Amber Eyes
by Writer in the Meadow
Summary: Peyton is an orphan. She's moving back to Forks to live with her childhood best friends. What will happen when she meets the newest Cullen? How will they all react? And how does her friend take it? Will love blossom or hatred ensue?
1. Chapter 1 Not Quite Like Any Other Day

**_A/N: I do not own the song used in here. It's _My Chemical Romance**_**'s, and I take no credit for it. It's all theirs. Also, Twilight etc. is Stephanie Meyers.. And I know that the Cullens aren't in this first chapter. Just bare with me, they'll make it within the next few, and yes that does include Bella and Edward. To make sure there are no confusions, Peyton is in Pleasant Grove, California to start off. Not Forks if that's what anyone thinks. By the way, this has since been edited from when I first put this up. This is new as of 1/18/09.**_

* * *

__

Prologue:

When something is thrust upon you, something beyond your wildest imaginations, when you must choose between loved ones, when the choice is a life-changing decision, it is then that greatness shines magnificently bright through you, or out surges your splendid stupidity. What do you choose when it not only effects yourself and your life, but the life of all those around you? This decision would decide what was going to happen for the rest of your existence, and could possibly fate your loved ones to a terrible life, or death. With stakes like these, what would you choose? A single choice is all you've got. This was the predicament I was in. I had to choose now, or I was for not but death.

**Chapter 1**

Today was yet another Friday. I looked at the clock; 5:00 pm. This meant it was the beginning of a long, boring, unimportant and probable uneventful weekend that I would, as usual, spend with a bunch of people I didn't even know by going to the California beaches or out with what few real friends I had.

It of course also meant that, just about any moment now, my mother would come up the stairs to invite me to dinner with her and my dad. And as usual, I would regretfully decline the offer and make up some lame excuse as to why I couldn't join them. Then, as always, she would ask a few more times if I'd like to come with them.

It was routine. It's just what happened on Friday nights at the Taylor household, located on Pacific Avenue. Rarely was this said routine ever broken, except on those very few and extremely rare occasions when I actually _wanted_ to go with. As I sat there doing the last parts of my art project for my class at school, it was then as if on cue, my mother came up from downstairs. Unfortunately for her, tradition and routine would not be broken tonight but would stand firm. I wasn't up for a night out with them.

"Peyton dear, won't you come with us tonight? You haven't come in weeks," she practically whined to me.

"Sorry, Mom," I replied without looking up at her, "today just isn't one of those days."

I continually looked down at the picture I was drawing and waited for her to go away. Sighing softly, she walked away slowly after a couple of minutes, apparently giving up for the time being. But I knew better than that. I knew she'd be back up here shortly, asking me to come again.

It wasn't even that I just didn't want to go out with her and my dad. It would be like that with anybody who happened to call or ask me to hang out tonight. It had been an awfully long week, I had a bunch of homework I still had to finish this weekend and I wanted to be by myself for a while. I didn't understand why my mom found this so hard to understand, and yet she always did.

And I guess that it was just too much to ask for because about an hour later, we had the same conversation as we had previously, only this time she was practically begging me to come along. Nothing out of the ordinary, but the look on her face as if she were pleading kind of bothered me. I wondered why she wanted me with her so bad tonight. But I again said I was busy and didn't want to go, so she left, totally and completely unsatisfied with herself.

It was a little past six when I finally emerged from my room for a quick bathroom stop and a snack. I walked down the stairs and saw my dad sitting at our family computer, still doing some of his work things. I felt bad for him. He honestly tried not to do this kind of stuff at home since he knew just how much it bugged me, but sometimes it just wasn't possible.

I stood in place for a while watching my dad carefully. His dirty blonde hair was in messy disarray, his greenish brown eyes searching the screen carefully. His slim figure was hunched over slightly, tired from all the work he'd done this past week I was sure. It was the busy season for his business right now and would be for the rest of the month. I started walking again and went by from behind him.

"Hi Daddy," I said to him as I walked by.

"Hey honey. How are you doing?" he asked me, looking up from the screen.

"I'm alright. Just a little hungry, so I'm grabbing a snack right now." I walked into the kitchen and pulled open the pantry door. I reached into the nearest box and brought out a granola bar, and a bag of cheddar and sour cream chips in the other. "What you working on?" I called as I began walking back toward him.

"Oh this thing?" he asked, nodding his head toward the screen. "It's just a new project they want to start. Not that you really care all that much, but it will make it so the website for the bank will actually work faster and more efficiently. It is a great new development going on," he said nodding to himself distractedly.

I smiled at him. I could have sworn sometimes that my father had ADD. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind him.

"Well, as interesting as that sounds, I'm going back up to my room to finish some homework for next week." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and started to walk away with a bag of chips in my hand, half of them already stuffed into my mouth.

"Love you Daddy," I told him barely comprehensible, my mouth completely full of dried out and seasoned potato slices.

"I love you too baby girl. I know you will but just to be safe, I'm saying it anyway. Make sure you get that homework done. There's no reason to ruin your grades now. This is the last term before you start applying for colleges.. You can easily get a scholarship if you keep the grades up as you always have. And you wouldn't have to hold a job through college then either."

"Yep, I know Daddy. That's the plan. You know how I am; not going to work if I don't have to! Have a good night tonight with mom," I told him smiling. He turned his chair around to look at me.

"You could come with us you know. We're not all _that_ bad are we?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

I gave a small chuckle. "No, I suppose you're not. But I really do need to do that homework."

His lips curved upwards slightly in understanding. "I guess you're right," he said, turning back to the screen. "Now go and do I say. That homework better be done by the time I get home with your mother."

"It will be Dad. It will be," I told him, slapping his arm playfully. He grinned back at me then turned to face the desktop again.

"Bring me back some food!" I called to him as I reached the stairs.

He started to nod absentmindedly and I knew it was pointless to say anything more to him. He'd only be half paying attention, and I didn't want to disturb him any more.

I walked back up the stairs and continued to the end of the hallway, straight into the bathroom. After flushing the toilet, I grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair before walking out from the way I came. I took a left at the first door that lead into my bedroom. I closed myself into my small place of solace and plopped myself onto my bed again. I put the bag of chips next to me, picked up my pencil and squishy eraser and began to draw again.

It was maybe twenty minutes tops from when I had locked myself away again that my mom and I had our repetitive conversation for yet another time that night. She called out to me as she and my Dad were walking out the garage door to the car.

"Peyton! We're leaving! Are you sure you won't come?"

"No, Mom! I've answered this already! Bye, you two!" I yelled back at them through the closed door of my bedroom. By now, I was really starting to get agitated. It wasn't as if we didn't always have this conversation, but for some reason, tonight it was as if she were pulling teeth. After all, that was what; the third time tonight we had had this conversation? I no longer cared how many times I had had the conversation before. It was beginning to get ridiculous.

I turned up my music so I could ignore the next 'departure' as if I'd never heard it. Then there was that infamous knock on my door. We were both well aware that I heard it and there was no point in trying to ignore it.

"Come in," I groaned from my bed.

"Why don't you please come with us tonight, honey? You can pick the restaurant and then we'll…"

My eyes turned up to glare at her. "No, Mother! If I wanted to come with you, I'd ask to. _Why_ do you insist on pestering me constantly? Honestly, it's getting really annoying now."

She sighed, "I just don't want to see you by yourself so much Peyton. You've changed so much since I started working again. It feels like I don't even know you anymore. I want to be able to get to know my daughter again, as I once did. I just want us to be a close family again, like we used to be, honey."

I gave a harsh forced laugh. "And if I don't _want_ you to get to know me better then what?" I growled. "You'll ground me? Please, be my guest! Half the time I'd rather stay home than leave to hang out with people that don't even matter anyway!" I spat.

"Sweetheart, I just want to see you happy," she said softly.

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe I'd be happier if you weren't constantly around, never giving me a moment's peace. I have enough people bothering me at school, 'trying to be my friend' and I don't need more of it at home! Ugh, sometimes, I really wish you _had_ died in that accident three months ago. Maybe then things would be a bit smoother around here! I wouldn't have to keep listening to your babbling anymore!" I yelled at her. I could feel my anger getting out of control now, and I could just imagine the hurt I had just caused my Mom.

When I actually dared to look at her face, I saw it stricken with pain, her face contorted into something awful, and I saw her eyes begin to well up with tears even from where I sat a few feet away.

"I wonder," she whispered, as she looked deeply in my eyes, "if I were to die tonight, would you regret having said that?"

She looked down to the ground as her feet began to shift back and forth where she stood. She started to walk away slowly then stopped. As I looked at her, I saw a tear roll down her cheek. Her hand was on the doorway, her head down and half facing me with her back towards me.

"I love you, Peyton. Never forget that," she said so gently, so quietly, it was barley audible. I wasn't so sure if she'd even said it or if it was all in my imagination. And with that, she walked away down the stairs and through the kitchen to the car parked in the garage

I sat there on my bed, shaking uncontrollably from anger and pain, as I listened to the car pull away from the house and drive off. I was still amazingly angry, not just at my mom, but at myself too for causing her pain. I had never seen her like that.

I immediately forced myself to shrug that feeling off. I wasn't going to dwell on something as trivial as her being sad or mad, or whatever it was she was. Instead, I decided to go on a run so I could think and clear my head without distractions to get in the way. Surely the fresh air would do me some good.

Bad idea.

_It's not like it was my fault this happened, _I told myself as I ran through the neighborhood. _She's the one that kept on asking over and over. I had given her my answer and if she didn't want to accept it, then that was her problem._ That at least was what I kept on trying to tell myself. But for some reason I couldn't get the words she spoke to me out of my mind. And the look in her eyes, they seemed to be burning, and I couldn't understand why they had suddenly changed tonight. After all, this was only routine, right?

It was cold out, amazingly cold for California. However it was the beginning of November, so it was only to be expected I supposed. I had on a hoodie and some sweat pants with my shorts underneath. My hood was on and the earphones were in my ears, listening to my upbeat and 'pump me up' music. I could tell this run was longer than most I had done in a while but I didn't care. It didn't matter that my lungs and throat were burning, begging for warmth. I had to keep trying to calm myself down. But I realized soon that it was only making it worse, if anything.

_Would I regret what I said to her?_ I wondered. There had been plenty of times over the last few months that I had felt like I had told her.

"But would I truly regret it?" I whispered aloud into the brisk evening.

My run accomplished absolutely nothing except have my head hurt even worse, and make my muscles worn out and sore. When I got home, I went back up to my room, lay on my bed, and turned whatever was in my CD player up to full blast. My mind kept racing through that argument. It wouldn't get out of my head no matter what I would do.

I was just lying on my bed trying to relax when I felt a vibration go off in my hoodie pocket. I looked down and saw the cell phone light on through my sweats. I stuck my hand in and pulled out the phone to look at the picture ID of who was calling.

It was Mike; the closest thing to a best friend that I had besides my cousin.

I flipped it open and brought it to my ear. It was really loud on the other end and I could hardly make out his voice that seemed somewhere far away in the background.

"Hey Peyton! What are you up to?" he called into the phone. I pulled it slightly away from my ear, away from the noise.

"Not much Mike just about to finish up this picture I have to draw for art. Where are you? I can barely understand a word you're saying!"

"I'm over at Jaden's house!" I heard him scream over the noise. "He's having a bash for the end of the football season since state is next week! Why don't you come over and have some fun?! Everyone's here and people are asking for you!"

I sighed softly and made a face that was known only to me. Jaden Starks; greatest running back the state of California had ever seen. I rolled my eyes; at least that's what everybody_ else_ thought of him. Personally, I couldn't stand the kid. In my eyes, he was nothing more than the epitome of the typical all-American jock.

"Hey, Mike do you care if I pass tonight? Honestly, I really need to get these drawings done this weekend," I told him, wishing he'd understand just this once.

"Oh come on! It will be fun Pey! People are asking you know. They think you've found other people to hang out with, and it looks kind of bad for your reputation."

I rolled my eyes. As if I really cared what all of them thought about me. It wasn't like any of them actually cared about the real _me_ anyway. They just wanted me there to say that they had hung out with me, which I didn't even understand. I don't see what they all found so fascinating about me. I didn't even _want_ the popularity I had. In face, I'd give up most anything to be rid of it.

"Oh no, my reputation? Whatever shall I do?" I mocked at him. I could hear him laugh a little on the other line. He knew how little I cared about other peoples' opinions. In fact, I told him that on a regular basis so to be sure he'd never forget it. "Listen, Mike. Since you know how much I care about what they have to say about me, just tell them all I wish I could be there, but seriously, I need to get this stuff done or my GPA for this term is going down the drain. Tell them that next week when we win state, I'll stay out all night with them. But this is the last weekend before term ends, and I absolutely have to get this done! Call me if you need a ride home later, I'm sure I'll be around."

I could actually hear him huff on the other line when I told him I wasn't going to come over. I felt my lips curve upwards into a smile. Such a drama king.

"Peyton," he begged. "I'll do anything to get you here. I promise! I'll even get you that new Foo Fighters CD if that's what it takes! Please? There's an amazing live band in the backyard and everything!"

I rolled my eyes at the prospect and laughed silently to myself. What Mike Taggart would do to get me to go places with him.

"Get real Mike. It's not happening. And I'm sure they're not that good. You, Braden and I could do better just making something up like we do in your garage!"

"Maybe, if you really feel that way, then come!" he tried to convince me. My eyes rolled again, although he couldn't see.

There was absolutely no way I was going to Jaden Starks house to play at random for his lame party. And Mike very well knew that, and yet that didn't stop him. "Come on, it'll be fun, I promise you! Please?!" he pleaded with me yet again. I chuckled lightly.

"No, Mike. Next week, I promise. I'll chill with you all next week, and everything will be great. Just wait until term is over, and I'll be back to my normal self; partying, shows and all."

He knew he was now fighting a losing battle and gave up finally. I heard him sigh again before he spoke. "Alright. But you promised! And don't you forget it! Next week, we're going to come up with something wicked awesome after we win state, and there's no way you're getting out of it! Especially not after tonight," he told me, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I grinned at him on the other end. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Next week, my place, huge kick butt party. Got it. I'll let the rents know this weekend. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Yeah for sure! And I'll deliver your message to everyone. Peace out Pey Mae!"

"Later Mike."

I closed my phone and placed it down next to me on the bed as my head flopped onto my pillow. The moment I did so I felt it vibrate. I sighed again and picked it up. Flipping it open I read the text message my cousin Braden sent me.

_Hey wut r u doin?_

I rolled my eyes at how he spelt everything. It was so annoying how nobody used grammar in texting. It was just like an email and yet no one treated it as such, and it drove me crazy. Heaven forbid someone spell out the whole word.I hit reply and began hitting the little numbers to text back.

_Not much. Just finishing up some homework._

I hit send and waited for it to say it to say it had done so. I closed the phone again and stared up at my ceiling, waiting to see what he'd reply back; something to do with the party and trying to get me there I'd bet. I was sure he'd be a little more understanding that I wouldn't want to go out tonight though.

The shaking began again and I looked at what he sent back.

_Hw huh? Rough nite again? That y u rnt here at Jadens?_

I smiled at the little screen I held in my hands. Braden always had an idea as to what was going on with me. I wouldn't even have to say anything and he'd understand what was up. 'Reading between the lines' we'd always called it.

_Yeah, I got in another fight with my mom tonight. But I actually did have homework to finish this time. End of term, you know._

I listened to what music I had on playing; I hadn't noticed before. It was some crappy rap song with a beat that sounded so off it was ridiculous. I opened up the CD player and stared at the disk. _Mike's Mix._ That would explain the problem; he had put it in the day before. The boy loved rap, and must have forgotten it here. I tossed his disk on my nightstand and grabbed my CD case from off one of the shelves. Flipping through it I found something that seemed to be just perfect for my night. _My Chemical Romance._ I was in an emo kind of mood.

My phone buzzed again and I took a look at it.

_O pey im sry. Thats awful. Need me to come over tonite?_

I shook my head as I read the text. As if I'd take him away from his fun on a weekend to come and chill with his loser of a cousin that couldn't stop fighting with her parents for one whole freaking day.

_No,_ I texted him back quickly. _I wouldn't be caught dead doing that to you Braden. Go have a good night. We'll talk about it tomorrow okay?_

I hit play on the CD player, laid my head back down on my pillow and let my eyelids slide closed. I started to breathe in deeply and exhale, trying to calm myself from the nights events. A tremor then came from my stomach where I had placed my phone.

I brought it up above my head and opened my eyes slightly to read it.

_But Id rather u have a good nite than just me. but if thats wut u want, ok. i promise ill call u tomorrow. Love ya._

I felt a smile creep upon my face as I read what he said to me. He was always the greatest thing that had ever happened to me. I honestly couldn't have asked for a better friend. He was like the brother I never had, but the kind that protected you rather than pick on you. He was amazing.

_Thanks Braden. I owe you one. Talk to you tomorrow. Love you too._

I put my finger on the end button and held it down, turning it off. I didn't want to have to deal with people anymore tonight. I placed it down next to my alarm clock and looked at it.

I ended up staring at the clock, and sighing. I couldn't believe that it was really only ten o'clock. This night seemed to be getting continually slower by the minute. Like every second that passed was as a lifetime for a person. It was ridiculous, and all because of a stupid, lame fight.

I couldn't help but keep thinking about that stupid fight. I kept on telling myself that it was nothing; that everything would be perfectly fine tomorrow morning as it always was when my parents and I fought. But I knew that deep inside that was a lie. How I knew it, I hadn't a clue, but I knew. It seemed to be kind of like a déjà vu.

After quite some time, I came out of my comatose state as I felt hot tears fall non-stop down my face. I realized then what it was I was listening to; _Ghost of You _onmy_ My Chemical Romance _CD. My subconscious was touched by the words it was hearing, even though I hadn't really been listening. I kept on listening to the words as if they were scripture, and as I did I felt a wave of horror wash over me. I looked over at the alarm clock that sat on my nightstand. 11:34 PM it read.

Child stories began to run through my head as I remembered what supposedly happens at 11:34. It was said that that's when the devil came out to play because 11:34 read upside down was hell. Panic flooded my mind once again. I wasn't usually a very superstitious person, but they should have been home at least a half hour ago. They never stayed out this late. Ever.

Panic flashed through me again as the words from the song, "And I remember now, at the top of my lungs, she dies, she dies," kept running through my mind. _Ridiculous_, I thought_. Nothing is going to happen. _I continued to tell myself.

Grabbing my cell, I started dialing the number to my parents' cell phones, and tried calling them. It rang, again and again. Third ring, fourth ring, the machine with no answer; so unlike them. I waited anxiously for the beep to happen so I could leave a message.

Finally it came.

"Mom, hey. It's Peyton, I just.. well I don't really know. I was just seeing if you and Dad were okay. You don't usually stay out this late. Just, I uh… call me back when you get this. I… I love you," and I snapped my phone shut.

Without really thinking much, I grabbed the keys to my car and stuffed my cell phone into my pocket, slipped on some shoes and ran out the door. When I started the car, I took a quick glance back to see if there was any oncoming traffic, and then pulled out with a screech from the tires. I had to make sure nothing was wrong. I was sure there wasn't; neither one of them called which they would have had something happened.

I took a right and hit Riego Road, and then turned left onto route 70. Within seconds of turning onto the CA 70, I couldn't help but speed up much faster, pushing the speed to the limit of the law. I needed to find my parents and I needed to find them _now._ First stop I was going to make was at the movie theatre we always went to. I was pretty sure my Dad had said something about a movie coming out this weekend he'd wanted to go see.

As I continued to drive along, I knew that I should slow down and go at a more conservative speed but I couldn't help myself; I was pushing fifteen mph over on this road.

After a minute or so I could see the freeway of I five come into view in front of me. That's where I needed to go. I still hadn't slowed down any, and noticed that there was a car coming up very fast in from directly in front of me. I switched lanes so that I would be able to just pass them up and be on my way but as I did so, the unexpected happened.

Just as I was beginning to fly by the car, it swerved into my lane from the right. I wasn't thinking when I did my next move. I turned with that car, trying to make it so we didn't get into an accident, and ended up crossing over the dirt lane between the two highway sides, and began driving on the wrong side of the road. I didn't see until too late that there was a car coming that same direction, straight for me. There wasn't any time for me to do anything more.

I didn't have a chance to twist away from another vehicle. I had dodged the one car with relative ease, but now, it was all happening too fast. Before I knew it, the car coming at me curved its path away from me, and started to skid. I had taken a sharp turn to dodge the car as well, and spun out around the highway for a ways. Once I was able to get control of the car again, I quickly slowed my own vehicle and turned around to see what was happening out on the road behind me.

I swung my head around just in time to see a body fly out from the passenger side of that car, and land out on the dirt on the side of the road after sliding across it, getting serious road rash. My eyes widened in shock as I saw the car continue to careen down the highway, and ram straight into a light post. It was stable for a second, I saw the airbags deploy. It looked like it was safe, and that the driver was going to make it out much easier than the passenger, but not five seconds later the pole fell on top of the vehicle, causing electricity to spout all around, and light the car on fire. I had started to walk toward it slowly, but the car blew up right in front of my eyes after taking two steps.

My breathing started to become heavy, and I couldn't seem to make myself move any farther. I forced my head back around to look away from the grotesque scene that had been placed before me. My hands were gripping the wheel painfully, but I couldn't loosen them. Slowly, painfully slow, I managed to calm my breathing down, and opened my car door to let my nose receive the smell of burnt metal, rubber, and flesh. It was all I could do to keep myself from gagging.

The small sized car was burning on the side of the road maybe a quarter mile away from where I was at. I jumped out of my car and started sprinting toward the burning hunk of metal as fast as I could, and I realized at once, it was my parents' car. I couldn't miss the cracked and melted navy blue paint, and the _Converse_ sticker I had stuck on the back window. It was them. It had to be.

I looked inside the car from a distance and saw my dad, still clutching the wheel. I froze as I realized there was no way in heck he was alive, his body burnt and scalded so badly, there was no hope that I had for him to be alive. I stared at the passenger seat confused, wondering what had happened to my mom.

As if answering my unvoiced questions, I heard my mother faintly cry my name, about fifteen feet away from the car near the side of the road. I remembered in horror then that a person had flown out into the air from the car during the skid. I rushed over to her, but the moment I saw her clearly, I went completely numb.

Half her face was bloodied from the road rash she'd received. Her left arm and both legs were broken I knew for I could see the jagged bones from each crack that had caused them to break. Her clothes were ripped and torn beyond repair. Her face was contorted in such pain; I didn't know how long I'd be able to look at her without getting sick. She looked utterly awful.

I wanted to cry but my body didn't seem to be capable of a reaction. I couldn't move at all, until I saw my mom motion to me, just barely, to come to her with her one good arm that was left. I walked over to her and slowly crouched down beside her, and cradle her in my arms gently.

She looked up at me and smiled. "I love you, Peyton" she sighed. Then her smile faded as pain contorted her face once again. I could see her struggling for air, could see the light leaving her eyes, dying. She looked deep into my eyes, burning the look of them into my memory, her love flowing from her eyes into my body, being engraved on my soul. Slowly she reached her hand up to my cheek and brushed away a tear that had escaped from my eyes and down my face.

I brought my hand up and rested it upon hers, leaving it pressed against my cheek. As I held her hand there, I saw the tears start to flow from her eyes as well. She began to cough and have more troubles breathing. Then there was a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes went wide, and as they started to settle back to a normal size, she mustered up one final smile for me, and sighed as that last breath left her body, making her motionless.

The light went out, her hand went limp and her eyes stopped blinking, but forever stared into nothingness. I let her hand fall from my face as I closed her eyes for her, one last time.

I wrapped my mothers' broken body up in my arms and held her close to me. I began to rock back and forth with her in pressed against me. I began to tremble and the tears flowed freely down the planes of my face. I could hardly breathe. It felt like the weight of the whole world was pressing upon me, forcing me to give in and give up.

Painstakingly slowly, I reached into my pocket and got my phone. I called the police and told them there was an accident on the main highway leading away from Pleasant Grove. They told me that they were on their way and would be there as soon as they could and hung up from the line.

I continued to rock my mother and myself while seated on the ground. I couldn't do anything else. I couldn't stop shaking, I couldn't force the tears to stop gushing forth; I wasn't in control of anything.

I don't know how long it had been, but it seemed to have been much longer than necessary when I heard some policemen and paramedics talking from behind me. I wanted to look back at them, to let them know that I was still here, but I couldn't budge. My body would do nothing other than rock. Even the tears had stopped, but still my body wouldn't move.

Finally I felt as my mother was starting to be pulled away from my grasp by someone. I tried to hold on to her, but my body was too weak. I reluctantly let her go, and saw as she and my dad were carried away from me.

I watched as the paramedics loaded the bodies of my parents into the vehicles, pronouncing them dead at the scene, something I had known long before they had even arrived.

It wasn't until I saw the lights blink away in the distance, driving away from me with my parents with them, did I begin to realize what had really just happened. All at once it seemed my face was drenched in my tears again. The shock had finally begun to wear off, and I was beginning to feel the pain and the agony and the hole that was now festering within my heart.

I hadn't managed to comprehend until that moment what my mom had been trying to tell me with her eyes. She really did want me to be happy; she was sorry for the way things ended between us. That's all she ever wanted for me; to be happy.

I began to cry harder at the thought of how ironic it was at the way things happened to end between us. How the final thing she whispered to me were words of love, full of kindness and caring, while the last words I ever spoke to her were in anger, frustration, wishing her dead…

There was a small voice in the back of my head though, that kept repeating to me, _You left her a message. Your last words weren't in anger, but in love. _

I couldn't help but fight myself on these words. _Maybe so, but who's to say she listened?_

My tears had become bitter by the time I saw a hand reach down and offer itself to me. I stared at it for a moment before hesitantly grabbing it. The person pulled me up to my feet, leveled with them. I stood there for a second, staring at the person. He was a boy, not much older than me by the looks of him, dressed as a paramedic with brown hair and pale blue eyes. I saw him give me a sad smile, and start walk away, but once I blinked and reopened my eyes, he was nowhere to be seen. I could have sworn that he had been there but now he was gone. I looked around in all directions from where I stood and saw nothing. It was as if he never existed, as if he was a figment of my imagination.

I shook my head rapidly trying to clear it. _I must have been imagining it_, I told myself. Then the thought occurred to me; if I was too tired to really get up on my own and started seeing things that weren't really there, in which case I really _did_ get up on my own, how was I to walk to my car and drive back to my house without getting myself hurt in some way?

Shaking my head yet again I saw that there were still a few police cars around that were checking the scene for anything. I even saw the car that had swerved into my lane pulled over and the man that had been inside was getting an alcohol blood level test. From the looks of things, he wasn't passing. He couldn't even stand up straight.

I felt my anger begin to rise as I watched this man stand in a stupor in front of the cop. He's what started this whole ordeal to begin with.

But then I decided to face facts; I didn't have to swerve away. I could have just hit the breaks. It _was_ my fault. It was _my_ fault that my parents were dead. They were dead.

I looked around from where I stood and saw the last few things that were in my mother's possession sprawled about on the ground. I bent down and picked up her light jacket and small purse. They were both dirtied torn in a few places.

I saw a police officer walk over to me and I held my mothers things tightly to so I wouldn't lose them. I guessed that he was going to be asking me some questions, trying to figure out exactly what had happened. I didn't know if I was going to be able to tell him though. I was starting to think that I was a little too out of it, especially after that little mirage I seemed to have had.

Somehow though I must have made it through talking with that policeman because the next thing I knew I was back at home, on my bed, with the phone in my hands.

_How did I get here? _I wondered. I looked out the window and saw my car parked in front of the house. _I must have been in oblivion, _I figured. _Must have been the shock. _Vaguely did I even remember talking to that officer. But I remembered it, recounting to him of what had happened. I knew that I had talked and he had as well; I just wasn't sure how much I'd said, or what exactly he'd told me. At the end I think he said something about the man going to jail for a serious DUI and possibly man-slaughter.

I looked down in my lap and thought for a moment, trying to figure out why I'd have the phone in my hands. Then I remembered that I was going to try calling my best friends Shae and Hayden, despite the fact that it was a little past midnight. They would probably still be up, and I needed somplace to go.

I dialed the number. Shae picked up the phone on the other end and screamed in excitement to hear from me although she was half asleep herself. I tried to be happy and enthusiastic back, but I couldn't hide what I was feeling inside.

"What's happened Pey? What's wrong? Come on tell me," she urged me, concern filling up her voice.

I cleared my throat and spoke very softly, "I'm all alone now. I need somewhere to live, Shae. I'm an orphan."

It hit me again in that moment, as it had multiple times that night, that I really was alone and a gaping hole carved itself into where my heart had been. The pain I had felt earlier on the road was increased a hundred fold. Until I said the words out loud to someone else, I hadn't believed it--refused to believe it within my subconscious. But now I admitted it to myself.

I was an orphan; my parents, gone forever. I cursed that song I had listened to so many times before and its prophetic meaning in my life tonight. _"And all the things that you never ever told me and all the smiles that are ever gunna haunt me. I'm never coming home, never coming home…"_

**_A/N: Alright, so what did you all think? If you're re-reading this new version, let me know how you like the differences! It'd be very much apprectiated :] Thanks all!_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Shocks and Departures

****

**_A/N: Well, here's chapter 2! Hope you like it. Read and Review! _**

**_This also has been somewhat edited since first published as of 1/18/09._**

* * *

Chapter 2 Shocks and Departures

Fire was everywhere. Burning flesh and melting metal mingled with the scent of burning plants and boiling blood all around me. It was dark, and there was no one else around me. I stood at the edge of a highway, looking on towards the car that was ablaze with fire. I knew without a doubt I was back at the scene of where my parents had died.

Cries and shouts for help bombarded my ears. I could hear my parents in their pain, begging for my help, pleading with me to go to them and give them aid in some small way. Fire was everywhere, all around me. I could hear their burning flesh, their screams of pain. Crushing my eyes shut and covering my ears with my hands I attempted to block out all of their yells, but it was all in vain. I could do nothing but stand stock still and listen to heartbreaking, painful pleas and screams for help that I knew was never would never be answered.

Every time I tried going to them, tried to help them somehow, I couldn't. I was frozen, suspended in the same place as time whisked by me. My muscles refused to move or even budge just a little bit to give me a hint that they could even work anymore and so I was forced to watch as my parents died yet again in my head.

Even though I knew that there was no way I was going to reach them, I still tried with all my might, hoping beyond reason that it could happen. I screamed over and over to them, telling them I was trying to come, wishing that they'd know that I was doing my best to reach them. My cries turned into agonizing pleas for my body to cooperate with my head but it was to no avail. Nothing even gave a hint of moving any time soon.

I could feel my eyes start to well up with more tears again, and after a moment I could no longer see the scene that was in front of my eyes. Everything was a blur, but I could still hear the cries of my parents, and the cackle of the fire mocking me.

I threw my head back and shrieked in pain and anguish at having to watch and listen to my parents suffer once again. As if my mother dying in my arms hadn't been a bad enough thing to bear, it just had to continue.

I couldn't stand it anymore so my knees buckled and I fell to the ground on my knees and sitting on my feet with my hands covering my face. I couldn't bear to watch them die again right before my eyes. Once had already been too much to handle. But the pleas for help never ceased as I began to rock myself back and forth, shaking my head for it all to go away and just let it be a dream. It all had to be a dream. My parents didn't die, and they were just in the room next to mine, sleeping peacefully. But the sight before me became to much and I felt a scream rip from my lungs as my body flung forward.

I woke up with my heart beating fast and breathing hard. I calmed myself down as I rolled over on my bed to see the time. 9:12. Ugh. I laid back on my bed and put my hands behind my head. I stared up at my ceiling letting everything that had happened the night before sink in for the hundredth time. I still couldn't grasp the concept of it, believe reality. Stuff like this just didn't happen to me. Then again, there's a first time for everything.

I slowly rolled out of bed and shuffled my way downstairs to the kitchen; I hadn't eaten in about 20 hours or so, and I was now starving.

After grabbing a box of cereal and milk, I poured it into the biggest bowl I could find, and began to chow down. I reached over and took the Caller ID in my hand. I just stared at it blankly. 23 missed calls. _You have _got_ to me kidding me, _I said to myself. Apparently, word had gotten out around Pleasant Grove about what had happened. _Lovely. This ought to be an eventful day indeed, _I said sarcastically to myself.

I ate my cereal in disgust and when I finished picked up the phone. I had to see if Shae got those plane tickets she'd promised me last night after I'd finally stopped crying.

It rang three times before there was an answer.

"Hey, Mrs. Larson! Is Shae around by any chance? I kind of need to talk to her if I could."

"Oh, Peyton! I'm so sorry bout what's happened. Shae's only just told us this morning! She said something about you coming to live with us?"

"Yeah, that's what I'd hoped on doing," I answered. "Only if that's okay with you of course though," I hurriedly added.

"Peyton, dear, you are _always_ welcome here. As far as me and my husband are concerned, you're just as much a daughter to us as Shae is."

"Thanks, Mrs. Larson. You know that I've always considered you my second mom. You don't realize though how much that truly means to me," I replied, my eyes starting to water against my head shouting and them to stop. I could feel my throat collapsing in on itself as it got harder to breathe and talk.

"I'll go and get Shae for you now alright?" and then there was a shuffling on the other end of the phone. I smiled as I heard my best friends' voice.

"Hi, Pey. How you holding up?"

"In all honesty, better than I could have ever hoped, actually," I said truthfully. I hadn't thought I'd be so, okay with what has happened. Apparently I was proving myself very wrong. "I thought I'd be in my room crying for days on end. Last night, I thought I'd never stop. But as I thought more and more about it, I realized that that's not what my parents would want me to do. They would never want me to be wallowing for days on end, about something that, no mater how hard I'd try, could never change. I knew they'd want me to move on, never forget them, but live a happy life, even without them. And that's what I plan on doing."

"That's great Peyton!" Shae said enthusiastically. "I was beginning to think that I'd never get my old friend back after this. I know this is the right thing for you. Your parents always just wanted you to be happy you know. But listen, about those plain tickets to fly up here to Forks…" she let her sentence hang.

"Wasn't any, was there?" I guessed, figuring, there weren't many flights that only went from Sacramento, California to Seattle, Washington.

"Oh no, no, there is. It's not that, it's just, you'd kind of have to fly out tonight at 9:45. It's the soonest flight to here, without having to wait for at least a week and a half, if not longer. So, are you okay with that? I mean, we wouldn't actually get in to Forks until at least 2 a.m. if not later. And you'd have to be at the Sacramento Airport by 8:30 at the latest. Is that alright, or would you rather wait for a few weeks?"

"'Is that okay?'" I said in a mocking tone, "Oh my lanta that is so more than okay! That's awesome!" I practically shouted in the phone. I was beginning to believe that I'd have to stick around PG for weeks, answering peoples question, listening to their sob stories, and just making it worse by telling me how awful I must be feeling, until a flight was open. This news relieved me to no end. "I'll leave my parents funeral plans in the hands of my aunt and uncle. I wouldn't be much help if I were around anyway," I sighed. Sad but true, I had no idea what to do when it came to funerals, and I would probably only get worse if I stuck around. A clean break, that's what I needed. It heals better, as I was told by doctors many times from my numerous broken bone injuries.

"Alright, so you can get to Sacramento Airport by 8:30 then? That's no problem?"

"Not at all. I'll ride the bus into town. I'll talk to my aunt and uncle today, have them sell the house and all this random, useless stuff in it. I honestly want the least amount of memories as possible from this place. I'll go pack up what few things I want to keep, the essentials, of course, and what few relics are lying around in this place, and then I'll see you tonight, k?"

"Yeah! For sure! Sounds like a plan. But Peyton, what about the actual funeral? I know you're going to just leave it to your aunt and uncle, but aren't you going to go to it? I mean, after all it _was_ your parents we're talking about here."

I laughed. "I'll come back for it, silly. I'll fly back in about a week and a half, then, when the funeral is over, I'll drive my car back up to Forks, and ditch this place for good! It's no biggie I promise. And looking on the bright side, at least I'll get my car up there!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," she chuckled. "I'll see you later tonight then! Call me if you need anything else ok? I'm totally here for you."

" 'Course, Shae. See you tonight!" I said and hung up the phone. It was then that my eyes drifted to the answering machine by my hand. It was beeping at me non-stop, telling me there were unheard messages waiting to be listened to. Did I dare hit the playback button and listen to them all? There were, after all, bound to be loads of them. I hit the stupid button, figuring I either did it now, or later in the day, and quite honestly, the sooner it was taken care of, the better.

"You have nineteen unheard messages," it said to me.

I stared blankly at the stupid machine, then rolled my eyes and sighed as I let my head it the counter. How I regretted ever hitting that stupid little black button. "Fantastic..." I muttered to myself. I knew this was going to take a while before I'd ever get out of the kitchen and off to packing.

I listened vaguely to them, and message after message, people from all around the neighborhood called to check up on me and wish me all the best, and offer a place to stay for a while if I needed. Some actually called multiple times. I knew most everyone's voices, and what few I hadn't recognized immediately had said their name during the message at some point, and I knew all the names. By the fifteenth message, I still knew all who had called. It wasn't until the finally message that I had had no idea who the person was on the other end. And that was _with_ hearing the name.

"Hi Peyton. This is Nathaniel Cullen. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for your loss. I wanted to let you know, when you back here to Forks, you can talk to me any time. I lost my parents too, I know what you're going through. I'm truly sorry. Bye," then there was shuffling as if he were trying to hang up the phone, when randomly I heard his voice again, "Oh wait. I've just remembered. If you don't know who I am, it's okay. We sort of didn't really talk that month between where I'd moved in and was adopted by the Cullens, and when you moved out. Um, maybe I'll see ya round." Click.

I stared at the little machine in bewilderment. That was, by far, the most random, crazy, yet comforting message I received from them all. I couldn't quite understand why it was comforting at all, but somehow, it was. Maybe it was because he knew what I was going through? Or perhaps it was that magical voice he had. It mesmerized me. I didn't think I'd ever heard such a pleasant voice before. For whatever reason, though, I couldn't fathom, it was comforting. And I took some pleasure in that.

I tried to think back two years previous when I still lived in my beloved Forks, Washington. I vaguely remembered a boy my age called Nate who had just been adopted by the Cullen family. He'd had dark brown hair, and pale skin like the rest of the family. Everything was like the whole family, except for his eyes had a redder tint to it, making them look almost orange. Those magnificent eyes that always seemed to dazzle me when I looked into them. They were as if they were changing from red to amber or topaz. He had the same bruise-like features around his eyes as the all the Cullen's did. It was as if none of them were adopted, but all were blood related. I had wanted to get to know him better, but there were many reasons why I didn't. First off, the Cullen family didn't really talk to anyone outside of there family. Secondly, I figured it useless to even care since I'd be leaving in a month's time anyway. And besides that, he hadn't seemed to keen on getting to know me then either, or at least, I figured, the way he'd glare at me from across the room and stiffen as he'd look away from me as I walked by in the halls. His behavior only proved what I'd thought all along that year I'd been able to 'associate', if you could even call it that, with the Cullen's; they were weird.

After I moved. I never thought of him. Well, maybe not never, since sometimes, especially when I'd first moved, I couldn't get his beautiful eyes out of my head. But I never did it consciously, but in my dreams he'd randomly make an appearance. I practically forgot all about him because I didn't really know him; I was lucky to even know his name at the time to be perfectly honest.

I kept sitting at the counter, my head swimming with pictures of Nate Cullen in my head, wondering, how he'd known about the accident at all. In the middle of my thinking process though, I was interrupted by a knock at the front door. I looked at the door and sighed in dismay. This mystery would have to be solved later. I got up, walked to the door and swung it open. I smiled warmly as I saw my aunt and uncle standing on the porch in the doorway. I looked them up and down, seeing how they were faring themselves.

My aunt seemed to be pretty good and alright, still intact for the most part. My uncle, on the other hand, was a different story. I guess it was only to be expected, after all, it was his only brother that had died. I felt so bad for him. I couldn't help but feel his pain as well, he was my closest uncle, and I hated to see him in pain. After all, he was only 5 years older than me. I looked at him sadly, it was such a depressing sight to see; his eyes were red and puffy, his whole body pretty shaky.

I sighed sadly and I looked at him. A weak smile came upon my lips as I held my arms out to him. He wrapped his arms around me and began to cry without end. The tears just kept falling from his eyes continually. Unfortunately, it made my eyes tear up as well. He hugged me close then took a step back to look me in the eyes, with his own green ones blazing.

"How are you doing Peyton? Is everything going as well as can be hoped?" my uncle Andrew asked.

I nodded my head into the house toward the family room, and motioning them with my hand to come into the house with me. "Why don't we have a sit down inside okay?" They followed me into the house and sat down, one on each side of me, on the couch. We just sat there in silence until I remember that I hadn't answered Andrew's question.

"Yeah, I'm doing alright. I…I don't think that it's really had time to sink in yet, you know? I still can't believe what's happened. It just all took place so fast, I, I didn't know what to do. I was scared and angry and hurt. I just panicked and didn't think…"

"It's quite alright, Peyton," my aunt Kiri soothed me, "quite alright. Who really would know what to do in such a situation?" She put her hand on my shoulder and rubbed it a little, comforting me. I smiled sadly and looked at both my aunt and uncle back and forth. How to ask them what I needed to without them getting angry or disappointed?

"Um, Andrew," I began hesitantly, "how would you feel about, organizing the funeral?" That last part was rushed so fast, I hardly heard it, but hoped that they were able to comprehend what I said.

Uncle Andrew had a look of confusion on his face at first, which disappointed me, but as I was about to repeat myself, Aunt Kiri piped up.

"Peyton, don't worry about it. We'll do everything. It'll be fine. And no offense, but I'm not so sure you'd even be much help even if you tried to," she said with a smile playing about her lips. I had to laugh at that. Little did she know that I had had this conversation with my best friend not an hour before now.

The two sitting beside me stared at me in wonderment. I chuckled again and said, "Sorry, it's just, my friend Shae and I just had this conversation. She said the same thing you did Aunt Kiri." Andrew and Kiri snickered lightly at that.

"Well it's true. Sad but true. I know I wouldn't be much help. In fact that's why I plan on leaving as soon as possible. Today, in fact," I said to them. They gave me a puzzling look. But before they had the chance to question me I answered them. "I'm flying out tonight to Forks. I'm going to live with Shae, and finish out high school up there. Her mother has always been a second mom to me, and she said it'd be perfectly fine. They're paying for the ticket up there, and then whenever the funeral is, in about a week and a half or so, I'll fly back, and drive my car up. I've got it all planned out," I told them, looking triumphant.

Andrew was the first to break the silence. "Well, that's great Peyton! I'm happy for you, I really am. I'm glad you'll have a place to stay, and back in your old hometown, that will be nice. I know how much you've missed it there. So, were you planning on us to sell the house then?" he asked me hesitantly, though I could see the excitement in his eyes. He absolutely _loved_ real-estate. I never understood it myself, but if that's what helped him sleep at night…

"No, I figured I'd get one of the local estate agents to do that," I stated matter-of-factly. I could see the pained look on his face as I said this, and I shook my head. "Come now, Andrew, how long have you known me? Have you honestly not figured out that sarcasm is a second language to me? Actually," I started, "as an after thought, I think it might be my first language, seeing as I'm not even very good at English."

My aunt and uncle laughed again at my little joke. I don't know how I was doing it. Usually I wasn't one to be able to crack jokes at all, but it also seemed as though they were will to laugh at anything to lighten the mood and take the pain away. I was glad to be able to help them a little bit, especially since I'd be leaving so soon.

"So, yes, Andrew, you _will_ be selling the house. Also, if you guys could, whatever I don't want to keep, could you all sell it? I really don't want to have to do that myself you know…"

"Of course, Pey! That'll be loads of fun!" Kiri said in excitement. "Besides, I will need something to do while Andrew here is off trying to sell the house won't I?"

After about an hour and a half, they said they needed to go and get some stuff done for the day. I gave them my thanks for what they were doing to me, and bade them good bye. Leaving me with their best wishes, they walked out the door to their car. I shut the door behind them and turned to face the house.

That empty house.

I sighed in agitation and walked sulkily up to my room. Time to pack.

I finally finished packing my clothes and belongings at about 4 p.m. I hadn't expected it to take quite that long, but it did. I had had the phone by my ear almost the whole day, everybody wondering how I was doing and whatnot. After a while it got really annoying though, and I just decided to let it ring, and stop answering it unless I knew it was somebody important. Doing this was far less tedious, and I found that it made work go a lot faster as well.

I went out for dinner at about 5 p.m. knowing full well that if I didn't eat now, there was a good chance that I wouldn't have a chance later. Although there was that airplane food, but for some reason, I never was too fond of it.

A little before 8 that night, my uncle dropped in to the house. I smiled at him warmly as he entered the house. He hugged me lightly then stood back to get a good look at me. He stared into my hazel eyes with concern. I could tell he was worried about me.

"Andrew," I began, "really, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I can see it in your eyes, you're worried. Don't be. Everything will be great back up in Forks. I'll be happy there, don't worry. And I'll come down in the summer too, and maybe sometimes over the weekend okay? It'll be as though I never left," I reassured him, as I saw disbelief go across his face.

"I know Peyton. I know everything will be fine. It's just, I can't help but worry. It's as though I've taken it upon myself to be your role-model dad. Call me if you need anything alright?"

"Absolutely. But there's one last thing I'd like you to do for me please. Take me to the airport?"

He smiled wide and hugged me. "Of course. You ready now then?" I nodded and he ran upstairs to get my suitcases. I went outside, started the car, and opened up the trunk for him. He came outside with a huge grin on his face.

"What in the world do you have in these things Pey?" he asked exasperated. I just laughed at him and muttered something about it being a girl thing. He just rolled his eyes as he got into the drivers seat.

We drove to the airport in practically silence, except for my favorite CD of Debussy's. I sighed happily as I listened to my two favorites of his many compositions, _Claire de Lune _and _Reverie._ They relaxed both me and Andrew as we drove the half hour to the airport.

When we got there he unloaded my luggage and took it in for me. We went and found my flight immediately, since it was time to check in. We sat in front of my gateway for about an hour waiting for my flight to be ready to leave. When they finally called my flight I saw my uncle staring at me. I could see the sadness in his face. I smiled at him sadly, having a good idea what he was thinking.

He walked over to me and gave me a huge hug. I held him tightly, fearing to let go. I started to cry, and let everything out. All the tears I had held in that day were pouring out against my will. I couldn't stop. I could feel him shaking a bit as well, telling me that he was crying also.

After a couple minutes he pulled back a little and kissed me on the forehead. Then he looked deep into my eyes and smiled pleasantly at me.

"Be happy, Petyon. It's all your parents ever wanted for you."

"I will, Andrew, I will," I said smiling weakly. I hugged him close one last time and whispered in his ear, "Thanks, for everything," then I turned on my heel and walked away. I grabbed my luggage and walked on to the plane, never looking back on California again.

* * *

**_A/N: Soooo...how was it? Review please!! I tended to listen to Needs by Collective Sould while writing this. If you cared to know. And of course Claire de Lune and Reverie along with other Debussy classics._**


	3. Chapter 3 Returning Home

**_A/N: So It's the 4th of July but I decided to be nice and post another chapter up for you. How kind of me right? 3 chapters within less than 24 hours. Yep you should love me. So thanks for the reviews! They make me feel a warm and fuzzy inside. So we're finally getting to Forks. Man seems like it took forever, but you know, it happens. And I'm sorry to say there are no Cullens yet in this chapter either, but they will be here in the next one, I'm pretty sure. So ENJOY!!!_**

**_Oh and I don't own Twilight...etc. You know the drill._**

**Chapter 3 Returning Home**

My plane landed fine and everything went well. Luckily the flight was only an hour long. I don't think that I'd have been able to stand one any longer than that. When I got off the plane, the whole Larson family was there to get me, much to my surprise. Shae, her brother Hayden, and her parents, Dean and Kate, were all there waiting for me as I walked off the runway of the plane.

The moment I came into view for them, Shae screamed and ran towards me with her arms open wide. I smiled as she held me in a death grip. When she finally backed off, Hayden slyly put his arms around my waist and wrapped me up in another bear hug. And just when I thought I was being released, he grabbed me again and slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, just like he used to when I lived in Forks.

"Hayden!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, ignoring the fact that people were staring, "Put me down this instant! I tell you, put me—Oof!" Oh, he put me down alright. Well I wouldn't go so far as to say 'put me down,' per say, more like dropped me like a rock to the floor. I landed flat on my back and sat there in pain. What a jerk. I turned my head towards Hayden and glared daggers at him. He just looked down at me and smiled pleasantly.

"Oh, Peyton, You shouldn't be falling for me already," he joked with a wink at me.

"Oh, ha ha Hayden," I said as I rolled my eyes. "That isn't your head getting bigger, now, is it?" I said smiling politely at him. "Now, help me up you big oaf. I don't need any more people staring at me."

Hayden grinned and held out his hand for me. When he pulled me up I though he was goig to throw me across the room, but just then he caught me. I leered at him again. Then I pulled him closer to me and yanked his ear to my lips so I could whisper, "You are _so_ dead when we get home." And with that, I let him go and punched him in the arm as hard as I could. Loads of good it did me, trying to hit the Forks High School Cornerback. As if there was anything I could do to him.

When I finally looked away from Hayden, I noticed that we had somehow attracted quite a few people's attentions, as well as Shae was practically rolling on the floor laughing at us while Dean and Kate just stared in disbelief that we would act like such in public.

I smiled sheepishly to my second Mom and Dad and they just sighed and chuckled lightly. I went over and gave them each a hug, then we walked out of the airport to the car for the 3 long hour drive to Forks.

I didn't think that I had ever had such a long car ride before. And that was _with_ us speeding! Normally it was supposed to take roughly about four hours to get to Forks from Seattle, but we managed it in about three. Even with the shortened time, I still thought I was going to die. I was the one that got stuck in the back in between Hayden and Shae in the 2001 Geo Prizm. Lucky me. I was squished to death in the back seat of a car while being tired, ornery, and hungry. It was not a good mix, and I think Hayden was about to punch my lights out so I'd stop fidgeting.

When we finally got to Forks, it was like heaven. I had missed this place so much; the rain, the small town atmosphere, and, of course, the friends I had left behind. It felt so good to be able to come back home.

Dean and Kate always had an extra bedroom because they always hoped they'd be able to have another child. To their dismay, though, that child never came. So they gave up that last room they had for me.

The room already had a bed in, as they used it as a guest room nowadays. It was actually quite nice. The walls were all different shades of blue, but the ceiling was white. It gave it a monochromatic effect. I liked the look of it in general and I was glad this was where I'd be staying.

Hayden and Shae helped me bring my belongings into the house and up to my room. Shae had offered to help me unpack my things, but I didn't even bother to unpack anything. I was beat and wasn't in the mood to stay up any longer than I already had. It had been a long day, and I'd have time to unpack all of that next day.

When I finally was able to look at a clock it was almost three in the morning. I sighed as I walked downstairs to the kitchen for some food. Shae was already down there, eating some cereal of her own.

"Hey Shae," I said as I walked across the floor.

"Oh, hi Peyton! Want something to eat? There's plenty here."

"Yes. I've been starving for the last 4 hours. That plane food, ick. It's so nasty!" I told her in disgust.

She just laughed at me and went to the cupboard where the cereal was kept, while I grabbed the milk from the fridge. She got me a bowl and I poured the cereal and milk in. Mmm. Coco Puffs. I gobbled that stuff down in what was, I swear, a minute flat.

Shae stared at me in shock.

"What? I was hungry," I said, embarrassed. She just shook her head and snickered. I sat there and waited patiently as she finished her bowl, and while doing so my mind started to drift off. Now that I was in Forks, it seemed to become harder and harder not to wonder about Nate Cullen. Maybe Shae knew something about this kid that I didn't. Although that wouldn't be hard since I didn't even know the kid. I tried to think about other things, like how my first day would be, or if my old friends would accept me back, but for some reason, every thought managed to lead me back to him. For instance, on my first day, how would this Nate react? As I was pondering all the possibilities, I noticed Shae looking at me in wonderment, and I could feel my cheeks go a faint pink color as I looked away from her. Wow, I'm glad she didn't know what I was thinking about.

Once she finished her cereal as well, she grabbed our bowls and put them away, then looked at me with a gleam in her eye.

"So, do you want to talk now, or would you rather wait until morning?"

I considered her offer, and decided it was probably best if we waited until morning so that I'd be able to make coherent sentences, as well as make it so I wouldn't have to explain it three times to each person in the family individually. Besides, I wasn't really thinking properly at the moment.

Shae laughed at me and just started questioning me anyway as we walked upstairs to our rooms.

"Well, come on. Tell me about him," she started off.

"Tell you about who? There wasn't anybody, Shae, I promise."

She cocked her head and raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "Are you sure about that, Pey? You have kind of seemed a little out of it thinking in your own little world the last fifteen minutes when I was eating. And don't even try to say it had to do with your parents," she said to me, seeing as I was about to speak, "because if it was, you wouldn't blush when I caught you staring in to oblivion."

I looked at her and acted shocked. "I can't believe you think I'm lying. That is completely ridiculous. Besides Shae you know I was never one to get too attached to anyone." My hands started to fidget with themselves, an old habit of mine that I had always hated.

Shae, unfortunately, knew what this little habit of mine meant. I was lying, and hiding something. Stupid hands always gave me away.

I looked at her sheepishly and tried to put my hands away, hoping she hadn't noticed. And yet it was vain hope for indeed she did see.

"Well, your hands seem to be telling me something different, Pey. I may not have seen you in a long time, but that doesn't mean I forget the little things that you do. So, who is it or am I going to have to guess random names out of a hat?" That was when her eyes went wide as if in realization.

"No way," she said disbelieving.

I looked at her in confusion. I really had no idea what she was thinking. There was no way that she knew about Nate and him calling, and that whole month of discomfort that went on between us. I never even mentioned him when I lived here two years before. What in the world was that girl thinking?

"Um, Shae, want to fill me in? I really have no idea who you're thinking of." She raised an eyebrow of hers and gave me a look as if to say, "You're joking right?" That's when it hit me.

She thought I liked her brother.

"Oh my gosh! Shae, are you _kidding_ me?! _How_ could you even think that?! That's totally and completely ridiculous!" I ranted on. Then I hushed down to a whisper as we passed his room, "There is no way that I could ever, and I mean _ever_, like Hayden. That's just _weird._ You forget, he's like a brother to me too, like the brother I never had." I just shook my head and tried not to laugh. "That is _so_ wrong," I muttered to myself.

"Then who? And don't try saying 'No one' because I've already figured out that there is a 'someone'," she said triumphantly.

I looked at her and shook my head. "Not tonight. I'll explain things in the morning. Right now, I'm tired as all get out, and need some sleep. It's past 3 a.m. and unless I get to bed soon, I'll never get up in the morning." I started to walk to my room and leave her behind. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Shae," I said, "I promise. I will explain everything in the morning, but for now, _please_, just let me sleep. If I don't tell you, you can…" I tried to think of something that would be worth it to her if I didn't keep this promise.

"I can force you on a date with Hayden?" she suggested grinning wide.

"Fine. But that's not going to matter because I'll tell you tomorrow anyway," I said to her. She hugged me lightly, said goodnight and bounced off to her room. I shook my head. Sometimes I wondered what went on in that girl's head.

I walked in to my room, grabbed my iPod, and dropped on the bed without changing to pajamas. I was far too lazy tonight, and way too tired. I checked the alarm clock and made sure that it wasn't set. I planned on sleeping in as long as possible. I turned on my iPod and just put it on shuffle. Within minutes, I was out like a light.

* * *

**_A/N: How was it? I know, I know, a lot of it was just them messing around, but I needed to have that brotherly/sisterly feeling to set in. And I'm sorry it's short...Next one will be longer. Okay, for sure Edward will be in the next chapter. Oh and of course Bella as well. The other Cullens we'll just have to see..Soooo, Review please!!_**


	4. Chapter 4 More Questions Than Answers

**_A/N: So here's chapter 4. Wow I'm being FAR too nice to you people. But that's ok! So here it is. Edward and Bella are in this one, and Charlie. So hope you like it! Read and Review!!_**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up to Hayden jumping on my bed. At first I tried to just kick him off, but then Shae decided it was time for her to join in with her brother as well. Wow, if this was how every day was going to start off, I was beginning to think that it would be better if I slept out in the dumpster. At least there I wouldn't be awoken so rudely.

"Breakfast time Petyton!" Shae told me. I grunted to show that I heard her then mumbled to get off the bed. Apparently neither of them heard me for they kept on bouncing the bed.

"Okay, okay! I'm up! I'm coming!!" I finally yelled with my eyes wide open. I looked at the two; they both had smug smiles on their faces. Ugh, better just get this over with I suppose. I rolled over so I could sit up on the side of the bed. Hayden waved way too enthusiastically as he walked out the door to breakfast and left me and Shae alone. She was starting to walk out the door when I stopped her.

"Let's start talking now. I need to just get all this off my chest before I go crazy."

I started out from the beginning, talking about Friday night and what had happened, how I got in the fight and what I had said to my mom, and how I never even said by to my dad. Then I continued on through the rest of the events and paused when I got to the last message on the answering machine. She waiting patiently, wanting me to continue, but didn't want to pressure me into it.

Finally I just rushed all of it out. I was speaking so fast I could hardly comprehend what I was saying but I didn't want to have to repeat myself so I was hoping beyond hope that she had understood what I was saying. I told her how Nate called, and what he'd said. I told her about how that first month when he had moved in he was always glaring at me and never seemed like he wanted to give me a chance in any way, shape, or form. She listened intently not wanting to miss anything and when I finally finished relaying my whole story she just nodded her head a few times without speaking. I sat there waiting for her to say something, but when I could see nothing was going to come, I figured I'd have to prod her into telling me her thoughts.

"So, come on. Tell me what you're thinking Shae. I didn't just talk for a half hour straight to have you just sit there speechless, and not say a word about any of it."

"Well," she started, "I don't' really know what to say. I mean, that's kind of weird isn't it? I mean, nobody in Forks knew about any of this, except for me, Chief Swan, Bella, and my family. I can't really think of why that happened, or how he even found out." Then she sat there thinking for a minute. Then she gasped, apparently realizing something. "That's it! Oh of course that's how he knew. Bella. You remember how she used to come up here in the summer time to live with Chief Swan? Well, she's moved up here with her Dad, and has been here for the past 7 or 8 months. She's Edward Cullen's girlfriend. You know, Edward Cullen is Nate's brother. She must have mentioned something to him, and maybe Nate just overheard."

I nodded as she was explaining this to me. it would make perfect sense. It would explain how he knew and everything. Well, not quite everything. It doesn't explain the _why_. But that I could figure out later. After all, he _did_ offer to let me talk to him whenever I wanted right?

"Yeah. I'm sure that's it. But hey, we've been up here for a while and I'm betting that your family is wondering what has happened to us, so what say you we go downstairs and have some food ok?"

"Yeah of course."

We started walking down the stairs when all the sudden Shae screamed. I looked at her worried, what had just happened I wondered.

"Bella! Oh my gosh, Peyton I forgot!" she yelled as she looked at her clock. It said 11:30. "We have to hurry! I told Bella we'd meet her by noon at her place! Ugh, how could I be so _stupid?_ Come on now, eat fast!!"

Shae grabbed my arm and rushed me to the kitchen. She pulled out two bowls and some cereal, while yelling at me to get the milk from the fridge. I quickly obeyed, as she told me to pour it in and eat fast. I think I ate this bowl of cereal faster than I had last night. Or I guess it was actually this morning. Wow, time was going slow.

Once we finished, we rushed up to our rooms and changed into some clean clothes. Luckily I had showered before I went on the plane last night because there was no time to do that now. I put on what little make-up I ever wore, and went back downstairs after brushing my teeth. Shae hadn't come down yet, and it was ten minutes to noon. While I sat there waiting, Hayden and his parents came in and started asking questions, and I willingly gave them the answers.

I pretty much relayed everything I had already told Shae that morning again, except for I didn't even mention Nate to them. There was no point now, seeing as I figured I had a pretty good idea what was going on with that whole situation now.

After what seemed like an eternity, Shae bounded down the stairs saying to us that it was time for us to leave. I was not about to complain, I didn't want to talk anymore, I was sick of talking, even though I knew full well that I would be talking pretty much the whole day.

"So, you ready to see Bella again? It's been what, at least three years since you've seen her if I remember correctly? She's changed quite a bit. But she still is still the same old Bella we knew when we were kids. Clumsy as ever," she said with a laugh. I had to laugh too. Our friend Bella had always been one of the klutziest kids we'd ever met. Or would ever meet. Constantly tripping, even on a flat stable surface, she'd manage to fall.

Shae took out the keys and started up the car. I had no idea that she had gotten her own car since I'd been gone. I guess it was only to be expected, her family had plenty of money; Dean was one of the doctors at the local hospital. She drove faster than most people would so we wouldn't be late to Bella's. When her house came into view, I noticed it was just the same as it has always been. And then I noticed that our speed dropped dramatically. I looked up and saw Chief Swan's cruiser in the driveway. That explained the sudden speed change, no need to get a ticket.

But the cruiser wasn't the only car out front. There was an old truck, and a nice shiny Volvo. I thought it was a very strange mix, but what was I to judge? I guess Shae saw my look at the cars in confusion, and she enlightened me on the matter.

"Oh! That means that Edward is here! How wonderful! That's his car over there, the shiny Volvo. Yeah, his family is in the money too, his dad, Carlisle, works at the hospital with my dad. Oh and the truck is Bella's. Edward has offered to get her a different car, but, she refuses and says her truck has 'personality'." I laughed when she put up her fingers with the quotations.

We walked up to the door and was about to knock when Bella came running out the door straight for us, followed by her Dad, Charlie, right behind her. Although he wasn't really running out as Bella, he walked, able to control his excitement.

"Oh my gosh!! Peyton! Oh my, I haven't seen you forever! It is _so_ good to see you!" she said as she wrapped her arms around me in her own death grip. I hugged her back enthusiastically. I hadn't seen her in far too long, and I missed her quirkiness a lot more than I had ever thought possible.

When she let me go, she walked over and hugged Shae too. "Hey! Sorry I'm not quite as enthusiastic to see you, but you know I see you almost every day, so it's not as big a deal," she said smiling. I laughed at her and then looked toward Charlie. He was walking over to me, smiling. I gave him a big hug and grinned at him.

"Well, if it isn't little Peyton. It's been a while you know. How are you, considering the recent events?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm doing pretty good, Charlie. A lot better than I had ever expected to."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. If you need anything, you know you can stop by any time. Bella could use some more close friends. She always liked you when she was younger in the summers, and I know you guys will be great friends even now."

I turned to Bella and she rolled her eyes. I laughed at them. I just found it hard to believe that she _actually lived here_ now. She really never used to like this place when she had to come in the summer, except when she was with me and Shae, of course.

Shae and Bella were now talking, and Charlie had gone out to the garage, so I just sort of sat there listening for a while. Then I looked up in the doorway. There stood Edward Cullen in all his glory. He looked great, as if he'd never changed. His auburn hair a mess on his head, his bruise-like rings around his eyes, his pale skin and his perfectly toned arms. He was really very attractive, but taken I kept telling myself. I realized that I was staring at him so I smiled at him. He smiled back and started to walk down toward us. I walked toward him, intrigued and wanting to ask him some questions.

He stopped abruptly and opened his arms for me. That was shocking. I hugged him back as he wrapped his arms around me. I could feel that he was kind of cold, even through his shirt, as though he were chilled. When he released me, I looked up into his topaz eyes. _What question should I ask? Maybe ask how Nate knew? Yeah that's a good idea._ And then as I was about to ask him my question, he answered, as if he read my mind.

"I know you're probably wondering how in the world Nate knew what happened to you. Well just to relieve you of thinking he might have been stalking you for the past two years, I told him about it. Bella told me that you were coming back, and I had known Nate had a sort of thing for you before you left, so I figured I'd let him know. I also told him what happened, since I knew he had had the same thing happen to him. I hope you don't mind," he said, his voice like music to my ears.

"Oh, no that's perfectly fine. He actually was the one that comforted me most. Tell him I said thanks would you?"

Edward nodded. "By the way. Welcome back. I'm glad to see my old Algebra partner back. It's been a while you know."

I stared at him in shock. "You actually remembered we sat by each other in Algebra?"

"Yeah. Surprising to you eh? Well, I'm sorry about that. You know, you were one of they very few people that I ever talked to outside of my family before Bella came along. Most everyone was jealous of you that first year I lived here."

"Oh really?" I laughed. "Well that doesn't surprise me. Though you didn't really talk to me all that much, so I wouldn't really call it all that much."

"Yes I suppose that's true. But no less, I am glad to see you back. Although I never really needed the help in that class, it was nice being able to talk to someone outside the family. So thank you for that."

"Oh it was nothing. Just what any ordinary person would do," I told him.

"Ah, I suppose you're right. So, I was wondering, tomorrow, assuming all goes well at school, I was kind of hoping that you'd be willing to come over with Bella to my place. If it's alright with Nate, which, I'm sure it will be, it's just, I think he needs some time with you. I know you have a lot of questions about him. I know what happened that first month he was my brother. So, would you be willing to hang out with us tomorrow night?"

I stared at him. What in the world? How did this suddenly happen? Was Edward asking me out on a date for his brother? "So, do you mean like a date with Nate? Are you sure he'd be okay with that, I mean, he hasn't seen me in years."

Edward laughed. Apparently he must have known something I didn't. "Oh believe me, he'll be fine with it. And unless tomorrow proves otherwise, you'll come right? Just to the movies or something?"

"Um, yeah. Sure. No problem, I'll just, tell Shae, have her find something to do tomorrow night without me. It'll be great!"

He smiled at me. "That's splendid indeed. I won't tell Nate of this of course. I'll let you do that. And we'll just see you tomorrow at lunch too right?"

"Yeah, if you want me."

"Lovely. Now what say you we go and talk with the rest of our little group here?" he asked with a smile playing about his lips. I nodded and walked with him back over to Shae and Bella. Bella looked at me shocked.

"Wow, someone else outside the family is _actually_ talking to a Cullen. What a surprise. I'm very proud of you Edward," Bella said, shock still appearing on her face and in her words.

"Don't be," Edward laughed, "I knew Peyton long before now. We used to sit by each other in Algebra. She was pretty much the only person outside my family I would ever talk to before you came along." Then Edward slipped is arm around her waist.

Bella smiled at him as he did so and looked up at him questioningly. He shook he head as if to say, "Later." And with that we all went inside to Bella's house and went to the family room to talk.

We all sat there for hours and hours just talking and messing around. We had watched a couple of movies, Romeo and Juliet being one of them, it being one of mine and Bella's favorites, and then when we looked at the clock it was already dinner time.

We ordered pizza, and ate it faster than I thought humanly possible for 3 girls to eat a pizza. For some reason Edward didn't eat with us. I thought it odd seeing as he was a teenage boy, but I let it drop, not wanting to press the matter. After we ate, we just sat in the kitchen telling stories of the past few years I'd been away. They wanted to know everything about Pleasant Grove, and how I liked it. I told them how much I hated it and wanted to return back to Forks as soon as I could. We all laughed, because it was the complete opposite of Bella. She had always wanted to get away from this place, but now, she only wanted to stay.

At about 10 p.m. me and Shae decided it was time for us to go, since we were so tired. We wished Edward and Bella good night and started to head out the door. Then as I was closing the door behind us, I heard Edward whisper to Bella, something that had to do with me being okay with what Nate and his family was. But before I could hear Bella's reply, the door shut, and I was left there wondering.

When we finally got back to Shae's house we both went straight up to bed. I went in my room and changed into my pajamas, which took forever to find since I never unpacked anything that day. I sighed, knowing that before I went out tomorrow with Edward and Bella, I'd have to do that.

I drooped into my bed and turned on my iPod and started to play Debussy. Right as I was about to fall asleep, I heard something at my window. When I looked out a saw a figure standing on the ground below the tree by my window. I looked out the front of the house and saw a shiny silver Volvo there. _This must be Edward. I wonder why he's here,_ I wondered to myself. I opened up the window and looked down at him. But before I could speak, he answered my unasked question.

"I know you're wondering why I'm here. We need to talk. Do you mind if I come up there?"

I shook my head at him, and opened the window up more so it'd be easier for him to get in. He climbed up the tree in record time and jumped into my room through my window without a care in the world. I walked over to my bed and sat down, completely puzzled.

"Oh, nice song you're listening to. Claire de Lune. My personal favorite."

_How in the _world_ did he just do that? And how did he hear what I was listening to? I can't even hear it it's so soft now, _I wondered.

"Because my whole family can do that, Peyton."

I looked at him, stunned. _Did he just read my mind? What was going on here?_ And with that Edward smiled. It was obvious he knew something I didn't.

"What's going on Edward, how do you know what or, no that sounds funny. Forget I said anything about-"

"How I know what you're thinking. And how did I know what you were listening to when you can't even hear it yourself? That's kind of what we need to talk about. Mind if I sit down on the floor?"

I shook my head. _This ought to be interesting._

Edward smiled and said, "You have _no_ idea." But he didn't seem to happy about that. He seemed to be brooding over something, debating whether or not he wanted to talk anymore.

"Come on Edward, please just tell me what's going on here," I pleaded with him. After all, he's in my room at night and he climbed through my window, didn't that give me some sort of incentive to know what in the world was going on?

"Okay. Short version about me. I can read minds, Peyton. I can hear what you're thinking. Not just you, anybody. Well, with one exception, Bella. Also, my whole family can hear things that are really far away perfectly, or things that are really quiet too. She knows about this so don't worry about it. But I felt like you needed to know. In short, let's just say, we're different. I asked her if she thought you'd be okay with me telling you, and she said it'd probably be best, especially if…"

He stopped. Apparently he'd gone too far. But he caught my interest. He could read minds? He can hear quiet things from much too far away, and on top of that there was more? Wow, I had to know.

"So okay, you can read minds. I can handle that. But especially if what, Edward?"

He just sighed and shook his head. "That's for Nate to tell you, if he feels like he can, not me. And it's all up to him anyway. Let's just put it this way, my family is different than most families Peyton. And not just because we're all adopted. But I can't tell you anymore. Not unless Nate wants me to. So, have a chat with him. For now though, you know more than enough, and I believe you were about ready to go to bed, and I so rudely interrupted you, so, I will let you go back to bed. Have a good sleep Peyton. I'll see you in the morning."

He smiled at me and hopped out the window before I could ask him anymore questions. It was obvious he knew I had loads of questions running through my mind. After all he knew what I was thinking right?

I shook my head wildly and then lay back down on my bed. I began listening to Debussy again, and before it seemed I could count to ten, I was fast asleep, getting ready for the first day of me being at Forks High School as a senior.

* * *

**_A/N: Ok, so what did you think? Honestly tell me, I NEED to know!! Review please! I hope this one was longer enough than the last one. I am pretty sure it is. So the next chapter will be some of Peyton and Nate...so get excited. Also, we'll get some werewolf action here shortly as well. And of course our favorite Bella and Edward and the rest of the Cullens. So, be aware of the upcoming things!!! Now on to the next chapter!!_**


	5. Chapter 5 The Long Awaited Conversation

_**A/N: Alright, I think I am being FAR too nice to you all. I want to warn you now that this multiple chapter a day thing will NOT be happening on the regular basis. I just happened to have the computer all day yesterday, so I could. And I dunno if I'll be able to update daily either, but of course I will try! So, here's the next chapter! Yes You'll finally meet Nate in this, if any of you care to. And I know Jasper didn't really go to school with them, but he does now. Haha. Well on to chapter 5!!**_

**_Oh and no I don't own Twilight etc. still...I just own all the other non recognizable characters..Stephanie Meyers does though!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5 The Long Awaited Conversation**

Monday morning came and I woke up to Hayden banging on my door as loud as he seemed able.

"Let's go sleepy head! School starts in hardly more than an hour! You might want to hurry up or we may just have to leave you," he said through the door. I rolled my eyes and laughed. As if he'd actually leave me. Then I thought about it for a second and realized that, actually, yes, he _would _leave me.

I looked at my clock and it wasn't quite 7:30 a.m. yet, and school started at 8:30. I rolled out of bed and quickly rumaged through my luggage to find my toletries. Once I did I ran to hte shower and took the fastest one I'd ever take. I was quite impressed with myself, it only took ten mintues.

I looked in the mirror and sighed. I was still trying to get used to my hari being so short. After all I'd only cuz it the week before. Instead of having long wavy brown hair, I was left with a thick, short, brown mess, that I never seemed able to tame. I of course had to straighten it in order for it to remotely look like hair and not a rats nest. This proces generally took at least twenty minutes, because, even though it was short, it was so thick that it _still_ took forever to straighten. I had forgotten to tell them to thin it out at the hair place, and I was now paying for it.

When I finally did finish with my hair, I ran back to my room and dug through my bags to find something decent to wear on the first day. I figured that something completely out there would get the message across that I wasn't just like everybody else. I don't have just a certain style. I'm not a prep, an emo, or the fashion freak; I'm just me, with my own style. I wear pretty much anything and everything, whenever I feel like it.

Then I finally found what I wanted. I thought my Jack's Manequin T-Shirt and a nice, perfect pair of fitting jeans would do well with my yellow converse high tops. It would show everyone the exact me; different, myself, the me I want to be, not what I have to live up to be. I didn't care what people thought to be quite honest. And today I was in a Jack's Manequin kind of mood, music was going to be my therapy for the day, I could feel it already.

I went back to the bathroom and decided I had to have some sort of make-up on. I'm a senior after all, and even though I wasn't really into plastering myself with a bunch of face products, a little for the eyes never hurt anyone. After all, it were my eyes that I loved most about myself. In fact, my eyes were the only thing I seemed to absolutely love about my physical appearance. They were this perfect shade of blue on some days, and an emerald green on others. They were incredible, and I loved the way that they changed. Why not show off the thing I loved? Besides that, I didn't really need much other make-up on, I was lucky enough to have my Dad's skin, or otherwise, I'd be very insecure about my looks. Overall, I thought myself pretty much average. I was skinny, but not sickeningly so, I was just used to playing sports all the time, so I was a little built because I worked for it. I had a kind of round face, that made me still look like a little girl, but I liked it. To be honest, I was perfectly fine with how I looked, and there wasn't anyone that could make me think otherwise.

When I finished up I went downstairs and I noticed there was a not on the kitchen counter.

_Hey kids, _

_Dad left early this morning; there was an emergency down at the hospital and __Carlisle__ was already busy. I've got work today and pretty much ever day this week but Saturday, so I won't be home till late .You three need to fend for yourselves in the way of food for tonight. Here's ten dollars for each of you. Have a good day at school, especially you Peyton, as it's your first day. _

_Love, Mom _

I took a ten and put it in my pocket. Looking up at the click, I realized that there was still plenty of time for me to eat some cereal before we had to leave for school.

By the time I finished, Shae and Hayden were bounding down the stairs in a rush. I glanced at the clock again and realized why. We had ten minutes left to get to school before it started, and they still had to eat.

I laughed as they shoved an abnormally large amount of food into thief mouths. I just sat there, waiting patiently for on e of them to choke on their food. But to my dismay, they both finished with no more than a gag. Each of them grabbed a ten off the counter and their school and ran out the door. I followed them to the car and hopped in with them.

"Wow, you two. Cutting it a bit close today, aren't we?" I joked with them once we were speeding down the road toward the school.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up now while you can Peyton. But within a week, you'll be just like us, trying to cram all the homework you can in the mornings," Hayden stated matter-of-factly. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Hayden, have you forgotten who it is you're speaking to? I'm the homework wiz, in case you've forgotten," I reminded him. Shae burst out laughing when I said this and told Hayden that I was right. Hayden shook is head, disagreeing.

"Just you wait, Pey. You'll see. I know you're the homework fanatic, but I'm not so sure it will last up here for too long. I give you a week, tops." That only made me laugh harder. I've never gotten lower than a 4.0 every term, and on top of that, _rarely_ did I ever turn anything in late, unless I had a liable excuse such as sick in the hospital. Even when I was sick at home I had a friend take it in to my teacher. I was sure that there was nothing in Forks that was going to render me incapable of doing my work. And when we pulled into a parking spot and got out, I told him just that.

"Okay, Hayden. It's a deal. I bet that, in a week, I'll have everything turned in, on time, and I'll _still_ have an A in every class."

"Hayden looked at me considering his options. "Alright, deal. And what is it that we're wagering?"

"What say you to fifty deneros?"

"Oh, Peyton, I hate you to lose so much money to you, your first week here no less," he said as we walked through the school doors.

"Well," I said, turning toward the office, leaving them, "don't worry about it, because you won't win," I stuck my tongue and then smiled smugly at him. He rolled his eyes as he and his twin waved and they went off to first period.

I walked into the office and straight to the front desk. I knew this lady just as well as anyone.

"Hi there, Ms. Cope," I said politely reaching her desk.

"Oh! Peyton it's so god to see you! I've got your new schedule right here." She shuffled through some papers until she found the one with my name on it and handed it to me. "I'm so terribly sorry about your parents, dear. They were such good people, such good people. It's a shame really," she said sadly, patting my hand lightly. "Well, now then, just have all your teachers sign this and bring it back to me at the end of the day alright? I'll see you after school."

"Okay, thanks!" I said as I walked out of the office.

I looked down at my schedule. Nothing too difficult; it looked like the hardest class I was going to have would be chemistry, or possible trigonometry. I walked into first period about 15 minutes late. I handed the slip to the teacher. He singed it, gave it back, and pointed to an empty desk.

Second and third period came and went with nothing exciting happening. By fourth period I got really lucky. I ended up having Chemistry with Shae, Hayden, and Alice. It was a really fun class, up until Hayden decided to trip me on my way out the door. When I looked up, I saw him and glared as best I could. Let's just say if looks could kill, Hayden would be _so _dead. I brought my fist up to my hand, mimicking me punches his face. I gave him a smug smile and walked out the door towards Trigonometry.

I really thought I was going to die of boredom when I got to 5th period Trig. If I only had fourth period to be excited about every day before lunch came around, I was surely going to die daily. Luckily, I was proved wrong the moment I stepped in the door. There, in the back next to what seemed to be the only empty seat, sat Edward Cullen. Our trig teacher singed my slip and sent me back next to Edward.

"Well, hello there stranger," he said as I sat down. "Long time no see, eh?"

I smiled back at him. "It seems like far too long. I was sure I was going to die of boredom here shortly until I saw your face. It was like heaven on earth I tell you."

He chuckled lightly and turned to the teacher. Apparently, class was starting. And about halfway through, Edward must have gotten bored, because there was a piece of paper that flew onto my desk. I opened it up and read his perfect script.

_So, had any classes with my dear brother Nathaniel yet? _

I looked at him and he winked at me. I felt my cheeks blush a little and my hands started to fidget as I shook my head at him. I wrote him back letting him know that I hadn't even seen him yet, let alone have a class with him.

Our note passing went on for the rest of the period until the bell finally rang. At least this class had seemed shorter than the other four previous.

"Ugh, finally! Lunch time! You have no idea how hungry I am right now," I told Edward.

He just laughed as we walked toward the lunchroom. I noticed that there were people staring at me constantly. I got evil glares from both girls and guys. Although maybe they were glaring at Edward. I had no way of knowing but Edward here did.

"Don't worry about them. I'd rather not tell you what they're thinking. Let's just say, some of the girls are going crazy mad, and the guys...Well, if you look at their faces, you can see it looks like the've been gobsmacked." That made me laugh. It was true, a lot of the girls were seemingly mad, and the guys looked as though something had hit them upside the head. What in the world was wrong with these guys? I lived here two years ago and never got treated like this, so why now? Then I realized it was probably just because I was with Edward. I was sure that was it.

When we reached the lunchroom, he led me over to the table in the corner of the lunchroom and soon enough, the other Cullens and Bella had arrived as well. That was to say, Jasper and Alice came, not Nate.

"Edward," Alice started, then stopped. By the way she looked at him and he nodded, I sort of figured they were having a silent conversation, where Edward was reading her mind.

"Soon, Alice. Wait at least until the end of the week okay? Give time to let everything _else_ sink in first. Don't throw it all out at once, you can see what will happen if we do that," Edward said, obviously implying something I couldn't figure out. I stared in complete confusion, but I wasn't going to try and ask questions. It was apparent I wasn't intended to hear these things, at least not yet.

Edward then looked over at me and smiled. He must have read my thoughts because he muttered, "Later," under his breath. I nodded to show that I heard him, then he asked me about my schedule.

"So, what else have you got for the rest of the day?"

I grabbed my schedule out of my pocket and pulled it out. "Um, it looks like I've got English and Gym. Yay!" I said, honestly enthusastic. I don't like to brag, but Gym and English were my best two subjects. I managed to get my Dad's athleticism and my Mom's love of writing. I couln't help but be excited.

"Oh really?" Alice said, then her eyes sort of glazed over, no longer paying attention it seemed. Then she randomly popped back in to the presant.

"How lovely! This is just great! You're going to have some good times in those classes today Peyton!" Alice said really excited. I looked at Edward, asking him to explain things to me if he could.

"Oh, you have the last two classes with Nate. Those of some of his favorite classes. Let's just say, things will go well in those classes, there's not a doubt in my mind about that," he finished with a wink. That made me blush at the thinking of the next two periods with Nate. I started to get really jittery, and I couldn't seem to help it, when all of the sudden, I felt a wave of calm wash over me. Wonder where that came from?

"But, also," Bella chimed in, "I have Gym with you too. Yay," she sounded extremely sarcastic.

"You don't like gym?" I asked curiously. Everyone laughed at me, then I realized what I had just said. Of course Bella didn't like gym, it was just an accident waiting to happen for her.

"Right. I forgot about the whole, clumsy thing," I told them. That was when the bell rang letting us know that lunch was over and it was time to go back to class. We all parted our seperate ways and went to our sixth period, Bella and Edward together and Jasper and Alice with each other, leaving me to go to my class alone.

I walked around a bit not really wanting to go to class. I was really nervous. I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen in this class. Alice and Edward made it sound too good to be true, so I decided not to get my hopes up and think it was going to be much worse than they let it on to be. After all, he'd never really talked to me before, how good could it really go?

All the sudden I was squished between two boys. When I looked at them I realized it was Edward and Jasper. The moment I looked at Jasper, a wave of calmness came over me. I wasn't to nervous to go to my next class anymore.

"Peyton," Edward spoke to me, "It's going to be fine. Trust me. I know what you're thinking remember? And it _will_ be as good as me and Alice were claiming, right Jasper?" I looked over at Jasper again and he nodded with a huge grin on his face, then winked. Then the two vanished just as quickly as they had appeared. I couldn't help but laugh a little as I saw them go.

When I looked around I realized that I was in front of the English door. I started to panic a little when I heard Edwards voice in my head. "Stop that, and walk in already." He sounded as though he were trying not to laugh at me. I took in a deep breath and pushed the door open.

I refused to look around the class. I stared straight ahead, only looking at the teacher so I could get her to sign my slip and sit me wherever she felt I should go. Once she signed it, she was the only teacher all day that decided to do this. She had me introduce myself to the class. _Lovely_, I thought.

"Uh, I'm Peyton Taylor. Most of you, if not all of you know who I am already, I lived here all my life up until two years ago, so, hi. I live up here with Shae and Hayden Larson, because my parents died down in California as I'm sure most of you are aware. And um, that's pretty much it," I said, kind of looking like an idiot in front of the whole class. I hadn't really looked at anyone wihle I was up there. I stared blankly at the wall or at my feet, not wanting to see something that would catch my eye and leave me ogling.

The teacher smiled at me and then told me to go sit at the only empty seat in the whole class. Of course there was only one empty seat, that's always how it was. And then when I looked at who sat next to me, I couldn't help but blush and start fidgeting with my hands. _Classic,_ I thought_, Of course_ he _had to sit next to me. It was only natural right?_ I sighed and started walking toward the side of the room where the chair was. I refused to look at him straight in the eye, I knew if I did, I'd be toast.

"Hey Peyton," I heard that same musical voice say to me. That same voice that had comforted me so when there was a message on my answering machine. I tried not to look at him but I couldn't help it any longer, I just _had_ to.

And boy was I glad that I did. The memory of him then did not do the him of now justice.

He still had his dark brown hair, grown out into a short shag that was slightly wavy and he had a little part with sideburns that went just to the bottom of his ear. **_(A/N: if you can't picture the hair, think of Supernatural. Look at Jared Padelecki, aka Sam, and that's the look of hair I'm going for here, only darker brown...)._** He had the pale skin still, as did the whole Cullen family, but his seemed to have a little more color. His eyes now were a molten topaz, burning into me as I looked at them. His face was perfect, prominent cheekbones, and that amazing muscular jawline, and the barely noticable bruise-like patches around his eyes. When I finally managed to rip my eyes from his face, I looked around at the rest of his body. He had broad shoulders, but not too broad, and his arms were perfectly chiseled. He was well toned, and muscular, but not in a disgustingly huge kind of way, but just one that likes to stay fit. I could see his chest through his shirt, it clung to his body in the most miraculous way. It wasn't too tight, but it was just loose enough to keep you guessing. He looked like a Greek God. No, Greek God didn't do him justice. There weren't any words to describe him. I realized then that I hadn't even said a word to him.

When I looked back up into his eyes he was smiling the most amazingly perfect smile with his brilliant white and straigh teeth. Wow, did this boy know how to dazzle. I could feel a blush come to my cheeks as I realized he was staring at me. I tried to talk but didn't seem able to at first until I forced a small, "Hello," to him.

When I finally got my voice back, I decided now was as good a time as any to tell him of our already made plans for this evening thanks to his brother. I only hoped that he wouldn't mind. Right when I was about to start, he beat me to the punch.

"I know about tonight Peyton. Don't worry about it. But, now that that's all taken care of and out of the way, what do you say about playing twenty questions so we can get to know each other a bit better?"

I snickered a little and nodded my head. I was amazed at how comfortable I was with him, even after just a few short minutes. It felt as though I already knew him.

He seemed to ask me every question possible about me. What I liked to do, what I hated, what I thought of his family, how I'd known Bella, what was my favorite color, flower, band. The list went on and on. And of course I asked him questions of my own as well. It was almost to the end of the period, and he still hadn't asked my most dreaded question, to which I was most grateful. Then, as if on cue, he asked it.

"What do you think about me?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes. His own were smoldering, as if I couldn't lie to him even if I wanted to. I looked away and cleared my throat. I could feel my cheeks beginning to blush again. And then luckily I was saved by the bell. I hopped up out of my chair and started for the door. _I'm not telling him that! Is he crazy?! No. No, no, no! I will not, I will not!_ And then he grabbed my hand right as I got in the hallway and pulled me back to him. _Dang him._ He spun me around to look at his face into his eyes. I just then noticed I was kind of in his arms, his hands wrapped around my waist.

"Peyton," he breathed, "Please tell me." His eyes were practically begging me to spill my heart over.

I told myself over and over to look away, but I just couldn't, his gaze held me fast. Finally, I took in a deep breath and spoke, very quietly, knowing full well he could hear me.

"I think you're far too perfect to be having someone like _me_ in your arms at the moment. And," I paused, considering whether or not to continue, or if that answer was good enough. He brought one hand up and brushed his fingertips on my cheek, urging me to continue. I could feel his breath on my face, and it made me feel a little faint. It was the most wonderful smell in the world, so indescribable. I couldn't help myself but continue, "And, I think I feel something for you," I said, slightly embarrassed.

His eyes then seemed to sparkle as if the whole night sky were in them. He smiled his perfect smile and chuckled a little. Then he let me out of his arms, only to drop one hand and swiftly entertwine it with my fingers. He brought our hands up and kissed the back of my hand lightly.

"I think," he said, leaving his lips barely pressed against my hand, his eyes keeping focus on my own, "that I feel something for you, too."

I couldn't resist a smile then, and my flush deepened to a red. The one hand he wasn't holding was now messing with itself. He looked at me and smiled that smile I love, and started walking to Gym. I had almost forgotten we had that class together too. When we got there we parted, him to go change, and me to Coach Clapp to have my slip signed. Unfortunately, I wasn't going to be playing today, and didn't have to dress out. I couldn't wait until I could show up half these people in gym.

All period I sat on the bleachers watching as Nate and Bella played. Occasionally, one of the two would look up at me and Nate would smile, while Bella would wink. Apparently she must have seen us together.

When class was finally over Bella rushed over to me and began bombarding me with questions. I told her what happened and she jumped in excitement for me.

"So we're all going tonight right?" she asked.

''Yep, we are. But seeing as class is over I have to run to the office before I catch up with Hayden and Shae to go home, so, call me tonight, and I'll come over."

"No problem, I'll have Edward come pick you up on the way over there. It's right on the way."

"Alright, thanks!" I said as I walked out of gym. As I was walking down the hall, Nate somehow caught up with me. All the sudden I heard a whisper in my ear.

"Hello stranger," he spoke quietly. I jumped.

"Oh! Hi Nate. Wow, you caught up fast. What're you doing? Don't you have to go with the rest of your family home?"

He smiled, "Yes but, I thought I'd talk with you one last time before we left school. Where are you going anyways?"

I held up the slip. He nodded in understanding, then slid his hand into my own. I smiled a little, of course not conciously. That's when I noticed I was getting glares, again. As if these people had nothing better to do?

"Don't worry about them. They're just jealous," Nathaniel said to me. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. _Jealous of what? Me? Riiiight. Maybe jealous of who I'm with..._I thought to myself.He laughed a little when he saw my look of disbelief.

We kept on walking and turned into the office. I gave the slip to Ms. Cope and she smiled when she saw who I was with. I blushed a little then pulled him away with me out the door. He walked me over to Shae's and Hayden's car, then stopped. He looked as though he were going to say something, then he just brought up his hand as he breathed lightly on my face, and brushed my cheek like he had earlier, then turned on his heal and left.

I sat there for a minute, dazed. He smelled so amazing. It was perfect, just like everything else about him. Then I noticed that Shae and Hayden had arrived and already were in the car, yelling at me to get it. I came out of my comatose like state and hopped in the car._ I cannot wait until tonight_, I thought. Then I heard Edward in my head, laughing, _Neither can he. _I smiled a little to myself, feeling extremely happy all of the sudden.

* * *

**_A/N: Wow. Long chapter I think. Well, this ought to hold you people off for a day or two right? Well, hopefully. So what did you think? How do you like Nathaniel? And for that matter, the whole chapter? Tell me please!! I'm going to go get started on chapter 6 right away, so bare with me! Next chapter will be about Monday night, and when Bella/Edward and Nate/Peyton go out wherever they may go. So get ready for it!! _**

**_And if you couldn't tell, Jack's Manequin and a bit of an influence on this chapter..._**


	6. Chapter 6 The Outing

**_A/N: Here's chapter 6! I hope you like it. Read and review!! _**

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Outing**

When I got home, I went straight up to my room with my new school books. I had to start unpacking and putting things up today, because I had already put it off for far too long.

First things first, I grabbed my CD's and CD player I had brought and plugged it in, placing it on the dresser. I grabbed a random disk and stuck it in. As I listened, I realized this was the mix Shae made for me right before I left for California. It was the last thing she'd given me.

I went over to my bags and started to unpack it all. It was about time to make this room my own, not just the place I was staying. I began with my clothes, hanging up my shirts and folding my pants in the drawers. My shoes had their own little spot on the floor in the corner of my new room. It didn't take me too long to do all this; half of my stuff was still back at home, waiting to come when I drove back here after the funeral.

I had just started in to my pictures and random room decorations when Shae made an appearance in my doorway.

"Want some help?" she offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" I told her and she walked over to sit down on the floor next to me. There was so much junk I had; pictures from all my random memories, little sayings that I just loved, and all my little random souvenirs from who knew where. As I looked around at everything put in its place, I realized that this was going to be the cleanest my room would ever be, and I needed to let that sink in, and covet this sight.

We had been unpacking for quite a while when Shae picked up the last picture in my suitcase. Shae smiled as she recognized the picture. It was one of the last pictures we'd taken together before I moved from Forks. That night was the best night of my life; I hadn't had one that good since.

The picture had me, Shae and Hayden's faces in it, mine in the middle. It was really dark out and there were hardly any lights out, just a corner lamppost. We were all smiling really big because we had been laughing so hard at the time. What else would you expect from three best friends?

Shae looked quite a bit different than she had then. Her copper eyes were shining brightly, and her tanned skin was glowing, the same as always. And her dark brown hair was fanning across her face making her look stunning. Her white teeth that were showing made an incredible contrast to her darkened skin. All of this was the same though. The difference was her actual face. Over a couple of years, she lost the baby fat that had been there, and had more of a defined looking face. As I glanced from the picture to her now, I realized she had only gotten more pretty since.

Hayden had his arm wrapped around my shoulder like he always did. He looked happy with his smile, but if you looked deeper into his mahogany brown eyes, you could tell that he was sad inside, the smile never reaching his eyes. Even so, he still looked great. His lighter brown hair, much lighter than his sister's, was spiked neatly into a messy styled fohawk. His face looked really good with the combination of his smile, prominent cheekbones and olive skin.

I was in between the two, and because of this, it looked like we were trying to create a human Oreo. I looked like a ghost compared to them, all because they were a quarter Native American. I looked the exact same as I did now I figured as I looked at myself. All except for my hair. Back then, my hair went quite a ways below my shoulder, just like it was until recently. My eyes were a greenish blue that night, and were sparkling bright. My smile was not nearly as attractive as my two best friends, but it was cute enough, for me at least.

Shae looked up at me and smiled after she'd studied the picture for a few minutes with me. "That was a really great night, huh?" she noted.

I nodded my head as a smiled. "I haven't had a day quite like that since. I'm so glad to be back. We get to make more memories together now. It's not going to have to end so quickly."

"Hey," Shae said, looking at the CD player, "that's our CD isn't it? The one I made right before you left?"

"Yep. That thing has comforted me so many times; I can't even count the number I don't think. It's innumerable I swear."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. I really had a lot of fun making that one. It was sad, trying to pick out songs that best fit our relationship, and our memories, but I think we got that covered didn't we?"

I nodded my head in agreement. Then I heard the next song that came on. It was one of the greatest ones that could ever describe our friendship. It was _My Best Friend_ by _Weezer._ The moment that the song started we looked at each other, smiled and stood up. We started jumping around and dancing like the maniac girls that we are.

_When everything is wrong I'll come talk to you  
You make things alright when I'm feeling blue_

You are such a blessing and I wont be messing  
With the one thing that brings light to all of my darkness  


This was when we started belting out and singing at the top of our lungs while we each held a brush to our mouths and pretended to be cool like we were singing with Weezer themselves, not just along with them with the CD._  
_

_You're my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do_

There is no other one who can take your place  
I feel happy inside when I see your face  
I hope you believe me  
Cause I speak sincerely  
and I mean it when I tell you that I need you 

When we were jumping around, my eyes had been closed as I bobbed my head everywhere, letting my hair become a mess. _  
_

_You're my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do  
_

And this was when I saw Hayden staring at us in the doorway. I could tell he was trying to hide a smile, but it wasn't working very well. Before Shae noticed him though, I brought him in with us and made him dance with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck pretending to fall for him as I sung to him. He looked at me crazy at first but then joined in with. _  
_

_I'm here right beside you  
I will never leave you  
and I feel the pain you feel when you start crying  
_

On that last line he looked at me real intently, his eyes burning into me, and actually sung it meaningfully, not just belting it out. He finally wrapped his arms around my waist too. I got what he was trying to say to me. _  
_

_You're my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do_

You're my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do  
Yes I do...  
Yes I do 

When the song ended we both dropped each other quickly, in fear of Shae catching us. But not to worry, she did anyway. Luckily, for our sakes, she didn't start to make jibes at us, so I was most grateful.

Hayden looked between the two of us and laughed. "Wow. Do you two do that often? I have never managed to see that before."

Shae and I laughed and told him that this was a common occurrence, but usually happened when no one else was around. For some reason it just came up randomly, and he just happened to be home at the time to see it.

"Well," he said, shaking his head at us, "I'm going to go now, because I'm hungry, and don't want to have to poke my eyes out having to watch you two dance again. I really thought I was going to die laughing if I'd ever got the chance. Oh yeah, are you coming Shae? It's after 5:30, and I don't want to have to wait around to eat somewhere. We could just hop over to Taco Bell or something."

Shae looked at him. "Um, did you forget that Peyton was right next to you? Why didn't you ask her along?" she glared at him as if he did it on purpose.

He laughed. "Shae, she's going out tonight, with Edward, Bella and Nate duh. I assume you didn't know that. Well, I shouldn't assume though, that only makes an ass out of you and me." He laughed even harder at his stupid joke and I could hear his laughter still as he walked out the door to the downstairs. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit too. Shae just stared at her twin in disbelief. She walked over to me and whispered, "How did I end up with _him_ as a twin, honestly," then walked out the door shaking her head.

I laughed. Those two…what was I going to do with them?

It was already almost 6. That meant that I had about an hour before I had to be ready for Edward and Nate. I decided that I had unpacked enough stuff for one day and that it was now time to get ready. There was only one more bag left, and that was the letters my parents had written me while they were trips and my journals, and I didn't think that I was quite ready to look at those just yet. Beside that, I had to look good tonight.

I ran into the bathroom and decided to take another shower. I'd done so much work that day, I thought I needed it. When I got out I looked at the clock. Wow, five minutes. Did I say that this morning was the fastest I'd ever taken? I now beg to differ.

I decided to do my hair much the same as it was earlier, but change it just a little. Instead of trying to make it stick straight, I was going to let it flip out just a little. That way, when it curled a little bit on its own, I could say that I planned it out that way, which technically I did. It took me about a half hour to get it just how I wanted it to be.

After that, I decided to work on my make-up. It took me maybe two minutes to get that perfect and to my liking. My eyes were blue that night, and the looked quite impressive if I did say so myself.

I went back to my room and searched through my drawers for some jeans. I finally found a pair that I'd only wore a few times and that really looked good with the top that I had in mind. I went over to the closet and found the shirt/jacket combo almost immediately. I was going to have a white wife-beater underneath a cerulean blue zip up hoodie. It had holes at the end of the sleeves so I could put my thumbs through them when it got too cold. I absolutely _loved_ this hoodie more than anything, and I wasn't able to wear it because there were very few times it matched this well with my eyes. That of course, was the intent of the outfit, and why I thought of it so quick. I only wore it on such occasions as these.

I heard a knock at the door and realized that it was already 6:45. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror before grabbing the nearest lip gloss and running down the stairs. I opened up the door and saw Nate and Edward smiling at me. Nate held his hand out for me and I took it eagerly.

He led me over to the shiny silver Volvo. It was such a nice car. I would give anything to have a nice car. Heck, for that matter I'd give anything to have a car, seeing as mine was still in California.

We started to drive to Bella's and I realized then that I had no idea where it was we were going. And Edward answered my thoughts before I could even ask the question out loud.

"Sorry Peyton, but we can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"Oh come on! I don't want to be left hanging! That's just ridiculous! Please, please, _please _tell me?" I begged them. Nate shook his head lightly, trying to hold back a laugh. I grunted and took my hand out of his, slid across to the other side of the backseat, and looked out the window with my back towards him. I could feel him look at me behind my back, wondering why I had just done what I had just done. I just stared out the window as if I had no idea what was going on, and I kept on staring right out the window, up until he brushed my hair back over my shoulder. I felt myself shiver under his touch.

Next I knew, Nate was right next to me again, with his arms wrapped lightly around my waist and his lips right by my ear.

"Do you want me to tell you where it is we're going?" he asked.

I tried to answer, but I couldn't move. It was like I was frozen in place. Between his smell and his touch, I was rendered helpless. Instead of trying to speak I just nodded my head. I could feel him smile against my ear, "Too bad."

My senses suddenly came back to life. I turned to look at him and gave him a nasty look. I was _so_ not in the mood to be going through this right now. I wasn't up for games tonight, and that's all him and Edward were doing with me. I took his hands off my waist and put them back in his lap. When I looked up to his face, I saw the confusion that lay there. I smiled sarcastically and turned back to look outside again.

A couple of minutes later we were at Bella's house. Edward ran up to the door and brought her back out. I sighed when I saw her. She looked amazing. I wasn't half as pretty as her, and I suddenly felt really out of place. When they got in the front seat Bella snuggled close to Edward and looked up at him. He gave her a quick kiss then turned back to us.

"We all ready to go?" Nate and I nodded, and with that he sped off to off town.

I had no idea where we were going, but apparently, everybody else did. How lovely. I figured it was just going to be like some movie, or something completely ordinary, especially when it was, after all, only mine and Nate's first date, but when we pulled up into a parking spot, I noticed that I was completely wrong.

When I got out of the car I couldn't help but just be awed. It had to have been the nicest restaurant that was within 50 miles of Forks. It was an Italian place, with a real original name,_ Notte Stellata_. The place was so nice, so romantic, and it looked _extremely_ expensive. Surely we were going to get a Big Mac from across the street at McDonald's. There was no way they were paying this much, and for dinner no less.

Nate held out his hand and I reluctantly took it as I caught Edward's eye on me, giving me the look of, "You better not even try it." We kept on walking, and sure enough, we went to _Notte Stellata_.

_Ridiculous_, I thought. _This place must cost a fortune!_ Edward, apparently listening in, started to laugh beside himself. _Stop worrying about it alright? Nate picked the place, he wanted it to be special, so stop trying to be a sour puss, and be a good little girl._ He continued to snicker, and I could hear him perfectly though he was a good 10 feet ahead of us. Sometimes, I wondered how well I would get along with Edward being able to hear my thoughts. At first I thought it was really cool, but now, it was starting to get very frustrating.

We walked in to _Notte Stellata_, and Nate told the waitress it was for Cullen, table of four, and that we had a reservation. The waitress, her name was Ana, was looking back and forth between Edward and Nate, debating which one to pursue. Luckily, a waiter came by, and told Ana he'd take us to our seats. She sighed and told us to follow him.

Steve, our waiter and my savior that took us from Ana, showed us to our table and then asked us what our drinks would be.

"Water for me and him," Nate said, "And what do you two lovely ladies want?"

"Coke," we both answered, then began to laugh.

Steve then scurried off to go get us our drinks. I already knew exactly what I was going to get. I absolutely loved Italian food, and I usually got the same thing every time I was able to go to a nice restaurant like this. You could never go wrong with fettuccini alfredo.

Steve came back shortly and we ordered our food. Bella had ravioli, and the two boys had pizza. They said that this pizza was the best you could get anywhere outside of Italy itself. I had to take their word on it; I'd never been out of the country before.

The whole time we ate, we were constantly talking. There was nothing in particular, but somehow, the boys were able to make us laugh uncontrollably the whole night. I don't think I had had such a good night a long time. Probably not since I moved from Forks.

I had to stare in wonderment when Bella and I had finished our food, at the boys. Edward and Nate had hardly touched their food; they only ate a piece each. Bella, though, didn't seem bothered by this. I guess that this must be the usual with them.

When we finished, Edward took me and Nate to my house first. It was about 8:30 p.m. when we reached my house. Nate came out and walked me to my door, and when I turned back to wave at Bella and Edward, they were gone. I gave Nate a puzzled look.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm walking home. Besides, Bella and Edward needed some time to themselves if you catch my meaning," he said and winked. I chuckled lightly and blushed a little as I put my hand over my mouth. He opened the door up for me and I told him to come in with me. When I looked around, no one else was home yet. I guess my new mom and dad were working late and Shae and Hayden must have gone to a movie or something.

I grabbed his cool hand and brought him over to the couch in the family room. I felt like watching a movie. I went and found a movie that had always been one of my favorites, _Happy Gilmore_. I went and sat down, and he sat right next to me, wrapping one chilly arm around my shoulders. At first I tried not to move too fast and keep a little distance between us, for both our sakes, but I couldn't help myself after about ten minutes, and I ended up watching with my head leaning on his chest.

After sitting like that for at least a half hour, I started to get a little cold, and I shivered without my own consent. He looked down at me, concerned. "Should I move?" I shook my head wildly when he suggested that, and he snickered, "Okay, no moving. Should I get you a blanket?" I smiled and nodded in his chest. He reached over and grabbed the blanket that was hanging over the edge of the arm of the couch and wrapped it around me and him.

This only made me more comfortable, and a snuggled in closer to him. He held me tighter and rubbed my arm a little to keep me warmer with the friction. He put his head down on top of mine after he kissed my hair softly. I giggled a little when he did so, and I could feel him smile into my hair.

I don't know how long after the movie we just sat there, but I was sure it was hours. I didn't want him to go, but I knew I was getting tired, and he found out quick to because I yawned.

He started to shift as if getting ready to stand up but I shook my head. I didn't want him to move. I wanted to stay there, safe in his arms. I couldn't believe that it had only been that day I really met him, not even 12 hours ago. He smiled and looked down at me.

"Come on Peyton, you're too tired to stay awake. I know you fell asleep a few times on me while we were watching the movie," he chuckled. I looked up at him groggily and tried to stand up; I immediately fell right back down. He laughed quietly again and bent down to pick me up. I was kind of scared when he did that, thinking he couldn't handle it, but he carried me as if I were the lightest thing in the world.

He walked me up to my room and laid me down on my bed. He pulled the covers up and over my body to keep me warm during the night. I smiled sleepily at him as he did so, then I reached up to him. He sat down on the bed next to me and smiled.

"We'll do something all day Saturday okay?" he said to me. I nodded.

Then cautiously, and slowly, he bent down and kissed my forehead softly. "Goodnight Peyton," he breathed. He then left the room, and I was fast asleep.

* * *

**_A/N: YAY!! Okay, so what did you think? Personally, I now love Nate, he's incredible, and gentle, and not a horny brat like a lot of guys. You'll understand why he's able to resist so much easier than Edward was with Bella in the next chapter I think. So Review please!! All comments are welcome, Good, Bad, I want to hear it!! Until next chapter!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7 Nate's Secret

_**A/N: Ok so sorry this is a short chapter. I just wanted to update. So this is in Nate's POV, hope you like it. I still don't own Twilight. Now, ENJOY!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7 Nate's Secret**

**NPOV**

When I reached the doorway of Peyton's room, I turned around to look at her. A smile played about my lips as I noticed she was already sound asleep. I couldn't help but keep starting at her. She looked so serene and peaceful as she slept, I never wanted to look away. I now understood why Edward always watched and 'slept' with Bella every night.

I took one last glance at her then headed back down the stairs. As I reached the front door to walk outside, the whole Larson family walked in together with huge grins on their faces. What in the world was this all about? Frick, where was Edward when you needed him?

I stared at them all as they just kept grinning wickedly at me. I brought my hands up and flipped them out saying, "What?"

Shae was the first one to break the awkward silence. "You two are _so cute_!" she proclaimed. "I can't _believe_ you didn't kiss her though! Oh and you carried her to her bed! Precious!" she exclaimed.

I gaped at her, utterly shocked. "You…you were…_watching_ us?" I asked breathlessly, as if I needed that breath anyway. I started to get a little mad as that thought sunk in. "_That's_ why none of you were 'home' yet, because you were _watching_ us? Oh good glory this is embarrassing…" I looked down and shook my head back and forth. _I can't believe this is happening. _Edward then began laughing in my head. _Oh, this is going to be fun tonight. Ha, ha, I might even have to skip out on being with Bella._ I shook my head and started blocking my mind. I _really_ didn't need this right now.

Dean came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder gently. "Don't be worried about it kid. It's not a big deal. In fact, I think this is just the thing to help Peyton. She's not going to be able to hold in everything with her parents forever. Having you around will only help her," he told me reassuringly.

"He's right," Hayden said, then added, "that is, unless she gets hurt, in which case, you'll be hating life then." I could hear the threat in his voice, but it seemed more menacing than just the brotherly kind of threat. _I think my girls best guy friend as got a thing for her. How cute_, I thought sarcastically.

"Well, okay then. Well, I really am sorry. I didn't realize what time it was, and," I glanced at my watch, as if I didn't already know the time, "Oh geeze, it's really late and a school night and I need to get some sleep. I'll see you two at school tomorrow, and thanks Mr. and Mrs. Larson!!" I called as I ran out the door at a normal human pace.

Once I turned around the corner of their street I stopped. I needed some time to think, and someone to talk to. _Edward,_ I so hoped he was listening, and not just paying attention to Bella sleep. _EDWARD! _I screamed in my head.

_Oh for the love of, Nate what do you need? I'm kinda busy here. _I heard his voice, agitated.

I sighed, _Well, I'm sorry, but you seemed quite keen on talking to me five minutes ago! Come on, I need you. No one else in the family is with a human, and I need to talk! So leave Bella for a little while, and come with me._ I could tell he was considering his options. _Please Edward, _I begged.

He caved. _Alright, alright I'm coming. You owe me big time you know. Where are we meeting?_

_Um, not too near the house, we don't need everyone else in on this. Your meadow?_

_Oh heavens no! _he laughed. _By the time _you_ get there it will be dawn. Come over to Bella's, we'll go to the forest out by her house. _

I looked around and made sure no one was near, and when the coast was clear, I sprinted off to Bella's place.

I reached there in a few short minutes. It took me longer than most vampires; I was slower than the rest of them, especially Edward. It was a drawback that I had. I was still faster than any human, but I think I am the slowest vampire ever. But even with that minor drawback, I had what others didn't; I could control humans. Problem was, no one in family knew about this yet, they just figured me extremely charismatic, kind of like Jasper, only, not seeing as I couldn't control emotions. The only thing they thought I had gotten enhanced when I was transformed was brains. I had turned genius, but little did they know of my human ability, which was really hard to keep under covers with Edward always in my head. It was a pain to always have that blocked for two years straight.

I noticed Edward was outside Bella's window waiting for me when I arrived. He whispered and said to follow him to the forest. I did so, and when we got there, I leaned on a tree while he sat on the ground.

"Okay," Edward began, "What is it? And this better not be some sort of a joke or I will _kill _you."

"I...I…there's, something…" I tried to speak. But I couldn't bring myself to telling him. I had decided on the way over that I was just going to let it all out, tell him everything, but I chickened out. I could feel Edward suddenly in my head, so I quickly blocked my thoughts.

"You're not just going to block your thoughts from me, Nate, especially when you just dragged me away from Bella. You had better spill before I rip you a new one," he threatened.

_Oi. Where do I start?_ I asked myself. I must have let my guard down for a second, for I heard Edward, _Preferably from the beginning._

I smiled sadly at him as I began to tell him the truth. "First off, I need you to try and keep your mouth shut about what I'm about to tell you. _No one_ knows about this except me, got it?" He nodded. "Okay then. I…I can control humans."

He gawked at me. I really don't know how long he just stood there staring at me, but it seemed like ages. "You what?"

"I can control humans. If I tell them to do something, or even ask them, they do it, if I want it bad enough. It's kind of like Jasper and his whole emotion thing. He controls the moods, I control the actions."

Edward never stopped gaping. "Come on Edward, even a grunt would do."

He shook his head, "Why haven't you told us about this? Why didn't you trust Carlisle? Why are you telling _me_ this, and why _now,_ for that matter?!"

"Because, like I said before, no one else is with a human, and I'm afraid of being with Peyton and…" I couldn't continue. How pathetic would I sound? _I don't want to be with her because I'm afraid of making her do something she doesn't want to, _I thought bitterly.

"So what if they're not with a hum-oh my gosh. Nate, I'm sorry. That's it isn't it? You're afraid she'd do something only you wanted, not her. That she'd go against her will when she's with you?"

I couldn't look at him any longer; I stared down at my feet. Next thing I knew, my brother was beside me with an arm around my shoulder. "Hey," he said quietly, "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

I shook my head at him. "There's more."

He looked at me questioningly. I sighed as I went on, "She's my _la tua cantante_." I knew how ridiculous that must sound to him. The whole family knew I wasn't too fond of human blood.

I was right. Edward was in shock. He stared blankly at me for a couple minutes, before he responded. "How? That can't be. There's no way. You don't like the smell of humans. To you they're hardly better than a werewolf!"

"Yeah, don't think I've noticed?" I spat sarcastically. He looked at me, his eyes narrowing. "For the love, Edward I don't know! Don't look at me like that; I'm just as confused as you are! I don't want her to smell that good! Oh, it's such an amazing smell, like when it finishes raining. It's as if I can smell the whole forest, all the grasses and flowers, put into one fragrance. It's ridiculous! I mean, yeah, humans have always smelt good to me. Yes they have," I said as he gave me a curious look, "it's just that animals have always smelt better, up until now."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So, you're telling me, that you have the hots for a human you can control, who is your _la tua cantante?_ Oh, that's rich, that's _real_ rich," he shook is head in disbelief.

I grabbed his shoulders and made him look me in my eyes. "Edward, I'm being serious here, and I need you to help me." Edward slumped a little.

"With?"

"How do I tell Peyton what I am, what I can do?"

"Whoa. You're telling her? You hardly know her! Are you crazy?"

"Edward you know as well as I that she has been menacing my dreams for the past two years. Besides, Alice has seen it. She said it was one of the clearest visions she's ever had."

He grunted a little before he began, "Okay. You're going to be with her all of Saturday right?" I nodded. "Where are you going?"

"Well, it's supposed to be sunny right? I figured we'd go down by the river, you know that meadow you all found me in? I thought that was a good place to go."

Edward nodded approvingly. "Alright, then I'll be at the house that day, kind of keeping tabs on you, just as a precaution for your sake. I won't listen in, not intentionally anyway. It'll go fine, Nate. I'm still with Bella aren't I?" I chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I suppose you are. How do you think she'll take it?"

"To be honest," he started, "I think she already has a good idea of what we are. She knows about me and my abilities, knows that I can read minds. Oh and knows we can all hear really well. I didn't tell her what we are though. I told her that was up to you to decided if that was going to happen. And I figured it was better for her to learn it from you, who she likes, not the random guy."

I laughed at him. "Thanks, Edward. For everything." He smiled at me and gave me a brotherly hug. "Hey," I said when we pulled away from each other, "what is the family doing right now?"

"Waiting to assault you with fits of laughter," he chuckled.

"How lovely. Well, I'm gunna go. See you in the morning!" And I sprinted home.

* * *

**_A/N: So, how was it? Review honestly!! Cullen's in the next chpater yay! I miss Emmet and Jasper..haha. so they'll be in it! So, yeah!! what think you of Nate and powers??_**


	8. Chapter 8 Filling in the Family

**_A/N: Hello everyone! Okay, so we're still in Nate's POV. Next chapter will be in Peyton's, and then I'll just keep switching off pretty much at random. So, for now, read and review, and enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 8 ****NPOV**

I ended up walking half of the way home. To be honest, I really wasn't too excited to get back there. All that was going to happen there was I would be laughed at all night, because that's just how my family was; at least my brothers. Alice might be nice, and be understanding, but as for the rest of them, I was toast.

When I reached the house, I opened the door as quietly as vampirely possible, and started to sneak up the stairs to my bedroom. I had almost reached the top when I heard Jasper's voice floating from down below.

"Nate," he called sweetly, mockingly, "why don't you come down and tell us how your little date went! And you can then also explain why you are so confused, lustful, and are having anxiety problems," he stated as an afterthought. Dang him and his stupid emotion reading sensor. Blasted feminine problem, that's all it was. Stupid sensitivity crap.

"Ooooh," I heard Emmett. _Oh no._ I thought. "Spill it Nate! Who is she?"

"It's no one! Just that one chick from a couple years ago, she just moved back. And I know what you're thinking Emmett, and no, I repeat, _no_, we did not do anything. So don't even start!"

"Hey now, don't start jumping to conclusions little brother. I'm just wondering how the love life is for you. I wonder…who do you think is going to end up being the virgin last Jasper? Edward, or Nate?"

"Oh my, I cannot believe you…" I said with my head shaking as I looked to the ground. "I am _so_ not having this conversation with the two of you! And I told you, it was just one date, and it's a human as you very well know so I probably won't be with her because then I'll end up making her-" _Oh crud. I did not just say that. I did _not_ just say that._ I reprimanded myself. _Oh, yes you did. Now you've done it_, Edward said.

"Whoa, mood swing! You're almost as bad as a girl!" Jasper called. "Heads up Emmett, Nate is pissed! And embarrassed. What seems to be the matter little guy? That time of the month?" I looked up at him with a death glare. Jasper walked back a little and hid behind Emmett.

"You really don't know what you're getting yourself in to Jasper. Believe me, if I were you, I'd stop now before I do something to you that you will regret later." If I had to resort to having human girls thrust themselves at him in order to teach him, so be it.

"Well let's clear this up. Why are you embarrassed?" Emmett asked. "It wouldn't be because you've got a certain someone stuck in your head now would it?" he winked at me.

That stupid little wink set me off. I screamed at the top of my lungs, I was so frustrated. They don't even understand what they're saying! They don't realize what it is that is going on here! _Tell them, _Edward said. _They have the right to know brother. _I shook my head and sighed. _Fine,_ I told him before I called out to the rest of the family.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice come here please. I have something to tell you all. And no it can't wait Rose so don't even try it."

Within two seconds after I stopped speaking, my whole family was gathered together, except Edward, in the family room. I told them to all sit down, and to brace themselves. They all looked at me, waiting in anticipation. I nodded at Jasper, pleading, and then I felt a wave of calm crash upon me. I smiled at him then started in.

"I have a power that I haven't told you guys about." I was talking really fast, still nervous.

They all stared as if I were crazy. I gave a heartless laugh and a weak smile before I continued on. "I can control humans. If I ask them, or tell them to, I can force them to do stuff, if I want it bad enough."

Everyone was staring blankly, wide eyed. Rosalie's mouth dropped open slightly. Emmett looked at me as though I'd lost my marbles. Alice seemed to know this was coming, but still, couldn't seem to believe it yet. Jasper had a strained look on his face as if he were constipated; I guess he was trying to keep the mood controlled. Esme had an understanding look on her face. Carlisle's expression I couldn't quite read. It was as if he knew I had been hiding something all along, and was just waiting for me to spill the beans. All the sudden I heard Emmett gasp. His eyes widened as a new revelation came to him.

"Oooooh," he simply stated. "That explains a lot."

I looked at him and smiled a little at him, making the look of, "I told you so."

Carlisle was the next to speak. "I'm glad you've told us Nate. That is very responsible of you. I wouldn't have minded if you had let us know a little sooner, but I'm glad you did. Now, is there anything else you'd like to enlighten us with?" he asked me.

I smiled weakly. "Uh, well most of you already know, if not all of you…that I um, am uh, dating a um…human." I coughed. Esme smiled wide. That was shocking. _Get ready man, _Edward said to me.

"Oh finally! Nathaniel I'm so happy for you! It took Edward forever to find someone to be with!" _Tell her I heard that. _I started laughing. Esme continued, "This requires a celebration! Deer blood for everyone!!" she called to us all. The whole family started laughing; wow, could Esme ever over do things. Then all the sudden Edward burst into the house.

"I heard that! It did _not_ take me forever! Not even century!" Edward was screaming at Esme. We all laughed at him. He could be so stupid sometimes. "I heard all you!! I know that every single one of you just called me stupid! I know what you're thinking have you forgotten?!" None of us could control ourselves any longer, and we all doubled over going into fits of laughter. After a couple minutes of this, Edward couldn't stand it anymore, so he growled and stormed out of the room up to his bedroom.

I don't know how long we continued laughing. Apparently that's all it took to get Edward riled up; talk about his pathetic love life. _Nice, Nate, I can _still _hear you,_ he said, although his voice was almost on the verge of laughing now, for which I was most grateful.

After this whole night of 'fun', I decided that I was going up to my bedroom. I didn't know how I would be able to last the rest of the night if they started to laugh at me again, so I just went up to my room, before it could reconvene.

I went up and lay back on my couch and closed my eyes, preparing myself for a long night of thinking. I didn't know what I was going to do. My family had accepted the fact that I lied to them for the past two years, and I was grateful that that was now over. My problem was now, how was I going to tell Peyton?

I couldn't just go out with her, and not tell her what could possibly happen. Then again I couldn't just go up and tell her out of the blue, hey I'm a vampire, hope you don't mind if I randomly get the urge to suck you dry! It really wasn't a good position to be in at all, and a very hard one at that.

I don't know how long I sat there thinking, it had to have been hours, when my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on my door. I told whoever it was to come in and next I knew Alice and Edward were sitting on the floor by me, Edward with an understanding look on his face and Alice with a grin. I felt a wave of comfort wash over me, and when I looked at the doorway I saw Jasper walking by. "Thanks Jasper," I whispered, knowing he'd hear me.

"So, who's talking first?" I asked them.

"I am," Edward spoke. "I know what you're thinking Nate. It'll be fine, I know it. I've seen the way she's looked at you, I saw the way she acted when I mentioned her name before she even met you. She won't care, and it won't matter to her. She's knows of my mind reading abilities, and she's fine with it. Don't worry bout it okay? Word to the wise though; warn her ahead of time about the whole glittering thing. If you plan to go to your meadow on Saturday, and it's going to be sunny says Alice, just so you don't scare her, at least tell her _something_ will happen alright?" I nodded. I understood where he was coming from. He'd been in this same position before, wondering what would happen, and worrying.

"Okay, my turn!" Alice chirped. "So, just to let you know, wear dark blue, first off. She loves that color, and if you don't mind my saying, it will look amazing on you." She winked. "Also, make sure that if you start to tell her something that you finish. If you so as lie once, or stutter, she will lose all faith in you. Just tell her the truth okay, and everything will be great!" she smiled widely and bounced out of the room. My sister was so weird, but I loved her all the same.

Edward looked at me and smiled. "It's better when it's all out in the open you know. It's such an incredible feeling to be able to share everything and to have them understand you, complete you. Just one question though. How good does she really smell? I mean honestly, she smells good, but not _that _good." He started to laugh beside himself.

I looked at him and shook my head, what an idiot. He gave me a look like, you know I heard that. I laughed and answered him. "I don't know. I mean, she doesn't smell good enough to want to devour her if I randomly met her in a dark alley, but she smells better than any human I have ever been around. I suppose she probably smells to me like most humans do to you on a regular basis actually. It's like a garden right after it rains. She's so-"

"Yep, yep, I know. You told me all of this about 6 hours ago," he chuckled. I laughed at myself; I had totally forgot we'd already had half of this conversation. "Well, I suppose that would make sense right? I mean, you don't like human blood, but she at least smells appetizing to you. Man, you're weird."

I looked at him, "Um, pretty sure that _you're _the one that knows what I'm thinking."

"Oh don't _even_! You can control humans, and you're trying to tell me _I'm _weird. Fat chance!" he roared out laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too. Our whole family was weird. We both had to admit that.

"It's true," Edward said. "But hey, at least we're all weird together right?!" he smiled at me.

"Right, well keep telling yourself that, bro. Now if you don't mind," I said as I looked out the window, "I would like to go and get ready for the day, seeing as it is now about time for us to 'get up'. I'd hurry over to Bella's if I were you. She's going to be wondering where you were all night. And she'll be wanting to wake up in your chilly protective arms," I stated.

His eyes went wide as he looked at his watch. He must not have known the time. He looked up at me and waved as he ran out the door. "I'm going back to Bella's for a little while! See you all soon! Ta ta!" he yelled to the whole household.

I sighed. I really didn't want to get up. I didn't think I could wait almost a whole week to have to tell Peyton everything. What was I going to do until then? Act like a normal boyfriend? Well that'd be a great idea, if only I remembered how and also it'd help if I didn't have a small urge to drink her blood. Hmm, I suppose I'll just do my best. After all, Edward did it, why can't I?

With that thought in mind, and my determination to do all I could and not hurt her in any way, shape or form, I rolled off the couch and pranced over to my bathroom. I needed a shower and had to get ready for school. Ugh, school. I was so not excited for this. But then I remembered something. _I get to see Peyton before school, and not only that, she doesn't know I have two other classes with her beside the ones after lunch! Oh this is lovely just lovely! I can't wait! _

_For the love, Nate, shut up!_ Edward said. _I don't want to be listening to this all day, so tone it down a little would ya?_ I laughed. I could tell that this indeed was going to be a good day.

* * *

**_A/N: How was it? I know, it's not one of my longest chapters, but I've been having some family issues, so I can only do so much. I'm hoping to have another chapter up tonight but I make no promises. Oh and I realized last night that half of chapter 6 was missing...so, go back to it, and read when Peyton and Shae are being Maniac dancers...there's more to it. Only do this if you read before July 10th, that's when I found the mess up...thanks! Review Please! And thanks for all who have reviewed, and BellyGnomes especially for the little tid bits of help! Thank you all!_**


	9. Chapter 9 The Nuisance Returns

**_A/N: Alright so Read and Review! I so hope you like it!! Kind of sad at the end, so you are forewarned. _**

**_I still don't own any recognizable characters...I wish. I just like playing God and adding new people into the mix:)_**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**PPOV**

I can't believe it's only Friday. This week has gone by so _slow._ Tuesday, Nate told me that he had to tell me some stuff, but it had to wait until Saturday. I have been anxious ever since he said that to me. I have no idea what it is that he could need to tell me, and he's never let a single thing slip all week! I'm beginning to think that he really doesn't have anything to say, but just said that to annoy the crap out of me. And if that's the case, it's sure working.

But even with all this looming about, it was still really exciting on Tuesday. I found out that I had two more classes with Nate. Second period as well as third. I was now stoked to go to classes. I couldn't wait until second period started and my hellish torture of first would be gone. I remember asking him why I hadn't seen him the first day in my other classes, and he told me he skipped out; I was too scared to me you, he claimed. And I bought it. How I could be such a girl.

I woke up this morning late. I must have forgotten to set my alarm clock on, and Hayden and Shae had finally stopped jumping on my bed. Even so I would have thought they'd give me a little heads up to the fact I slept in for a half hour. Always count on Hayden to try and make my life as painful as possible. Gotta love him.

I took a shower in five minutes, then got ready with my hair, make-up and clothes in another ten. I don't know how I managed it. I was outright shocked. Although, half of this reason was because I didn't care what I looked like today; it was raining so hard it was worthless to even do my hair besides pull it up and stick a million and one bobby pins on my head, and I was going to be wearing a jacket all day otherwise I'd end up getting soaked in between classes.

Incredibly I was ready on time, and actually in the car before Shae and Hayden. We went to school, and parted as usual to our first classes. I said good bye to them and walked off toward my first class. Before I had even got into the doors, I heard a whisper in my ear.

"Hello lovely," Nathaniel said in his musical voice. I shivered a little as his cold breath hit my skin. He always gave me the chills, in a good way, of course. I looked back at him and smiled at him. He grabbed my hand in his own and brought it up to his lips and pressed them lightly to it. Then we walked off down the hallway towards our respective classes.

"So," I started off, "want to fill me in yet?" I put on the most innocent face I could muster, trying to get him to slip, even just a little.

He looked at me intently then sighed. "Hmm…no. I think not. I'll just let you wait for another day." He grinned at me, and I just scowled back. I didn't know if I would be able to stand a whole nother day without knowing what was going on.

"Well could you at least tell me where we're going? I mean, my parents and my siblings would want to know where I'm going so they will know where to look for me in case anything was to happen."

"Nice try little one, but no. I'll tell them tomorrow when I pick you up, and you will never know until we reach there. How does that sound?" he asked giving me a childlike smile. I grunted and started to walk off, letting go of his hand. He raced back up to me and pulled me back to him.

"Peyton, it'll be fine, so stop worrying about it. You'll like it I promise you. It'll be amazing. That is, as long as you take everything the way I'm hoping, otherwise we're going to be in a bit of a pickle. But, rest assured, I have my resources, and I know that things will go great."

I looked at him, the wheels in my head turning fast. I just had a thought, and I thought I knew what this whole thing was going to be about. I grinned mischievously at him. He looked down at me puzzled, questioning.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Edward can read my mind, your whole family can hear from incredible distances and that he tells me your whole family is different now would it?"

He looked at me, as if shocked I could put so many pieces together. I thought it looked as though he were going to tell me something, until he recomposed his features and smiled. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see now won't we?" He hugged my close for a few brief seconds, kissed my forehead and walked off to class, or rather pranced for how graceful the guy walked. I sighed. Ridiculous. Just when I thought I had him too.

First period went by slow. Unreasonably slow. Unfortunately, second period wasn't too much better seeing as I was ignoring Nate the whole time, trying to make it so he'd talk. Third was just as much a drag as ever, and it wasn't until lunch that the day started to go by at something close to normal speed. But sadly, that didn't mean the day would necessarily go good from then out. Oh no, instead I had to be bugged, by no other than Mike Newton.

"Hey there Peyton!" he said to me, smiling and far too enthusiastic than necessary as he sat down by me, Shae, Hayden, Bella, Nate, and the rest of the Cullen's. Why did we have to sit by all of them? I was perfectly fine with Angela, and her boyfriend Ben, but their friends I wasn't too fond of.

"Hi Mike," I said, completely annoyed. He had been bugging me since my second day, the first day he saw me. He'd apparently been sick that first day I came I had found out, and apparently was trying to make up for lost time. I sighed, how pathetic.

I tried to be nice at first, I really did. But after a while, one just can't handle it anymore. When there is someone as nosy, insensitive and grabby, touchy, feely as Mike, one can only last for so long before they crack. He acted as though he was God's gift to women, even though he was far from it. All the same, he still thought the world of himself. I'll give him an A in Confidence (which I don't know _where_ he got it from…) and Effort, that's about it though.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow Peyton?" he asked me. "If you don't have any plans, we could always take what we have going on here up to another level and have our first of many dates." He winked.

I stared at him, utterly shocked. Had he _really_ just said that? Oh my lanta, did he really wink? I heard Edward laugh quietly next to me, Hayden's mouth was in a straight line trying to hold it in and Nate chuckling as well, the trio trying extremely hard not to let it slip. After about ten seconds though, they failed miserably and burst out laughing. The whole lunchroom seemed to look at us now. _Thanks guys,_ I thought.

"Um, about that Mike," I started off, "I already have plans, so that's a no go."

And just as Mike was about to start and ask for next weekend, Nate chimed in, my hero. "Oh and Mike, before you start asking about later dates as well, I'll just give you a little heads up. Peyton won't have time for you, ever. She'll be busy, every night, unless I'm involved, in which case she is completely free. So, if you could be an ever so nice gentlemen, and just scoot your way back to your 'friends' that would be nice." He said this all with a pleasantly with an innocent smile on his face.

Mike looked over at me as if my face would contradict what Nate had just said, but I just smiled at him warmly. Nate grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly, still smiling. When he brought our hands back down, his smile grew, showing his beautiful teeth. Mike's face looked like a tomato. When he saw that he stalked off out of the lunchroom, forgetting that he hadn't even eaten yet. The moment the door swung shut the whole table doubled over laughing.

"Did you see how red his face was?" Alice practically screamed.

"What about the way he winked at her!" Edward laughed out.

"How about the cheesy pick up line too! Oh what a hoot!" Hayden joined in.

Nate looked over at me and smiled. I don't know what I would have done had he not been there to save the day. For all I knew I would have had to go on a date with that revolting Mike Newton.

After that incident, the whole day started to go by much faster, much to my enjoyment. It seemed that the whole school had heard about the little fun that went on during lunch, and everywhere Mike went, so did the stares, giggles, and whisperings. I tried really hard not to laugh too, but it was just too funny. How could the kid think that there was anything going on? Had he not _seen_ me during the week with my hand intertwined with Nate's the whole time? Honestly, he baffled me.

By the end of the day I was exhausted. Far too much excitement in one day I figured. As every other day went this week, Nate walked me out to meet my friends so we could drive home. Then about an hour or so later he would come over and we'd do our homework together. _Yes_, we _did_ actually do our homework. We had so many classes together it made things much easier, and helped me so I could only get stuff done easier. Hayden was really mad by the end of the week. I couldn't quite tell what from; there were two main possibilities. Either, one; he knew now that he didn't have a chance on beating me in our little bet from my first day going to Forks High and wasn't too happy about losing fifty bucks. There was no way he was going to win, first off, I had a genius working with me, and between his and my brain, there was no way Hayden would win. Or two; he really didn't like Nate being around so much. I really didn't know which it was, but I was beginning to think it was both, and probably more of the latter I was keener to believe as the week progressed. _What _his problem was with Nate, I couldn't imagine, but whatever it was I hoped he'd get over it soon because, as far as I was concerned, Nate was going to be around for a while if I had anything to do with it, and seeing as I lived with Hayden, it would be helpful if he didn't always act as though he had a stick up his butt whenever Nate was around.

That night Hayden, Shae, and I went out to a movie and went to a burger joint. We felt that we needed to relax a little after that hard week of school. We went to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and I must say it was quite good (_**A/N: I'm going to it in like 4 hours, so if it's really not good, I'll change my opinion there, but for now that's what it's going to say)**_. I was glad it wasn't a piece of trash like some books turned movie were. Like Eragon, oh, how I hated that stupid movie, but how I loved the book. How people could hack movies so badly was beyond me. I think they were drunk when they were filming, but those are just my thoughts.

We didn't get home until about 12 that night. We went to the 9:30 showing, the latest one they were showing. By the time we got home, I was actually mad at myself. I really wish we hadn't gone to that late of a show; I'd be dead tomorrow now.

When we walked in the door to the house, our mom and dad were already in bed, surprisingly enough. I would have thought they'd be up and about, had a date or something since it was a Friday. Apparently not.

I went up the stairs quietly so as not to wake them up, and headed off to my room and plopped on my bed. I was beat. Today was an interesting day to say the least. And tomorrow, I couldn't even begin to dream of what was going to happen. All day with Nate. I sighed, _This ought to be good._ I thought. Then I heard Edward's laughter in the background. Obviously he knew something I didn't, but I was too tired to ask him about it.

I turned on my music softly so I would be able to have a good nights sleep and closed my eyes. If I didn't have music playing when I went to bed, I seriously would wake up almost every other hour, it sucked. It didn't start until recently either, not until that first accident my mother was in.

All the sudden I felt my pillow and it was wet. I had been thinking about my parents. _Don't do that!_ I scolded myself. _You are supposed to be happy. You promised Andrew you would be. And tomorrow is going to be a good day. _I tried to soothe myself but it wasn't working at all. I don't know how long I'd been crying, but it must have been quite a while. _Peyton?_ Edward spoke to me. _Hey, are you okay?_ He sounded worried about me. I didn't answer but kept on crying, wallowing in my self pity. I realized then it had been just a week since they had died. Just a week…

I heard Edward for a while longer, but I was no longer paying any attention to him. It's not like he could come over and keep me company, and there was no one I could really go to get help from right now; I didn't want to worry the Larson's and Bella I'm sure was fast asleep.

I just kept lying there, constantly shaking. After a long while it seemed, I heard a rustle coming from my open window. I figured it was just the wind, but then I felt cold hands sit me up and cradle me in their arms, sitting me on their lap. I looked up through my blurry eyes and saw Nate's brooding face looking down upon me. I began another round of crying into his chest and he held me closer.

"Shh," he whispered to me as he laid his head on my own. "It's okay Peyton. I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you," he soothed me. I kept crying into him as I snuggled closer. I couldn't remember much after that. The last thing I did remember was Nate holding me in his strong arms, rocking me back and forth, humming a beautiful song I'd only heard once before, when he had sung it quietly to himself.

* * *

**_A/N: Kind of sad. I know, but it HAS only been a week and she's got to let it out sometime!! So how was it?? Honestly. Please tell! Thanks for reviews and reading!! _**


	10. Chapter 10 Truth Be Told

**_A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a couple days. I didn't get a chance to write yesterday as I was at the hospital. I got in a car accident, was T-boned. No good. Anyway, this chapter is really long. Hope you like it!! _**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Truth Be Told**

When I became conscious the next morning, with my eyes still closed, I noticed I was cradled against something cold and hard, but amazingly comfortable. I thought at first that maybe I was sleeping in the bathtub, but that thought was immediately pushed away seeing as bathtubs can't move, and the thing that was keeping me together held me tighter and something soft brushed through my hair. Definitely not the tub.

Memories of last night came to view in my head, and I realized then exactly where I was; in Nathaniel's arms. He must have stayed here all through the night, making sure I'd be okay. I sighed a little and buried my face in his stone hard chest, smiling slightly. I could feel his gaze upon me after a couple moments so I looked up at his face, which was smiling down at me.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered as he pressed his lips ever so softly on my cheek. "How are you this morning? Doing any better?" He breathed his cool, amazing smelling breath on my face. I was stunned by the intoxication for a moment and didn't even attempt to speak until I knew for certain that I'd be able to make a coherent sentence.

"I'm doing a little better," I said, brooding. I was quite embarrassed at the fact that Nate had caught me in such an unstable state last night. But as I thought about it momentarily, I realized Edward must have told him something was wrong, and that it'd be best if he came to check up on me.

I smiled sadly as I looked into his eyes for a short second before I put my head back on his shoulder, recognizing that had I looked any longer I'd have started to cry. He pulled me closer to him and rubbed my back softly, calming me. we sat there together for a few minutes until he broke the silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, genuinely concerned. I thought about it a little before nodding my head slightly.

"I just don't know if this is the best time though. I mean, what with us going to, wherever it is we're going today, and you telling me whatever it might be you're telling me, it just seems to me that it'd ruin the feel of it all."

He chuckled a little and shook his head. "I think _now_ is just as good a time as any." He placed his hand under my chin and made it so my eyes met with his own. His amber eyes were gentle, caring, but sad, as if remember something from his past that still bothered him. He spoke, barely above the sound of a whispering wind. "You really should talk Peyton. It's incredible how much help it is, talking things out with someone." His face became more loving and tender as a smile came to his lips. I sighed softly and smiled. I was going to tell him everything, I just didn't know where to start.

"Well," I started, "my parents and I have never really gotten along, ever since I became about 11. They started caring more about their work, and what they had to get done than me. I had had such a good relationship with them, especially me my mother. But things just, fell apart. And then we moved when I was fifteen. That didn't help matters at all. I loved living in Forks. This place was my home, and I didn't want to leave it. I liked not having the sun out all the time. But then my parents had us move to California of all places." I whimpered a little as I remember those times. I was glad they were over, but I guess one never gets rid of their problems.

"When we moved in, I never really made any friends. I didn't like the place and I was hoping beyond hope that if I hated life here bad enough, my parents would let me move back to Forks, but that never happened." I thought about what I was going to tell him next. I didn't know if I could do it. Nobody knew this part, not even Shae and Hayden. I struggled to continue, but when Nate wrapped his arms tighter around me, I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

"Three months ago, my mom got into an accident. She got shot in the chest and in her right leg by some gang members as she was walking back to her car in Sacramento after work one day." I stopped for a brief second, tears filling up my eyes. "They were really bad wounds. She had lost so much blood, they didn't think she was going to make it. They thought, she would…she…" I was overcome by tears. They were now flooding profusely down my cheeks. I didn't know if I could finish telling him about the rest of these last few months. I felt his head on top of mine, and one hand come up and stroke my hair softly, comfortingly. I kept on crying for a minute, before I was able to finish out this part of my tale.

"She didn't. But sometimes, when things started to get rough between us, I would wish she had. My dad and I started to become really close after that, but my mother and I never did. We still were as far apart as ever, and it seemed there was nothing that was going to change that.

"Last week, just like every other week, my mom asked me if I wanted to go out with her and my father. Rarely did I ever go. It was just my mom's pathetic way to try and reconcile with me, but I wasn't up for it. I really didn't care about her by this point. I'd given up hope on her. But when she asked last week, for some reason, I blew. It seemed that everything that had been pent up for so long was finally released." Another fit of crying came then. I couldn't get the memory of her hurt face out of my head. I had caused her so much pain…so much pain…

"I told her that sometimes I wished she'd have died when she got shot. Told her that, maybe things would have been better around here. That was the last thing I ever said to my mom." The crying had stopped by now, but I was leaning on his chest staring at the blank wall of my room. There were so many things that were running through my mind, it was as if they were coming of their own accord, and I couldn't seem to stop them. Nate's kiss in my hair is what brought my out of my oblivion.

"Before she left that night, she told me that one day I'd regret ever saying that. And I did, because she died, along with my dad." No more tears came. I was numb beyond feeling. My eyes now were as dry as ever. I was speaking as though I were in a trance.

"They were late. They were never that late. I got worried. I had been thinking about what pain I had caused my mom all night, and I started to feel a little guilty, though I didn't why. It was just a fight as always, it was the usual every weekend. I couldn't understand what was going on. I decided to call my parents. They didn't answer, so I went to go find them. When I reached the main road, I found a burning car on the side of it driving the opposite direction I was. I went over to it and knew it was my parents immediately. My dad was burned to a crisp in the driver's seat. My mother wasn't in the car, but was still alive, but only barely." Tears somehow made their way back to my eyes as I kept going. "She…she died, in my arms. The last thing she told me was she loved me. Last thing I told her, was I wish she would die…how ironic…" I drifted off as the sobs took over.

I don't know how long we sat there. It must have been hours because by the time I came out of my room, and Nate went home, my whole family was gone. There was a note on the kitchen table telling me that they had heard Nate in my room, and just figured he'd come sometime in the early morning; they had heard me crying.

I felt bad that my new family had to listen to me and my baggage I'd brought to them from California, but they had told me from the beginning that they wanted me here. I had to trust that this was part of the deal.

I hurriedly ate some cereal and then booked it back up to my bedroom. I may have had a sobbing fit not long ago for a whole night, but that didn't stop the things that were going to happen today. I finally was going to know what it was that made the whole Cullen family 'click'. Not only that, I was going to be able to be with Nate the whole day, without any interruptions from anyone. That in itself was a treat.

I got ready pretty slow today. Not that I was trying to or anything, because that wasn't the case at all. My shower was normal pace, so was getting my hair and make-up. It was my clothes. Those blasted pieces of cloth that went around your body so you don't feel like an imbecile around people. You wouldn't think they're so hard to find, but wow, on the days where you _need _them, they like to hide from you. I couldn't find one decent thing that I liked after thirty minutes and I was about ready to give up. _Where's Alice when you need her?_ I thought bitterly. I was usually fine buying my own clothes, but from what Bella said, Alice had a knack for these things, and was the best shopper she'd ever seen. I really could have used her just about now. Besides, she'd know what her brother would like too.

About that time there was a knock on the front door. I moaned inwardly as I walked down the stairs to see who it was. I opened the door and there stood the black haired pixie in the flesh. She stood there in my doorway with three different bags. Apparently she'd gone shopping.

"Hi Peyton!!" she chirped. Wow, she was excited. "I figured you'd be having some problems with what to do about today, and so, I decided I'd come along and help. Now I know that you usually do your own thing and don't have a specific style, and so, I hope this works for you. You're a size 7, right?" I stared at her. I didn't even want to know how she knew my size.

She helped herself into my house and bounced right on up to my room. I stared at her in shock; she knew where my room was too. Was this another Cullen ability? I shook that off, there's no way she just _knew_ things. Lucky guess that's all. Or maybe Bella told her; yeah Bella must have told her, it was the only real explanation.

When I reached my room I saw my bed completely full of clothes, sprawled out everywhere. Shoes, shirts, pants, dresses, etc. the whole sha-bang. I was quite impressed with all the different styles she had as well.

"Go try this on," Alice said as she shoved a pair of kakis and a bright pink low-cut top in to me. I went to the bathroom and looked at it, and thought it looked great, but there was something about it that made it so I didn't think it'd work for that day. There had to be something better.

After we'd gone through pretty much everything, I found a little something that had been beneath all the other clothes. It was perfect, I could already tell. Simple, but perfect. I looked up at Alice and she was grinning ear to ear as if she knew I'd pick out this outfit all along. I ran to the bathroom and put it all on me. I glanced up at the mirror and couldn't take my eyes away. I looked incredible. It was perfect for just me.

The shirt was an aquamarine color, with little white polka-dots covering it. It was a little low-cut but not enough to see anything. The jeans I had were light blue and tight fitting, but loose enough to not make me look like I was squeezing into them. They looked incredible, and only things that I would buy when I went to the big fashion place malls looked this good. I checked the price-tag. I sighed, there went my money for a new stereo in my car. The price was ridiculous, but I loved them too much to just give them up; they were now a part of me.

I went back into Alice and smiled at her. She gaped and applauded to herself a little bit.

"Amazing! I knew that was going to be it! I just knew it! Oh, Nate is going to love it, just you wait!" she practically screamed. I grinned so as to make her happy. I made my way over to my drawer and pulled out my wallet. I had to pay her back, and if I didn't do it now, I'd end up forgetting.

I dropped the hundred bucks on her lap as I spoke, "I don't have it all on me right now. Hayden is going to owe me fifty bucks on Monday, so I'll give the rest of it to you then. I left most of my money down in California, so I'll have it shortly."

Alice laughed. "There's no way that you're paying for this. You just lost your parents, and need to pay for all of that funeral stuff. There is _no_ way that I'm letting you pay for any of this," she said as she stuffed the money back in my wallet. I sighed. I knew there was now way to argue, and that she'd never take the money no matter how hard I'd try.

"Thanks Alice. It means a lot to me. Do you think he'll like it?" I asked shyly.

"Like it?" she looked appalled. "He'll love it. And I know this, because he is my brother, and he in fact loves green. Besides, have you _seen_ the way it matches your eyes?!"

I couldn't help but agree with her. My eyes liked to change, and they felt like matching my clothes for today, which I was most grateful.

I looked at the clock. It was already past noon.

Alice let herself out and told me she'd run and get Nate, and reassured me that it was going to be great. I only hoped that that statement was going to be true. I was getting so excited for this little outing, I could barely keep it in.

When I finally was able to calm down a little and just let myself relax, I went over onto the couch downstairs and lay down. I could see the front door from where I was, and couldn't help but stare at it in anticipation. That's when I noticed there as another little note by the door. I walked over to it and took it. It was to me, from Hayden. That kind of worried me.

_Peyton,_

_Have a good time today. Hope you're doing alright. I heard you last night crying, I was going to go in but I didn't know if you'd want to see me or not. By the time I convinced myself into going in, I heard Nate in there with you. He's a lucky guy you know. If he so as even puts a scratch on you, tell me. He won't be around much longer after that. I love you sis. I'm always gunna be here for you, don't forget it._

_Mr. Studman himself, Hayden _

I laughed. Mr. Studman, well he could just keep telling himself that. Although I had to admit he was good-looking, that was for sure. At least I knew he was kidding when he called himself that and wasn't just being a stuck up snob. I'd hate him if he were like that.

Just as I stuffed the little note in my pocket, I heard a knock at the door right next to me. I smiled as I opened it revealing my perfect man. When I first saw his face he was grinning broadly, obvious excitement on his face. But the moment that he looked me over, it seemed as though his eyes were going to pop out and his mouth hung open slightly. I blushed a little and my hands started to fidget with themselves.

Just as quickly as he had gone into shock, he came out of it and smiled at my face, extending his hand for my own. I grabbed it eagerly and we were out the door into the gloomy looking day. _Man, it could have at least been sunny for today…_

I decided since he'd gotten a good look at me, I was only allowed to do the same. He had a black button up shirt on with these amazing dark blue jeans; they weren't baggy, but they weren't tight either, but just perfect for him. The way that the blue of his shirt brought out his paled skin was amazing. Perfect didn't even begin to cover it.

When I looked around I noticed that there wasn't a car. I wondered about this to myself, trying to figure out how he'd gotten to my place so fast without a car, since Alice had only just left. I just shrugged it off, and decided that we were just going somewhere close by so there was no need for a car.

He saw the confusion in my face and laughed at me. I looked down embarrassed. Apparently there was no need for a car indeed. When we reached the middle of the lawn he spun me around to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, his eyes smoldering.

"Yes, but—" I was cut off.

"Then hop on my back and hold on tight," he commanded me.

I looked at him, questioning, but before I was able to speak he just smirked, and cut me off. "This is in the category of, 'What I need to tell you before this relationship goes any farther.' Come on, get up here," he gestured to his back.

I sighed and went around behind him. He bent down a little to help me get up easier, but I didn't really need that. I grabbed on and put a death grip onto his neck, and tucked my knees up, like riding a horse. I didn't want to put my legs around him; it somehow seemed too forward I guess you could say. But apparently it wasn't, for he grabbed the back of my knees and wrapped my feet tightly around on his stomach. I could just imagine him smiling to himself right about now.

Just as I was about to ask him what it was we were doing he spoke, "Close your eyes if you get too scared. Just remember, I would never hurt you." And with that, we were running at two hundred miles per hour toward where his house was, according to Bella's recollection. I was completely shocked. _What in the world is going on here? Why is he able to go this fast, what the-_ I was cut off. You know, that was starting to get really annoying. _Peyton,_ Edward was in my head. Lovely. _Don't worry about it. I told you, we're different. Just trust him alright?_ And then he was gone.

I put two and two together. The whole family could run wicked fast too. _Interesting,_ I thought. _Maybe they're all from Krypton_. I laughed at that notion. That would be very interesting indeed.

I couldn't tell exactly where we were, but sometime after we'd gone outside of town, I saw Nate look back at me cautiously. Seeing that I wasn't scared at all, which surprised even me; it was actually invigorating, he smiled.

"How are we holding up?" he called back to me.

"This is incredible!" I said. "I wish you would have told me about this sooner! This adrenaline rush is amazing! How can you do this anyway? Your whole family does, don't they?"

I heard his musical laughter ring through my ears. "All in due time," he said as he brought up a hand from under my leg and brushed it to my cheek with the back of it. I smiled and shivered a little at his cool touch. It still perplexed me. _Hmm, I wonder if that will be answered too…_

When we finally stopped we were in a meadow, by the river that ran out by Forks into the Pacific Ocean. There were no other rivers around. I looked around and decided to take in the surroundings. I gasped. It was beautiful. We were under the shade of trees right now, looking out to the river. The meadow stretched far beyond the river and seemed to never end. It had grasses of course, but there were all sorts of amazing wild flowers; wild roses, hibiscuses, and so many others, so many different colors. The river wasn't running very fast, but had an amazing calming sound emitting from it. I absolutely loved it.

"What do you think?" he whispered in my ear as he slipped an arm around my waist brining me closer to him.

I looked at him and grinned. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

He smirked and turned my whole body to face him, and hugged me closer to him. Slowly, he brought a hand up and brushed my cheek softly. His hand traced down my jaw line and ended when he had reached under my chin.

"No," he said, his eyes ablaze, his voice soft and velvety as ever, "you're perfect." He lifted my chin ever so slightly and bent his head down toward mine. I couldn't believe this was happening. I wasn't entirely sure what to do. The gap was closing rapidly and then, his lips brushed softly to mine.

I sighed as I felt his smooth lips on my own. They tasted amazing, like strawberries; frozen strawberries. I brought my arms up and wrapped them around his neck lightly. He froze a little as I did so but didn't back away. His lips were moving slowly against mine, almost cautiously.

Then all too soon he pulled away ever so slightly and smiled down at me.

"Do you want to talk now?" he asked, seemingly unfazed.

I looked at him in shock. I was completely dazzled at that moment, between his taste and his intoxicating smell. "Uh, oh yeah. You, talking to me. Right. Go on," I urged.

"Where to begin?" Nathaniel sighed. "Hmm. Let's start with this. Follow me, the suns coming out." He grabbed my hand and we headed to the edge of the shade.

"Don't be scared alright? It's a little weird, that's true, but there's nothing wrong with me okay? Trust me."

I nodded to him in understanding. And with that little gesture, he unbuttoned his shirt, to which I stopped breathing, and walked out into the sun, his back toward me. When he turned around, I gasped. Not in horror, but in amazement. _He sparkled._

Nate saw my face and started to hide all the skin he could. I shook my head and ran toward him. "Don't you even _think_ about buttoning that shirt up," I scolded him. I brought my hand up to touch his cool, perfectly toned, muscular chest. I could have sworn he had pieces of glass and jewels embedded into his body, and that by my touching it I would get cut. But when he didn't stop me, I felt it okay to touch him. It was completely smooth. I was utterly dumbfounded. I had no idea what it was they were. As far as I knew from my comic book reading days, not once did Clark Kent ever sparkle. Apparently Krypton was out.

"What are-" I began, and was cut off, _again_.

"If I tell you, you must hear me out. No interruptions whatsoever okay?" he asked.

I nodded, slightly confused. He took in a deep breath and began his tale.

"I was born in 1927, in Rockwood, Michigan. When I was 18, I was changed into something…into a, a…monster." He was struggling with this, I could tell, but I tried not to look shocked at all, thinking that could help a little. "I'm a vampire," he said matter-of-factly. "All of the Cullen's are. That's why we all look so much the same. I was bitten by a ravenous vampire. Problem was, someone was coming, so they weren't able to finish me off. That's why I'm still alive, looking like I'm still 18, when, in reality, I'm 80 years old." He looked up at me slowly, thinking I was going to run away screaming at any moment I was sure.

"We don't drink human blood if you've been wondering about that." he said as an afterthought. "In fact, I'm not too fond of human blood period. It always had a nasty taste to me. Well, I suppose it wasn't absolutely revolting, but I was quite fond of animals from the beginning. They always smelled just a little better than humans….that is until you came along. For some reason, you smell better than any human. _La tua cantante_, you are called to me. It's Italian, it means that your blood sings for me. Bella is, in fact, Edwards _la tua cantante_. But, don't worry about it. As amazing as you smell, I still think I'd prefer deer. The whole family is this way. It's amazing how Carlisle can work at a hospital, but I suppose he's had hundreds of years of practice…" he drifted off. _Um, wow,_ I thought to myself. _So pretty much Nate could drink me dry at any moment. Why does this not terrify me?_ Edward piped in now, _That is beyond me, but Bella isn't scared either. All I can say is you two are weird._ I couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"Some of us have special powers, like Edward. You know his. You've talked with him in your mind before, and apparently right now as your cheeks just began to blush," he said chuckling. "He was always intuitive when he was human. Alice, whom I hear was playing 'dress up Peyton' today," he said chuckling, "Can see the future. That's why she knew exactly what you were going to want to wear, and exactly your size and all that. Jasper, he's an interesting one. He can control moods. Make it calmer, happier, whatever. It's really quite amazing and very helpful at times."

I was not surprised when he told me all of this. It made perfect sense. Why I always felt better around Jasper, how Alice knew about my clothes, and I already knew about Edward.

"What about you? Do you have a power?" I asked him, curious.

He flinched as I did so. Apparently he didn't want me to know of that. "Well," he said slowly, "I do, and I know I have to tell you what it is if I ever want anything to happen between us, it's just," he struggled for words, "I don't know how you'll react to it."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close. I put my lips to his ear and said, "Try me." He pulled back a little and looked into my eyes, concerned. He nodded slowly and began to speak. "I can, control you," he said, barely above a whisper.

I looked at him incredulously. "How?" I asked nervously.

"Any human. If I ask them to do something, or command them to, they do it without question if I want it bad enough. But I'll never do that to you Peyton, never. I'm really good at controlling it and there's no way I would ever do anything to hurt you at all or make you do something you wouldn't want to. And then-"

It was now my turn to cut him off as I put my hand to his lips. "Nathaniel. I know you won't. I trust you, completely. I've trusted you from the beginning, there's nothing to worry about."

He smiled a little, comforted at the thought I trusted him. Then he looked as though a thought just came to him. "I wonder…" he mumbled. I looked at him, puzzled. "Do you mind if I try something? I won't hurt you, or make you hurt yourself for that matter, I promise, but I want to see if my power works on you, as it does every other human. It might not though I suppose, since Edward can't read Bella's mind."

I nodded my head slightly, giving him permission to do what he would with me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist lovingly, and then whispered ever so softly, "Kiss me."

Immediately I felt myself being drawn towards his lips. I put my arms back around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I didn't know what I was doing; it was as if there was something inside my body, controlling my every move. I was a little shocked at first, but then realized this was his power, and besides that, it's what I wanted to do anyway.

This time Nate didn't tense up when my arms when around his neck, but his lips became a little more urgent. He didn't move as cautiously as before and actually brought me closer to him. I could feel him smile a little as he kissed me. Obviously he was enjoying this too.

We broke apart far too soon for my liking but I didn't want to press my luck. He did just pretty much say he could suck me dry any time he felt the need.

He looked down at me and smiled a little, partially ashamed. "Apparently it works." I smiled and laughed a little bit. I wanted to know more about him. I was sure that couldn't be everything.

"So, what else is there that I should know about you all?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Well, let's see. We can do this," he let go of me and ran to the nearest tree and yanked a huge branch off. "Extremely powerful and," he hit his leg with the branch as I gasped, "we are indestructible," he finished off moving his leg around freely. "Unless of course a stupid Werewolf decides to be stupid, shred us to pieces and burn us. In which case, we'd be dead, or whatever it is we do. Werewolves are our only enemy in case you were wondering. But that's why they burned witches and vampires back in the 1400's and so on. That really was the only way to kill us. At least they got something right in Hollywood."

"So, you don't sleep in coffins? Turn into bats? And you obviously don't melt in sunlight…" he laughed at all of my suggestions.

"Like I said, Hollywood got _one_ thing right. In fact we don't sleep at all, and heavens no we don't turn into bats. Crazy people. And no, sunlight doesn't make us burn or melt, but how would you think it'd be if we walked down the street in the sunlight, glittering? There's a reason we live where there is about zero sunlight," he stated.

I nodded in understanding. I still couldn't figure out why I wasn't scared or shocked at all. I was taking this extremely well. It actually was all very interesting.

"Oh, we also don't need to breathe. Comes quite in handy sometimes, like swimming for instance."

"But why do you then?" I asked.

"Old habbit."

I laughed a little and continued onward with my questions.

"So are there any werewolves around?" I asked inquisitively.

"Yeah. The Native Americans, down in La Push? The Quillete Tribe. They have a pack down in that area. We have a treaty with them though, so as long as we don't attack humans, they won't attack us. It's no big deal."

"So is the whole tribe a werewolf, or how does that work?"

"Well, there are just certain families that have the werewolf blood in them. Like the Blacks, and the Uley's. Jacob Black for instance, never had a chance of not being one. He had werewolf blood on both sides."

I nodded, taking it all in. Who'd have thought that there was this much to tell me? I never would have even dreamed of this all, let alone believed it to be true at first. Then I got to thinking about Nate's little power.

"You know," I said, walking over to him and draping my arms around his neck, "Even if your little power didn't work, I would have done that anyway right?" I asked him matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" he replied in mocked tone. "So you're saying that if I had just sat here, holding you like this," he said enclosing the gap between us, "you would have just up and kissed me without my—"

I cut him off again with my lips pressing against his. I kissed him more passionately than I had before and reveled in his taste and scent. He deepened the kiss and rubbed his hand up and down my back. I thought that now was as good as any to see if this kiss could go just a little farther. I opened my mouth and slowly brushed my tongue against his bottom lip. I felt him stiffen and clench his jaw a little bit, but he didn't stop. I felt that as a sign to not try going any farther. No need to try and get myself killed.

When we pulled apart I was gasping a little, and, to my shock, so was he. I tried to speak as loud as I could manage to him.

"Yes, in fact I would." I smiled at him, and he grinned back.

"So," I started, "Apparently I went a little too far eh?"

He nodded sadly. "I'm sorry," he stated. "I would, it's just, I've never been this close to a human, and even though they don't really interest me, you do, and I don't want to do something I would regret terribly later. I just need to learn to trust myself first. I don't think I will do anything, but now I just have to convince myself that I know I won't."

I smiled. "Quite frankly that's okay. I still get more than Bella. She can't even so as move when Edward kisses her. She was complaining about it the other day. I didn't understand what she meant when she was saying why, but I do now. The poor guy. I'm sure he could do it and be fine…"

"Well why don't you go and tell him that. Let's go. I want you to meet the rest of the family anyway. And Alice has been wanting to share this vision of hers for ages now, and I think I've tortured her long enough. She's been dying to tell the family about us. Although," he glanced at me briefly, "That's if there is an 'us' to begin with…" he drifted off letting his sentence hang.

"Of course there is an 'us'! Do you really think I would have just done that with any old guy?" I laughed beside myself, "And there was no pun intended in that," I said still chuckling.

At first he looked at me confused at my laughing, but then he understood. He put his face in his hand and started to laugh. "Oh my, Peyton, only you. If I'm _that _revolting just say so and I'll walk away…"

I tippie-toed so I could read his face and gave him a quick kiss. "No. You happen to look very good at eighty years old."

He laughed and let go of me.

"Come on," he said, "Let's go meet the rest of my family.

I walked back behind him and leaped onto his back. He held me as close as possible and I him. He pointed off beyond the trees.

"My house is just that way. Even you can hear the river from my backyard," he stated chuckling as he ran off toward the direction of his home.

* * *

**_A/N: So how was it? I really liked writing this chapter...it was fun. And I'm sorry to say, I'm going out of town for a month next teusday, so this may be the last chapter for a while..but I'll write LOADS while i'm gone! READ AND REVIEW THANKS!!!_**


	11. Chapter 11 Meet the Cullens

**_A/N: Okay guys, this IS the last chapter for a month. I'm SORRY! But my parents are making me go on a trip with them to Norway, so yeah. But when I get back I'll have loads to type up and send out. I'm hoping at least 5 chapters, but I am making no promises. Please don't hate me. Blame the rents!!_**

**_Still don't own Twilight..blah blah. _**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Meet the Cullens**

He wasn't kidding when he said his house was just over there through the trees. We were there in about a minute to my astonishment. Not that I was complaining or anything. I loved how fast he could run. I made a mental note to ask Bella what she thought of it all.

Slowing down, I could finally see what the house looked like. It was incredible. It was white, and enormous. The yard was perfect, the house was astonishingly clean, I just couldn't imagine a more perfect home. No wonder Bella spent a lot of time here. I would too if I'd known it was so amazing.

We came up to the front door and he entwined his fingers with my own. He brushed his lips softly to my hand and then held open the door for me. I walked in and was at a complete loss of words. Did I say that the outside was incredible? Well, the inside was a hundred fold more impressive than its exterior. Everything was so neat and tidy, so clean and dust-free. That was until I went into the family room with the Nintendo.

The place was a wreck. It was obvious that this was where the boys of the house were most of the time. Although there wasn't any junk food, there was nothing in its right place. Games were everywhere, the movies had no order whatsoever, and there were random pieces of clothing about; it made it look as though strip poker was played here quite often.

I looked up at Nate and he smiled sheepishly down at me. If he could blush, he would have.

"Sorry this place is a mess. It's not usually when other people are coming over…" he said quietly. "Apparently _Alice_," he said seething, "failed to tell them all you would be coming over. And for that matter Edward seemed to have forgotten as well. The idiots. Oh well, I'll clean it up here real quick. Why don't you just go into the living room, and I'll round of the rest of the family okay?" he asked and before I could answer he was off tidying the family room.

I walked away chuckling to myself. Boys; they could be such morons at times. But, then again, I guess that's why we love them right?

I was walking past the stairs when all the sudden I saw a little girl with spiky black hair next to me.

"Hiya Peyton!" Alice chirped.

"Hey there Alice. How has your day been?" I asked, trying to make casual conversation.

"Not nearly as good as yours," she grinned, winking.

I blushed a little and noticed my hands were messing around. I quickly pulled them away from each other and decided to go on with a different subject.

"So, Nathaniel wanted me to meet the rest of the family. Who else is there besides those of you who go to school?"

"Well, there are our 'parents', Carlisle and Esme. Oh, I just _love_ those two! I really couldn't imagine any two better parents. The only others are Emmet and Rosalie. They were here before you moved, but I don't know that you ever really met them. They're married, by the way. Have been for _years_. Oh, and Jasper and I are also married. But don't go around telling the whole school that. That would _not_ look good," she added at an undertone.

We were now sitting down on the couch in the living room. It was really nice. The couches were probably the most comfortable ones I had ever sat on. There were pictures everywhere of the family; no doubt taken by Ms. Perky herself. And there was this baby grand piano (A/N: I don't actually know what kind of piano it is if it says in the books…and I can't go check because my sister stole my books from me…so deal with it.) I started to get the feeling that this house was never going to stop amazing me no matter how many times I may come to it after this.

Next thing I knew, Nate was in there with us, pulling me up and then placing me right back down in his lap. The rest of the family seemed to trail in after him; I guess he'd gone and gotten them while I had been talking with Alice.

Jasper came in first by his lonesome, and went straight over to Alice, clutching her hand for dear life. I guess he was the one having the hardest time trying not to suck me dry at the moment. I think Nate mentioned something about him being the newest veggie vampire beside himself in the family, that might be the reason why.

Edward came in next with Bella, and I couldn't help but wonder to myself when in the world she had gotten there. She must have been here before I'd come. The moment Bella saw me she grinned and waved happily, dragging Edward with her over to sit by me. I was grateful to have a little more company that I knew, and no longer care how she'd come, but just glad she had. Edward looked over at me and smiled, and out of the corner of my eye when I looked away, I saw him wink at Nate. My hands then irresistibly collided with each other, and there was nothing I could do about it.

There were two more people that came in, that I had no idea who they were. He had blonde hair and was extremely handsome, and his wife was a brunette and was very gorgeous. I was thinking that they were probably Carlisle and Esme, because I figured I'd recognize Emmet and Rosalie at least a little bit. Besides that, they seemed to have an air about them that made it so the whole family would listen to them no matter what. The woman looked over at me and smiled gently, and the man also gave me a warm smile. Yes, definitely they were going to be Carlisle and Esme, rulers of the house.

I was right as it turned out. Emmet and Rosalie came in next, and I did indeed recognize them. Emmet, who looked like the size of a grizzly bear, walked hand in hand with the incarnation of pure beauty, Rosalie. Her blonde hair shined magnificently, and she was perfectly poised. I couldn't help but be jealous, and by the look on Bella's face, she was as well. At least I wasn't the only odd ball out. Although Bella was far prettier than me, it made me a little more comfortable knowing that I wasn't the only human.

Emmet gave me a big wave from where they sat while Rosalie just sat down with an impassable look on her face, cold as ice. Apparently she wasn't too happy to see me. I looked at Bella and she shook her head slightly then shrugged. I guess that this was Rosalie on a regular basis. _Wow, how fun. _I thought bitterly. Next to me I heard Edward start to chuckle, and I realized then that he had been listening in to my thoughts. I couldn't help but laugh a bit as well.

Once it seemed that everyone was there, Nate started in on the introductions.

"Well, Peyton, you already know Edward here, as well as Bella of course. Alice and Jasper you've also met. That there is Emmet and Rosalie," he pointed toward the woman who would make supermodels jealous, and the man who made the Rock look like a pushover. "Over there," he pointed to the oldest looking couple, "is Esme and Carlisle, our parents. And if I might add, the best parents one could ever have."

Esme smiled at Nate and started to walk over to us. "Hi Peyton. We're glad you came. We've heard quite a lot about you this last week young lady." She pulled me up with amazing ease, and gave me a gentle hug.

Carlisle was close behind. "It's nice to meet you Peyton," he said warmly as he put a soft hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile and how nice they were.

"Thank you. It's such a pleasure to meet you all too. You two also Emmet and Rosalie. I know I technically already knew you two, but, I guess we were never really fully introduced. Oh," I said remembering something, "Jasper, I want to thank you. I know it was you that was always calming me down this last week, so thanks. It's very much appreciated."

While I was looking at Jasper I noticed that when I said that he seemed to go less tense. It made me glad that I could do something to make it less hard on him. I could only imagine what a struggle it must be for him right now. Especially with two humans in the midst.

"So, Alice," Nate began again, "I'm sure you've been just _dying_ to tell the whole family of your little vision, so go on, and tell them. Just as well be you as me I suppose."

Alice grinned and screamed excitedly. "Nate has found his _la tua cantante!!!_"

Nate looked at her shocked. I figured out real quick that that apparently wasn't what Nate had had in mind. "_ALICE!!! _Why did you just tell them that?! _That_ was _not_ the 'thing' I was getting at! I didn't need them in on that!!!" Nate screamed at her.

Alice skulked away and hid behind Jasper a little bit. "Sorry. I've had a few too many visions concerning you two as of late, and I really didn't know which one you were referring to. Oops." She added lamely.

Nate gave a huge moan and put his head in his hands. "I cannot believe this, I cannot believe this is happening."

"Don't worry about it son," Esme said to him softly. "It's okay. We would need to know this sooner or later anyway. But," she looked at him concerned, "How exactly is this possible."

Nate threw back his head. "Alright, you better all pay attention because I'm not explaining this again. I've already had to once with Edward and once with Peyton, and I refuse to do it again."

He told them of how it seemed to work in his mind and what he felt around me whenever he smelt me. Carlisle kept nodding in understanding and finally spoke when Nathaniel had finished.

"Alright son. I don't think that this will be a problem at all. After all, look at Edward and Bella. Everything will be fine, and you said that animals still smell almost just as good as Peyton anyway. Don't worry about it.

"Although," he continued on, "I am curious as to what it is Alice was really supposed to be telling us. Maybe you ought to just do it yourself, Nathaniel, and make it so no more grief can be caused," he suggested.

Nate nodded his head and smiled at me. "Peyton is officially my girlfriend as of this afternoon," he said, now grinning ear to ear.

Esme looked as though she were about to explode with excitement. "Oh Nathaniel I'm so happy for you! I was beginning to think it'd take you as long as Edward, and now…Oh!" she said exasperatedly and ran over to the two of us and gave us a huge bear hug.

Carlisle had a pretty big grin on his face as well. Apparently he approved of me and was obviously happy for his son. He patted Nate on the back and chuckled slightly. Edward was next to us, nudging Nate in the ribs, snickering, and Bella was grinning wickedly at me. Emmet was excited. Far too excited it seemed to me, than was necessary. He ran over to the two of us and I hopped off of Nate quickly because it looked as though he were going to tackle him. And I was right, because all the sudden I saw the two rolling on the floor.

"Finally!" Emmet roared. "We can all go on group dates and everything!" he said jokingly.

"Oh just hush up Emmet," Nate yelled back, "How long did it take you to find Rosalie??" In that moment, Emmet got straight up and acted hurt. He walked over to Rosalie and started to sob into her shoulder. She just rolled her eyes and patted his back lightly, just to amuse him.

Rosalie didn't look happy at all. When she saw me looking at her, all she did was glare, and after a moment she couldn't handle it anymore and stormed out of the room. Emmet looked at me sadly, then mouthed, "Sorry," before he took off after her.

I looked at everyone questioningly, wondering what it was that I had done. I honestly was a little bit hurt at her reaction to it all.

Nate came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but hold him close and try not to cry. Was I really that disgusting to her?

Bella came over to me and patted my back. "Don't worry about it," she whispered in my ear. "She's not exactly fond of me either. She's just jealous," she assured me.

I looked at her incredulously. Nate pulled my chin up to look him in the eyes.

"She wishes she could be human. She hates being what she is. Although she's beautiful, she would give up that beauty any day to be human again. Don't worry about it though. She'll get over it, as she has with Bella."

I looked at Bella hopefully, and she smiled and nodded. "I'm not saying we're the best of friends, but we at least can get along now without her wanting to slit my throat, or rather bite it," she said as an afterthought.

I smiled and nodded my head slightly. Next I knew, Alice was bouncing over to me with her arms opened up wide for me. "Finally! Oh I am so happy for you two! When's the wedding!?" she screamed. We both looked at her.

"Alice," Nate started, "We just barely became boyfriend girlfriend, and no matter what you may or may not have seen, that doesn't necessarily mean we will get married."

I figured that Nate was right although I didn't want to admit it. I really wished right then that I _was_ a part of this family. I liked them all already, even Rose, who could apparently be a pain in the arse.

Jasper came over to us last and smiled, but made sure he didn't get to close. All at once I felt happiness flow through, much more happiness than I thought I could feel at this moment. I smiled at Jasper and mouthed a thank you to him. He grinned wider and nodded to me silently.

The rest of the night went by really fast. I had a nice conversation with most everyone, including Bella, much to my relief. It was fun hearing about some of her stories with Edward, like their first kiss just outside their meadow, and how he always came over at night and 'slept' with her, watched over her. I had to be honest with myself, and I kind of felt jealous of her. I wished I could have that. I could only imagine how amazing it would feel to have someone sleep next to you. Not that one had to do anything dirty, but just, having someone, would be wonderful.

_I heard that though_, Edward said to me. I looked over at him, shocked. _Haha, don't worry about it._ He assured me. _I'll slip it in to him. If that's what you want, I'm sure he'd be happy to oblige._ Then he winked at me. I felt myself blush and start to laugh a little.

Yep, I definitely loved this family. I wish I'd never have to leave them. Sadly though, I had to sleep, and had a home to go to. _Stupid humans,_ I thought bitterly.

It was almost midnight, and Bella and I had to get home. Edward decided to take us both home, and Nate with us as well. He dropped off me and Nate first, and when I was shutting the door, he gave me a meaningful glance. I didn't know what he was trying to get at, and just put on a confused face.

_I know what he's thinking, Peyton. I know what you're thinking too. Don't worry about a thing. He'll never leave you, not until you ask it of him. _Edward sounded so sure of his brother. I wanted to believe this so bad. After meeting the rest of the Cullens, I didn't think I'd be able to live without them anymore.

Nate walked me to my door and stopped me before I could walk in. Slowly, he brought his hand up and cupped my face in it. I could feel myself start to tremble a little as his lips became closer to mine. His icy lips lightly brushed against mine for the briefest moment then he backed away.

He smiled and opened up my door for me. "Do you mind if I come up? Without the knowledge of the rest of them?" he asked, and I could hear the hope in his voice.

I nodded my head and smiled. "Yeah, I just need to change, so give me a couple minutes," I said and shut the door.

I took the fastest shower I thought was possible. After brushing my teeth and changing into my pajamas I ran back to my room, and noticed that Nate was already in there, sitting on my floor. I smiled when I saw him and hopped into his lap.

We sat there for a few moments just enjoying the company of the other, until a traitor yawn escaped my mouth. I tried to hide it but Nate easily saw it. He picked me up and laid me down on my bed. Putting the covers up and over me, he then leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I shivered as I felt his cool breath on my warm skin.

"Good night Peyton. Sleep well," he said softly in my ear. I smiled and nodded slightly at him to show that I had heard him.

He walked over to my window was sitting on the frame of it when he turned back around to look at me.

"Peyton?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" I said, barely awake now.

"Can I try something? Edward does it all the time with Bella."

"And what's that?" I asked, slowly drifting off to sleep, not really paying attention.

"Can I stay the night and watch you sleep?" he asked hesitantly.

I smiled and nodded. My eyes were closed but I could hear him come back into my room. I realized that he had just sat down on the floor next to me. I was wondering what that was all about. Bella had told me that Edward came over in her bed with her, and protected her. I couldn't expect any less than that from Nate. I guess Edward mentioned something to him, because no sooner than ten seconds had passed, Nate crawled up on the bed and lay next to me.

I smiled and cuddled as close to him as I could, sighing softly. He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me tight. I loved this feeling of being so close to him. It felt amazing. This was the first night that Nate had slept over, and I was so happy with it. I couldn't believe I had lived for so long without it.

I could feel myself falling asleep rapidly. I could remember my last thoughts before I drifted off to dreamland quite vividly though.

First off, Nate had the power to control me, and that didn't seem to faze me at all. Secondly, he put himself and I in danger every time we were alone together, and I understood that, but the fact that this thing didn't bother me either kind of worried him.

Lastly, I knew in that first moment that his lips hit mine by the river, that I was unconditionally and irreversibly in love with him.

* * *

**_A/N: Yep, I pretty much stole the idea at the end from Stephanie Meyers. Aww well, I figured it'd work well here. So sue me if you don't like me (but not really please..). It was a great idea, and so I took it. Blah. Hope you liked it though. I'm sorry it's not very long, but I was working against time here. I still need to finish packing you see…and yeah. So be grateful there was even a chapter at all before I left. Thank BellyGnomes for that. She's the only reason it's up to be perfectly honest…Now then, if you would be ever so kind, review, and I will love you to death! _**


	12. Chapter 12 Night

**_A/N: Okay so I'm really sorry I've been gone for so long. But for any of you who care, I had a blast on my trip!! So, YAY this is the first chapter of many! I managed to write 11 chapters while I was away! Yeah, be impressed! I am! That's more than twice the number I was even hoping for! What can I say, there was a LOT of driving in a car, and I could only sleep in the car for so long until I got too bored. And too awake. So, here is what we've got! Read and review please! And the more reviews I get, the quicker these other 10 chapters will be posted! So for those of you slackers who like the story, but just don't review, well maybe this will give you an incentive to do so. :P Cruel, I know, but it's just how the cookie crumbles. _**

**_BTW this is now an ECLIPSE spoiler, so if you haven't read it yet, just continue on with the story and skip the rest of this author's note. :) _**

**_I FEEL JIPPED! Bella was an IDIOT!!!!! WHY the CRAP did she kiss Jake back?! Is she a MORON?! K that really pissed me off. I mean, who DOES that!? You can't love Edward THAT much, if you freaking go and make him bring the other guy you 'love' back, just so you can backstab him and kiss that guy he brought back. WTF?! Besides that, how could you NOT love Edward?!?! I was ridiculously mad when I read that, and I said that I hated Stephanie Meyer to my sister, and that I didn't know if I could continue. Although 5 minutes later the suspense was killing me so I read on. Edward is too forgiving, Bella is a cheat, Jake is a cheater when it comes to fighting, and Jasper's background was AWESOME! Rose's was cool too, pretty sad, but Jasper, Wow. I loved it! And the first time it looked like Bella and Edward were going to sleep together, the whole promise me anything git, I actually kinda wanted them too, although that's against my better nature, but then, after kissing Jacob and she tried to get him to, Oooooh I thought I was going to KILL her! Stupid cheat. Anyway, my thoughts on Eclipse: I liked the book. It was nothing compared to Twilight, and even New Moon was better, even though it was mostly about Werewolves, not Vampires, but all I have to say, is that Stephanie Meyer and Bella REALLY have some redeeming of themselves to do. After that mess up, they better pay us all back BIG time... Now, on with MY story..._**

* * *

**Chapter 12 NPOV Night**

I got into Edward's Volvo with Peyton next to me in the back seat. I kept forgetting that she had to sleep, and it was past midnight so I was sure she was tired.

The whole ride to Peyton's house I had been thinking of my families reactions; Rosalie in particular. How could she be so cold hearted and pig-headed? I wondered. Easy, she's Rosalie, I thought bitterly. I just couldn't believe she was so jealous and angry at humans. I mean, she made my girlfriend cry! As if Peyton wasn't already having a rough enough week as it was.

I looked down at her and saw her smile up at me. I guess she was doing much better now, much to my relief. But last night, that was terrible. If I had a heart, it would have shattered into a billion pieces because of the sound of her sobs.

But even if it was a night of grief, it was also one of the most amazing nights I've ever had as well. I had had Peyton sitting in my lap, wrapped up in my arms and cradled against my stone chest all night; what more could I ask for? It was so warm. And I wanted it again. Bad.

Edward first dropped Peyton and I off at her house. As I got out I saw Edward give an interesting look to Peyton. He knew what I was thinking to do, I knew it, and I had a good clue that that's what the look to Peyton just was; telling her. I sincerely hoped not, but if that happened, I suppose it happened.

For some 3 days or so I had been thinking about my discussion with Edward. But until a couple of hours ago, I hadn't thought about it so intently; the reason for this being that Edward and I talked about this subject yet again; hour human girlfriends.

For about a year, Edward had told me about his experiences with Bella (mainly because no one else would listen to him) but I had never really taken much note, figuring that I'd never fall for anyone, let alone a human as he did. Obviously I was totally wrong. And now that I started actually wanting someone, more than just a friend, and the fact that she was human too, I couldn't get enough of Edward's stories.

I loved most of his stories with Bella, like in Port Angeles and at Prom. But my favorite recollection of his is the one that occurs nightly. He gets to sleep with Bella.

I had wanted that so bad since day one with Peyton. Just to be able to be so near her for hours on end would be, indescribably perfect. She looked so inviting, and warm, I always wanted to be near her, and had problems every time I brought her to bed.

Last night I got a taste of being the whole night with Peyton, and because of this, I was now, as Edward so nicely put it, a heroin addict, and Peyton was my heroin. Where he got his analogies was beyond me, but it was perfectly true. I honestly was addicted to being near Peyton, and would give anything to be with her at night, every night.

And now, this was my chance, at least, to watch her sleep, even if she didn't want me in her bed. But perhaps she'd sleep better knowing that I'd be there. She hadn't slept well all week and it was pretty sad. She'd be fine when I left her but coming back a couple hours later to check in, it was never good. What?! I put her to sleep most nights this week since we did studying until late. And yes we were studying; we hadn't had our first kiss until today, since I was a wimp.

I took Peyton to her door and hugged her tightly. It was now or never, and I was a nervous wreck about asking this.

"Do you mind if I come up? Without the knowledge of the rest of them?" I asked hopefully, mentally smacking myself as I did so.

She grinned at me and nodded. "Yeah, I just need to change, so give me a couple minutes," and she shut the door on me while I grinned like an idiot. I stood on the porch for a minute out of shock until realization sunk in. I was so excited I started running around and jumping everywhere. I knew I must have looked like a maniac the way I was acting, but I couldn't help it. I was sure that had any normal vampire seen me just then, he would wonder how I'd just killed the werewolf, for surely nothing else could make me so happy.

After I calmed down a little bit, I made my way up the house into her room by means of her window and sat down on her floor to wait for her. A couple minutes later, Peyton came bounding into her room smiling, and ran over to me settling herself in my lap.

We sat there in contentment as we held each other close for a while until I heard her yawn. I smiled slightly as I picked her up and took her to her bed. I wrapped her up in her blanket then leaned down, giving her a kiss on her warm cheek.

"Good night Peyton. Sleep well," I said, whispering to her in her ear. She nodded slightly, sleep beginning to take her over. I smiled to myself and walked toward the window preparing myself to leave. With one foot already out the window, What are you doing you moron? Edward's voice screamed at me. You've been thinking about asking her, and finally convince yourself to do it only to chicken out now? What is this? He asked sarcastically. I grumbled a little then turned back to Peyton lying in her bed.

"Peyton?" I whispered so quietly, I wasn't sure if she'd hear me, wishing inside myself that she kind of didn't.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, drifting off to sleep fast.

"Can I try something?" I asked nervously. "Edward does it all the time with Bella," I added, somehow thinking this would help my chances for it happening.

"And what's that?" she asked me, her speech slightly slurred.

"Can I stay the night and watch you sleep?" I asked slowly, hoping she didn't understand for being so tired.

A smile grew on her face and though her eyes were still closed, she nodded enthusiastically. I took that as a yes. I brought my foot back into her room and walked over next to her bed. I sat down on the floor and smiled up at her. This was more than what I should be asking for and I very well knew it.

Again, why are you not up there with her? Edward chastised me. Would you just go wrap her in your arms dang it.

No! I told him. I'd rather not push my luck thank you very much.

He laughed. Right. You keep telling yourself that, and I'll lay here with my Bella, wrapped in my arms perfectly content. You just sit on the floor. After all, what do I know? He asked me bitterly. I'm just the one that can read her mind. Other than that though…

Oh what? I asked him. So you're trying to tell me that she wants me to go up there? I asked in disbelief.

Guess there's just one way to find out isn't there?

You suck Edward. I told him straight up. All he did was laugh and leave me to my thoughts. Stupid unreliable vampire.

I got up from my spot on the floor and slowly climbed up in to her bed. I was seriously freaking out by this point. What if she wanted to throw me out of here now?

The reaction I got was far from what I'd expected. She snuggled up next to me and sighed as I wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer to me. I felt myself shudder as her warmth enveloped me. It felt so good to know she wanted me here. I was officially coming back every night from now on.

It had only been a few minutes when Peyton had fallen asleep against my cold body. I had wanted to under the covers with her so I could feel that much warmer, but I was afraid she would freeze during the night, so I threw that thought out the door. I just lay next to her, feeling what warmth I could that radiated from her body through the blanket. This feeling, the feeling of her soft, warm intoxicating body cuddled up next to mine, felt indescribably incredible.

After a couple of hours lying next to her, I figured out a couple of things about Peyton. First, she talks in her sleep, a lot. Whether or not it's a usual occurrence though, I have no idea, but tonight, it just kept coming. Also, I figured out that I can play a game with her, even while she slept, to help keep me entertained, and make me feel wanted.

It was pretty funny to watch what I could make Peyton do, without using my powers, while she was unconscious. I would scoot away from her just a few scant inches, making it so we were no longer touching. After a couple minutes, she would realize she was no longer snuggled up against me, so she would begin her search. She'd reach her hands out and hit my chest. Then without knowledge of it, she'd shimmy her way back to me, and press herself up against me. Once she was comfortable, she'd sigh softly, and drift back off to a deep sleep. For some reason, it made me so happy to know she wanted to be so near me, even after knowing what I am. It kinds of scares me, too, though. Sometimes, with the way she presses her body against mine, she makes things almost intolerable with my self restraint, which still wasn't that good yet.

There are a lot of things Peyton talks about; her friends here in Forks, her family back in California, how much she loves the rain, and sometimes enjoys the sun, but mostly and especially, her parents would be the stars of her dreams/nightmares.

It was sad to have to listen to her recall those memories. I could hear her sob in her sleep, and I'd try to soothe her, only it didn't really work all that well. Sometimes, though, she would be thinking of happy memories too, like when she went to Disneyland. You could tell that's where she was since she had said, "Let's go see Mickey!" and she was laughing. Her musical wind-chime-like laughter; how I loved it.

Eventually though, she'd get5 to the most recent of events again of her parents, and she'd become depressed. It would break my heart every time to see her in such a state if I had one, but there was nothing I could do but keep her clost to me.

After her parent fid had passed, she calmed dramatically and I could tell that something she was thinking about was making her happy. I couldn't really make out what she was something, but I'd heard something about school, then Bella, and who knew what else? Whatever it was, it didn't really mater, it was making her happy, and that was all that counted.

It was about 8:00 and about time for me to get going. My first night really sleeping with Peyton was coming to a close in a rush. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to soon. I held her soft body as tightly as I dared next to mine and kissed her short brown hair softly as she snuggled her head into my chest. This felt so right.

Just as I was about to release her, I heard her speak softly, though sleep still had her.

"Nathaniel?" she asked me groggily.

"Yes Peyton?" I whispered back, though I knew full well that she didn't really hear me and would never answer my speaking. A few short seconds later she spoke again.

"I love you," she simply stated.

"I love you, too," I found myself replying truthfully, the corners of my mouth beginning to turn upwards.

I rubbed my nose through her hair to get a better smell of her scent. I inhaled deeply and sighed quietly. Leaving my head rested on her own, I closed my eyes to rest, even if I couldn't sleep. I knew that the rest of the family would be up within the next couple hours if not sooner, but I stayed there figuring that I could risk lying a bit longer with my love.

* * *

**_A/N: Aww... I loved writing this! Sooo cute says me :) Well tell me what you think, since that's what truly matters! Because I absolutely LOVE reviews! They make me want to actually post these things you know! Anyway, yeah hope you enjoyed! And could someone PLEASE explain to me, how chapter 11 has more hits than chaters 8, 9, and 10... I find that weird. Were people just, picking and choosing chapters?? Just wondering... I found it odd..._**


	13. Chapter 13 Boundaries

**_A/N: So, I appologize in advance for this chapter... I'll explain later. But I think this is one of the longest chapters, so be grateful! Anywho, read and review, because you love me, or Nate, Peyton, etc. Pretty much anything in the story:) And Yeah I know I said I wouldn't post, but I decided I would anyway, cuz I'm cool like that yo. Yeah, no that was gay, but anyway here it is!_**

* * *

**Chapter 13 PPOV Boundaries**

"We're paying for the funeral costs," Hayden said, as he and Shae cornered me in my room as a packed only a backpack for my trip back to Pleasant Grove for my parents' burial.

"No you're not," I stated. "I've told you both this before. I will pay for it from selling the house and everything. You two _know_ I don't take charity. I _hate_ moochers!" I yelled exasperated as I threw a pair of socks into my packs.

"Peyton," Shae started, "it's the least--"

"No. No, _no, NO! _You're family is not paying for a thing! I will not take the money. If anything I owe _you_ money for rent! In case you've forgotten, I'm living here free of charge!"

Hayden laughed. "And what's so funny about that, Hayden?" I asked tersely.

"Well," he said, still chuckling, "as if _we_ need the money, right? And on top of that," he suddenly became much more serious, "mom and Dad already considered you part of the family, same as us, like a daughter, a sister."

I looked into his eyes and saw the passion that was held within them. He was trying to soften me, I just knew it. I could tell he was being truthful, but still, softening me up all the same.

"Thanks Hayden," I said, smiling gently, "but there's still no way you all are paying for everything."

"Ahh," Shae groaned as her hands raked through her hair, throwing her head back in dismay.

"Peyton," she moaned, but I just shook my head.

"No. no more, I won't hear it. Besides, I can just use the money that Hayden gave me," I said pocketing the fifty that I'd won, grinning like a maniac as I did so. I had wasted him in our bet. I was passing my classes with flying colors, having straight A's with my lowest percent being a 97. There were even some assignments done early. The reasons it was nice to have a genius as a boyfriend.

"Now out!," I said, coming back to the problem at hand. I herded them out the door as I was grinning at them. "Away with you!" I proclaimed jokingly, kicking the air behind them and shutting the door on their backs. Finally some quiet, alone time.

I turned back toward my bed to finish packing, only so see myself gazing at a pair of dark brown eyes.

Did I say quiet, alone time? Must have been mistaken.

"Hello, lovely," Nate said to me, smiling as he bent down to kiss my cheek. I felt his arms wind around my waist, and that's when the intoxication began.

"Hi," I managed to struggle out with a squeak. _Why _did he have that affect on me?

He chuckled darkly. "What's wrong, Pey? Cat got your tongue?" he asked, amused.

"No," I said, a plan forming in my head. _This could be fun_, I thought, bringing my hands to his chest. "No, I think it be vampire," I stated, kissing him full on the mouth and managing, miraculously, to get my tongue in his mouth before he had a clue as to what was going on. And holy crow! That was cold! And the strawberry taste was a complete overload. I was reminded strongly of a strawberry milkshake, only this was _so_ much better.

At first he didn't protest and actually twisted his tongue with my own. A slight moan escaped his lips as I ran my tongue over his venom coated teeth. _He's actually enjoying this, _I thought excitedly. _Yes!_ I smiled triumphantly as I kissed him, for after a week of trying, I finally broke his boundary.

Just as that though crossed my mind, his tongue pushed mine out of his mouth and his teeth clamped themselves shut. He kissed me for a few seconds longer before he pulled away, his breathing heavier.

"That was very naughty of you," he scolded, shaking a finger at me. "You know better than that," he said, shaking his head, and tapping his finger on my nose.

I looked up at him with big, luminous, puppy-dog eyes, and the most innocent child-like smile I could muster. "Who, me?" I acted shocked, using a little voice. "Couldn't be," I said shaking my head with a slight smile on my features.

"Then who?" he grinned at his pathetic attempt at a joke. I just rolled my eyes and snickered lightly let him have his fun, but I had to press on with this subject of boundaries. It was getting _so_ ridiculous.

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that," I pointed out to him.

He didn't get my meaning.

"Of course I did! I'm the one who cracked the joke!" he said with the look of 'duh' plastered on his perfect face.

I slapped my forehead and sighed. How could someone so brilliant with school work and books, be so thick-headed when it came to the 'real world' and street smarts? I just couldn't comprehend it. It was ludicrous.

"Not the joke!" I told him. He looked confused. "I meant _my_ tongue in _your _mouth! There's no way you can tell that you didn't like it, and expect me to believe you," I stated matter-of-factly. "I heard that little whimper coming from your mouth," I accused.

He stared at me, shocked. "I'm not denying anything," he said, putting his hands up in defense, "but that doesn't make it right all the same," he told me, his eyes smoldering.

"Nate, you won't—"

"No, Peyton, you don't know that. I very well easily could. You don't realize how that," he pointed to my mouth, "tastes in my mouth. It's too much of an overload!"

I snorted at that. "If it's anything close to as good as you taste, then I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Well, then if that's the case, then you should have an idea how hard it is for me to hold back. And besides that, what brought this on suddenly anyway? Not but four days ago you were perfectly content with how it was. If I recall correctly, you said, 'I still get more than Bella. She has to stay as stiff as a board' or something to that effect," he said, mimicking my voice. I had to laugh. It was kind of creepy how well his impression of me was. But then it sunk in what he had said, and I'm sure he was waiting for an answer still.

"Can't a girl just want a little more?" I asked. Lame answer, which was really a question, I know, but he didn't need to know the truth, because that for sure wasn't it. Though, as long as it passed his lie detector, I was good.

_I'm going to tell him,_ came Edward's taunting voice. He knew the real reason behind the sudden change, because it was mostly _his_ fault.

"No!" I yelled at Edward out loud, but Nate didn't know that.

"What did I- Oooh!" he said in sudden understanding. Shoot. "So Peyton, Edward here tells me, that's not the real reason," he said, grinning and this newfound information. "Want to tell me the real reason?"

"Not really, no," I muttered, though I knew he heard me.

"If you don't, Edward will. Or I could just force it out of you," he threatened.

"Edward wouldn't dare, and you already promised not to use it on me! That's an empty threat, and you know it!" I told him, and Edward. _Oh, don't you worry, I'd dare_, Edward began laughing.

"Ahh! Get out of here Edward! Let me have my own thoughts!!"

"So Peyton," Nathaniel began again, "are you going to tell me or do I have to get old Edward to do it?"

I sighed. At least I wasn't _actually_ being forced to tell him because of his power, but I was still being forced all the same. It was either me or Edward, and there was no way I was letting Edward have the satisfaction of being the one to fill his brother in. I'd rather that be me, if it couldn't be no one.

"Well," I started, taking a deep breath, "I was fine with that all until yesterday. See, I was telling Bella what happened on Saturday, even though she pretty much knew it all thanks to Alice, but she didn't know how we really kissed, and the fact that I got to move and actually kiss back got her wicked jealous, so she started complaining to Edward since you're a vampire too, and I kept thinking about it to rub it in Edward's face, and it ended up making Edward want to be closer to her bad enough that he'd make himself be closer no matter what, and so yesterday morning Edward decided to take it up a notch or two and really go for it and not care about his kissing boundaries, but still keeping both their virtue, and now not only does Bella get to move and actually throw herself into the kiss, Edward was the one to slip his tongue in before Bella! It's not fair!" I cried desperately. I don't know how I managed it, but somehow, that all came out in one breath, and had he not been a vampire himself, there was no way he'd have been able to understand me at all. I don't even think that _I_ understood it all.

Nate's mouth was hanging open, his eyes were wide and he was no longer holding on to me at all. He was utterly shocked and a little confused.

"How is it not fair?" he asked incredulously. "They've been dating for longer, much longer, and Edward is desensitized to her smell, which I'm not, and you said that he would be fine kissing her that way anyway. Besides that, they're pretty much engaged!"

"But it's _Edward_," I complained. "Mr. Protection, Commander Cautious etc. If _he_ can do it, why can't you? I don't smell half as good to you as Bella does to him!"

"Maybe so, but it feels as though the more I'm around you, the more enticing you become, not the other way around like it is for Edward. just give me a little bit of time, I'll be able to, without holding back at all okay?"

I figured this was the best offer I was going to get so I'd take it while I still had the chance. Knowing him, he'd take that right back as quick as he'd said it.

"Alright, alright. I expect by the time I get back there won't be a problem."

He looked at me dumbstruck. "When you get back? What are you talking about?"

"Well I'm not packing all this," I gestured to my backpack filled with a few outfits in it, "For PE. There is a reason behind the madness. It's my parents' funeral tomorrow afternoon. I have to go down at California for it of course. I'm not going to be back until Sunday night though; my Uncle Andrew and Aunt Kiri want me to stick around for a little while so I am."

"That still doesn't explain it. I'm coming with you, obviously."

I stared at him in disbelief. Where did he get an ideal like that?

"No, you're not! You can't do that! you can't go outside there, and my aunt and uncle won't let me around you if they think you're sick, which would be the only explanation as to why you stay indoors. So it'd be useless for you to even come. Not that I don't want you with me, it's just, pointless though."

Nate shook his head at me. "No it's not. it's going to be rainy the next few days and cloudy a bit too down in that area. It'll be great. Besides, they wouldn't have to know that I'm still in town all weekend; I'll stay at your old place. They don't even have to know," he said smiling.

"Yeah, but you can't. there's school, and for that matter, " I said, looking at my clock, "you should already bet here. You're late now. "I'll be honest, I'm a little disappointed. Not that he brought up the possibility of him coming, I really wanted him there, knowing full well he can't.

"But look outside. Perfectly sunny. Supposed to be like that for the next few days actually. I can't go to school around here anyway. Ironic, isn't it? As if God _wants_ me to go with you," he said, now grinning ear to ear.

Realization sunk in. Nate was coming with me to California! I jumped in the air and had a cheesy grin on my face that probably made m look like an idiot, but that was okay right nw.

I latched myself onto him and pressed my lips to his. I was so excited, nothing could keep me down. I threw myself into the kiss and kissed him as passionately as his boundaries would allow. I felt myself needing to get air, but I didn't want to stop. Then he surprised me.

He kissed me back as usual, but when I needed to breathe, he didn't entirely pull back. Instead he kissed along my jaw line, from my chin to my ear, which, by doing so, didn't really help much with my breathing situation, only made it come in gasps instead of not at all.

"So," he said, talking in between kisses, "you're excited about this?" his lips touched at the hollow of my ear and I held my breath. He noticed my breathing had stopped and he smiled against my warm skin.

"Peyton, breathe," he told me, and I felt my lungs fill with air. I guess sometimes it was kind of nice to have a boyfriend who could control me.

"Yes," I breathed, answering his question. "Quite excited."

I felt his cool breath on my neck. "Good," he breathed back, then brought his lips back up to mine.

Another couple of minutes later we were still at it, and for some reason I opened my eyes. I don't know if I was happy, mad sad or what with what I saw.

In the doorway stood Hayden, his face deathly white, and it looked kind of hurt. We stared at each other for a minute, and that's when Nate noticed I'd stopped kissing back. Hayden shook the pain from his face before Nate looked up and turned around to see what I was watching. He coughed a little and smiled weakly at Hayden.

Hayden plastered a fake smile on his face, but it looked convincing enough to the unknowing. "Hey, we're leaving in about 20 minutes, Pey, just thought I'd let you know."

"Oh, don't worry about it Hayden. Peyton is getting a ride with me, Edward and Bella. We're leaving in an hour or two," Nate told him. I looked at him, inquiringly. I hdan't realized Edward and Bella were coming.

"Oh," was all that Hayden managed to say for a few seconds and then, "okay, cool. Alright, well, you know where we're staying right? Do you want Shae or I to stay with you or are you going to be okay?"

"Um, well, I know that Nate is staying with me tonight, so unless you want to, I'll be fine. I think I'm staying at my aunt and uncles place a day or two also, but I don't know for sure."

"Alright. Well I'll tell Shae and um, I guess I'll see you tonight right? We're all going to dinner."

"Oh yeah, for sure. I'll let you know when we get there," I told him, smiling, glad the awkward phase was passed.

"Okay, later then. I've got to finish packing," he said. Nate and I waved and smiled at him as he shut the door.

I turned to look at Nathaniel and I felt my cheeks flush. I smiled weakly and he grinned at me.

"So where were we?" he asked as he bent his head toward mine. I gave him a quick kiss then pulled away.

"I was packing until I was so rudely interrupted by you," I told him with a wink. "So, what brought all _that_ on?" I wondered. He knew what I meant.

"Well, I figured I could be nice and give you something I knew you'd like, even if it wasn't what you wanted." He grinned mischievously at me. I could feel my cheeks go red again.

"Seriously though, by the time we return, I promise I'll have the will power to be able to French kiss you. Although for now," he bent down to kiss the crook of my neck, "this will have to do."

I felt shivers go through me as his icy lips touched my skin. the contrast felt amazing. I brought his lips up to mine for another quickie. I really did need to finish packing.

"Come on, let me finish packing, then we can go and drive down toe my old house and I can show you around."

Nate looked at me like I was crazy I didn't know what I'd said to get that look from him.

"Drive?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. "Who's driving? I run faster than I can drive around here, plus we won't have to follow the roads. Gets us there even quicker. Edward's carrying Bella, and Bella will have a backpack full of their things. Which reminds me," he said, pulling out a couple shirts and a pair of both suit pants and jeans, "could you fit those in your pack for me?"

I nodded and smiled at him, taking his clothes form him and stuffing them in with my stuff.

"So, what are we doing for the next couple of hours since we're not leaving yet?"

"Actually, we're leaving just right after your family. My family needs to hunt, especially Edward and I. We plan on finding something on the way down there, but just to be sure we have enough time, we're leaving as soon as we can," he told me.

"Oh, okay. Wait, so the rest of your family is coming too then?"

"Yeah, Carlisle loved your dad. Plus they kind of want to keep an eye out for me and Edward, just as a precaution, you know."

"Alright, well, do you want to head over to Bella's now then? I can hear Shae coming up stairs, probably to say she'll see me tonight. After that we'll bounce," I said. And then as if on cue, Shae popped in through my door. I'm so glad people know how to knock in this house.

"Hey Shae!"

"Hi Peyton! I was just popping in to say we're leaving now, and that I'll see you later tonight!" she said.

I nodded as I walked over to her to give her a hug. Before she pulled away she whispered in my ear, "We need to talk, about Hayden. Tonight." I looked at her with one eyebrow raised; she just smiled at us and walked out.

I turned around to Nate to see if he'd heard what Shae had said to me. Luckily for me, he seemed he did not. or he was faking really well. It was probably the latter seeing as he can hear everything within a ten mile radius, and then some.

"Want me to get my backpack so we can go?" I asked, breaking the interesting silence we had going on here.

"Yeah, then meet me out front okay?"

I nodded to him as he hopped out my window. Picking up my backpack, I slung it over one shoulder and started down the stairs.

I ran out the door to see Nate watching the sun rise up over the mountains. As the sun peeked through what few clouds there were, the light mad his body glitter and shine. There my Greek God stood, hair in a parted disarray of waves, hands in his jean pockets, perfectly toned chest seen through his fitting t-shirt, looking up at the bright sky. The scene that stood before me caused me to stand there in awe.

Where was my camera when I needed it?

When he turned to look at me the light hit his eyes beautifully as he smiled that perfect smile at me that I loved. I couldn't help but smile back as I walked up behind him. I hopped up on his back and secured myself to him wrapping my arms and legs around him.

"Read?" he asked, glancing back at me.

The moment I nodded he was sprinting away from my house. It didn't take more than a couple minutes to reach Bella's house at the edge of the forest. Once Bella saw us come into view, she grabbed Edward an ran out to meet us.

"Peyton!" she screamed at me, running right at us. She seemed to be glowing.

"Hey!" I chirped back as I hugged her. Yeah, I _chirped_. Sick, I never chirp. "What's with all the enthusiasm about?" I asked her dubiously.

She smiled and winked. "The boundary is actually broken and it wasn't just a one time thing if you get my meaning. But, what about you eh? How'd it go?"

I just snorted. We'd had this idea that I'd try to somewhat do the same with Nate in hopes of having the same effect as it did on Edward. As we all know, that didn't work out too well. "He's being difficult. Very difficult. It was good for about ten seconds, until he caught himself. And I just realized he changed the subject before we could even finish talking! Ugh! Oh well. Although, he did change a couple things. He at least did jaw line so I'm not complaining."

"That's it?" she laughed. I looked at her curiously. "Well, Edward did that first day, that's all. I had my heart beating so fast that day, even before he'd ever kissed me on the lips. Wow, what a day that was… so far away it seems."

I sighed. "Oh well. Besides, the way he mixes the two makes it plenty worth it. And it's better than nothing right?" She laughed again and patted my shoulder.

"Maybe one day," she told me, grinning. I just rolled my eyes.

Bella grabbed her stuff from the house then we got on hour respective vampires.

"You up for it?" Edward asked Nate.

"Yep, let's get this show on the road! We've got to hunt at some point too remember."

"Right, but I'm thinking we can hold off until we drop them off. We should be fine. Oh and I'll slow down a bit for you, so you can keep up," Edward said, chuckling lightly and grinning ear to ear.

We started off running and the rush was amazing. I looked over at Bella and laughed. She looked the complete opposite of me. While I was looking up and around, totally intrigued with it all, and the rush, Bella's face was plastered to Edward's Back, clinging to him like superglue.

After a while I started to get really tired. I had stayed up late and gotten up early and was now paying the price. My head started to bob and so Nate looked back at me.

"You can go to sleep if you want. Just put your head down. I won't drop you, Peyton. I promise you."

I smiled weakly and nodded my head. Within what seemed like seconds, I was fast asleep on Nate's back.

* * *

**_A/N: Alright so, the reason I was appologizing. Myself being a VL (Virgin Lips, Never Been Kissed, etc. for you people who don't know the lingo) except for when I was like 8 and made out with this kid named Andrew (Haha, I just realized that's Peyton's uncles name!!) anyway, yeah, I thought I was gunna be pregnant after I made-out with him cuz, well I was little! Give a lil kid a break! Okay so bakc on topic, since I'm a VL, I can't do kissing scences worth CRAP and I'm well aware of it. So if you're going to flame on something, don't be on that, because I already know. Any tips, are perfectly welcome. Heck you can write them if you want and I'll stick em in somewhere I bet! Anyway, that's all really. And I really WILL stick with my, the more reviews the quicker chapters are posted, thing from now on. Just to let you know. So there :P. Hope you liked it!!...even if there was a lack of kissing magnificence.. _**


	14. Chapter 14 The Hunt

_**A/N: This one was really exciting for me to write. I like it a lot, and hope you do too!! Unfortunately, there's no story to go along with this one... so sad. And pretty much I said screw it on the whole, review or I don't post thing. I don't even care anymore, I'll post them anyway, and hope for reviews now :) Because I'm now nice like that. Soo.. tell me what you think! Read and review please:)**__** Thanks!**_

**Chapter 14 NPOV The Hunt**

It was mid-afternoon when I felt it.

I was starting to get thirsty.

There was this constant annoyance in the back of my throat that I just couldn't shake. I tried to hold off as long as I could until I didn't want to put them in danger any longer. I had to get Edward to come with me, so I called over to him.

"Hey! Edward, I've got to hunt. We're going to be in trouble if I don't"

Edward looked over at me shocked. "If you were _this_ close to being thirsty, why didn't you hunt before we left? I was hoping to get them all the way there before we had to. We'll only put them in danger if we do it now."

"Yeah, that might be so, but by my not hunting is just going to put them in more danger. Come on, I know we can handle it! You're pretty much desensitized to Bella, and I don't even _like_ human blood. Come on. Nothing's going to happen. You wouldn't let it even if I tried." I was trying to reason with him to see my point of view. I knew I could handle myself, but sometimes, Edward just needed some convincing on the matter.

Edward took his time to think the matter over. After a time, he sighed and finally slowed so I followed suit. Once I stopped I looked back at Peyton to see her still asleep. I felt guilty about having to wake her, but I had to, just in case something was to happen. Not that it would, but just as a precaution. Even if I didn't want to, I knew that Edward would make me wake her anyway, so I may as well do it now.

I shook Peyton gently, and kissed her cheek, waking her from her slumber. "Hey, you've got to wake up for a while. Edward and I need to hunt now. We'll be back in no more than an hour alright?"

She rubbed her eyes a little then nodded as I set her down on her feet by Bella. She smiled up at me and gave me a little hug. I felt myself tense up a little as she did so. I guess I was thinking about my thirst so much that just the movement of her made me go wild. Although maybe it was _not_ only because I was thirsty, but she wasn't going to know _that_ after this morning's incident. She tilted her head back slightly, wanting me to kiss her, I'm sure, but I just ran off; it wasn't worth the temptation right now. Trying to knock down two birds with one stone was not working out for me today. I'd have been fine with it, if only she hadn't kissed me this morning. _Agh!_ Stupid teenager hormones. For the love I was eighty years old! I shouldn't be like this! I blame Edward. Bad example he is.

"So, how bad is it?" Edward asked me once we were far enough out of earshot for the girls to hear.

"Well I'm not _that_ thirsty, but it's enough to make me worry a bit," I told him, and he laughed at me. What the crap?

"I wasn't talking about your thirst. I meant how deep have you gotten yourself in with Peyton? I saw your little frustration back there," he said grinning at me.

I smiled weakly. I would have blushed had I been human, I just knew it. "Pretty deep," I sighed. "I told her I loved her on Sunday morning."

He raised his eyebrows in mock shock. "Really? And what did she reply?"

My smile grew wider. "Actually she's who said it first, she just doesn't know it." He looked at me like I belonged in a psyche ward at the hospital. Then we both heard movement about a mile off before he was able to question me.

We both took off to the east, but within seconds, Edward was out of my sight. I went through the trees, searching for the heard of deer. I came out into a clearing where the deer should have been, only to see Edward grinning up at me with blood all over on his mouth, his teeth covered in it, and one deer with its neck bitten and dead, with another bound by his grasp.

"Want one?" Edward asked, lifting up a deer at me. "I took it upon myself to get you one as well, otherwise we'd be hunting all afternoon."

I rolled my eyes and snatched up the deer from him. Grasping its neck in my hands, I brought it up to my mouth and sunk my teeth into it. With every swallow, the annoyance in my throat grew fainter and fainter.

"So, explain," Edward said as I finished off my lifeless lump. I played dumb and just sat there. He glared at me and gave a menacing growl so I decided to speak up before I had an angry vampire on my hands.

"She was asleep," I stated simply. "I don't think she was awake, but was just muttering in her sleep. Maybe she was dreaming, I don't know. Either way, she hasn't said it since, so I could have it all wrong. Probably didn't even mean it."

"Nope. I'm betting she meant it. I don't know for sure and I'm not going to read her thoughts for you so don't even ask. But, Bella kind of did the same thing. I haven't told anyone, but before me and Bella talked even, I'd watch her sleep from out her window. Once I'd thought she'd saw me because she kept saying 'Edward' clear as ever. But she was just muttering in her sleep. That's when I knew I loved her, and she loved me. I just knew it."

"I really hope you're right bro. I'm in too deep to turn back now," I sighed, wistfully. "I'm always going to love her now."

Edward patted my shoulder," I know what you mean. But it's okay," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "we all must feel as the empath Jasper does at one point in our lives."

Before I was able to punch him for being a complete nimrod, he got up and ran a good distance away from me, then said, "Come on, let's get one more to be sure." He turned on his heel and sped off. I had started to follow but ended up losing him in to time. It was pointless to even try and keep up with him.

I stood within the trees for a few moments, using my abilities to their greatest capacities. I heard a faint noise coming from the west, the wind carrying an incredibly familiar smell from that same direction though I couldn't quite place it. Perhaps it was elk. I had always loved elk, but it'd been a while since I'd last had it. I took off in a second.

I ran through the trees and over the rocks and through the nature that surrounded me. Had I been paying attention I'd have noticed how beautiful it looked, but I wasn't aware of anything right now but the smell. I had released my senses to my natural instincts and was going for the kill. I dodged trees and kept running at full speed. The smell was getting stronger and I was getting much more excited now.

The stronger the smell got, the harder I worked my legs. I wanted this, bad. I couldn't wait until I was able to sink y teeth into it, and savor every last delectable drop. I could only imagine the amazing taste of the sweet smelling blood in my mouth, the feel of it sliding down my throat giving me that wonderful feeling of finally getting rid of the thirst.

The moment that thought came to mind, I realized why the smell was so familiar to me. I mentally smacked myself not realizing it sooner.

It was Peyton.

I tried to slow, to hold myself back, but I had already released myself to my senses. I didn't know what to do, and I began to panic. My mouth began to water as I become ever closer to the girl I loved. I had promised to never hurt her, but I had also promised to never use my power on her either, yet right now, that last part didn't' matter to me. I called out as loud as I could, hoping the two girls could hear me.

"Peyton, Bella! Run now please!" I screamed. Next I called a little softer, hoping only Edward would hear me. "Edward! Edward come quick! I need you now!"

I felt myself finally coming to the slow, but I was still running at a fast human pace. It was getting to be too difficult to restrain myself. I couldn't help but wonder what Peyton would taste like. I shook my head wildly to get that thought out of my head. I kept trying to slow, and finally I made it down to a walk. I was breathing heavy and couldn't quite seem to stop myself for some time. I really wished that Bella and Peyton had run. I hoped my power worked on such a long distance.

I looked around from where I stood frantically, hoping to see Edward from any direction. _Edward, find me_, I thought. _Please, please find me. Hold me back._

I was struggling so hard with my self control that I hadn't even noticed when Edward came near. Within a split second of my realizing he was by me, I felt his stone hard arms lock around me, restraining me. Although this was what I'd asked him to do, I started to wriggle in his arms, wanting to be set free.

I don't know how long I sat there trying to get loose, but it seemed like ages, yet Edward didn't let his grip lighten in the least. He held me as tightly and brutally as he could until I started to let go of my bloodlust, and realizing the smell was fading away.

I had just started to gather my senses back when Edward growled at me.

"What happened?" he hissed at me, still having a tight grip on me. Gritting my teeth, I shook my head and made a point not to look at him in the eye.

"I caught Peyton's scent," I told him angrily. "The wind blew, I went after her not knowing it was her for a while, then I tried stopping myself, and couldn't so I made them run away."

Edward spun me around and shook me brutally, forcing me to look into his eyes. "I _told_ you this was a bad idea didn't?! Ahh! _Why_ can you never listen? No matter. Call them back to us. It'll be a little while till they get here. I'm carrying Peyton now, you take Bella."

I nodded and did as I was told, calling the two girls back over to us. When I looked back over at Edward, he was sitting on a rock with his head in his hands. He noticed I was watching him and he got up, walking over to me. his eyes were ablaze and I could tell he was still hecka mad. He grabbed my upper arms and grasped them tightly.

"What were you thinking?!" he demanded. "You could have got them killed! Do you hear me? _**KILLED!**"_

"I h ear you alright?!" I yelled at him, pushing him off me. "I feel bad enough as it is doncha think?! Do you think it's what I wanted; to be able to drink Peyton dry? To finally be able to taste her, like you've been able to with Bella? Well I've got news for you; that wasn't the intent at all! I'd join the Volturi or let them rip me apart before I'd let any harm or pain come to her! Did you forget a half hour ago when I told you I loved her? And for your information," I said, punching him across the face and knocking him to the ground, "I don't need _you_ to tell me I just about killed the only person I could ever truly love!"

I was breathing real heavily now because I was so aggravated and pissed off. I stood there glaring at him for a while, letting the anger take me over. I don't know how long I stood over him, clenching my fists, but it seemed like an eternity, although it can't have been longer than half a minute.

Then all the sudden my useless breath caught and my body froze as I caught a whiff of an all too familiar smell, making me realize we were no longer alone. I saw Edward get up as I turned to face Peyton and Bella.

I first looked at Bella, not daring to see Peyton's expression at the moment. Bella's face was unreadable mostly. She seemed a little shocked, but other than that I couldn't even guess what was going on through her mind.

I glanced over at Peyton and found her expression really confusing. Her mouth was open just a little as if shocked, but her eyes were gentle and tender. But within a second, her face went from gentle to horror struck, only to go back into shock. I didn't know what to make of it, and wasn't even going to try.

"Peyton I—" I spoke softly but was cut off by Edward.

"Peyton, get on my back. Bella you're with Nate."

I had been staring at Peyton when she looked up and locked eyes with me. she looked at me inquiringly. I shook my head, ashamed, and looked away from here.

"But Edward," Bella spoke. Edward just shook his head at her then nodded toward me. She smiled weakly and walked over to me.

All this time Peyton hadn't looked away from me. she was trying to sort out her thoughts, but from the looks of it, it wasn't going too well. With a heavy sigh, I watched Peyton go over to Edward and hop onto his back. She wrapped her arms and legs around my brother, then looked back at me.

Her face still played with mixed emotions, but the most prominent and readable was sorrow. With her eyes I saw her pleading with me, but for what? Answers maybe? But she'd heard everything I had said and saw me punch Edward, that was clearly obvious. But then what? Forgiveness? Surely not. it's not _her_ fault she smells like she does.

When I just stood there motionless, unspeaking, for a few moments, I noticed the pleading fade from her eyes, only to be replaced by tears. Water welled up in her eyes, and then I saw a single tear take a freefall down her cheek. She turned away and buried her face in Edward's shoulder. Within seconds, Edward was gone with _my_ Peyton.

The moment that salty tear fell like the first raindrop of a thunderstorm, my cold, undead heart cracked and shattered. My eyes unblinking, my breathing halted, I felt as though I was going to cry. But no tears would come, only little gasps for the breath I didn't need, showing signs of my dry sobbing, the curse of my kind.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Bella smiling weakly at me in understanding. I'd almost forgotten that Bella was with me and that I was her ride to California from now on.

I squatted down so as to help Bella and, and she grabbed onto me and held on in what was her form of a death grip. After burying her face in my back, she muttered an 'okay' to let me know she was ready to go.

I took off in the direction same as my brother, though I knew I'd never catch up with him, not only because he was so much faster than me, but he wouldn't want me anywhere near Peyton for a while. Luckily for him, he wouldn't have to worry about that for long.

I'd be heading back the way I cam within a half hour of reaching my destination. Where I'd go to, I didn't know, but I knew it would be nowhere near Pleasant Grove, California, or Forks, Washington.

_**A/N: Yeah so when I wrote Edward and Nate fighting, I ended up getting really mad myself, and the moment my parents started talking to me, I yelled at them. Yeah it was kinda funny. Anyway review cuz you'd like to be cool :)**_


	15. Chapter 15 Edward's Useless

**_A/N: Sorry guys, but I think this one is kinda short. And it's a sad one too and.. well, you'll just see. Read and review please!! _**

* * *

_**Chapter 15 PPOV Edward's Useless**_

I cried. That's it. Hours of tears streaming down my face like the dam broke loose and out came the river. I had soaked Edward's shirt though… I hoped he didn't mind, because I really did feel awful about it.

I felt bad for Edward altogether actually. He was stuck carrying a cry-baby human for at least 3 hours until we reach my house. I couldn't help it though, I felt terrible, beyond terrible. Why I felt terrible, I wasn't entirely sure, but I did. And yet, somehow, I was happy. It was a very awkward place to be. Feeling like crap because my boyfriend couldn't seem to stop blaming himself for anything and everything that happened to go wrong or awry between us, but also being ecstatic at the same time because I'd just found out he loved me. Not that I couldn't kind of figure it out and put two and two together, but to hear those words actually come out of his mouth (even if he was pissed off majorly when he said them) felt amazing. The problem being, if he couldn't stop blaming himself for everything, I didn't know where that love would be able to take us.

It was a hard line to walk.

And I didn't like walking it.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't very well talk to Nathaniel about it because, well, he wasn't the vampire carrying me at the moment, and he was also nowhere to be seen. Not to mention, he didn't really seem real thrilled to talk with me when I'd last seen him. His face was distraught and he looked like hew as completely thrown out. How am I supposed to talk and help someone, when they didn't act like they wanted either?

I couldn't figure out what to do. I was feeling all emotions at once and I couldn't think of anything I could do to help any of it. I was now worn out form crying and thinking so hard, and I had a splitting headache. This day seemed to be only getting longer and longer by the minute. The only good thing that seemed to happen was I was no longer crying, much to Edward's relief I'm sure.

I really liked the silence we had going on here, but I had questions I wanted answers to. Even though the silence was comfortable, I figured I had to break it to get anything in my mind put at ease.

_Don't worry about breaking silences Peyton,_ Edward said, looking back at me, his mouth motionless. _I like this silence too. I'd rather not break it, and we can talk like this since we have that choice._

I gave him a little hug. _Thanks Edward. really, it means a lot to me. so you'll answer my questions then?_

_I can't promise I'll answer them all, but I'll do my best. That I can promise you._

I sighed. I knew it was the best offer I'd get from him. _So what happened exactly? I heard parts of it, but—_

_I can't be the one to tell you that Peyton. That's up to Nate._

_Okay then. What did he mean when he said, 'I'd join the Volturi or let them rip me apart before I'd let any harm or pain come to her,'? Who are the Volturi?_

_They're a very powerful vampire family, or coven. They're kind of like the Royal Family of vampires, I guess you could say. But I can't really tell you anymore about that, else you want Bella's fate, and I know Nate would burn me if I did that to you._

_Wha—_

_Again, not my place to tell._ He interrupted me.

_Edward, you're useless!_ I groaned loudly. _Is there anything you _can_ tell me, Edward?_

He didn't say anything. I was beginning to wonder if he'd been listening and was going to ask again when he finally touched my mind once again with his. _You don't think he loves you as much as I know you love him. _It wasn't a question, just a statement. I stayed quiet, I wanted to know where he was going with this before I said anything. What he had said was true. I was sure of that, after only a week and a half, there was no way he could love me as I loved him. Like that saying, 'In a guy's life, love is just a chapter, but to a girl, it's the whole book.' I knew this was the same thing.

_He may love me, and I'm sure he does, after all I heard him say it, but he's not _in_ love with me. There's a difference Edward, as you very well know._

_You heard him yourself Peyton. You just said so! He loves you more than life itself. Can't you see that? _I decided not to answer because I didn't have a reply at all. I didn't know if it was true or not, whether or not to believe it. We'd never said it to each other, aloud, or at all, except in my head when I was dreaming.

_Talk to him tonight, when he gets to your place. You two need some time to talk privately. But be warned, I won't be far away, not after today. And don't even ask, I won't say a word._

I slumped on his back. _Thanks for the help, Edward,_ I thought bitterly. He glanced back at me and grinned ear to ear.

"Anytime," he said aloud, chuckling. Stupid jerk broke the silence. Buttface.

I looked around at where we were from atop Edward's back. We were getting close to my home I could tell. The scenery looked all too familiar. The trees, the mountains, the flowers; all how I'd left them. And sure enough, a couple of minutes later, we were right outside of Pleasant Grove. Edward slowed from vampire speed to fast human pace just at the edge of town. But don't worry, he didn't let me down

He kept running through town, with me on his back, and people staring at us. It was _great_ having more attention drawn to me. As if I didn't have enough already just in general. He had to _add_ to it. Half of the people we ran by, I recognized. I'll be honest, I may not have been bosom friends with them, but it was kind of embarrassing to be on a guys' back that no one in town knew, but they all knew you somehow. Even if the guy was unbelievably hot. It's still awkward.

He finally decided to let me down as we came to the first street of houses. Sure, not that there was like no one to be seen, he decides to opt out the vampire speed. Stupid unreliable vampire.

"Lead the way," he told me. I sighed and did what I was told. I was like a dog on a leash; it was ridiculous. We were still like a mile from my house, and he was making walk. Buttface.

When we turned on to my street, I saw that my car wasn't the only one there left in my driveway. Uncle Andrew and Aunt Kiri were there. I really hoped that they wouldn't be here for too long. I wasn't really in the greatest mood to play hostess and entertain visitors, even if they were just my aunt and uncle.

As we walked into my house, I saw my aunt and uncle packing up some of the last things in the house. When they heard the door shut behind them, they turned around and smiled when they saw my face. Kiri walked over to me with her arms open wide.

"How are you doing honey?" she asked me, totally concerned. I could feel tears begin to well up in my eyes as she spoke and I looked at Andrew. Freak, hadn't I dried out my eyes with all these tears today already? Why'd they just keep coming?

"I'm holding up, thanks to my friends," I said, gesturing to Edward. Then I realized the others weren't here, and I didn't have an explanation why there wouldn't be a car. Crap. I was screwed.

"The others went to get gas," Edward spoke, causing a rush of relief to flood through me. Good call Edward. "They should be here soon. By the way, I'm Edward Cullen," he said, holding his hand out to my uncle. "I'm sorry for what has happened. It's a real loss," he said sincerely.

Andrew took his hand and I noticed him shudder at Edward's tough. Oops. Andrew blinked a few times then suddenly became unfazed. "Thank you. I'm Andrew, and this is my wife Kiri." He took his hand away quickly and looked at his watch and grimaced, probably faking it. "Oh, Peyton, I'm sorry dear but we really need to get going. Dennis will be needing to be picked up from school. Are you staying here tonight?"

"Yeah, me and a few of my friends. But I'm going to be at your house in a couple of days. As long as that's still okay with you all," I added as an after thought.

"Of course, we'd love to have you," Kiri said excitedly. "I'm sure Dennis would love to see you again, on happier terms. After all it's been a while since you two did anything. Since spring break wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Okay, well that's sweet. Well I'll let you guys go then. Tell Dennis I said hi," I said as I led them to the door. With a last hug and kiss goodbye, they were gone out the door.

I gave a quick look at Edward and then bust out laughing. Edward joined in soon there after.

"Do you realize how close you just got to spilling the beans!" I gasped.

"You didn't have to listen to what he was thinking!" he said barely, doubling over laughing. I joined in with him and the laughing consumed us. It's like one of those times, where you don't quite know _why_ you're still laughing, but it just keeps going and going, kind of like the energizer bunny. You just can't stop laughing. This was one of those times.

"Oi, that was a close one for sure," I said when I was finally calmed down enough to speak and make complete sentences.

"Yeah, wow. He really thought I was crazy you know. Took him a while to convince himself that it was just really cold in the car."

I started to laugh again, but was able to stop at a normal amount of laughing time.

We didn't know where the others were and we started to get bored after a few minutes of just thinking to ourselves, and joking around, so we decided that we would watch America's favorite pastime; baseball. Once upon a time, I had been really good at softball and loved the sport, but I hadn't played in years. It's sad, but true.

The game really wasn't that exciting. It was a freaking re-run from like 30 years ago. What the crap was up with that? Since when did they do re-runs? However I knew that it _was_ in fact a re-run, because Dane Iorg no longer plays for the St. Louis Cardinals, as was shown on the screen. The Cardinals were playing the Dodgers in a pathetic attempt to go to the World Series. The Dodgers were failing miserably at the attempt. It was pathetic. Beyond pathetic, whatever else there was beyond it.

It had maybe been a half hour when I heard a knock at the door. _Finally, _I thought. This game was getting ridiculous, yet it was better than anything else on. I ran up to get the door, but Edward of course beat me to it. When he swung open the door, there stood Bella by her lonesome. I found that kind of weird.

"Where's Nate?" Edward beat me to the punch.

"Oh, he went off hunting again. Better safe than sorry right?" Bella asked. Edward nodded his approval to her.

"Yes that's probably best. I would have sent him out again anyway if he hadn't gone himself. So that's good. He'll be back soon. But in the meantime," he said, snaking his arms around Bella, "I'll stay with you until the rest of the family arrives." He smiled and kissed her softly. "What shall we do," he asked, kissing her cheek, "while we wait?"

Bella grinned up at him and brought his face down to hers. Without a moments hesitation they were full on making out in front of me, and neither seemed to take notice.

It's one thing to be doing this yourself, but it's a complete other thing to be standing there, alone, watching one of your best friends, and your boyfriends brother making out. _Is _that_ what I look like doing this? _I thought, disgusted. _It looks like he's trying to eat her face off! At least Bella looks like she knows what she's doing! _

_Shut up,_ was all Edward's reply was as he started to guide Bella over to the couch. They came to its edge and Edward lightly pushed Bella to the couch, and lay on top over her gently, not once breaking their kiss. My eyes widened as I continued to watch them. Not like there was much else to do. And then I just had to grimace a little to myself. Psh, so much for_ G_-rated.

Just as I was about to tell them to get a room (preferably not _my_ room,) someone burst into the house. Bella and Edward ripped apart from each other, heaving, and I spun around to look at the door, or rather, what was _left_ of that once said door. There Alice and Jasper stood, Alice looking totally freaked out. Her eyes narrowed as she began to speak.

"Edward. Where's Nate?" she asked, obviously perturbed, acting as though it was Edward's turn to watch their brother and he'd somehow misplaced him.

"He went out hunting again, why?"

"He's not hunting Edward. He's leaving. He's not coming here at all. He's getting a ticket to Italy," Alice said monotone.

I had _no_ idea what in the world was going on or what on earth that could possibly mean, but Bella fainted dead away as though she'd seen blood.

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, so Peyton's a little clueless about the Volturi. I mean, after all she only knows what Edward told her, and that really wasn't much now was it? Bella, on the other hand, like we all know, knows all too well about them. By the way, I might want to note that Peyton got to Forks like a week after Edward asked Bella to marry him the first time, but no one knows that he had proposed, not even Alice, since Edward asked sort of on a whim. So their senior year is almost over, and New Moon and Twilight have both happened, NOT ECLIPSE! Definitely not Eclipse. I wouldn't be able to live if it was with Eclipse, because then I'd have to change everything about Bella…guh. Anyway, I just realized I hadn't said where this takes place, so there you have it. Okay, well, review please and I'll love you forever! **_

_**Oh and BellyGnomes, could you **_please_** stop guessing my plot line correctly? Honestly, it gets kinda obnoxious when you guess what's going to happen in reviews. :P Geeze, and to think I wrote this all like a month ago, only to have a reader guess half my plot. Fetch.. what **_is_** this world coming to? Alright, now my rant is over :D **_

**_Oh wait. Okay so the reason Dane Iorg is mentioned. Yeah I'm related to him, he's my brother-in-law's dad, and I was looking at some of his baseball cards earlier and thought, HEY I'll add THAT in the story, since they were already playing baseball. The original teams were the Dodgers and the Angels, but I opted the Angels out for the Cardinals, so yeah. And I really have NO idea if the Dodgers and Cardinals ever played to go to World Series...that's all made up. Just to let ya'll know:D Don't think I'm crazy, because I am:)_**

_**Review, because if you don't, then I just think that you don't like it, as the**envy**lover says, if you don't reveiw I assume you don't like it, even if you do. I liked her saying and I'm saying it too... Hope she doesn't kill me. : )**_ **_But with all these people putting the story on their favorites and having it alerted, I would THINK there'd be a few more reviews. But what do I know?? Geeze, this chapter is offcially dedicated to BellyGnomes now, because she's the faithful one out of you lot... Okay, NOW my rant is officially over:D_**


	16. Chapter 16 Plane Crashers

_**A/N: I've got nothing to say. Just read. **_

_**No wait. I dedicate this chapter to my friend Dennis who randomly popped back into my life the day I was writing this chapter and the end of the last one. I hadn't talked to him in like 2 years, and then WHAM he emails me, and says we have to pick up where we left off. So that's why Peyton's cousin is named Dennis :D Clever eh? Or just cheesy? Aw well. Anyway, Now, just read.**_

**_Guh, I haven't done this in a while, so I still don't own any recognizable characters.. as usual..._**

**Chapter 16 PPOV Plane Crashers**

After Edward stopped panicking about Bella lying on the floor unconscious, I managed to get some answers out of the Cullen's.

It turns out that the Volturi are a lot more powerful than Edward let on. Apparently for years and years they've been trying to get Edward and Alice to join their coven for their powers. Carlisle had just found out recently that Nate was wanted by the Volturi as well, can you blame them? He'd be an easy way to get their food. They'd offered a place to say many times, but he'd always refused them, not wanting to become what they were again. Alice said that he was going to finally take them up on that offer, that way he'd be far enough away from me forever, but of course he wouldn't be joining them in their feasts, just being 'the cook'. Carlisle and the other Cullen's were going to the airport as we spoke.

"But why does he want to do that? How could he just leave?" I asked incredulously, (A/N: have you noticed that I love that word for some reason?? I use it all the time..) looking at Edward for answers. He just shrugged apologetically.

"I don't know. He's too far away to read, and not only that, he'll probably be blocking his mind right now anyway."

"Yeah but if the Volturi don't let people go very easily once they've joined, and if he truly does love me as you say he does, Edward, then _why _would he do this to me, to _himself_?" I could feel my eyes begin to sting.

There was a silence for a moment, then, "It's _because_ he loves you he's doing this. Can't you see that?" Edward said so softly, that had I not seen his mouth move, I think I'd have imagined it. He looked me straight in the eye, his own were gentle and loving. "It's because he loves you," he repeated, his eyes drifting to Bella. My eyes were starting to blur even more, but I could still see that Bella's eyes were watering now too.

I realized then what he meant. Nate was acting as Edward had with Bella, leaving her because he loved her so much. He didn't want her hurt. I took some comfort in knowing that Nathaniel was doing this in the name of love, but how could he be so _stupid?_ Had he not seen what happened to Bella when Edward left? Even I knew about that and I wasn't even around then!

I sighed and sniffled up my tears. I wasn't going to cry anymore, and couldn't figure out why I was still able to cry; it seemed like I'd been doing that all day, and surely the tear ducts would dry up soon. With myself finally under control, I spoke to them, knowing what had to be done, and hoping that they'd all go along with me, which I was sure they would.

"Alice, when does his flight leave?"

"1:40." I looked at the clock. 1:20. we'd be pushing out luck majorly, but there was still a chance and what other choice did we have? I ran at Alice and jumped on her back. The whole room was staring at me. No one moved as much as a millimeter.

"Let's go! We've only got 20 minutes until that plane leaves, I don't plan on never seeing him again, which is what will happen if that plane takes off!"

"He's not going to give up that easy, Peyton," Edward warned.

"Maybe not," I agreed, "but if I don't try, I'm going to wish all my life that I had."

Edward smiled and nodded. "Get on my back." Alice nodded and I got off, confused.

"Edward's faster," Jasper told me. I walked over to Edward and got on. I started to get real worried now and wasn't too sure if I couldn't handle it if Nate shot me down anyway. A rush of calm filled my body. I smiled at Jasper as he grinned up at me

Alice picked up Bella, and we were all ready to go. Edward took off and didn't look back to see if the others followed. I didn't look either. I had more important things to worry about, like whether or not I'd ever see the love of my life again.

We managed to arrive at 1:37, and found out that the plane had a delay and wasn't leaving until 2:00. For some reason, I had this odd feeling that a certain extremely strong vampire had something to do with the wheels having to be replaced on the plane.. Problem was, the plane had already boarded anyway, and we're still waiting inside the terminal, and since we didn't have tickets, there was no way to reach him.

Edward had let me down by this time, but now he grabbed my hand and led me to a place to get tickets, or where he though one was; we couldn't find it. It was now 1:44 and time was running out, far too fast. We took a left turn and I saw four angles in the terminal.

Emmett stood by Rosalie with a ticket in hand, and beside them were Carlisle and Esme. Emmett was grinning at us as we came toward them

"Looking for one of these?" he asked, waving the ticket about as if it were worthless. I took a lunge for it, but he brought it just out of my reach.

"Emmett! Don't be a buttwipe! Give me the stupid ticket! Edward and I have to get on that plane! _Now!_"

Emmet shrank back a little as I screamed at him in public. "Okay, alright, I give. But you both can't get on with one ticket, duh," he pointed out. I lumped down. How could I be so _stupid?_

I looked over at who was taking the plane tickets. A young man by the name Hubert, maybe 23 years old; the moment I saw that, a plan began to form in my head.

"Rosalie…" I said, looking from her to the airline guy. Her eyes got wide in realization of my request.

"I will _not_ be a decoy! I'm not using myself as-"

"Oh Rose, come on," Emmett purred. "If you do we'll have some fun tonight, I promise…" he gave a playful vampire growl. I could only imagine what was going on those two's heads. She looked at Emmett thoughtfully for a while, then smiled, giving in.

"Okay, deal. Come along Edward, Peyton," she said cheerily, and began her pursuit.

First I went and got onto the ramp using the ticket, and waited patiently for Edward to join me. It shouldn't be too hard; we're the last ones in the area. Everyone else already on the plane and boarded.

Rosalie was flawless to say the least. She flaunted that blasted natural beauty of hers as if it were nothing to it. I don't think I've seen a girl flirt so effectively before. The way she bent down to show her cleavage, coming up rubbing his leg, making him go wild, and her using all of her beauty to her advantage.

It disgusted me.

No human should be able to make some other person drool like that guy was. And that's why Rosalie could to it; because she wasn't human. Stupid vampires.

It had been a couple minutes, and Edward still hadn't joined me; he's had many of chances to do so, and Rosalie kept pointing at me, wanting him to move it. I looked over at him, and he was laughing at Rosalie, not following her orders.

_What are you doing?!_ I screamed in my head. _Get your sorry butt over here or you'll have hell to pay!_

_Just a second,_ he said, peering at Rose. I followed his gaze and went wide-eyed. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was no way Rose would…

Rosalie stood with her body entangled with the airline guy, kissing him as though he was the last man on earth. Wow, she has a lot of confidence now doesn't she? One hand was caressing his face while the other arm was around him neck. Her eyes were open slightly, glaring at Edward and she was pointing frantically toward the plane behind his back.

I really don't think she was enjoying this.

Finally after what seemed like 2 minutes (which if you think about it, is a really long time considering the circumstances) Edward ran over to me laughing his little head off. We ran onto the plane, and I could just imagine Rosalie dropping her hands immediately and running off as soon as we went out of her view. Poor Hubert.

The plane was huge. It was one of those with 2 on each side, then 4 in the center aisle; yeah, huge, far too big for ones just going across the country. We didn't have a prayer of finding Nate, I just knew it. It was five minutes 'til and this plane was going to start moving to the runway any second now. I was freaking out.

Just as I was about to give up hope, Edward grabbed my hand again and pulled me along toward the back of the plane. When he stopped abruptly, I about fell over, but he caught me, stood me up right and pointed.

My eyes followed his finger and tears were fighting their way out of my eyes at what I saw. Dark brown waves a mess, face in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees, hunched over, and his body shuddering. My god was crying.

No tears were there, but it was evident as to what was happening before me. I tried really hard not to let any tears escape, but as I walked slowly to Nate, a single tear trickled down my cheek.

I don't know if he heard me first of caught my scent, but something made him look up at me. He immediately got up and started to walk away backwards, shaking his head as I took a step closer to him.

"No, Peyton. I can't do this. I can't let myself lose control again. I almost lost you," he said, choking on his words. I could tell he wanted to look away, anywhere, because of shame, but he couldn't help but gaze into my eyes. I shook my head frantically with my eyes closed and another tear flew off my face. I opened my eyes again, and shook my head slightly, again and again.

"I love you," I said quietly, knowing he'd hear me, then ran at him with my arms open. With one hand on his neck and the other cupping his jaw, I brought his lips to mine and pressed them against mine. I ran my hand through his hair as I crushed my body to his. I didn't care anymore how much I tempted him and about his stupid boundaries. I needed him, and if I got bitten in the process, then fine. He was more than worth it.

I put all the love I could muster into this kiss, and I was mad at myself when I had to pull back for air; stupid humans.

I was breathing heavy and I noticed to my surprise, he was too. I gazed into his eyes, trying to figure out how m ad he was at me, but they showed no anger. His eyes were wild at first, but then they melted to a warm amber, gentle and loving.

Before either of us had a chance to say anything, Edward snapped us back to reality. "Guys, this plane is about to start, we've kind of got to go." I grimaced at Edward before turning back to Nate.

I stared into Nate's eyes, willing him to come with us. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I rubbed my head on his chest as he placed my head under his chin. I felt his body shudder under my touch and I knew he was crying; but for what?

With his hand under my chin, he lifted my eyes up to his again. I'd never seen his eyes as full of love as they were now. Bringing my face closer to his, when our lips were only millimeters away, he whispered, "Peyton, I will _always_ love you." Our lips collided.

I could feel the electricity passing through us. He kissed me with more passion than ever before. He crushed my body to his and held my head in perfect alignment with his own. Totally unexpected, he slid his tongue across my lower lip, and unconsciously my lips parted and my jaw dropped to let him enter. Out tongues clashed in a frenzy, and twisted together creating a form of utopia for us.

After a minute or so he pulled his head back and looked me in the eyes, his own smoldering. He looked as though he would cry again if here were human. They were sad, so sad, it hurt to look into them. He kissed my lips again, then traced my jaw line with his nose. After kissing me right below my ear, he breathed his icy breath on my skin and spoke softer than a whisper, "Peyton, run."

The next thing I knew, his arms released me and I was running out of the plane, _alone._ When I realized what was happening, I started to cry and scream, "Nate no! Nathaniel, I love you!" I sobbed, "Don't do this…"

My legs kept going, never slowing. Right before I was out of the plane I glanced back at Nate to see my angle's face pain-stricken beyond what I thought possible, his body convulsing, dry-sobbing.

My body never stopped, no matter how hard I willed them to slow. They just kept running, against my will. My body had been taken over and there was nothing I could do to stop them. It was a continuation. Never-ending.

When I reached the terminal I looked out the window as I ran to see the plane that carried my love at the runway, speeding off down it, getting ready to lift into the air. The moment the plane was lifted in the air, Nate's power broke, and I stopped abruptly, causing me to fly forward, and collapse on the floor.

Realization sunk in. I curled up in a ball and began to cry harder. I could hardly breathe, my lungs felt like they were compressing together. I began to rock myself back and forth like a little child.

I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe this had just happened. There was no way it had happened. It couldn't have. He wouldn't lie. He said he wouldn't…

I don't know how long it had been, but it felt like an eternity, when cold arms wrapped around my body and picked me up bridal style. He was big and strong, I could tell by the way he held me. I peeked through my messy hair to see Emmett carrying me away. I curled up against his chest and began to cry into his chest.

"He's gone," I choked, "he's gone. He left me. Everyone's gone."

I felt another hand stroke my head as Emmett held me. It was Jasper, I knew when started to calm down.

"It's okay, Peyton," he whispered to me, "Let it all out. We're here for you."

I began to sob harder then, even with Jasper's help, as Emmett hugged me tighter, protectively, holding me together. I was so worn out and tired it was getting hard for me to stay awake.

As we reached the car, Emmett climbed into the back seat, and kept me on his lap, keeping me comforted. As the engine revved and roared to life, I fell asleep pretending it was Nathaniel's cold arms that were wrapped around me.

_**A/N: You think **_you_** hate me? You don't even know. I hate **_myself_** for this chapter! But sadly, it had to be done. You'll understand later people, I promise you. Although I still don't think that's a good enough excuse.. even so. Well, let me have it people!**_


	17. Chapter 17 Flight Plans

_**A/N: Sorry this is a serious shortie, but love what you get :) I can't really figure out how to make this one longer... so, it's like half the size of the usual, and a quarter of the longer ones.. I'm sorry. But hey, at least it's another chapter. Read and Review! **_

**Chapter 17 NPOVFlight Plans**

"You _idiot!_" Edward was screaming at me when the first leg of our flight landed in Chicago. He'd been at it for, let me check my watch; two hours now. Yeah, I was getting pretty sick of it to say the least.

"…but could you wait?_ Nooo!_ You had to be a pig-headed, stuck up _moron!_ Instead of staying, you leave 'the only person you could ever truly love,'" he said, mimicking my voice perfectly. "Pathetic! Did you forget what happened to Bella when I-"

"Shut _up!_" I roared at him. I'd had enough of his telling me how stupid, idiotic, and retarded I was. I felt completely awful as it was, and he wasn't helping a thing. He was done.

"Again, like earlier today, I don't need _you_ to tell me I've messed up alright?! I realize that you think I'm stupid, but it doesn't matter what you think, because it's about me and Peyton! No Edward involved!"

"So you're tying to tell me that you have her best interests at heart?" he laughed. "That's bull, and we both know it. We both know why you left, and it wasn't for Peyton. It's about you."

I glared at him, fists clenched, anger rising up in me. He'd essentially just called me a coward, maybe not in so many words, but it was implied. Had he not done the exact same thing I'm doing; leaving who he loved to keep them safe? Filthy hypocrite.

"I may be hypocritical by saying that, but only because I've learned and know better now." His voice grew softer now as he spoke. "She got on that plane, and gave you all the love in the world. If you had her best interests at hear, you wouldn't have thrown that love back in her face. If you truly lover her like you say you do, and if her best interests were where you really wanted your intentions to be, then you'd go back while you have the chance, because she'll be a wreck with you leaving. I know that. And yet, the moment she sees your face, she'll be happy, knowing you've come to return her love. If you just leave her, who knows what will happen? Don't make my mistake," he said quietly and turned away, walking off. Just about when he was going to turn the nearest corner, he stopped and without turning back at me, called over his shoulder, "I'm getting a flight to Salt Lake City, then I'm running the rest of the way to California. There are no more flights to Cali tonight. I hope to see you on that plane with me." And with that, he turned the corner and walked off, leaving me to my thoughts, which were going a million miles a second.

_What? So he wanted me to go back? I couldn't do that. If I went back, Peyton would end up having Bella's fate for sure, which she probably doesn't even want. I'm not going to allow that to happen._ I said to myself as my hand balled up in a fist and punched a chair._ There's no way I'll let Peyton be turned vampire, at least not by force of the Volturi. It'd be one thing if she had a couple years to think about the possibility and talk it over-_

_What am I thinking? A couple of years? I don't even know if she'll even love me in a couple of years! _I dropped my head in my hands, rolled my eyes and mentally smacked myself. _Again, do I hear myself correctly? I'm not going back, so she won't eve have that choice in a couple years. She will not be turned vampire on my watch, and if she ever is, it will be unbeknownst by me, and I'll never know of it. _I mentally beat myself up again. _Scratch that. I'd figure it out eventually regardless. But I don't have to worry about that, because the chance of her even being bitten and managing to stay alive is not very likely, unless that was the intent of the vampire. And if she really was bitten then she'd probably die. Of course then I wouldn't have to live with-_

My thoughts ceased immediately as realization of that last completed thought sunk in.

Peyton.

Dead.

My mind started to race and my body started to shake of its' own accord, and I couldn't stop it. I went and sat down on those amazingly uncomfortable airport chairs. The though of Peyton's body lifeless, dead, motionless, threw my body into a type of convulsions and my mind now went into shock. I could never bare to live without Peyton in the world.

_But how likely is that to happen? _I asked myself. _I mean honestly. She's going to at one point anyway, so what would I do; burn myself soon after to follow her?_ I sighed and nodded to myself sadly. That's exactly what I'd do. If Peyton didn't exist, then neither would I, I knew that.

I glanced at my wrist for the time; 8:17. had I really been sitting in that terminal for 3 hours already? Wow. I ran over to the flight times. Chicago O'Hare, to Copenhagen Denmark, on time, flight at 9:00. That one would take me to Denmark where I'd catch a flight to Rome. That wasn't giving me much time. I looked at the national flights. Chicago to Salt Lake City, Utah, on time, flight at 8:40. That choice wouldn't leave me much time either.

I had to choose pretty quickly which place I'd go. I ran through the airport to find a place to get a last minute plane ticket to Salt Lake, just in case. It's not like my mind was made up yet or anything, but still, there was a chance I'd go back, though not very likely. After all, if I didn't go back, she'd have that normal human life that she wanted, at least I think she still wanted that, seeing as we'd never discussed otherwise. _Ugh. What am I supposed to do?_

Somehow I managed to find one in a matter of minutes. Not that that helped any; I still didn't know where I was going.

By going to Italy, I would ensure that I would never bite Peyton, and would never have to live with the pain of having done so if I were to ever lose control. On the other hand, that would mean I'd never get to love her, never be with her. And I'd cause her so much pain if we stayed apart, I'd cause so much pain to_ myself_ if we stayed apart.

I looked up at the sings for which terminal I had to go to and what directions they were. The terminals for each flight were in opposite directions.

I continued weighing my options and debating what to do. Both options seemed to be the right choice. I didn't know where to go. I sighed as I walked over to the trashcan, and threw one of my airline tickets away.

I pulled myself together and stood up straight. Edward's voice rang through my ears as I walked down the terminal. _Don't make my mistake._

I sighed quietly and muttered to myself, "I hope I'm not Edward," and continued on down the terminal to my awaiting flight.

_**A/N: Oooohh! Which flight did he choose? Wouldn't you like to know? This may be a crappy cliffie, and if it is.. I'm terribly sorry.. Well, review and then read the next chapters to find out:) That is if I didn't give it away or anything.. which I really hope I didn't...**_


	18. Chapter 18 Truth or Dare

**_A/N: This one was kind of fun to write. I had lots of fun playing 'god' with Edward, _****_Alice_****_, Hayden, Jasper, and Peyton in this one. Good times playing truth or dare. Writing brought back fond memories of that game. Anyway, read and review. And did you know, it took 5 freaking chapters to get this one day done with? Yeah, since chapter 13, it's been the same freaking day. Wow. Anyway, hope you like, even if they are OOC a little bit.. :P _**

**_Sheesh. And apparently people aren't big fans of 16... heh. That and 13 are least reviewed, so sad. Psh, and of course it was BellyGnomes who DID review, classic. Well, sorry to dissappoint you all on those two, I did my best. Even if you don't like it I'd rather hear that than nothing, because let's be honest, I felt like I did when Edward left in Twilight when I wrote 16; Betrayed. Anyway, there's my rants on reviews and how unloved I feel just about right now... :(_**

* * *

**Chapter 18 PPOV Truth or Dare**

I woke up at about 6:00 that night, lying down on my bed in my decorationless (**A/N no decorationless is not a word, but I made it up so it is now :P**), white room. My headache was still there, and if anything had gotten worse, and my eyes were all puffed up, not wanting to open.

I kicked my blanket off my body, then forced my eyes to see. Peeking through my eyelids, I saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes looking down at me.

"Hey there little one," Hayden said quietly. I yawned, then smiled up at him. I wondered when he'd gotten here.

"Hey," I replied. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, pulling myself up to a seated position.

"Oh, the Cullen's dropped you off here and called me and Shae, and asked if one of us could came over to be with you when you woke up. Shae has a lot of homework, so I said I'd come. Alice told me what happened," he said quietly, looking away from me. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged and sighed. "I don't' know yet. I can't piece it all together in comprehension. I can't believe he's left. He can't have. He'll come back," I said to myself, reassuringly. I had to convince myself there was hope, even if there was none.

I hadn't noticed that there were tears in my eyes until Hayden lifted up his finger to brush one off my cheek. He scooted over to me with his arms open, then held me close, whispering, "No, you're not okay." The tears began to stream down my face as his hand traced up and down my back, trying to give me some sort of solace. I clung to him, holding his shirt in my hands, crying like a newborn baby.

I don't know how long he held me, but he did so until my eyes were dry. I lifted my head up to look at him and saw him gazing back at me.

His eyes were full of love, and it reminded me much too much of Nate's. Looking deep into my eyes, he pulled me closers to him as he spoke softly, "I love you, Peyton."

With that, he hesitantly bent down and pressed his lips softly to mine. I quickly reacted and moved my lips in time with his, not quite understanding why I was. Both our mouths opened in sync and our tongues began to play with each other. I felt his body weight shift as he brought his legs up on the bed to sit Indian style. One of my hands flew to his neck as the other rummaged through his hair. I felt his hands travel down my waist and rest on my hips, then he pulled my body up to sit in his lap. Wrapping my legs around his waist to pull myself closer to him, I brought my hands down the top button of his shirt.

After getting it unbuttoned I pulled back from Hayden's mouth, breathing heavily. I looked down at his chest where I'd just unbuttoned his shirt and bent my neck to kiss it. After each button was undone I'd kiss the new section of visible skin, causing his muscles to tense up beneath my touch as I did so. He laid down, taking me with him as I undid the last two. I brought myself back up to his face and started kissing his lips as I lay on top of him.

Just as he pulled away and started to kiss a trail down my neck, I heard a knock on the door.

My eyes flew open and I awoke in a cold sweat. I looked down the bed and noticed I still had my blanket on, and there was no Hayden to be seen. I shook my head wildly. _It was just a dream_ I told myself. I looked at the clock and it was only 5:30. A good sign, meaning nothing really happened. But, wow, it felt real.

"Come in," I said, and through the door emerged Hayden.

Awkward.

"Hey you," he said to me smiling. "Glad to see you up. How are you doing?" he asked, concern in his voice, as he came and sat down by me.

I sat up quick and smiled weakly at him. "I don't know yet. I'm still trying to comprehend it all. I can't believe he's left. He could come back, Edward _was_ with him." Wow, this was sounding too familiar for my liking. And without my consent, that blasted tear rolled down my cheek, and he brushed it away…again.

He held me in a nice hug and I began to sob again. "No, you're not okay," he said gently. I sighed and forced the tears to slew. I looked up at him and smiled halfheartedly. He smiled back at me, and I saw his eyes full of love. _Oh no,_ I thought, _this is it._

"I love you, sis," he said and bent down. I was frozen stiff. I couldn't do a thing. Then something registered in my head; he'd called me sis. Just as I'd noticed that subtle difference, I unfroze to feel his lips brush my cheek.

"He's crazy to not want to be with you," he told me, still smiling. I could have sworn that there was a double meaning in that sentence, and that there was something in his eyes saying so. Maybe I was just losing it; I'm sure that was it.

As I relaxed I grinned back up at him, and threw my arms around him. I gave him a huge hug then looked at him and spoke.

"Thanks Hayden. I love you, too."

He stood up then and began to walk out the door only to turn back around. "I about to tell you the reason of my coming up here," he laughed at himself. "We're leaving to go out to dinner. The Cullen's said something about already eaten, and that they'd be over later. And Alice is sleeping here with Jasper, so are Shae and Bella. Oh, me too," he added as an afterthought. "Looks like this place is going to be a pretty full house." He smiled at me again and ran down the stairs yelling, "Hurry up sleepy head."

I didn't really care what I looked like anymore, it no longer really mattered, so I made sure I had my wallet, so no one could try and pay for me again, and then bounded down the stairs to meet my family for dinner.

I had had a great time at dinner. Olive Garden; can you say amazing? Bella came along with the Larson's and I, and I was real grateful for that. We were both kind of in the same boat right now; Edward hadn't come back yet, and neither had Nate. Although, Edward just didn't' have time to get off, which was why he went on the flight, but Nate…that was different.

After we ate, Dean and Kate went to their hotel while the rest of us headed over to the movies. We found a dollar theatre and went to Pirates 3 because I was pathetic and hadn't seen it yet. we walked out of the movie at the beginning of the credits because nobody told us about the end with Will coming back to shore and meeting his son and Elizabeth (_**A/N: which is true. I didn't even know if that really is what happens at the end credits..) **_We got out at about 11:30 and went back to my place. When we got there a little after midnight, Carlisle's black Mercedes was parked in the driveway, along with Rose's Red M3. I ran inside hoping beyond hope that there was some new. Bella of course was right on my heels hoping for the same thing.

Lucky for Bella, Edward was right there, waiting for her with his arms open wide. Edward didn't seem to care his parents were right there because he kissed Bella like no one would in front of their parents if they were in their right mind. Then again, Carlisle and Esme weren't really his parents. Even so, it was a rerun of earlier that day when Edward was eating Bella's face.

Randomly, Edward pulled back and glared at Emmett and Rosalie. "My gosh you two! That's disgusting! _That's_ the reason I made Rose make-out with the airline guy; you tow are sick and kinky!" he screamed at them. Everyone laughed with the exception of Bella whose face just turned bright red.

Well, not quite everyone. Shae and Hayden though looked at us all as though we were all crazy. Everyone shut up quick, remembering that they didn't know about what the Cullen's truly were.

"Edward," I spoke before any awkward questions could be asked and before I would forget my questions, "Nate?" I asked with a grim expression on my face.

He shook his head sadly. "I don't know. I told him my thoughts on it, and how I was coming back. I said I'd like it if I saw him on the plane with me, then I left. Last I heard of him was him fighting with himself in his head, debating whether or not to return. I couldn't stick around for the end because I didn't plan on missing that flight. I didn't see him get on, but that doesn't mean he didn't. He could be on his way to Italy, or here. I just got back, so since he…drives slower, a _lot_ slower, he wouldn't be here for a few hours and that's if he has good weather."

I sighed inwardly. I knew by driving he meant running, as did most everyone else.

"Alright. Thanks Edward. if he comes to your hotel," I said, talking to Esme and Carlisle, "you'll send him over here right?"

"Of course, Peyton," Carlisle said. "We'll make sure he won't wake you up either sine you have to get up early tomorrow."

All the Cullen's that weren't staying here said there goodbyes then and left.

I turned to face my friends to tell them where they could sleep.

"Edward and Bella, you two can have my bed," Hayden looked a little surprised at that, but he didn't know any better. "Alice, Jasper, take the guest bed. I'll sleep out on the couch so Shae and Hayden can have my parents' bed, and if one of you find that awkward, I'll sleep on the floor okay?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "So, anybody up for a movie?"

We all crowded together and ended up watching the Andy Griffith Show on TV because all my movies were already packed away. I ended up sitting next to Hayden with my head resting on his shoulder and his wrapped around mine. To me, it wasn't a big deal because we'd done this when I'd first lived in Forks, so it was nothing new. I kind of felt bad because Shae was sort of the odd girl out, but she didn't seem to mind much, luckily. Then again, she's never been the jealous type, or the boy crazy type either.

After we were done watching Andy Griffith, the girls went upstairs because we were bored and the boys wanted to watch sports. I really wished I was with them instead of upstairs with three girls who were fixed on somehow making me realize I had a thing for _my _brother. Quite frankly, it was one of the last places I wanted to be, ever.

"Not playing my brother now are you Pey?" Alice asked me smiling. I rolled my eyes at her. "Get off it Alice. Hayden's like a brother to me."

She just laughed. "Not from what I can tell," and she winked. That meant she knew something that I obviously did not. She saw something. She had a vision. Bella laughed and gave Shae a knowing smile. Bella was in on it too. And apparently Shae as well. Even though I was with Nate, Shae claimed I still had a thing for her brother…correction; _our_ brother.

"Whatever. Nothings going to happen," I told them all, but in the back of my mind I started to think of that dream I'd had earlier. I looked down and starting popping my knuckles; maybe something _was _going to happen…

"Alright, I feel childish. Let's play truth or dare!" Alice said, looking around for approval. I was honestly worried about it, but I was out voted by the rest of them. The game began.

"Shae, go streaking down the street!" I stated.

"She gaped at me. "That's not how the game works!" she said, trying to get out of it. Not that I blamed her. I wouldn't want to go streaking either.

"Fine, truth or dare?" I asked smiling.

"Truth obviously. I already know my choice for dare," she muttered.

"Which Cullen male is the best looking?" Alice asked, grinning. _This ought to be interesting. _I thought.

Shae's eyes went wide, then she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. After a moment she sighed and replied very softly, "Edward."

The three of us bust out into laughter and we heard Jasper's laugh from the other room. Bella began to blush, Alice just laughed harder and I had to agree. When Nate wasn't around, Edward took the cake easily.

"Nice choice Shae!" Jasper called, still laughing hysterically.

"How did…?" Shae asked confused. _Oh crap, Jasper shouldn't have done that._

"Oh," I exclaimed, "the door's open," much to my relief. _That'd be awkward trying to explain._ I got up and shut the door. _Hayden probably heard that earlier…_

The game went on for another half hour, and nothing too hilarious had happened since that first truth. At least not for me. Somehow they weaseled my latest dream out of me, and all three of them got a kick out of it. All it did was prove to them that I had a thing for _my_ brother. Which I didn't. Still. Then, since the boredom became too much to handle for Shae, she decided now was as good a time as any to get Alice back for making her tell us all, including the guys, she had the hots for Edward.

"Alice?" she asked sweetly.

"Dare of course," she said grinning. Shae leaned over and whispered something in Alice's ear. When Shae pulled away Alice's grin was nowhere to be seen, and it was replaced with a look of shock. Alice shocked; I never thought I'd see the day. I didn't even think it was _possible_ for Alice Cullen to be shocked.

"No way! That's my brother! He may not be by blood, but _come on!_ Get real!" she squeaked. Wow, nor had I ever seen Alice actually scared. This must be good. After all, it was only Edward right?

Shae put her hands down on the floor and leaned back, smiling mischievously. "Hey, you can back out of the dare-" wrong thing to say to Alice Cullen.

"Now way," she repeated and got up, heading towards the door. Alice walked out the door and the rest of us followed her, our heads poking out of the door frame, looking down the stairs and hallway to the family room where the boys still were.

Alice bounced her way through the family room and past Jasper to Edward; poor guy was getting picked on tonight. My eyes went wide as Alice jumped in Edward's lap and kissed him, and not in some brotherly sisterly, chaste kind of way. It looked as though she though Edward was Jasper. I could see Edward stiff as a board, holding on to the couch for dear life, but somehow, his lips were slowly moving against Alice's, even though his face was in shock.

I glanced over at Bella and saw her trying not to laugh, and her face was as red as a radish. Apparently she didn't mind to much, which I thought kind of weird, but she thought it rather funny. Odd. Shae was grinning ear to ear, chuckling to herself darkly. I looked over at Jasper and saw him kind of confused, but still laughing all the same. Hayden was trying not to laugh at the scene placed before him, but was failing miserably.

Alice pulled back and grinned at Edward, who stared at her in unbelief, then she danced her way over to Jasper. She leaned down and kissed him, and he kissed her back. The two looked like experts, as though they'd been perfecting their kiss for a hundred years; I realized that that was probably that truth.

Alice got up with Jasper grinning at her, and came back up the stairs to join us. "Well," she started, "_that_ was rather interesting. But I must say, Edward is a good kisser," she said, looking at Bella in the eye. "Although, Jasper obliterates his abilities easily. I think Edward is still getting used to someone _actually_ kissing him back." She sighed softly as I saw Bella blush. "He could be so good. Train him Bella," she said, patting Bella on the shoulder. And with that, she shut the door behind us, and dove right back into the game.

"Peyton, you haven't gone in a while. Truth or dare?" Alice asked, a slight smile on her lips. That should have given her dead away, but no. I was an idiot.

"Dare I suppose," I replied, regretting it the moment I said it. A huge smile sprung on to all of their faces, and it was plastered there. I knew what was coming before it was even said. Why _did I have to tell them the truth about my latest dream? I should have _known_ they'd use that against me…_ I groaned to myself.

"We can't leave Hayden out of the action right? That would just be cruel," she chuckled darkly. "Tell us how he is. Use your dream as inspiration if you need, although; please _do try_ to keep his clothes on." Shae and Bella burst out laughing, and I could just imagine Edward and Jasper out on the couch, grinning to each other like madmen. I walked over to the door with my head held high in determination to prove them wrong. I'd let them have their fun with me, and then I'd show them.

I walked down the hall and down the stairs to the family room. The moment I saw them my body kind of froze and kept going just because it knew it had to; I swear I wasn't moving, and yet somehow, I kept on getting closer to him.

I got to Hayden and sat down next to him on the couch. I felt bad for doing this. I figured he liked me; it was kind of obvious, even if I kept lying to myself saying we were like brother and sister. I knew if Nate wasn't around that there could have been more. But I guess Nate was no longer around, was he? Even so, I felt bad for doing this to him, because I knew how he felt about me, and I didn't want to lose that friendship, in case something happened later to ruin everything between us. I leaned over to his ear and whispered, "I'm sorry," before I turned his face to mine and gently pressed my lips to his.

I spark of chemistry went through me, like I suspected it would, but it still wasn't like kissing Nate, although if Nate wasn't around, this would easily be next in line. I rested my hands lightly on his shoulders as he kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me in closer, and I didn't mind; for once he didn't feel only like a brother to me, but I admitted to myself finally, that he _could _be something more. Assuming Nathaniel never came back, which from the looks of it, he wasn't. I thought that I could be happy with Hayden, maybe not quite yet, but one day for sure.

Just as that thought crossed my mind, Alice came running down the stairs at full speed with Bella and Shae trailing her, Edward and Jasper jumped up off the couch, and I heard the front door slam shut. I tore apart from Hayden and looked up and saw no one by the door, but as I looked out the window, I saw an all too familiar shape speed off down my street.

Nate came back.

* * *

_**A/N: In all honesty, I hate myself for this chapter too. I don't really like it, well I do, but why did I make Nate come back just then? Ugh, well you'll just have to read to find out, because, I already know :P Anyway, read and review, and thanks for all of you who HAVE reviewed. I really appreciate it, because it makes me happy, and makes we want to type all of this up. Well hope you enjoyed! Even if Some of the characters were totally OOC… like Edward and Alice.. hehe.. Sorry bout that. I thought it'd be kinda funny though, maybe that's just me.. :D Oh and for any of you who have a problem with the Andy Griffith Show, you all should go lick a screen door, because the show is amazing, and you just wish that **_you_** could live in Mayberry with Barney Fife (sp?)... :P**_


	19. Chapter 19 Stupid Unreliable Vampire

**_A/N: Alright well there's nothing to really say about this chapter. It's just sort of there, but it does have some major points taken care of, so at least that's nice. Anywho, read and review por favor!_**

* * *

**Chapter 19 NPOV Stupid Unreliable Vampire**

I had decided to go back. Peyton meant too much to me for me to just leave her behind and not be with her. I loved her, yes, but so do lots of people; I'm also in love her which is what made the difference. I can't just drop that.

I made sure my mind was blocked from Edward on the flight home; I didn't need him telling them all I was coming back. I'd like to do that myself. I knew Edward would get back first, that was inevitable the way he runs, so I had to make sure he didn't know I was coming, which was really hard.

I had to buy a whole new wardrobe. It was a pain in my vampire neck. Seriously it was new _everything_; shirt, shoes, undershirt, briefs, pants, socks, even cologne and new hair spray for a different smell than myself. It was ridiculous, and I knew it, but at least there was a much better chance of Edward not recognizing my smell then. Which I really hoped he didn't, or I'd be hosed. Nothing like having your brother tell your girlfriend, family and friends that you were an idiot, realized it a little late and am now coming back to grovel at their feet, and would be there in a few hours. Yeah, I wasn't up for Edward making me look more like a retard than I already looked.

And I was right about Edward not finding me on the flight. From what Carlisle and Esme told me when I went to their hotel room, Edward had been back for a couple hours, and he had no idea which way I'd gone. He never even noticed I'd gotten on the same flight as him. Pretty much everyone here in California had just as good a guess as Edward. Esme told me to go straight over to Peyton's house when I was done talking with them because she'd asked them to tell me that, assuming I came ever back.

I'm surprised Peyton even thought of that, because I honestly had no intentions of ever coming back. But then Edward's stupid voice kept ringing in my ears, "Don't make my mistake, don't make my mistake," yeah, yeah alright! I got it Edward you can get out of my head now. That's what it felt like, even though he wasn't even around in my head. That's how annoying a telepathic brother could be.

I ran straight over to Peyton's house the moment Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie were done talking to me and I was finally released from Emmett beating me up. He was really mad I left Peyton in such a state. Apparently, Peyton is another one of his Bella's and he loves that girl like his own little sister. He was beyond pissed because I just screwed with his little sister. Though I didn't really complain about him practically wanting to kill me; I actually thought I deserved it, so I didn't even fight back really.

I couldn't think about anything else, except that I had to see Peyton and make things right again, even if it was the last thing I'd do. The whole time I was running to her house, no thought crossed my mind unless it had to do with her.

I walked up to her door and didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. It seemed just like a normal house of humans, where a bunch of teenagers had stayed up to watch TV. As I opened it up though, I heard someone bounding down the stairs which turned out to be little Alice, and I saw Edward and Jasper jump sky high out of the corner of my eye, but I wasn't paying attention to any of that. My eyes were fixed on Peyton kissing her 'brother' Hayden.

I stood there for a second, completely numb, until the pain began to sink in. I turned on my heel and slammed the door behind me before she'd even looked up. I ran down the street and tried looking for a forest or mountains, anything. I kept running and going on, never looking back.

I couldn't think. Everything was completely out of whack and nothing made sense. I just kept running for the sake of running, hoping to find some sort of solace in it. I just had to get away from what I had just witnessed. It hurt too much to even think about it. It didn't make any sense.

I found a spot with trees and a small stream and I stopped. This place was perfect, mainly because it reminded me of home, which is where I longed to be. I sat on a rock by the stream and started to mull things over.

_How could she do that to me? Had she not just told me how much she loved me? Why would she drop that love and go off with Hayden, unless she never really did love me. Why would she do that?_ I found a rock lying on the ground, so I picked it up and threw it at a tree. It splintered everywhere, making a loud crash. I put my hands on my head, trying to calm myself down. I practically ripped out my hair by doing so. I finally started to calm down a little bit, and made it so I was able to think clearly, without getting angry or too depressed.

_I suppose it's for the best._ I finally admitted to myself, although it was really hard. _I can leave Peyton like I originally planned, and she can be happy with Hayden; that disgusting smelling, overprotective, girlfriend stealing brother. __**Brother.**_I sneered at that. _He never wanted to just be the brother, but always something more. And couldn't she __**smell**__him? It's awful, absolutely wretched._ I could feel my anger begin to rise up in me so I took a few deep breaths again to stop the rage._ Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore right? She'll be happy with him, which is what I wanted. She needs that human life, the happy one, and Hayden I know will give it too her. Even if he disgust me._

_It was a dare you idiot!_ Edward's voice said. _Don't believe me? Ask anyone. Alice had to kiss me too and you don't see Bella or Jasper running off in agony. And need I remind you, that _you're_ the one who left in the first place?_

I shook my head. I was just imaging his voice. I'd been listening to that terrible voice all day and now I was imagining it talking to me. Wow, I needed to get a grip on things big time.

_I heard that moron._ Edward said again. _And, no, you're not imagining it._

I spun my head around wildly. Okay, so it _was _Edward. _Even so, it wasn't a dare. There's no way that could have been a dare. They weren't kissing like it was a dare. No one holds each other like that, if it is a dare._

I officially hated the word 'dare'.

_Oh for the love, where are you? I'm sick of looking. You're a pain in the arse to follow with that new smell of yours, you know that? _Edward's agitated voice rang again. I grudgingly showed him a picture in my head of where I was at so he could find me. Not that I wanted to see him. Hearing his voice again only pissed me off again.

A couple of minutes later, Edward was with me by my little newfound solace, and he brought along a visitor with him.

Peyton.

_Yay._

She looked like she had been crying and had a sad look on her face. The problem was, I felt merciless right now, compliments of Edward.

"Have fun with Hayden did you?" I spat, smiling wickedly.

That shook Peyton up pretty bad. Edward came at me and slugged me in the face, forcing me to the ground. "Damnit Nate! Are you _really_ that stupid?! It was a dare! A bloody _dare! _Get off it! Besides that, we'd thought you'd left to Italy, and were long gone, so shove off! Man, you've done nothing but torture this girl all day long! Do you honestly _like_ hurting her?" I glared at him from the dirt. How dare he say that? She was the one kissing her '_brother',_ not me.

I saw Edward walk over to Peyton and wrap his arms around her. Tears streamed down her face onto his chest and I knew I should be the one there, holding her together, but I also knew that I was the cause of those tears. That softened me a little, but Edward wasn't helping to keep my anger levels low.

"Me hurting her, eh?" I asked, slowly trying to get up, "I may have done so, and I do feel awful about that, but if I remember correctly, I wasn't the one kissing a _dog_!"

Edward started a retort at me, something about it still being a dare, but I wasn't paying attention any longer. I was a little preoccupied with this all too sudden realization of what was going on here.

Something clicked in my stupid head.

That was it. I stopped dead in my tracks and fell back to the ground. That was half of Hayden's problem with me. He was a werewolf, or was going to be real soon, which would be why he didn't smell too great right now. The other half was the fact that I had his want to be girlfriend. I'm sure that wasn't going to be helping the transformation any time soon. It would make it happen faster, that's for sure. He was plenty mad at me for it.

Edward looked at me, wondering what was going on. I was blocking my mind at the moment because I was sick of his voice in my head. It'd haunted me for far too long this past day. Peyton was looking at me, still crying, but at least she could bare to look at me now. I kept staring off into nothingness. I couldn't believe none of us had seen this before. And Jasper and Edward; how hadn't they smelt him at all, they'd been with him all night! Alice too!

I was still trying to figure things out in my head, when Edward spoke up, obviously perturbed. "Hey, what seems to be the problem?" he asked disconcerted.

At first I couldn't find my voice, and then, "Oh my…Edward. We've got to talk to the family," I said, barely above a whisper. My eyes drifted to Peyton. I felt horrible. And I actually meant it when I said that now. I felt absolutely pitiful. All too late, I really did believe that it had been a dare. I couldn't believe that I had ever thought otherwise. For the way she looked now, there was no way she didn't love me. No one cries in that kind of pain, if there wasn't a real reason behind it.

"Peyton, I, I'm sorry," I stuttered pathetically. "I'm so sorry. I was hurt too, and I got angry, and I just can't control my anger sometimes, and, ah, I just. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I hurt myself today with almost hurting you, and then I hurt you anyway trying not to hurt you and I just…I'm sorry…" I said brokenly. I couldn't figure out what to say. It didn't seem that anything I could say would make any of it better, so I don't know why I was even trying. None of it seemed to matter now. I screwed everything up, I knew it. There's no way she's going to take someone back who hurt her like I had. I didn't deserve it, even if she did.

But then she surprised me.

Peyton had Edward let her go, and she began to walk toward me slowly. I stood as stiff as a post, not wanting to pressure her into doing something that she may not want to do, and also not wanting to face some sort of rejection if she was just coming at me to say leave.

A couple feet away from me her head was down, and she started to pop her knuckles and bite her bottom lip, as if debating what to do next. Still biting her lower lip, she looked up at me, then walked at me again with her arms wide, and wrapped me up in a gentle hug. I couldn't deny anything to her now. I held her tight, wishing this day had never happened.

I placed my chin on her head and made random invisible design tracings on her back. I felt her grasp on to me tighter then, acting as though I'd let go of her for some reason. Not that I was surprised she would think that after yesterday…

"So what now?" she whispered against my chest, her voice shaky as if she didn't have a clue what the reply would be.

"I don't know," I replied lamely. _I'm sure that helped her loads. _I thought bitterly.

"Where does this leave us?" she asked, almost hesitantly.

I sighed, "Where do you want it to leave us?" I asked back, wishing almost instantly I hadn't. What if we turned our separate ways? What if she sent me away? I didn't know if I could handle that, not now.

Peyton looked up into my eyes and placed her hands on my face. She traced my jaw line with her finger then brought my face closer to hers. "Here," she whispered and gently pressed her lips to mine.

I kissed her back softly, and in the moments my lips were free from hers, I'd whisper, "I love you."

After a minute, I remembered Edward was still with us. Poor guy.

I came out of my daze and looked over at him. "Edward, we need to talk to the family," I said again. "It looks like Jacob Black is about to get a new friend," I said grimly.

He looked at me confused at first, and then in understanding, obviously reading my thoughts that were now unblocked because of the moment.

"How soon do you think?" he asked me

"A couple of weeks maybe. Possibly longer, but I doubt it."

Edward nodded. "Alright. Let's talk about this when we get back to Forks. Peyton needs him right now, and he hasn't changed yet, so I think we're okay. Besides, I'll be able to tell if he's going to lose control," he said, tapping his head.

"Okay. But the moment we return to Forks, it's on. Don't tell anyone else yet then I guess, and act normal while you can. We don't need an early change by Hayden." _And I don't want to force Peyton to choose between them and us, me. I couldn't bare it if she chose them. Not now._

_I understand Nate. _Edward said. _We won't._

I looked down at Peyton and she looked terribly confused.

"We'll explain later, we can't just yet, so for now, I'll take you back to your place so you can sleep tonight and get ready for tomorrow."

Peyton nodded barely and I picked her up bridal style. I kissed her lightly on the lips, then took off running. I noticed within about two minutes she was asleep. I smiled slightly and held her tighter. I'd never let her go again.

When we got back to Peyton's house, Shae and Hayden were already asleep. Alice and Jasper were resting in each other's embrace and Bella was waiting for Edward to return before she slept. Once she saw Edward walk through the door, she ran over to him, and he swept her up in his arms. He walked her upstairs to the guest room, where I was told Alice and Jasper were 'supposed' to sleep.

I took Peyton up to her room and wrapped her up in my arms. She cuddled closer to me and held on to me tightly. I smiled down at her and kissed her cheek. It was going to be a long next day for her. She needed as much sleep as she could get tonight.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so I'm sorry if this one seems kind of rushed. I just wanted to get past this part, because I couldn't really think of any good way to get them all back together and stuff. So yeah, sorry. But I hope you liked it anyway. And thanks for staying with me this far… I still have a few more chapters.. I still don't even know exactly where I'm ending this all.. I might want to figure that out huh? Okay well review please:)**_


	20. Chapter 20 The Funeral

**_A/N: First off, I saw Carlisle's black Mercedes today, and I'd just like to share that with you all. It looked incredible in real life. Anway, this chapter is kind of weird I think, I talk a lot as author in it... so sorry bout that. It's kinda jumpy too, you'll see. Anyway, read and review please:)_**

* * *

**Chapter 20 The Funeral PPOV**

I woke up groggy. For a minute I didn't know where I was, then flashbacks of the day before came to view. I shook my head wildly; I didn't want to think about that.

"Hey, honey," Nate whispered in my ear. I breathed in his scent and was about knocked out cold again. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You ready for today?"

I nodded against his chest. "I think so," I muttered. Then the tears started to come again. "Obviously not," I choked out moments later.

Nate pulled me closer to him and started to trace designs on my back. "Oh Peyton," he said softly. "I'm so sorry. I've only gone and made this worse." He looked awful. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he'd been mentally beating himself up all night. He turned away from me, ashamed, and I could tell he was now crying too. I placed a hand on his face then came up and kissed him on his cheek. He brought his eyes back to mine.

"Let's not talk about that, okay? It doesn't matter anymore," I told him gently, smiling slightly.

"Okay," he said, kissing me softly.

He got up then helped me to my feet. "Come on," he said when I refused to get out my skirt to wear. I absolutely hated skirts. "You can't just go in that," he said, gesturing to my outfit. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a tank top and little boy shorts; I knew I wasn't wearing that when I'd fallen asleep. I looked up at Nate, shocked.

He laughed at the expression on my face. "Hey, Alice changed your pants, don't worry about it. Although, I _did_ have fun taking of your shirt," he said, unmeaningfully seductive.

My face went crimson and I started popping my knuckles unconsciously.

"You did _what?!"_ I asked him with my eyes ready to shoot out of my head.

"I'm just kidding," he said rushing over to me. "I didn't do a thing. The girls' changed you. Well, Alice and Bella at least. I wasn't even in the room," he assured me. I relaxed a little as he hugged me.

"Fine then. Let me change," I mumbled.

"Alright," he said, sliding his hands down my waist, just below my but to touch the skin on my upper thigh. His touch was freezing and it kind of shocked me, but it felt so good. He started to lift me up off the floor, and I freaked out.

"What are you-"his lips pressed against mine, cutting off my words.

He'd never kissed me like this before. Almost immediately his lips parted and his tongue slid across my lips. I opened my mouth eagerly and my tongue clashed with his. I wrapped my legs around his waist wanting to be closer to him. He gripped me tighter and kissed more urgently. He walked us over to the door and pressed my back up to it, pressing himself against me. One hand rested on my waist and the other kept caressing my leg. My hormones were already going wild when he bit my lower lip, causing me to go into a frenzy.

He pulled back abruptly with his eyes wide and he wasn't breathing at all. Apparently he'd realized that he'd just crossed his cautious line majorly.

"What?" I asked him, breathing heavy and acting all innocent.

He just stared at my lips, unblinking. "I just bit you," he stated, shocked.

"Yeah," I breathed, "and it felt amazing," I told him, panting.

He looked at me, taken aback. He reached up the hand from my waist and started examining my bottom lip. Apparently he didn't find what he was looking for because he lowered his hand slowly and looked confused.

"There's no blood," he said.

I suddenly figured out what the problem was.

I couldn't help but to suppress a smile. "Nate, it's okay. Really. People do that all the time, for enjoyment. That wasn't you losing control. That was a human instinct of yours resurfacing. You didn't cut through so it's fine. Besides, that little nibble felt incredible." He didn't look like he was convinced.

"So you're saying that didn't hurt?" he asked, incredulously (again with that word.. sigh), "That it felt good?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. He looked so cute when he thought I was crazy.

"Don't believe me?" I asked him with a mischievous grin. He looked at me questioningly, he was kind of scared I think. "Let me show you what I mean," I whispered as I leaned in. I kissed him tentatively at first, not exactly sure what to do; I'd never actually done t his. Sure, I'd seen movies and my friends had told me what they'd done, but this was all new to me first hand. Nate was the only person I'd kissed since I was five. I didn't want to look like Edward the previous day. That was just disturbing.

I bit his bottom lip lightly and his body shivered. I hoped that meant he liked it. I decided that now I'd do the whole ear thing, not that I was entirely sure what that was exactly. I pulled back a little to look into his eyes before I continued onward. His eyes were wild, and I could tell he was trying not to go crazy.

I smiled at him and brought my lips to his earlobe. I put it in my mouth and began to lave it with my tongue, licking it and sucking on it. I felt his body tense up as a soft moan escaped his lips. I nibbled on his ear and he crushed my body between his and the door harder. I continued on down his neck, planting kisses along the way.

He was gasping for air by the time I got my way to the middle of his neck. For some odd reason, I felt like pretending to be like one of them, like a vampire, so I bit Nate's neck. Hard.

"Peyton!" he gasped.

I smiled to myself against his skin before giving him one last kiss then looking him in the eye.

He was shocked, and to be quite honest, so was i. I never thought id could have such an effect on him. He was still gasping for air when he breathed, "Wow."

I grinned at him. "Now you understand," I told him, and he nodded, still unable to make a complete sentence.

I chuckled a little then wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, "It was that good," I muttered in disbelief.

He nodded. "Amazing."

After a time he put me down on my feet. "So, what made it possible for you to do that?" I asked him.

He stayed silent for a moment then spoke softly. "Because I knew if I didn't, someone else, like Hayden, would, and I couldn't have that," he said.

"You know, I used to have a huge crush on Hayden." Nate looked at me, eyes wide. "But even after kissing him, there's no way I'd ever take anyone, even my biggest crush, over you. You're my everything, and I'll follow you into the dark," I told him, smiling.

He sighed and hugged me, my head resting beneath his chin. "You don't have to choose that just yet," he sighed softly. I didn't understand what he meant, but I dropped it, not wanting to bother him.

We stood there, content with where we were at for a few minutes, until I remembered we really needed to get ready now.

I got ready rather quickly, much to my relief. My hair decided to cooperate for once and I didn't have to search for the right clothes; I'd done that yesterday.

By the time I was ready though, everyone else was already downstairs waiting for me. I looked over them all n their dressy clothes and saw them all smiling at me. I smiled back at them grateful as ever that they were with me.

"Thank you guys for being here," I said, tears stinging my eyes. "It really means a lot to me." The whole lot of them came over to me and formed a group hug. Oh how I love bonding moments. I hugged them all as best I could and Nate held me longest. The rest of them backed off a bid and he whispered, "I love you," in my ear.

"I love you, too," I said quietly, clinging to him.

Hayden and Shae left first because they had to pick up their parents, and Alice and Jasper were picked up by Carlisle and the other Cullen's. Emmett drove Edward's Volvo over for the rest of us before jumping in to the black Mercedes.

Edward, Bella, Nate and I got into the shiny silver car, and drove off to the church.(A/N: That's where funerals are held where I'm from, so I'm going with it, even if I've only been to one.)

The service (Is that what it's even called?) was really nice but simple. I really thought that the whole world had come. There were so many people from Pleasant Grove that were there, along with half of Forks, and then all of these other people I didn't even know. I came to find out later that, no, all the people I didn't know were really, in fact, relatives in some way or another. Who knew so many people could be in the family? And here I thought I had a small family since I was the only child. Heh, not bloody likely.

My uncle Andrew gave a nice little speech about my Dad, and some long lost great Aunt that looked like she belonged in a mental institution, (A/N: seriously, you know the kind. Big ratted hair, bright, flowery clashing dress suit/skirt majig outfit, big coke bottle thick glasses, the huge purse and a pug? You _have_ to know what I'm saying here! And they squeak the little boys cheeks? Ugh you're all hopeless, but on with my story before I was sidetracked..) spoke for my Mom. I guess she sued to be my Mom's favorite Aunt (even though I'd never even heard of an Aunt Gertrude, but what do I know?)

Andrew called me up from the congregation to talk a little about my parents. It didn't go too well; I couldn't stop crying, so no one could really understand me at all. Everyone told me it was great, but in all honesty I knew they were lying. I've never been good with speech making, and then plus the tears; it was just a recipe for disaster, I just knew it.

There wasn't a viewing at all; there weren't really bodies to view, except a huge blob that resembled charcoal. The close relatives and myself decided it would be best if we cremated the bodies and buried the urns instead of the bodies (A/N: kind of like Edvard Grieg, if any of you know who that is, or was. Great Norwegian Classical Composer. Him and his wife were cremated and the remains were buried in the side of the mountain that was on their old property.. anyway..). It just seemed the practical thing to do.

I balled and cried, even though I tried not to. The tears kept coming. Nate was always there, holding me together, keeping me safe.

As I looked around, I noticed that almost everyone was crying; it even looked as though Esme were dry-sobbing. People from my parents work were crying, my grandma was in pieces; it was a horrible sight to behold.

We drove over to the cemetery to bury the ashes; I still wanted a burial of some sort so I could visit my parents graves, not just have them sit on a shelf in my bedroom. That'd just be weird.

I had finally stopped the tears on the drive to the cemetery, but they started up pain the moment the urns were completely covered with dirt. Nate held me close as I cried into his chest. The pain was overwhelming. A huge gaping hole where my heart had been was now as cool as the Cullen's, and it was freezing all my insides. I was starting to feel empty.

Calmness, peace, and comforting thoughts came over me. I lifted my eyes and saw Jasper looking at me, sadness drawn on his inhumanly perfect face. I gave a weak smile to him in thanks, and he nodded once to me.

I turned back around and noticed everyone was now gone except Nate and I. I walked over and bent down next to the headstone. I ran my hand over the smooth surface and then over my parents' names. I kissed my fingers then pressed them to the cold, hard surface. Tears slowly fell down my cheeks.

"I love you Mom," I murmured softly, looking at her face carved in the stone. Then, looking at my dad's face, I whispered, "I love you Dad."

I got up slowly and walked over to Nate. I took one last look at my parents' headstone then grabbed Nate's hand and turned away.

"I love you, Peyton," Nate whispered to me, kissing my head softly as we walked away.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I love you, too, Nate," I muttered.

_Heather Rose Taylor B: April 15, 1972 D: April 13, 2007 _

_Robby Jacob Taylor B: May 15, 1971 D: April 13,2007 _

_M: January 29, 1989 _

_**Loving parents to the end.**_

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry if this didn't seem like a very good or detailed chapter. I was even crying writing this, pathetic huh, and I didn't want to spend too much more time on it. It took me three days to write it as it was, lamecore, I know. But at least Nate decided to actually kisse her right?! Well that's all, review please if you liked it, or even if you didn't tell me so, so I can get better :D _**


	21. Chapter 21 Decisions

**_A/N: Alright, so I ended up changing the end of this chapter because I thought that it was way too short, and wanted a longer chapter. Although I've already had the next chapter half written for a week, I decided I'd slip it in after another chapter after this. Confusing eh? Anyway originally this chapter was shorter, much shorter, and the next chapter I'll be putting up (which I still have to think of the details for because I haven't written that one yet) was never here, and then chapter 23 will be the original chapter 22. Did that make sense? Anyway, I hadn't been able to work in Nathaniel's human life yet, so I figured I could do that sooner than later… and it just made things loads easier. Alright I'll stop rambling now and let you read. Hope you enjoy, and Peyton will be backing the next chapter, don't worry…BellyGnomes in particular who wanted more Peyton/Nate stuff, be patient for the next chapter. :P Well read and review and I hope you like:D _**

* * *

**Chapter 21 NPOV Decisions**

It was Sunday night, and Peyton was going to be home really soon from visiting her aunt and uncle. My family hadn't talked about the soon to be new werewolf, and we needed to discuss everything before Peyton got back; I had to make sure we all knew we may have to just leave if Peyton chose the Larson's over me. Even though in the back of my mind, I knew that this 'making sure we knew' bit was mainly for my own benefit, making myself realize that she could just leave...

I really hoped that didn't happen, I'd die without her, but if it did, so we'd have to leave. We'd have to leave soon anyway, since Bella was to be changed, but if Peyton didn't choose me, I'd be leaving before graduation. Not like it matters, I've graduated _way_ too many times, and I'd graduate lots more.

I finally managed to get the whole family together. Everyone seemed to find a problem with the present situation, except for Rosalie. It's _always_ Rosalie. Why is that?

"Who cares if she decides to stay with the Larson's?" Rose asked tersely. "It just means we'd have one less human to watch over."

Edward gave that comment a nasty growl. "You'd better take that back Rosalie!" Edward roared at her.

"No, it's the truth isn't it?" She shot back.

"Enough," Carlisle's authoritative voice commanded. "Rosalie, that was uncalled for. Bells is just as much a part of this family as you are. As is Peyton. No matter if they _are_ human. We've all accepted that long ago. Whatever jealousy problems you have with those two girls, you'd best get over them because one of them for sure is joining our family as a vampire, and the other might possibly as well."

Rosalie's face was priceless. She couldn't believe her father figure had just got mad at her. I wanted to laugh, but I was still mad as well. Rose still had some serious problems with Peyton and Bella, and she really needed to get over them like Carlisle said.

"That's the problem," I stated. "I don't want Peyton to become like us just because she chooses me over the Larson's, which she might not even do. Peyton probably doesn't even want to be turned into this," I told them, gesturing to us all. "Even if I want it, I won't let it happen if she doesn't want it too."

"I doubt that," Edward said, speaking to me. "Bella…she's the same way, you know that. She loves you, nothings going to change that."

I stared at Edward. I somehow constantly forget he's been in close to the same situation. I gave him a half-hearted smile. Just because Bella chose him over the world, didn't mean that Peyton would be the same. They were completely different people. But I could only hope that they were enough alike to choose the same decision in this instance.

"Alright, thanks Edward, but I'm not going to get my hopes up. She could just as easily choose her best friends and the family that took her in over the man she just me like two weeks ago. Let's get real now."

"A little faith in her," Esme told me gently.

"Yeah Nate," Emmett said. "I've _seen_ the way she looks at you," he continued, chuckling.

"And you know I can see what's going to happen in the future, Nate," Alice told me, smiling with the ambience of all-knowing.

"Alice, you know your visions can change. Just because you see it now, doesn't mean that it will still be the same tomorrow. Who ever knows what tomorrow will bring? She could easily change her mind and not want to stay with me just as easily as she does want to stay with me now. You can never tell for sure." I looked around at them all with a weak smile. "I appreciate the thoughts guys, really, but let's try _not_ to get my hopes up, okay?"

I started to get kind of agitated now. If I really started to think there was no way she'd choose her new family over me, and then she didn't do what I had though, then I would be more crushed than if I though that they had as good a chance as I did. I didn't plan on making myself more heartbroken then I had to be.

"She's going to have to choose, Nathaniel, whether any of us like it or not," came the voice of reason from Jasper. I didn't want to think about that, but I knew that he was right.

I nodded stiffly. "I know Jasper. I know," I said, dazing off into oblivion. I really didn't want to think about the possible outcomes, but nobody would stop talking about it, making it stuck in my head.

Nobody spoke for a long time, everyone with their own thoughts. This was one of those times that I wished I had Edward's power. It'd be nice to know some of my family members' thoughts right about now.

I remembered there was another part to our, or my, little predicament.

"What about them actually changing? They're not allowed on our land once that happens whether they know about the treaty or not. I don't even think they know what they are, and will become," I stated.

"That's true," Alice said. "I really don't think they know. They weren't raised in La Push; they don't know the traditions at all. Besides that, I don't even think Uley and the rest of them know they're about to add more to the pack," she continued. "No one would think they'd become werewolves since they're only a quarter Quileute. It's really rare what's happening, we all know that."

"So who's going to give the Larson's the boot in a few weeks?" Emmet asked aloud the question no one else was willing to. "Kind of sad to talk about that though, I really did like that family. Especially Hayden, he reminds me of how I was when I was human."

"We'll get Jacob Black. Have Bella contact him and-" Jasper started, getting cut short by Edward.

"No. Absolutely not. Bella's not speaking with Jacob Black. I won't have it."

"Edward," Carlisle began," we may not really have a choice. Would _you_ rather tell them they have to move, that Hayden and Shae won't be able to see their best friend anymore is she chooses to stay with Nathaniel?"

Edward went stiff, then shook his head muttering, "No."

Then something registered with what Carlisle had said. "Wait, Shae? She's going to change too? That's really rare; there aren't many girl werewolves, are there?"

"It's very rare indeed. Especially since she's only a quarter Quileute. The only one that we know of right now is Leah Clearwater. I'm very intrigued by it all. But of course we won't know for sure until it happen. Although, I do think it will happen because she is Hayden's twin sister, and he's showing signs of the change, such as the smell. But who really knows for sure?"

I nodded in understanding. This just made my chances of having Peyton stay with me decrease. At first I thought she'd only be losing contact with Hayden when coming with me, but now, she'd lose Shae too. She'd lose the best friend she's ever had, never being able to see her again, talk with her, contact her. I knew she wouldn't be able to take that well, if at all. I knew that that little tidbit of information just did a number on my chances dramatically.

"Edward," Carlisle spoke again.

"No. I can't let Bella do that. She will not go to La Push without my supervision, and my supervision is impossible."

"All it would take is a phone call Edward. There wouldn't be a reason that she'd need to actually go to La Push. She can tell him over the phone, they won't even have to see each other," Esme told him gently.

"Although, it would be nice for her to see him…" Alice drifted off.

"Fine," Edward said curtly. "I'll ask Bella to call him for us, but there is _no_ way she is seeing that dog," he hissed.

"Alright son, that's all we're asking for," Carlisle said softly. "But she will need to be at this meeting, so she will see him then, just so you are aware of the circumstances," he added. "Nathaniel," he said to me, so I looked over at him, not really wanting to, "I wouldn't suggest telling Peyton just yet. Wait a week or two, until Hayden's change."

"But who knows what he could do to her when that happens?!" I shouted, scared for Peyton now. "You can't just let her stay there when he could blow at any second!"

"Hey I'll see if anything happens, before it happens," Alice said, smiling, and knowingly. "And for the record, nothing will happen to her."

"And I'll be able to tell if he becomes too angry and threaten an early changing," Edward said, tapping a finger to his head.

I nodded slightly, still not really put at ease. "Alright, okay. Let's do this then."

Everyone had already stood up when Edward spoke again. "By the way, we might want to inform them of Bella changing at graduation," he said.

Carlisle thought about it for a second thinking of the possibilities. Turning to Alice, he waited to see what her latest vision would be. Alice's eyes went blank for a moment, going into another world. A few seconds later she blinked a few times and smiled at Carlisle, nodding.

"It's perfectly clear. Jake will throw up a stink about it, but Sam will calm him. He won't be a big enough of a threat to cause a fuss. He'll get over it, hopefully."

"Then it's settled. We will. Have Bella tell Jacob that we need to meet with them. Any time will work. We'll do it at our place so we don't have to worry about anything. I doubt they will object to it." Edward nodded to him and sighed. With that we all departed to do our relatively pointless activities.

It was now 7:00 pm and Peyton should be arriving home soon. I didn't know what I was going to do. I kept getting this feeling that she'd stay with the Larson's. I was the only thing holding her back from doing so, and I didn't know if I alone would be enough. I was deathly afraid that I wouldn't be.

The worst part about it all was that I couldn't even tell her yet. That was also the best thing, but even so, it was terrible. I hated not being able to find out, not being able to tell her everything; on the other hand, I loved the fact that I'd still have this last bit of time to be with her, and I was determined to make it the best time I could.

I went up to my room and flew on to my black leather couch. I flung my arms above my head and crossed my legs to get comfortable. This was one of those times that I wished I could sleep. I'd give anything to be able to leave this world, and go off into the universe created out of my imagination, where everything would be perfect, and nothing could ever possibly go wrong, because things would be how I wanted them to. I sighed, knowing that that could never happen for me.

I closed my eyes anyway and pretended that I could sleep. If nothing else, I could rest, and that would have to be good enough. I tried to think about anything, anything other than the problems that I was faced with now. But Peyton was constantly on my mind. What would I do without her now? I had gotten a taste of heaven and I didn't think I'd be able to just leave it now. I had thought that there was a chance we could both move on once I left, but I could finally see now that there was no possible way, at least not on my end. Not after everything we'd just been through. Not after the way she'd proclaimed her love for me. Not after feeling the most alive I've felt in almost a century.

I wondered if she would ever be happy if she went with the Larson's. Would the love of her new found family be enough to keep her from having what happened to Bella; keep her from going into a zombie-like state and being a vegetative human? But if she went with the Larson's she would know the consequences ahead of time. She would be choosing that life. She'd be fine with it, even if I wouldn't be. She'd move on, and forget about me, find another love, most likely Hayden much to my dislike, and then she'd get married and have kids, grow old…

She'd have a real human life. The one I'd only dreamed about having.

As much as I knew I wanted that, wanted her to grow old and die like a normal person, I knew that I wanted to be with her for eternity more. I'd give anything to her, to have her stay with me. If she wanted to be like me, I'd do what Edward still didn't seem to be willing to do; I'd change her. I wasn't worried about her soul, because, again, unlike Edward, I believed we did go on to an afterlife. I was with Carlisle on that subject all the way. There was no way that we just, stopped existing. It wasn't our souls the vampires took from us when we were human, it was our life.

I kept lying on the couch, mulling things over, considering and reconsidering every possible outcome of every possible decision. Her human life kept coming back to my mind. I wondered what she would do when she 'grew up' and what her kids would look like. I tried to picture the way things would have gone if I was never turned vampire, but was born in this day and age, not in the 1920's. Would we be as interested in each other as we were now? Would we have even met?

My mind again drifted off to the same place it managed to go on a regular basis; my human life.

* * *

_**A/N: So kind of an abrupt stop, but I wanted Nate's human life to have it's own chapter, and I wanted to post sooner than later. So yeah, that's why it's such a crap ending of a chapter. Sorry. Anyway, I still hope you liked it regardless, even if it was just sort of an 'information only' kind of chapter. Hm… well read and review if you please! Thanks you all!**_


	22. Chapter 22 Human Life

_**A/N: Well, I liked writing this one and actually explaining everything. It was fun for me, because I got to show what he was like back then. Anyway read and review if you'd like to be nice! Thanks!**_

* * *

**Chapter 22 NPOVHuman Life**

I had been born on September 2nd, 1927, in Rockwood, Michigan. I was the youngest of 4 children, with two older brothers and an older sister. My oldest brother, Jaden (Jay-den), was 5 years older than I, and my other brother, Tristan, was 4 years my elder. My sister was 3 years older, and her name was Jelisa (Ja-lee-sa). My father was a businessman; my mother stayed at home taking care of us kids.

My memories of my human life were more vivid than most vampires. I remembered a lot, and I remembered feelings especially.

I was tall for the age when I was changed 6'1" and I had dark brown hair, with bright, bright blue eyes. I wasn't tan to say the least, but I wasn't exactly pale either. I was just a nice color I thought. I loved to read, and music was a passion of mine when I became older. I had always loved listening to it since I was a child, but didn't play anything until I was older. I had a decent body that I worked for, with definition and a toned chest, stomach and arms. I liked how I looked, and what I did.

I could always recall how I felt at a certain time, like when the Great Depression kept going on when I was a young child. I remembered feeling almost useless as my father worked his tail end off to make ends meet, and made it so we'd have just a little extra to help our loved ones and close friends.

I remembered how excited I was whenever I got to see Shirley Temple when she became big in 1934. I always watched her whenever I could; she was not even a year younger than I, and I thought she was the prettiest little girl in the world. I loved to watch _Bright Eyes_ over and over, and eventually I had memorized it all by heart **(A/N: True story.)**.

I was overjoyed when the Great Depression finally subsided a little. I could see, even now as I looked back, the excitement in my father's voice, the inexplicable enthusiasm in my mother's eyes. I could see the ecstasy in my siblings' faces, knowing that now things would get better; we wouldn't have to suffer any longer, nobody would.

When I got a bit older, I could recall how wonderful the movie, _The Wizard of Oz _was. I was in awe at what Hollywood was able to produce. It was incredible to me, even at 12, at where electronics were at. I thought that surely, this was the best it could ever be.

It was a happy time for me in my later childhood. Things were just where they needed to be. My family was doing well, my father's business was doing better than we'd ever thought possible when we were in the Depression. Everything seemed to be going perfect.

That was until Hitler came into power and took over Germany.

When World War II broke out in the U.S., my mother was scared to death. My brother Jaden was already 19, and he was forced to the draft. Not much after my oldest brother was taken, Tristan turned 18 as well, and therefore also went off to the war.

My sister was 17, and was already looking into marriage. Although the only men who were even around and also at marriage age, were those who were beyond filthy rich, because they bought their way out of war. When my Jelisa had just turned 18, she married a wealthy young man by the name of Atticus Brown, who was 22 at the time.

My father said I wasn't old enough to work with him yet, so I started to learn to sing and play the piano. My mother had always thought I'd had such a beautiful voice, and she wanted me to take something after her; piano. My mother was the most amazing pianist I had ever known, and I knew a lot of pianists. She had taught me everything I knew, and by the time I was 18, I could play better than her.

I loved the age in which I was born. I felt as though I was meant to be there. I loved almost everything about it, especially the way I was able to dress. Even though I was young, I wore my suit with an overcoat and hat to match. I always thought myself good-looking, but never was it in vain. I tried to make myself look good, make myself look older.

Not a year later after Jelisa was married, my niece, Jocelyn, was born. She was the cutest thing, next to Shirley Temple of course. A year after that, Atticus had to go to war. There was no way for him to buy his way out of it anymore. They would no longer accept it. Soon after arriving, he died by a gunshot wound that hit him straight in the head. He died instantly, leaving his daughter and wife widowed.

I was 16 then when Jelisa came back to live with my parents and I. I didn't have a whole lot to do in my spare time when I wasn't working for my father and so I went out on the street like a lot of boys my age and started to hand out and sell newspapers. It was an easy way to just make a little more money, and make it feel like I was actually doing something worth something for the family. And with the way I dressed, clean cut with a top hat, and dressed up like I was an honest man, I was able to sell a lot more newspapers than the regular 'average Joe.'

When I turned 17 and the war seemed to still be raging on and now with more countries declaring war on each other, my mother began to become frantic and it wasn't good. She was scared, yet again, that her last son would be taken away from her. But there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

She was fortunate enough to not have me taken since I was only 17, but we soon heard that my brother Tristan was killed; someone told a Nazi he was a Jew when he was in Germany spying on them. They didn't take him to a concentration camp like most Jews, but just killed him straight off, not even checking to see if it were true.

Jaden was allowed to go home right before I turned 18. He was injured in the leg and it was useless for him to be out in the war field. He left with an honorable leave, and no strings attached. My mother was so grateful when she saw his face, so was I of course, and my father was ecstatic.

In 1945, I got called in for the draft. I had just turned 18 when it happened. I had been in line waiting to get my uniform and check in, when I was told by a lieutenant general that the war was over. Germany, Japan, and other countries had surrendered at last, and World War II was finally at an end. I never did have to fight, but I had to see the aftershocks of the effects.

I had only just barely gotten to that camp when I was told the great news. I wasn't leaving until the next day to go back home from Washington where I was sent at the beginning for training to attack Japan. That night there weren't many men left, just those who were too tired and injured mostly. There were few of them, like me, who just wasn't ready to leave right when they'd gotten there.

I slept in a tent alone. There weren't many soldiers left, and we all had a tent to ourselves, save for those who wanted to room up with some of their old-time and new found friends. I had neither where I was.

I was dead asleep when it happened. All at once my body began to burn uncontrollably. I could feel the blood welling up by my head, oozing out non stop. It felt like the blood was being drained out of my neck, pulsing out into the unknown. I managed to make my eyes open up to see what had happened to me. Above me was a man hunched over me, his mouth on my neck. I started to struggle and close my eyes, and screamed.

A lieutenant came rushing in to my tent, and looked around frantically. By the time he got there, the man that was over me was gone, no trace of him left behind. The lieutenant stared at me wide eyed, then ran out of my tent in search of a nurse I hoped. Right before the flap flipped shut, I saw the same man that had hurt me grab the lieutenant and crack is neck, killing him instantly. Not two seconds later he was carrying the body into my tent again and laid him down next to me. With a low growl the monster bent over the body and sunk its teeth into the neck. I could hear every gulp go down his throat.

The pain hit me a hundred fold from when it first awoke me. I began to scream out in agony when the monster reached up and covered my mouth and my nose with freezing, pale hand. I couldn't breathe at all. My eyes were bulging out of my head and I knew I was going to die.

The monster looked down at me, and I knew what he was as he grinned at me, blood staining his teeth, his eyes crimson, his body frozen.

He was a fabled vampire.

And I was going to satisfy his thirst.

The pain was unbearable. I couldn't stand it any longer, between pain and not breathing, I was going to go mad. I started to think of my family, of Jaden, my parents, Jelisa, and my little Jocelyn. I would never see them again. This was the end.

I blacked out and died.

Sometime later, I awoke. I didn't know how long it'd been but I figured only a matter of moments. I didn't know where I was now, because it wasn't where I last was, I knew. The place was beautiful, wherever it was. It was by a river, in a forest, with a huge field that stretched beyond where the eye could see. I thought that this was my personal heaven, and that I'd wait here until I saw my family again.

I got up and straightened myself out. My clothes were bloody and dirty, and it was disgusting. I looked around in wonder and amazement. I couldn't believe this was where I was able to go for heaven. The pain was gone now, and I seemed to be in perfect shape, even if my clothes weren't.

I turned around and jumped.

There stood a tall man with topaz eyes and hair color to match, a god-like man, staring at me just inches from my face.

I started to shake in fear, knowing that he could kill me in an instant.

Then I woke up, shaking and breathing heavy.

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket and rang out loudly with the tune of _So Contagious_ by _Acceptance_. I knew who it was before I even looked at the screen with the picture.

Peyton's happy face with her brilliant smile flashed onto my screen. I tried to catch my breath before I flipped it open, but I was in too much shock to keep my breathing steady.

"Hey sweetie," I chocked out, trying to be as smooth as possible though.

"Hey, I'm back. But, are you okay? You don't sound too good."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. You want me to come over?" I asked hopeful. I wanted to get that last image I'd had with my past out of my head, and fast. I hated thinking about that transformation and somehow I let it go too far, and I'd got caught up in it. Besides that, I wanted to see her more than anything. It'd been almost three whole days since I'd last seen her, touched her, hugged her, kissed her…

"Sure," she said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Are you sure you're okay thought?" she asked again.

"I will be once I see you. It's okay. Be there in a few. I love you."

"I love you too. Hurry over," she commanded, and hung up the phone.

I was all too eager to relinquish myself to her request.

I hopped off of my lovely leather couch and ran out my room and down the stairs. "I'm going to Peyton's! I'll be back late I'm sure! Love you all! Bye!" I screamed as I made my way out the door.

I hadn't used my car in a while and I felt like it needed to go on a little drive. I ran over to my beauty and jumped in. It had been far too long since I'd driven my navy blue, white striped dodge viper.

I pealed out of the huge driveway that we had and sped off down our little dirt road. Getting to the main road, I hit 200 mph in a matter of seconds as I floored my baby. I would get there probably faster than I would on a regular day when I ran.

Not shortly thereafter I arrived at the Larson home. It looked like everyone was home and inside.

I hurriedly ran over to the side of the house and looked up. The wind blew and I caught the scent of my beloved. I closed my eyes and smiled as I smelt it. It had been too long since I'd smelled that too. When my eyes opened I saw Peyton grinning down at me from up through her window. My smile widened as I saw her.

I easily made my way up the house and through her open window, grabbing her in my arms and landing on top of her on her bed, pressing my lips to her forcefully.

* * *

_**A/N: Ha ha to BellyGnomes because you still didn't get your scene:P Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any questions, ask and I'll answer them. Anyway, that's all, so enjoy!! Review please!! Thanks!**_


	23. Chapter 23 Homework

_**A/N: Okay this is dedicated to BellyGnomes since she complained. :P It's honestly the only reason this chapter is even involved is because she wanted more Peyton/Nate time. Ugh. I don't think it's good at all, but I do what I can. Anyway, hope you enjoy it as best you can. And I think this'll be the last update for today, sorry peeps. But I do have a life, even if it doesn't seem like it. :P Read and review! Thanks!**_

* * *

**Chapter 23 NPOV Homework**

I practically attacked her. I needed her so bad right now; I didn't know what was wrong with me. It had only been three days. Oh, but three days seemed to be like such a long time at this moment in time. I didn't feel like ever getting up off of her.

I couldn't help the passion that I brought to this kiss. I didn't know what came over me. I kept kissing her over and over, never giving her a moments rest. She finally pulled back slightly much to my dismay, only to dive right back in once she gulped up some air for her to continue.

She kissed me back roughly and ran her fingers threw my hair. She licked my lips and my jaw dropped immediately to let her in. Her tongue darted in and out of my mouth causing me to get antsy and annoyed by her teasing. Finally I managed to keep her tongue in place so I could wrestle it.

I felt one hand practically rip my hair out as her other hand grasped my shoulder tightly, bringing me closer to her. I dropped almost my whole weight on her, enjoying the moment I had with her.

I felt down her waist to the bottom of her tight fitting t-shirt. Slowly and hesitantly I slipped my hands underneath and gasped at the warmth I felt. I placed my hands on her stomach and rubbed her tiny muscles underneath the skin. I could feel each definition of every ab, and it felt amazing.

Her hands dropped from my head and shoulder and traveled down my body as well. I felt her grab for my shirt and start lifting it up. I raised myself up slightly so it'd make it easier for her to take it off. I broke our kiss for a short moment so it could be taken off my head, only to plummet right back onto her mouth.

Not long after that she pulled back heaving for air, but she didn't stop. She pushed me off her and rolled me over (with my help) only to place herself on top of me.

She gave me one long, deep kiss before pulling away and traveling to my ear. The moment I felt her lips on my ear I couldn't help but moan aloud. I felt her smile against my skin as she continued, and then bite my ear. I felt myself shudder, and realized that I was going a little too far now, but I didn't want to stop. I felt my groin tighten up, and that was not a good sign. That meant I'd have to stop here shortly before I did something we'd both regret.

She began planting kisses down my neck and I whimpered in pleasure. She licked a spot and then pulled away slightly, only to bring her lips back and bite my neck again. I gasped and that little thing almost made me lose control and cause me to push her away. But I didn't, I couldn't; not now.

She kept going lower, kissing my collar bone. I shuddered against her warm breath and clung to her. Peyton's tongue made trail from my collar bone down to my nipple and I started to pant when she took it in her mouth as she did my ear. Then she bit it lightly, and that did me in.

I flipped us over so fast, I scared even myself. I kissed her mouth violently, venting out my lust on her. I was going crazy, and I'd never felt so much like a teenager as I did at this moment.

I forced my tongue in her mouth and started to search it. Her tongue connected with mine and she guided mine along every section of her mouth. She pushed it along her teeth, letting me examine each little crevice that defined an individual tooth and then pressed her tongue with mine.

I came back heaving for unnecessary breath and brought my lips to her neck. I kissed it over and over and licked a small spot, enjoying the taste of her. I ran my tongue up her neck again and went to her ear. It was now my turn.

I washed her earlobe with my venom and rolled it around in my mouth. I lightly bit it with my non-sharp teeth and she gasped aloud. I don't think she was expecting that. I kept sucking on it until she shuddered a few more times then I returned to her swollen full lips.

I kissed them again and again, never wanting to move away. I bit her lower lip again and she shivered involuntarily. I sucked on it for a moment and she moaned into my mouth, and that made me go wild again.

She then stopped letting me take control. He bit my lip again and I was going crazy. Without thinking, I grinded my hips down on hers, and she clung to me even tighter. She bucked her hips upwards and I felt myself rub against her, again; not good.

I wanted her now, and I couldn't let myself do that. I had to calm down before I used my power on her, and forced her into losing her virtue, which I didn't want to take just yet. I slowly lifted my body off of hers but continued to kiss her. I slowly pulled her up into a seated position with me, and placed her in my lap. I guess I shouldn't have done that.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed herself onto me again. My eyes were closed, but behind my eyelids I crossed my eyes and a groaned into her mouth. She was not making this easy.

I stood up off of her bed and slowly unwound her legs from my body, still kissing her deeply. Slowly I started to calm the kiss down so there was nothing more than our lips brushing off each other and our bodies touching like a hug with my arms loosely snaked around her waist and her arms resting on my shoulders around my neck.

I pulled back, finally able to resist her, and gasped for air. She was panting sporadically, barely getting enough oxygen in her system.

I smiled down at her and she smiled back. "Wow," she breathed, fanning her breath into my face, almost knocking me out again. I started to breath heavier than before and nodded slightly.

"Yeah. Wow." I repeated.

I shook my head finally clearing my head. I had to remember why I had stopped this all in the first place.

"That was close, Peyton," I whispered to her. She looked at me confused.

"I almost slipped," I told her. Her eyes went wide in realization and then she looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to test you, I just… got caught up in the moment I guess…" she said so softly I wouldn't have heard it had I not had inhumane hearing.

I pulled her face up to look at me. "Don't even try to blame yourself for this. It's just as much my fault. I need to learn to control my power better, that's all. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to."

She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't make it perfectly clear that that's what I wanted?" she asked in disbelief.

I smiled at her. "You did. But, I still didn't want to do it, not yet. Your whole family is home, and I'm not the type of guy to just go off and screw any girl. Not that you're just any girl, but I don't want you to lose that virtue you have, not until we're married." _Oh crap. I did _not_ just bring up marriage. Ahh._ I mentally abused myself at that moment. I was so stupid sometimes.

She took in what I just said and processed it very slowly. She blinked a few times and then found her voice. "Did you just… propose?" she asked hesitantly.

I took in a sharp intake of breath. "I didn't mean it like that I swear! I was just saying, I'm not going to have sex with you unless we're married. That's, just how I roll."

She kind of looked disappointed, but I didn't know which thing she was disappointed about. Not having sex, or not proposing. Dang it where's Edward when you need him?

She nodded slowly and held me close again. "Okay. Don't worry about it. I won't tempt you like that again. I know it must be difficult for you. We'll, tone it down now okay? It's fine, everything was perfect, and that's all I wanted."

"Alright. So, should we start on our homework now? I don't want us to get in trouble tomorrow because we didn't do it."

She laughed that beautiful laugh. I was grateful for that; it meant the awkwardness was over. "Yeah. Come on, let's do that end of the year paper first for English. The Great Depression. Oh joy, that's going to be a fun topic. I know absolutely nothing about it, and it's going to take all night to do."

I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. "You're joking right? You do realize that I lived through the Great Depression."

Her mouth opened and she blushed. "Oh yeah. I kind of forgot."

I laughed and gave her a hug. "Come on, I'll tell you everything you need to know, and more. I'll do mine later tonight once you're asleep. It will give me something else to do," I told her.

She nodded and we went over to her laptop, and started writing on the Great Depression.

* * *

_**A/N: So how was it honestly? And I'm fine with flamers, maybe it'd make me better even. Just review please and I'll love you to death! Hope it wasn't too bad. And thanks for all of you who have reviewed and are still reading and whatnot. I appreciate it thoroughly, and I'm very grateful for you all. Okay well, I'll see you all next chapter now. And also, I'm sorry this wasn't very long.. Ugh. I swear they are getting shorter and shorter by the chapter… sigh. Oh well, Review please! Thanks:)**_


	24. Chapter 24 Pack and Coven

_**A/N: Well, I have nothing to say for this one. Just enjoy it, at least I hope you do. Read and review please! Thanks all! **_

* * *

**Chapter 24 NPOV Pack and Coven**

Hayden was a lot closer to changing than we had originally anticipated. We had to move the meeting with the pack up a week, just to make sure everything would be okay.

I don't think that Peyton and I helped anything with keeping Hayden calm and not angry. I think we only egged it on even more. I think that last Sunday when she'd first got back from California he'd heard us in her room and peeked in. I was too busy to realize it at the moment, but I could have sworn that there was a disgusting smell in the middle of our little fun. I didn't even note it until later, and by then it was too late.

For that next week after talking with my family, I tried as hard as I could to show Peyton just how much I truly loved her, without going farther than we already had, and not even getting close to as far as we'd gone. If she _did_ choose the Larson's, I wanted to leave her with all the love in the world, but still keeping everything good in this world intact.

You wouldn't think that would be too awfully hard, but it took a _lot _of personal restraint on my part. Especially after our little antics the previous Sunday. There was no way I'd go anywhere near where we were that last time, but even if I wouldn't go that far, as far as most normal teens would go perhaps, I'd give her what I could without putting her in danger.

I kiss her at any possible moment. I didn't even care if it was at school, or during class for that matter. There were plenty of times that we would skip out and just go out to one of our cars or out to our clearing by the river. I tried to keep it under control, but being in secluded places really made it difficult, but she was always able to help me keep the balance act up.

The only problem with my sudden ability to kiss her this way, was that I couldn't tell her why there was suddenly such a dramatic change. She'd ask me all the time how I could suddenly kiss her with no boundaries, and be able to restrain myself. All I'd tell her was that I convinced myself I was better than my thirst. I didn't buy it and neither did she.

Tonight though, Sam Uley, Jacob Black and the rest of the Quileute Tribes pack would come over to the Cullen residence, and we would discuss some matters. Until they actually got here though, there was no way any of us would tell them about Bella. We weren't stupid. We all know Jake still has a thing for Bella, even if Alice said everything was fine, we still weren't going to take the risk of him changing on us.

"Edward! Go get Bella! There's no way she's not being here when the pack comes!" Alice called throughout the house. "She'll hate me if you don't bring her by you know! And I really don't feel like losing my best friend!"

All there was in reply was an angry growl coming from up the stairs. _Wow, happy vampire._ I thought. _Shut up_ Edward screamed back.

The rest of my family wanted Peyton to be here for the meeting since Bella would be here. I refused to let that happen. I was being extremely selfish in this decision, and I very well knew it, but I didn't want to have her choose so soon and have to face possible rejection. I planned on delaying that as long as possible. If I was going to be going through hell soon, I was going to stay in heaven as long as I possibly could.

Before we knew it, Jacob Black and the pack were standing at our doorstep. The moment the door flew open, the house reeked. It was so disgusting, but Bella ran over to Jake and gave him a hug. Jacob's face was kind of contorted in disgust as he embraced her, probably because she smelled of Essence of Edward, and Edward was standing stiff. The poor guys.

"Would you care to sit down?" Carlisle asked the half-naked men the one lady with modesty. Sam nodded and Esme led them to our living room. Once all were seated, Carlisle took charge and began the meeting.

"As you've been notified by Bella, there have been signs of Hayden Larson's transformation. We do not have a problem with them in Forks, however, if something were to happen, an outbreak of some sort-"

"We're well aware, Carlisle," Jake spoke disgusted, "that you would be allowed to declare war, we know all about the treaty in case you've forgotten."

Jacob got a glare from Sam and a look of disapproval from Bella, and the rest of the pack. "Thank you for the outburst Jacob, but you can allow Dr. Cullen to finish now," Sam barked. Carlisle smiled slightly and I saw Edward with a smirk on his face.

"It's quite alright, Sam," Carlisle spoke again. "I didn't mean to imply anything about the treaty, Jacob, but was merely making a statement. But on to the point. What are we going to do about this? Nate here tells us that he is getting closer and closer to changing, but there is still no way of telling when it will be. What do you propose we do? And when are you going to tell them of what is happening?"

Sam sighed and nodded for no apparent reason. "I'll call them tonight. I will first explain this to Dean and Kate. It would be best if they knew first I think. Especially Kate, she'll probably understand much more than Dean or the kids for that matter. I'll tell them that they have a choice; stay there but keep Hayden away from people for a time so he can learn to control his anger, or move down to La Push. How does this sound to you?"

"It sounds like splendid idea, Sam," Carlisle said. "But there are a few other matters that connect with Hayden than just the fact if they move or stay. His twin sister, Shae, I believe she will also change soon enough."

The whole pack look dumbfounded. Apparently they had never even considered this bit of information. "Shae? Is she really?" Leah asked, a bit of excitement in her voice. "We think she will. Hayden is changing, and so, being his twin, I think there is a pretty good chance that she will as well. Don't you think that is a good assumption?" asked Carlisle.

The whole pack nodded in agreement. "Well, should we tell Shae as well then?" Sam asked. "I for one think we should, seeing as there is a definite possibility. But, if you all think otherwise, I could see where you were coming from. Although, if they will be moving, which who knows if they will, I think it'd be best anyway that she knows."

"Yes, you're right. I think Shae ought to know too. I don't really see a reason why she shouldn't be informed. The rest of the family will know anyway, she may as well also," Carlisle agreed.

"Well that's settled then. Is there anything else that needs to be taken care of so we don't need to do this," Sam gestured to the room casually, "any time soon?"

Nobody spoke, and I could see Edward's face get strained and Jasper's mood suddenly change. _Come on Edward,_ I thought to him. _It's now or never. If we don't tell them we will for sure have a war on our hands, and remember what Alice said._

Edward looked over at me and gave a stiff nod.

"There is one last thing," he told the pack, looking down at Bella at his side with loving eyes. He smiled weakly to her and she smiled at him as well. She nodded into his shoulder, urging him to continue.

He took in a deep breath and began. "Bella's being changed after graduation. A couple days later. After we have our wedding."

Everyone stared at Edward; including the vampires. When the _crap_ did Bella agree to the wedding?! We all knew that he'd asked, but she refused to agree to it yet; something about Renee disowning her or something. I couldn't believe that there was now a date, an actual date! Ugh, it's before me and Peyton… not that I'd even proposed yet. Not that I had even _thought _about it yet…

"No," was all Jacob said. He was starting to lose control, his anger noticeable by the fact he couldn't stop shaking. "You'll have a war on your hands. You're not doing that." His voice was steady, but you could tell that it was by great effort. He would blow and transform at any moment I was sure.

"Jacob!" Sam's voice sounded. "This is not your decision! I am Alpha, since you shot that down. You're opinion on the matter is biased, as we all very well know."

Jacob growled in defiance. I didn't think he was going to give up this easy. And I was right.

"And the treaty?" he asked tersely. "What of it then? You do recall if a human is _bitten_ it breaks it, correct?"

"As if you're one to talk!" Bella screamed. "Weren't _you_ the one who broke the treaty first by telling me what the Cullen's really are?!"

Everyone went silent. Jacob looked as though he were stabbed in the heart. He stumbled back, and blinked rapidly, starting to shake.

"You know that I didn't know any better," he whispered although completely angry, barely keeping himself under control.

"Don't even think about it Jacob." Edward looked pissed. Something was going through Jacob's that was causing Edward to freak out.

Jacob stared at him and made facial expressions. He was talking to Edward in his mind. Edward glared at him and growled out.

"No! You have no right in any of this Jacob! You dropped the position of Alpha, and now have no bearing over any of it! Stop pining after her!

"Sam. Listen to me," he said, his voice softening. "How would you feel if it were Emily you had the chance to spend eternity with? Wouldn't you take that chance?"

Sam looked subdued and was thinking extremely hard. Edward had him cornered. We all knew it. I could see Sam's eyes begin to water as he thought of his imprinted love.

Nodding slowly, he began to talk. "Jacob. Drop it. That's an order. If Bella becomes one of them, it's her choice."

Jacob looked shocked. "Sam? You can't let her become a blood-sucker! She can't become one of those leeches!" he screamed in agony.

"That's my last word on the matter Jacob." He now turned to Carlisle, and smiled weakly. "Thank you Carlisle. I hope all goes well with you. I shall call the Larson's tonight when I reach La Push. Farewell."

With that he looked at the whole pack and nodded toward the door. Jacob lagged behind and stared at Bella. His eyes started to water, and as he turned and ran out the door, a tear flew off his face.

"This isn't the end blood-sucker," he promised Edward softly. Edward sighed inwardly and wrapped his arms around Bella.

No one moved.

We all sat there, no one wanting to be the first to speak. The whole family was subdued. No one was exactly happy with what had just happened.

Finally, Edward picked up Bella, and carried her out the door toward his car. I looked down at my watch and realized that it was past ten o'clock and Peyton would be home now as well.

I followed after Edward and Bella to head over to Peyton's house.

I got there more slow than usual. I wasn't in the mood to run. I was sad now…

Going up the tree to her window I peered in to see her already in bed. I climbed into her room and made my way to the bed. Slowly I placed myself next to her and wrapped my arms around her lovingly. I kissed her hair as she sighed and smiled with her eyes closed.

"Hey," she muttered, sleep practically has taken her.

"Hi honey," I whispered, sadness thick in my voice. I hoped she didn't hear it from being so tired, and I was in luck.

"I love you," she whispered back, snuggling closer to me.

"I love you too, Peyton. Good night," I told her, trying not to let sadness overtake me.

She soon fell asleep and I was there awake, alone. I would cry if I were human. I bent down slightly and kissed her lightly on the lips as to not wake her.

"I love you Peyton," I whispered once again against her lips.

This could very well be the last night I ever spent with her, and she didn't even know it. I shuddered at the thought and held her tighter. I'd make it the best I could, making sure that this was a night I would never soon forget.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright, sorry I didn't update yesterday.. At least I don't think I did. Anyway, Interesting chapter I thought, but I hope you liked it anyway. I'll update as soon as I can, but I have school now like a lot of us, so you know how it is! Review please! Thanks :) and thanks for keeping with me this far!**_


	25. Chapter 25 Camping

**_A/N: Hello all. Sorry, takes forever to update because of stupid school. Gay I know but what are you going to do eh? Alright well, this chapter was pretty much just a filler chapter I'm sorry to say. Although there are some key points that will be made realized later, and they will have a point in the story, whenever I get to those parts! Anyway, read and review, and thanks for you all who have kept with me this far! _**

* * *

**Chapter 25 PPOV Camping**

After the funeral everything went smoothly. I stuck around at my house for another night, but all my friends went home that night except for Nate. He stayed the night with me to make sure I was okay.

That first night after the burial was terrible. It was the most unrestful sleep I remembered ever having. Even the thought of the man lying next to me with his arms wrapped around me didn't comfort me.

I couldn't shake my unconscious thoughts away from my parents. Their deaths haunted me still, and while I slept, there was nothing I could do to pull the memories out of my subconscious. The face of my tormented mother played over and over in my head, never giving me a moment's peace. My father, my poor father whom I never even got to talk to the day he died, his bright face kept flashing through my head, only to be quickly replaced by the charred body that was left inside the burned car. It was horrible to have to see those images again and again, but what was I to do?

I know that I was crying in my sleep, moving around restlessly, and was waking up at least every hour because of stupid hot flashes. Nate always tried to sooth me, and he did with his cold body, but it never seemed to be enough. It never satisfied the fear that was within me.

I woke up the next day extremely groggy. I hadn't had enough sleep at all, but it was now past ten and to me that was ridiculously late. I'm a morning person; therefore 6 a.m. is sleeping in. Or at least it used to be until I moved to Forks.

Nate didn't want to leave me when the time came on that Friday. He refused to leave until late in the day, when I finally convinced him that I would be okay with my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin Dennis. He fretted for a while, but I knew I had won him over, and after giving me one last lingering kiss, he sped off back towards Washington.

Friday night I wasn't really up for anything. I felt lonely, lost and confused. There seemed to be nothing that would get me out of my present predicament; that was until Dennis came rushing up the stairs and pounded on my door, telling me that we were going to go to the Bourne Ultimatum with some of his friends.

I'll be honest, it wasn't the coolest thing in the world to be hanging out with my barely 15 year old cousin and his friends, but if it meant that I would be able to get away from the gloomy cloud that seemed to be constantly hanging over my head, it was totally worth it.

All of Dennis's friends acted as though I was the first girl they had ever seen. It was really quite ridiculous. Dennis had to constantly remind them that I had a boyfriend back where I lived, and that where I lived was in a completely different state than the one they were housed. They were glum and moody every time it was mentioned, but after a while they seemed to forget about all these details and go back to they way they were. Teenage boys; so stupid sometimes.

I sat by Dennis, obviously, and made sure that I was on the edge of the row next to the aisle. There was no way I was sitting next to some hormonal outraged teenage boys that would just try to make a move on me as soon as look at me. I honestly had never thought myself very pretty, average of course, but these guys were making me feel like a goddess; it was getting kind of ridiculous. And I really didn't like it.

Try as Dennis might, he never did get his three psycho friends off of me. Sure I tried to play along, but then it just got out of hand, and I finally snapped. When I was driving them all home, yeah that's right I was the one driving them, the one kid, Derek, wouldn't stop rubbing my shoulders from the backseat. Had I not had to keep my eyes on the road, I'd have back handed him in a second. As it were, I growled viciously at him, and finally made it clear to them all that they were done. I was not in the mood to be toyed with, and I didn't want anyone, and man, besides Nate. They shuddered away slightly finally, and once I'd dropped them off (they all lived on the same street), Dennis got out of the car with them, only to punch each and every one of them, and told them how retarded they were.

Getting back into the car he looked over at me with a grim expression on his face. "I'm terribly sorry Pey. Had I known they would act like this, I never would have even suggested it. They're complete idiots, and if you don't want me to, I'll never hang out with any of them again. I won't even talk to them! I can't believe they could be so obnoxious!"

I looked over at him and smiled. "Don't worry about it Dennis. You did what you could. That's why you've always been my favorite cousin; you're always looking out for me, even though I'm the older one. It's actually kind of messed up if you think about it."

He laughed at me and nodded. "Well I am sorry. I should have known better. Next time, it will just be you, me and the movie. Oh, and the popcorn!" he grinned at me.

"Okay great."

That next day was Saturday and I really wasn't excited for it. Dennis already had plans with his 'friends' and Kiri and Andrew were finishing selling my old house. So, with them all gone, I was at a loss for what to do. Sure, I could have called some of my old friends, but I wasn't good enough 'friends' with any of them to actually do that, so I opted that idea out quick.

I ended up driving out to the nearest forest like place in the area and went on a short hike. I hadn't gone hiking in so long; I figured that this was a good time. I didn't want to go far, because there was an actual point behind going up there. I wanted a place that was quiet that I'd be able to do some writing.

I had always loved books and had read all my life. I realized in the ninth grade when my teacher forced us to write a poem in English Honors that I enjoyed writing as well. I began to write all types of things, poems, short stories, lyrics, novels; everything. Not that I let anyone actually read any of it, but no less I liked to do it in my spare time.

I had just started a story about some drama infested high school, and all the problems within. I didn't think it was that interesting, but I hadn't come up with a good idea yet. And nothing really seemed thrilling enough anymore; not after I lived in a life that was more thrilling than any book could be. After all, my boyfriend was a vampire; it can't get much better than that right?

Of course I also brought up a book with me. I couldn't write for very long without getting bored with it and have to do something else. Today I brought along _Cyrano_. It had been a long time since I had read any Rostand, and I figured today was as good a day as any to begin again.

Cyrano was amazing. I hated anyone who thought that that play was stupid because in all honesty it was one of the best plays ever written. Roxane is amazing. How she was so in love with Cyrano and never knew it, and how she admitted that love when he was dying. Cyrano was also incredible, showing his love for her through Christian.

The only weird thing about it being that Cyrano and Roxane are cousins.

Awkward.

When it started to get dark I headed back home with a brilliant idea in my head. I wanted to go camping, and I was going to take Dennis with me.

I was lying down on the couch when he finally came home… at midnight.

"Hey! Let's go, we're leaving and will be back tomorrow afternoon! I'm bored and want to go camping. You're coming with!" I shouted at him cheerfully.

He looked like a dead dog. He had rings under his eyes and I thought he was going to pass out right on the floor. Oh the poor guy. Ah well. He'd get over it.

"Oi, you look like road kill!" I told him, and he glared at me.

"Come on. I'll make it up to you sometime," I told him, feeling I was finally winning him over.

He sighed heavily, "Okay, okay, fine. Let me go get a blanket and pillow."

I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug ever. "Thank you cous!" I yelled at him enthusiastically. "You don't realize what this means to me!"

"Yeah, well, even if I am as tired as ever, I figured that I could just be nice since I screwed up your night so bad last night. So, don't worry about it. You don't owe me a thing."

I grinned up at him, seeing as he's a good half foot or taller than me. He then ran up the stairs and within a minute came back with a big wholly blanket and duck feathered pillow.

"Let's go peeps," he said smiling, or attempting to at least.

I swear he was going to fall dead asleep on the way to the mountains, but I'd drag him up the mountain if I had to. I wanted to go camping and spend some quality time with my cousin if it was the last thing I did.

Miraculously, Dennis stayed awake the whole 10 minute drive. I was honestly impressed with him. He even managed to drag up my blanket and pillow up the mountain as well. How I love my cousin.

We mad a pathetic attempt at a fire, and laid out our things to go to sleep. I, of course was nowhere near tired; I hadn't done enough stuff to make me tired at half past midnight. Apparently by the time that everything was ready, Dennis was no longer tired either, because he started talking to me.

"So, Nate? What's going on with him exactly?"

"I don't know. I really like him Dennis," I told him. For some reason I told him everything, I could never keep anything from him.

"'Really' like him? Define that. Do you mean like, could fall in love with him or what?" he asked.

"I love him." That was all I could say. I didn't know what else I could tell him. I couldn't tell him what Nathaniel was, or how old he was, how cold he was; it was all against the law. _My_ knowing was against the law.

"You're really lucky you know," he said with a sigh after a couple minutes of silence. "I'd kill to have what you have right now."

"Don't say that." I was shocked he could say something like that. I was the one who just lost my parents. He'd take that if it meant he could fine someone to love him and someone he could love? I couldn't believe it. "I lost my parents. I gained someone to love and visa versa, but it was at a great cost. You'd trade that?"

I could just imagine him thinking about that intently. He stayed silent for a while before answering. "Okay, I do see your point. But, still, I can't wait to have that love. I saw the way you two looked at each other. It's like you've always known each other, before you even knew each other."

I smiled at the thought. I'd never even thought of it that way, but I supposed that Dennis was right. It really did feel as though I'd known him forever, even though it'd only been a couple weeks.

"But it's not just about love, Dennis. There are other things that you need also. Like family," I nodded towards him though I knew very well he couldn't see me, "and friends. I don't know where I'd be without Hayden and Shae. I don't think I'd be here if I didn't have Shae and Hayden. It's not all about love, romantic love. It's about that friendship love too."

I could vaguely see his head nod. "Yeah. You're right. But still, I want it. I can't seem to find it anywhere."

"Hey, don't worry about it! You're still young! I have got two years on you and I just found it, and I'm _young_ to have found it! You've got plenty of time, plenty of time."

"Okay. Thanks Pey," he stated. Then he huffed. "Geeze, shouldn't I be the one that's giving you comfort right now? Like you said, you _were_ the one that just lost your parents. Ugh, way to go me."

"Don't even. It's not your fault that it happened. Don't worry about it."

Again he sighed and replied, "Alright if you say so. But I still wish I could be here for you better. I'm really going to miss you when you don't come back much at all. It's going to seriously suck you know."

"Yep, I know. But I'll come back when I can," I told him, although I got this feeling that it wasn't going to be for a long time until that was. I shrugged off the feeling and continued on. "You're tired. Go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning right? And then we'll go to IHOP or something for breakfast, and I'll drive my little lonely self home. So, goodnight, Dennis."

I heard him yawn long and loud. "Goodnight Peyton. Love ya," he said, words already slurred by his tiredness.

"Love you too," I told him and placed my head back on my pillow.

I kept on thinking about Nate after that. I couldn't help it. I was now used to having him sleep with me, and to not have him there was too weird, too… warm.

It took me a very long while to finally fall asleep, but when I finally did, it was only to dream of what I had been thinking of previously, pretending that the cool wind that blew through the mountains was Nathaniel's cold breath breathing on my face.

When we woke up on Sunday morning it was really late, again. Ten in the morning. I guess it was a good thing that I was driving home and that I wasn't going to be late for a flight or anything like that.

We did like I told him and ate at IHOP. I loved pancakes, and it was the perfect way to leave Dennis on a good note. After dropping him off I gave a quick goodbye to my aunt and uncle and thanked them for all that they did for me.

"Bye Andrew, Kiri. Thanks, for everything. It means so much to me. I only with that I could thank you enough," I thanked them, giving them each hugs. I for some reason got the same feeling I had with Dennis the night before. I didn't think I'd see them for a long time, if at all, ever again.

"It wasn't a problem Peyton. We love you, and want you to be happy. We loved to do it for you."

I started to cry as I gave them a last goodbye and then I headed out to my car with my leftover things, and started the long drive back to Forks, Washington.

I kept on crying throughout the drive, and couldn't help but feel again that disgusting feeling; I'd never see those members of my family again.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay I'm sorry if this was kind of rushed. I wanted to post since it had been a few days and certain people, cough, were getting antsy. So here it is, and yeah. That is all really. No story behind this one. Although I do have a sort of question/ announcement for you all. _**

**_I'm going to be doing myspace for Peyton/Nate. I'm bored, somehow still have time on my hands, and thought that this would be a cool idea. I am thinking of doing one for Peyton and another for Nate, but I don't know yet. But I want to have like their whole backgrounds in better detail, and then also a blog or two and stuff, so tell me what you think, and I'll create it, and keep it up if you like the idea. If not, I'll probably still keep it up so that my friends that are addicted to myspace will be able to contanct me and will know where to get my story. Anywa, NOW that's all. _**

**_Hope you liked and review if you please!!! Thanks all! Keep it real!!! Peace!!_**


	26. Chapter 26 Changes

_**A/N: Well, here it is. Chapter 26. Hope you enjoy. And just to let you all know, I DID create a myspace for Peyton, and it is on my homepage, labeled as my homepage, if that makes sense. Heh. Anyway, read and review and give me some lovin! **_

* * *

**Chapter 26 NPOV Changes**

Peyton had fallen asleep at about 9 o'clock that night. I'm guessing that she had a really tiresome weekend with Dennis and his parents. I really hoped that they didn't overwork her and didn't make her stay up all night. The girl needed all the sleep she could get, seeing as she didn't get that much of it nowadays as it was.

It was now three in the morning, and I was still in my self absorbed thoughts, thinking about how crappy my existence would be if Peyton left. I had just thought about how I would leave and never come back to see her if that happened, make it so she could live a happy life without my tearing it apart, when she started to scream.

She wasn't screaming at anything in particular. She was just screaming, and it scared me like no other. I didn't know what to do. Something was frightening her beyond belief that she was dreaming, and the only thing I could think to do was wake her up, although she hadn't had nearly enough sleep.

I hoped that she hadn't woken up any of the Larson's, because we would both be in a bit of a pickle if that happened and they came waltzing in here, me especially.

I shook her lightly, hoping that that would awaken her, but to no avail. Try as I might, shaking her did absolutely nothing. I tried to whisper in her ear, asking her to calm down, letting her know that everything would be alright if she would just wake up. Again, that didn't work either, but it muffled her screams so her lips were only slightly parted and the noise was as if she was in some sort of pain. I was pretty much lost for ideas when one ingenious one sprung into my head.

Kiss her.

I hesitated for a moment while she laid there screaming frantically in pain. I didn't know if this was exactly the right thing to do. It seemed like it would just be weird to have her wake up to me kissing her passionately. Surely there was another possible way to wake her up and calm her down. Alas, I could think of nothing else.

I decided to screw weirdness and do it anyway. I didn't want to get caught by her family lying next to her in her bed, and I didn't want to have to hear her screams any longer; it was like torture for me to listen to.

I closed the two inch gap that was between us and kissed her lips, softly at first, then put on a little more pressure. At first it was like kissing a stone, her lips not moving against mine in any way, shape or form. But then, ever so slowly, she began to calm down and wake up. Her eyes fluttered open slightly and she realized what I was doing. I stopped kissing her and pulled away as she began to shake her head wildly.

There were tears running down her cheeks that I hadn't noticed before. I reached up my hand and brushed them away with my thumb.

"Hey," I whispered to her, "you scared me there. You alright?"

She nodded slightly, still distraught. "Yeah. I, I don't know what happened. I was having a dream about my parents, doing a replay of what happened that night, when all of the sudden, I wasn't me anymore. I saw myself as I looked up, and realized that I was being held, not the one doing the holding. My body was in so much pain. It burned, it was excruciating. I couldn't get rid of it, it just hurt. I felt you near me, even in my subconscious, but I couldn't break it." Tears slowly fell down her cheeks as she remembered that pain.

I held her closer to me and ran my face through her hair. "You're okay now. Everything is fine. I'll never let anything hurt you, Peyton. Never," I vowed, although in the back of my mind, I knew that that promise was in vain. Either way, within the next week or so, she was going to be in some of the worst pain she'd ever known. She'd be losing me, or her family; again.

She nuzzled my neck and kissed my collar bone. "I love you," she whispered against my cool skin.

"And I love you," I told her, my voice muffled against her hair. She kissed my collar bone again and started making a trail up my neck. My breathing started to become uneven as she continued onward. When she reached my jaw-line, I couldn't handle it anymore, and I needed her lips pressing against mine. I was becoming more and more greedy as time went on, and I knew that that was a bad thing; a very, very bad thing.

We had been lying side by side, but I wasn't getting enough warmth that way. I rolled her over so she was on top of me, and I was able to feel every line of hers against mine. Her hands were tracing my face and drawing me ever closer to her. She breathed into my mouth and her scent filled me.

She kissed me back forcefully and when she bit my lip, I suddenly became hyper aware of the fact that we were under the covers in her bed. I had to stop that train of thought and push it to the caboose so I would never think that thought again and keep myself from doing something incredibly stupid.

I wanted to feel my mouth warm again, so I slipped my tongue across her lower lip, begging her to let me in. She complied quickly and we began to play tonsil hockey.

I kissed her as passionately as I could, despite the early hour in the morning. I figured this was probably the best night I'd ever have with her, and seeing as it could be the last one, this was the best way I could leave her.

I couldn't stop myself. I just kept going, rarely letting her leave my mouth to get air, for I never wanted to let her go. I could tell she didn't want to be let go either, the way she dove back my lips with a force that would have knocked a normal person out.

It seemed to be a replay of the last time we'd gone this far. She kissed my neck, nibbled at my ear. I was going crazy again and didn't know if I'd be able to hold back this time. And I was scared.

She felt her way down to the line of my shirt and practically ripped it off of my chest. When I lifted my hands above my head so that stupid piece of cloth could be tossed aside, I felt my arms being restrained by something. It wasn't very strong but it was enough to annoy me because it wasn't letting me touch Peyton.

When the shirt came off my face I looked up to realize that Peyton was holding my hands above my head, making me her prisoner. I grinned up at her, having an idea of what she was thinking.

She smiled back down at me and still didn't release me. I really hoped she didn't push her luck with this. Holding my hands in place she kissed my neck a few times, only to bite it softly, teasing me. I moaned inwardly as she kept going farther down.

She left a trail with her tongue down my chest towards my stomach, kissing random places on the way down. I couldn't help it when my muscles tensed up when the warmth of her breath and tongue glided over them. I figured she'd stop at my belly button and not go for a death wish, but to my utter amazement, and complete shock, she kept going farther south. I had thought I was going crazy beforehand? I was sure I was going to die if she went any farther. I was about to say something to her when she stopped at the line of my low riding jeans.

I was already gasping for air when she got there, and having her face that close to my lower region made me stop breathing altogether. I felt her smile against my marble skin before she licked the spot right above my pants button. Then she was cruel and blew on it with her warm breath, causing me to go into another frenzy.

Before I could tell her to stop from going any farther, she bit a small section of skin and my hips jumped up, and my breathing came back with a moan of ecstasy. I couldn't let her do anymore of this. It was getting too close again. I needed to get her mouth back on mine so that I could get my emotions in control again.

I easily broke free from her holding my arms above my head and drew her up to my face.

"That was very naughty of you," I whispered against her lips. "Never, and I mean _never,_ do that again."

I felt her smile against my lips and she kissed me again, with just as much passion as before. We continued making-out for a while, but it can't have been more than a few minutes, for neither of us wanted to let go.

We kept going until I suddenly froze stiff, disgusted by the smell that just wafted into the room. My eyes shot open and I looked at Peyton's bedroom door. I'd have fainted had I not been what I was. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

There Hayden stood, shaking with rage in the doorframe. My eyes were wide with fear, not for myself, but for Peyton. If he changed now, who knows what could happen with him.

I was sure he'd seen all of it. I knew it, by the look on his face, that he'd seen everything. I don't know _how_ I didn't notice his god-awful scent until now, but I hadn't. Apparently I was a little preoccupied at the moment when he came waltzing into the room.

I was sure that Sam had called him tonight. I knew I had heard someone on the phone, and the whole family seemed to be in on it, so what else could it be? Sam had said he would tell the Larson's tonight, so that had to be it. And now, now that Hayden knew, he wasn't afraid of it anymore. He knew he was going to change, and from the looks of things, this was going to be it.

I tore Peyton off of me and stood her up, keeping her safe in my arms.

"Hayden! Calm down. You're going to hurt someone if you don't calm yourself," I warned him, practically daring him to try me.

He only became more angry and shook more violently. There was no way he wouldn't change now. I had to get Peyton out of here before something could happen to her. Who knows what Hayden would be capable of once he changed? He could easily hurt Peyton in his attempts to go after me; for I was sure that he was after me since I was almost positive that Hayden was in love with Peyton, and he'd just witnessed her kissing me and taking off my shirt and the whole works.

Apparently I was no help in the 'keep Hayden from changing' department.

I could see him, already changing. Flickers of his wolf self were showing through his human side, and it was going to be any moment now. I picked Peyton up and slung her over my shoulder, jumping out the window.

So much for my one last good night with Peyton.

I swung her around, carrying her bridal style and all the while I kept running, going as fast as I could, trying to get Peyton safe at my house. I had never seen her so scared while I ran. She clung to me as if I'd drop her, and pushed her head into my chest muttering to herself. I was too lost in thought to try and figure out what she was saying. All I could think of was I had to get her safe. I had to take her away from there.

I burst into my house and started screaming who knows what and all at once my whole family was by me as I collapsed on the floor with Peyton in my arms. I held her tightly against me and rocked her gently. She had to have been horrified.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked in a calm voice. Damn that calmness he had about him.

"Hayden… we were, me and Peyton, in her room, kissing, Hayden saw, he changed… he…" I couldn't continue. I couldn't tell them all the details.

But I didn't have to. Carlisle seemed to understand completely.

"Does she know?" he asked, nodding towards Peyton. I shook my head lightly. I hadn't gotten around to telling her, I was going to do that in the morning when she woke up, and now… I wouldn't really get that chance.

"Well she needs to. She has to choose now Nathaniel. There's nothing any of us can do to stop that now. She has to make a choice…"

I nodded and I felt a frown make an appearance on my face. Slowly Peyton looked up at me with sad eyes, questioning.

I tried to smile at her, but it was useless. I was sure it came out more like a grimace than anything. I took in a deep breath and looked down at her with pleading eyes, hoping she'd see all of the love that I contained in my being in them. She had to know, I had to make her realize…

"Peyton…" I whispered to her.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry it's kind of short. I just wanted to post and explain everything that Peyton thinks.. in her point of view. You know. Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, review, if you didn't also review, and tell me what you didn't like. And for being rated 'T' am I getting too close with the whole make-out scenes. And BellyGnomes, I'm sorry but you have no say in that matter because you are biased :P So read and review! Thanks!**_


	27. Chapter 27 Cullen's Vs Larson's

**_A/N: I am sooooooo sorry it's extremely short. But I wanted to update, because I love you all. So here it is. Read and Review!! Thanks guys!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 27 PPOV Cullen's Vs. Larson's**

I was in absolute shock. I couldn't move. Not that I was exactly trying to either, but even so, had I wanted to, I know that my muscles wouldn't have budged at all and would have stayed stiff as plaster.

I couldn't believe what everyone was telling me. Hayden _couldn't_ be what they were saying. It wasn't possible. I _knew_ it wasn't possible. Jacob Black turned that way because he was full Quileute, and so were the other boys on the rez, but not Hayden. He never even _lived_ on the reservation, he's never even _been there_ as far as I knew, and he was only a quarter Quileute! How could he be one of…_them_?

It didn't make any sense. How did it jut happen? It couldn't _just happen_, could it?

It had to be a joke. There was no possible way that he had just changed before my eyes. And I thought that they had to get extremely angry to change. Oh, wait, that would make sense after what he just saw. Ugh, that means he really did like me much more than I had ever even supposed. That's not good. But I know that I can't go see him. He'll be so angry, and in being angry he could hurt me. I don't think that he will, but there is always that chance. I know he loved me like a sister, and I know there would be no way he'd hurt Shae, but would he show me that same love if I went to see him?

I won't be able to see them though. I know that none of the Cullen's will let me see him again. Not after that little too close to call incident. But he hadn't changed. He couldn't have changed. Then again I did see something morphing within him, and it did look awfully a lot like a wolf. No. I would not believe that. I _couldn't_ believe that. He was my Hayden. He was my brother… my best friend…

Nate's sad voice broke the painful silence that was enveloping us, or rather, me. "Hayden's not the only one Peyton…" Nathaniel told me in a whisper. I swung my head around and stared up at him with wide eyes. Did I really just hear that? There was no way. I couldn't handle… "You don't mean… No. She can't be." Anger was rising up in me as I saw his face not contradicting anything that he was saying to me. I looked around at the rest of them to find that everything he was saying, they believed to be true as well. No, there was no way. She couldn't change also. That would just be too much. It _was_ too much. I couldn't hold anything in any longer. "She's _not! _You're lying, I know you are! You're _lying_!"

I began to punch Nate's chest frantically as hard as I could, venting out my anger on the stone figure. He didn't even flinch. Instead he held me tighter as I kept hitting him, only hurting myself in the process by thumping his marble body. But I couldn't seem to stop. It finally slowed as I ran out of energy and as the tears began to flow from my eyes uncontrollably, letting out all of the sadness that had welled up inside of me.

Nate rubbed my back comfortingly, but it wasn't doing any good whatsoever. Nothing could take away the pain I was feeling right now. I'd never see them again. Not only was I losing Hayden now, but Shae as well. I wouldn't get to see them. I knew it. Nate and the Cullen's would never let me be around young werewolves, I already knew that. They've told me how dangerous they are, and I know about Emily. Bella told me what happened to her… I couldn't believe that I'd never see Hayden again…or Shae…

"Peyton, you can still see them," he told me softly, and I started to get excited by this new revelation. They wouldn't hurt me after all. Yet the fact he said 'them' didn't slip my notice. I thought it was only Hayden and Shae, but wouldn't he have said 'those two' or 'my siblings' or even 'my best friends' if it were only them? What was that I heard in his voice? Was that reluctance? Sadness maybe?

"But what's the catch?" I asked him in return, almost hesitantly, my hopes being crushed by the second. The longer he stayed silent, the worse I knew that it was. This was huge, I knew it. There was something he didn't want to tell me, and for some reason, I knew it was going to hurt. It was going to hurt worse more than anything I'd ever experienced, even when Nathaniel left me…

He looked down at me, studying my face, gauging my reaction. "You can always see them, the whole family, even when they move to La Push, but…" his eyes were sadder than I'd ever seen them. He looked away from me as he finished, his voice dripping with such sadness, it broke my heart to hear it. "It's me or them," he said bluntly, getting to the point, his voice breaking mid-sentence. "If you want to ever see them again," he looked me in the eyes, his own smoldering, "then you'll never see me. We live in a world that makes that impossible. It's why Jacob and Bella hardly see each other. It just doesn't work."

He looked away again, obviously ashamed, not truly wanting me to have to hear any of this, and wishing that none of it had ever happened. After a long moment of silence he spoke again, sadly, barely loud enough for my human ears to hear him. "I'll support you in whatever you choose, Peyton. If you want to leave, and be with your family, I'll live with that. I'll leave; I'll never remind you of anything that had to do with me these last few weeks. But if you want to…" he stopped. He took a sharp intake of breath, but couldn't continue. "I'll understand if you choose them over me Peyton," he finally said, his eyes closed, his face contorted in such pain that I couldn't bear to look at him any longer.

Nothing he said was processing right. Surely I heard him wrong. He can't be forcing me to make a decision like this. He wouldn't. It's all just a big joke. It _had_ to be. It just had to be. Why would he do this to me? Why would _any _of them do this to me? It's just not right. No person should have to make such a decision. It was one thing to just know that I'd never see the Larson's again whether I liked that fact or not, but it's a complete other thing to have to choose between the family that you love, who took you in, sheltered you, fed you, and loved you with no limitations, and the boy, no man, that you've fallen in love with and couldn't live without, even if you tried. But how would I live without my family? Would that even be possible for me? After I'd already lost my biological parents, would I be able to leave the people who took me in with no expectations of me working for anything they'd give me? Or would I be able to live without the newfound family that'd I'd found, who'd also taken me in with open arms and loved me and cared for me enough to let me in on the biggest secrets of their existence?

How is there any possible way to choose between these two extremes? The love of you life, or the family of your life. There's no way to choose. But then again, it's not like you can just flip a coin and go with whatever side it lands on. It's too big of a decision to just leave it to 'fate', if there was even such a thing. On the other hand, how could one make a choice on such a situation?

If I went with the Larson's I would never see Nathaniel or any of the Cullen's ever again. I didn't know if I was ready to deal with that. Yet I also didn't think that I could ever just leave the Larson's either. In the end, one choice would show the magnificence of my mind if I chose correctly, and if the other was picked, and it was wrong, then my stupidity would be at its' max.

Assuming I went with the Larson's, I could easily ruin all of their lives. I would not only endanger Hayden with his love that he apparently had for me, but the whole family as well, because they would all be crushed by my leaving.

Although, if I left with the Cullen's, I knew I'd be hunted by the Volturi. Bella already was, and if they found out that I was another human that was in on their world, they would have a field day, and begin their search for me as well. And even if I didn't stay with the Cullen's, somehow I knew the Volturi would try to find me then as well. And what if I didn't even _want_ to become a vampire!? I'd never even thought about that possibility yet. Would I even have a choice in the matter? Or would I just be forced to become one of the living dead if I liked it or not?

Charlie's life was already at risk because of Bella's knowledge with the Cullen's, and seeing as I was such a good friend of the family, I only would endanger him more. Poor Charlie, he was so hosed. And if we left, we'd leave him to a possible life, or death. And it's not even just Charlie, it was the whole Larson's. They'd be in danger too. Not because of the Volturi, but because of Hayden and Shae. They could lose control; Hayden could try to kill himself…

There were so many things to consider and I knew I hadn't even scratched the surface. But I also knew that the whole room was looking at me, waiting in anticipation for my decision. I knew they needed one, and they'd need one very soon. But I just couldn't decide. There were just too many things to think about, I couldn't make up a good decision in a matter of minutes. But I knew that I had to. I had to do it, if not for my sake, then for the sake of all those that I have ever loved and called family.

I finally looked up at Nathaniel to see his face pulling in awkward ways, his features possibly forever put in that painful position. I knew that I owed it to him, to all of them, that they needed an answer, and they needed to know. But would I be ready and willing to live with this decision.

I'd finally made up my mind. I knew what I would do, and I had all intentions to go with it, and do it with my full force. I had to do it, for myself, for my family, for my parents who wanted nothing more than me to be happy…

* * *

**_A/N: I am soooo sorry again that it's so short. And also about the cliffie. But I really wanted to make the next chapter good and wanted to make it long and amazing, so I wanted to get started, and I didn't want it to be like 20 pages long or something.. because the next one should be huge.. I'm hoping. Anyway review if you don't hate me, and even if you do, tell me so, then I'll write quicker and better :D Thanks for keeping with me, and don't hate me for the cliffie :D_**


	28. Chapter 28 Pivotal Moments

_**A/N: YES!! I got this chapter done. How exciting. Now you all can't hate me because you'll finally know what happens with Peyton/Nate/Hayden and the rest of them! Yay!! Alright, so I hope you like it, seriously, because it was really hard to write. And I promised it would be longer, and I hope that this is or I honestly will cry. Seriously, if you tell me that it wasn't long enough, then I will hurt myself (for instance, bang my head against the wall) and then will write another long-ish chapter for 29. Anyway read and review, and let me know what you think please :)**_

**_By the way. That myspace I got up for Peyton. I totally forgot to unblock it at first, but it is now. So you can go to it if you'd like. It's on my homepage here on fan fic, and just go to the homepage it says to and it will take you to it. The about me just has a lot of information on Peyton if you care to know it, and just has random tidbits about her life before this whole mess. Anyway that's all. Enjoy!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 28**** PPOVPivotal Moments**

I gazed up at the man I called 'perfection' that was holding me together from beneath my eye lashes. His face was more distraught and full of sorrow than I'd ever thought was possible for anybody, and the way his features were placed in a grimace and the way his eyes were a deep black in a sort desperation sadness broke my heart. In that moment, I hated myself. I hated myself in the most incomprehensible way.

I wished more than anything that I'd be able to take away the pain and dejected expressions on all of the Cullen's faces; wished I'd never caused them such hurt. I couldn't understand how I could be so cruel, how I could force them to wait for my pivotal decision. I simply was a monster.

I forced my eyes to stare back into those golden eyes, those suffering topaz eyes, my own personal hell as of right now. As I did so, I felt, not a sudden twang of guilt and ache, but a rush of courage coursing through my body. Even without looking at Jasper, I somehow knew that, for once, he had no hold on my emotions right now. It was purely my feelings and an organic wave of adrenaline that gave my mouth movement and forced my voice box to make noise, though quiet it was.

Lifting my hand to his face, I brushed the left side of his face gently. I could see the agony on his face that was caused by my touch. His face muscles tightened and his eyes closed under my touch, telling me I was hurting him worse than anything, even his transformation. I internally punched myself for making him go through this hell and hurting him so.

Although it had only been a few weeks, I knew, even as I said it, that what I told him was all too true. "I love you," I told him, loud enough for only him to hear, leaning in towards his icy lips. I went slowly, hesitantly, hoping this wouldn't somehow cause him more ache. I gently brushed my lips to his, softer than butterfly wings. I kissed him softly, wanting to prolong the sweetness of this moment, though painful it was.

I slowly pulled away and opened my eyes to gaze back into that honey abyss. His god-like face turned into a blurry blob as my eyes welled up with that betrayal-like salty water.

My life was so messed up.

I smiled slightly through this pain and my tears up at him. Finally feeling some sort of relief through this whole ordeal, I was able to speak. "I choose you," I whispered, my voice breaking, compliments of the tears. I had to make sure he understood that Hayden and the Larson's had no bearing in any of this. It was me and him; it was us. There were no others.

For a moment, Nate's face stayed in that depressing state, and I got scared. My face began to show my disappointment, as it seemed he thought I'd made the wrong decision. It felt as though I had just been shot down, blown into pieces, skinned and hung out to dry. I was beginning to shatter again knowing that he wasn't going to keep me.

But then, it seemed that, finally, his brain processed the information that was given to him. With his eyes wide and relieved, his face relaxed and that perfection of a smile played across his face.

He crushed my body to his holding me all too tightly, yet not nearly tight enough, rubbing his face on my neck and through my hair, whispering, "I love you," over and again in different variations as his body shuddered, caused by his dry-sobbing.

I held him tightly as well, the tears consuming me as the sobbing was him. I never felt so happy and disheartened at the same time before. I'd never thought it was possible. But I wasn't going think about my pain and what I'd lost and was losing and everything that was going wrong right now. It was supposed to be my happy moment with Nathaniel and I wanted to keep it that way.

I shook my face into his chest, breathing in deeply, memorizing the very scent of my love. I'd never be able to forget this moment. It was the pivotal moment in my life that changed everything and all the possibilities of the life I was now leaving behind, only to accept the life in the opposite direction.

"Peyton," his voice was muffled, "you don't have to do this."

I tossed my head back away from him to glare at him in the eyes. How could he even start to go against my decision, after he made me make that decision in the first place? "Don't even start. I'm not going to listen to it. Don't try telling me that I've made the wrong choice, that I'm under the influence of Jasper, that I don't know what I'm doing. Don't tell me that I don't have to do this and that I could go the other way. I know that I couldn't do that. I _couldn't _do that, physically, I couldn't. There would be no way that I could live with myself, because I wouldn't be my whole self. The other half of me would be wallowing in self-pity and wishing he were rather dead, and living nowhere near Forks, just because of the girl who left him. I'd be living the same as you, and I realized that as I thought about the pros and cons to everything.

"Sure, I'll miss the Larson's and yes it will hurt more than I will ever want to admit. I'll lose the two best friends I've ever had, and lose the family that took me in from the beginning. I'll never have any of that with them again. And yet, I _will _have it again. I'll get that new best friend in you, and I'll still have Bella. I'll get that loving family back with your family, and it won't be so bad. And in the end, it will be worth it."

I smiled up at him, hoping he'd understand. "Anything is worth going through if it means that, in the end, I get you."

His eyes softened as I told him all of this. He could easily understand where I was coming from. He knew that I was right, that there was no way that he would deviate me from the course of life that I was now choosing. He understood that I now couldn't live without him.

Little did I know though, that he no longer could live without me either. Slowly he shifted his weight so that he could retrieve something from his pocket. He dug through the little opening and finally found what he was looking for. He pulled it out of his pants and opened up his fist to let me see what secrets is hand held.

I about fainted.

There, in his palm, sat a little ring. It was silver, and looked magnificent. There was a diamond embedded into the middle of it, and on the sides were two sapphires encrusted next to it. The silver had designs running on the side of it, little tracings around it and the two azure stones and diamond were held in place by the silver enveloping them up their sides. The sapphires were a deep blue, the color that matched my eyes…

I felt tears sting my eyes once more, but this time in a happy, ecstatic and joyous way. There was no way this was really happening. Surely he didn't know that I was going to choose him, for _I_ didn't even know that I was going to choose him until the moment before I told him. There was no way Alice could have seen. Then how did he know?

Gently he slid me off of his lap and sat me down onto the couch we had been seated upon. He took hold of my hand and slithered his way off of the couch so that he could kneel in front of me. My mouth was hanging agape and the tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't hold them in any longer and I'm sure I looked ridiculous as I sat there stiff as stone.

Tenderly, he smiled up at me my favorite flawless smile, and looking into his honey colored eyes I could see all the love in the world cram packed inside of them as they sparkled and glittered like a starry night.

"Peyton Mae Taylor. I've lived eighty years without you or your love. I've searched all those eighty years to find the one that made me whole, that made me feel like I belonged, that perfect girl that made everything complete. I looked far and wide to find the one that I would be able to share my love with, my heart with, my _soul_ with. In you I have found what I was seeking for. I have found perfection in you, in which you have made me perfect, exactly how I've always wanted to be. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever had the fortune of meeting, and the most caring, loyal woman I've ever had the chance of getting to know. I love you more than this existence I am bound to and more than anything in this world. You are the most important thing to me now, and ever. I love you."

He gazed deep into my eyes as he paused causing a dramatic effect. I didn't notice much though; after all he'd just called me perfection, and my heart was beating so erratically I was sure it would jump through my skin real soon. Once again, smiling that ideal smile he had, he continued on, concluding his heart-stopping speech.

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me, and being my wife?"

Throughout his whole speaking period, I had been silent, trying to make sure I could listen to every detail so that I would know later that this had really happened; that this god had truly just asked me to be his wife and that all of this was real, and not a dream like I was sure I would think it was later. My heart was beating too fast for its own good, the hand that he didn't have a hold of was popping its' own fingers and my face I could tell by the heat was a faint pink. Tears were streaming down my face caused by the ecstasy that I was feeling.

I nodded slightly, answering his question, but that didn't seem like enough. Gradually I began to come out of my coma-like state and started grinning like a mad-lady, nodding enthusiastically.

"Yes," I said, getting excited at the prospect of marrying this beautiful being, "yes! I'll marry you, and love you, be all that you want me to be. I could never live without you."

Smiling down at him, I grabbed his other hand and pulled him back up to the couch. He leaned in to me as he came closer and I hurried the process up by bringing my face closer to his so our lips could press sooner.

I'd never imagined a more perfect kiss before, not because of the passion it held, but of the softness and gentleness, the everlasting love that we held for each other. It's the kind of kiss that should be everybody's first kiss, the one that is full of love, not passion or lust, but is chaste, pure and the definition of perfection.

When we pulled away from each other we were both grinning back at each other, neither one of us able to keep a straight face. Looking down at my hand I realized that he hadn't put on my ring yet. He noticed as well and reached down to take my hand in his again. He slipped it on to my third finger on my left and kissed my hand softly.

"I love you, Peyton," he whispered against my skin with his cool breath.

"I love you, Nate," I whispered back. Then all at once is when it began.

Screams came from all around the room. Bella was jumping up and down screeching with delight, Emmett was rushing over to Nathaniel about to give him a serious bear hug, Jasper was smiling warmly at us along with Carlisle and Esme, Edward was grinning like a mad-man, and Alice was one with Bella, jumping and yelping all over the place, far too enthusiastic for her own good. Even Rosalie cracked a smile at it all.

I was in shock. I had completely forgotten that the whole Cullen clan was still in the room with us when Nate had proposed. I was happy they were there, but it kind of made the whole thing a little less romantic. Even so, it was nice to have the family there for support, in a sense.

I was sure that I had made it perfectly clear that there was no way I was going to be living without him, but just to make sure, I had to say just one more thing. It would ensure that I'd always be with him, forever.

I knew that this was a really big thing I was choosing just now. Pretty much all of the Cullen's would flip, and some of them would actually be mad about it, for instance, Rosalie. And yet I was willing to accept whatever it was that they'd throw at me, whether it be that 'good luck' or the 'I can't believe you.' I didn't care. It was what I wanted, it was what I needed, and I realized that now. I understood now where Bella was coming from when she said she wanted to be changed. I had told her that I didn't know if I could live with myself doing that to myself, but I knew that I could now.

I may have been hesitant before, but I knew that this was the only way. How else would I be able to be with Nathaniel forever if I didn't do this? I couldn't, and that was the answer. And so in order to change that, this was what I'd have to do, and I was willing to do it now. Now that I knew he would want me… forever.

"Change me," I half asked, half commanded in a low voice, below all the voices of the family screaming in excitement. I knew that every one of them had heard me, except for maybe Bella. Nate had been looking away, but the moment the words fell from my mouth, his attention was on me again, eyes wide in realization of my request.

Everyone quieted. I had caused all of the vampires to stop dead in their tracks and made them all look at me with dumbstruck expressions, with the exception of Alice. She must have seen me making that choice, hesitating all these last few weeks. She must have been going crazy to know what the outcome would really be.

"Peyton…" he started.

"No. Nate I _want_ to dot his. I need to do this. I want to be with you forever."

He shook his head at me. "I don't want you to do this for me," he said quietly.

I smiled at him. "I'm not doing this for you. Well, I am, but I'm doing this for myself too. How else would I be able to live with you forever, to be able to love you forever, be everything you want me to be? Besides, it'd be kind of weird sending my son who would also be husband to school in about twenty years," I told him, grinning at my own little jest.

He rolled his eyes and smiled back. I could see now that he was very excited. He wanted me to do this, he wanted this for us, but he'd never wanted to say anything to me for fear that it wouldn't be what I wanted, but only what he wanted, and I couldn't tell that he was afraid of the possibility of using his power on me. But now, he knew it's what I wanted. He knew that this was the only way, and was just waiting for me to realize it too.

"Okay. We will," he promised.

I looked back at him in surprise. He was really going to let me do this. That was surprising. I thought that I'd have a hard to getting him to agree to it, seeing as Edward was always being a pain in the arse. But then again that was because Edward thought we lost our souls when we were changed, while Nate did not. He believed and trusted in Carlisle's theory, much to my relief.

"Well," I started off, looking around the room with nobody moving, "what are we waiting for?"

The whole clan burst out laughing. I didn't get it.

"We can't do that tonight silly! We have school in a couple hours of course," Alice said to me. I gave her a grimace in response.

"Don't worry, Peyton," Nate reassured me, "we will change you if that's what you want. Only, it will have to wait until after graduation."

I nodded and agreed. I now understood. I kind of forgot that I couldn't really be around humans once this was all said and done. I laughed at my own stupidity.

Bella ran over to me and gave me the biggest hug in the world. "You're so lucky," she whispered into my ear, although we both knew very well that the rest of them could hear perfectly. "I'd give anything for Edward to do this for me."

I smiled at her wickedly. "Marry him first," I replied, sticking my tongue out at her. She slapped me playfully on the shoulder, shaking her head as she walked back over to Edward.

All of the Cullen's came and congratulated Nate and I, even Rosalie. She really wasn't very happy about my wanting to be changed, but she was going to accept it as she was going to with Bella as well.

Alice went on and on about how she was going to do our wedding, and I was perfectly fine with her doing so. If she wanted to take the reigns and do all the work, I was totally up for it. I'd let her do it, since I'd never done one in my life, and it really wasn't my thing to do weddings. Rosalie also was a chatterbox and was saying how she was going to be helping Alice with all of it. I _loved_ knowing them.

As Nate was about to take me up the stairs into his room, Carlisle and Esme stopped us. "Wait a week until after graduation Peyton," Carlisle said, "then we'll make the change. I promise you. It will be fine. No one will let anything happen to you when it's done."

I smiled back at Carlisle in thanks. "I appreciate it Carlisle. Honestly, it means a lot to me. I love you guys. All of you. I really don't know where I'd be without you all."

Esme smiled and gave me a quick hug. "We love you too Peyton. Now go get some sleep. You still do have school in the morning."

Nate started walking us up the stairs and halfway up there, Carlisle must have remembered that he was still the fatherly figure in the family. "Be good you two," he called up after us, and Nate smiled down at me rebelliously.

He raced us up the rest of the stairs and rushed us into his room. I was shocked to see that he actually had a bed in there. I wondered why that was. But I also just remembered a question that I had had earlier that I wanted to ask him and once he set me down on the bed, I spoke.

"So, how did you know?" He looked puzzled. "I mean how did you know that I was going to choose you?" I clarified.

He grinned down at me. "I had no idea. I was hoping beyond hope that you would choose me, but I had no way of knowing. Alice hadn't seen anything, so I honestly was getting worried. I just bought it in case and I figured that if you didn't choose me, I'd keep it always to remind myself of you, and my love for you."

I smiled up at him and placed my hands against the sides of his face.

"I love you, you know," I whispered as I brought his lips ever closer to mine.

"That's a funny thought," he said, "I love you too," he continued, letting our lips touch.

I started to lie back on the bed and pulled him down with me, him lying on top. I kissed him passionately, showing him just how much I truly loved him, and how much I wanted to be with him. I wanted him to know how excited I was for us be finally be married, so that we could do what we wanted to do, and have no more of these boundaries. I wanted to tell him without words just how much I loved him.

I tried to keep this kiss as PG rated as possible at first, but after a couple of minutes, lust began to take over and I couldn't hold back any longer and keep the tenderness of the kiss. I slid my tongue across his icy cold lips and his mouth parted for me. His tongue rushed out to meet mine, and I could once again taste a strawberry milkshake.

I kissed him passionately, but made sure that I wouldn't make him turn into that hormonal teenager that he was forever going to be. I wasn't going to go anywhere near making him cross his lines, not now, not when we were so close. I wanted this night to be perfect, and that meant that we weren't going to stop for something as stupid as breaking boundaries because I was caught up in the moment and being a stupid hormonal teenager.

We lay on the bed for a long time, kissing and whispering softly to each other for a long time until I began to get tired. I felt myself yawn against his lips as they were firmly pressed against my mouth and he chuckled.

"Bed time for the human," he stated, smiling. I nodded and rolled over under the blanket. Wrapping his arm around me he hugged me close to him so that I would feel safe and would be able to fall asleep.

Closing my eyes I heard him start to sing softly to me, _Everything_ by _Lifehouse_. I drifted off to sleep with is beautiful face pictured in my head and his velvety voice ringing through my ears.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay. FINALLY! I got that next chapter, and you all better be happy, because this was ridiculously hard to write I'll have you know! Anyway, what did you think? I just kind of came up with most of this on a spur of the moment kind of thing, and just went with it. I just hope that it was enjoyable, and that it lived up to the expectations of all you readers. Now if you'd be ever so kind, I would like you to review, so I don't feel unloved. Thanks everyone for reading as well, even if you don't review, it's nice to know that it is at least read… :)**_

**_Also, if you want to look at Peyton's ring, it's on my homepage, so just look for it and click the link to photobucket:)_**


	29. Chapter 29 Werewolves vs Vampires

**_A/N: K SORRY it's taken me a week to update. I didn't feel like writing you see... but then I promised BellyGnomes I'd update today for you! So here it is. And I hope you like it! Read and Review! Thanks guys! Hope you're all still with me... hehe. Well Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 29 NPOV Werewolves vs. Vampires**

This was bad.

No, bad didn't even _begin_ to cover it.

It was utterly awful, almost unbearable, in fact.

Let's just say that the Larson's didn't 'come quietly' so to speak. Not only that, they wouldn't even listen to Sam or the rest of the pack; although Jacob was not fighting it at all. In fact, I'm sure he was just waiting for a fight between us, so he could kill Edward. He was encouraging the rage that was going on inside the Larson's.

I literally was beginning to think that I was going to have to fight and kill in order for the Larson's to accept Peyton's decision, to make them believe that we hadn't forced her into anything. They were being _extremely_ difficult. And because of their stubbornness, my little angel was going into another crying fit, having to live through, yet again, the decision she'd made the previous night.

It was agonizing to watch. My cold heart continued to freeze over as I heard the heart-wrenching sobs coming from the precious and all too breakable girl that had her weak arms wrapped tightly around my neck while her face was buried in my chest.

I could tell I was going to go mad before this was all said and done. I was seriously considering killing the whole pack for this terrible thing they'd caused. _Why_ they couldn't just let us be was beyond me, but if they weren't going to, then I would do whatever it took to get what I wanted, to have my love.

"Peyton, why? Why are you doing this to us?" Shae whispered to her, with salty water filling her eyes. "I can't lose you, not now…"

"Shae, you know why," I told her, sorrow dripping from her words. "I can't live without Nathaniel. It is impossible for me. You know how I love him."

"Well, you'd still be able to come down to La Push to see us right? Like Bella. Come down with her. We can still work this out, it's no big deal. Right?" she asked, but without hope. It seemed she knew the answer before she had even asked the question. But still, she asked hoping beyond reason that it would be true.

Peyton lightly shook her head and tears flowed from her eyes down her angelic features. I'm sure she knew that there would be no way I'd let her go running around with some young werewolves, but not only that, she was well aware that she wouldn't be human for long. Even if I _would_ let her go, she'd only be able to go for maybe another two weeks, tops. But once she was changed, there was never going to be a way for her to see them. Ever.

"I can't. There wouldn't be a way to do it. The way we'd smell to each other, it'd make it far more unbearable than either of us can even imagine."

More tears started to stream down the girls' faces. They knew that was easily going to be the last time that they ever saw each other, spoke to each other…

Grief was pulling at all of us. Even with Jasper's slight help, things were still hurting everyone. No one wanted this tension between our two clans, but it was inevitable, and we knew that.

It was silent for quite sometime, and looking around, it seemed as though everyone was in pain. Except for Hayden. It seemed like he was still trying to piece something together, trying to figure out something he must have missed. Then all at once he began to scream and shout.

"No! She's not becoming one of you! I won't let her! She belongs with _us,_ with _people!_" Hayden said screaming his little heart out. I guess he'd finally figured it out. He knew now that Peyton was going to be changed, that she was going to become one of us, one of the 'damned', a 'Cold One', for eternity.

And how I honestly pitied the boy. I could tell now just how much he truly did love her. The poor guy. Not only would I be taking away Peyton's mortality from her, in which taking her away from him forever, but I was also taking his love. Sad, pathetic, but true.

"Hayden," Peyton whispered, barely able to speak at all through her tears, "it's not your choice. I've made my decision." She shook her head against my marble body and shuddered lightly. "I love Nate. I can't live without him. Please, _please, _don't try and make me. It will only make things worse."

Looking back up at Hayden I saw that he looked as though he'd just been ripped a new one. His mouth was hanging agape and he was frozen stiff other than his head that was lolling about. His breaths were jagged, and I could tell he was going to go over the edge. It was as though he'd just been handed a physical blow to the stomach.

Then all at once he started to shake. I knew he was going to change and phase over. There wasn't going to be a way to stop it. He was going to try and take us down. But I knew he'd never be able to do it, not with Sam so nearby. Or with his family so close to him, and the pack. He wouldn't dare.

But then he phased, and I saw next to him that Shae, who had been relatively calm during this whole meeting, was now shaking with rage as well. Or rather, not rage, but pain. Peyton stared up at her from below my chin with wide eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening, and she was scared. I held her tighter against me, reassuring her.

Not but 10 seconds after Hayden phased, Shae followed, only to have Jacob in hot pursuit. He'd finally get his chance to 'pay' Edward back. I pitied him for thinking that there was anyway he could harm Edward with all us around. How dumb could that mongrel get?

The moment Hayden lowered his head and flashed his teeth, I bared mine as well in return. He wasn't going to hurt me or Peyton, I'd be sure of that. He wouldn't touch a hair on any of my family's head. I wouldn't allow that at all.

Jacob was the first to rush. Edward threw Bella out of the way into Alice's awaiting arms and bent over like a mountain lion with his teeth exposed and a snarl ripping through his chest.

Seeing Jacob, Hayden was all too eager to follow his lead and attack as well. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to hurt Peyton at all, but I had to keep her safe, and there was only way to be sure that that would happen…

I glanced down at Peyton with sorrow full in my eyes and then I tossed her over to Emmett. I would make sure that Hayden wouldn't bother us any longer. She'd get over the pain eventually, I hoped.

Hayden lunged at me but I dodged him easily. He dove for me again, and when I got out of the way, I reached my arm out to punch his chest as he flew by. He _oofed_ in slight pain but quickly recovered. Circling each other now, I let a snarl release from my chest. I was mad. I couldn't believe he thought he actually had a shot at this. This time I went after him and clawed at his shoulder.

Hayden's blood spurted everywhere, his shoulder practically ripped off by my hand. He let out a howl of pain but kept on going. Pouncing at me again, he opened his mouth full of razor sharp teeth. I wasn't fast enough. He caught my bicep on my left arm into his awaiting jaws and pulled hard, ripping my arm open.

I groaned in pain, but knew that this was far from over. It hurt, obviously, but I knew I'd heal within a day or two. But I was beginning to think that was going to be easier said than done. It seemed like Hayden was much better at this than I had originally supposed, and was much stronger than I had ever though possible.

I took a quick glance over at Edward. He was fighting valiantly against Jacob, and it seemed to be no match whatsoever. But what could I tell, seeing as I'd only got a chance to see a little bit of their fight?

I dared to take a quick look over at Peyton, but noticed shortly thereafter that she wasn't in the arms of Emmett as I had left her. She was huddled by a tree with Bella, the two clinging to each other as if they were the only two humans left on this earth. Emmett was now engaged in his own fight with a gray wolf, and I had no idea who that was, but I didn't really care right now.

I turned back to see that Hayden had already come at me again. I wasn't going to take this for much longer. He was becoming tedious, and I wanted to get back to Peyton. She needed me, now more than ever.

With a quick move I was now behind Hayden with my hands around his neck. Then a thought occurred to me that had slipped by me before. Werewolf or not, the pack was still considered _human_ weren't they? Perhaps it might just work, after all, it did for Edward…

With a quiet voice I said, "Drop to your knees," and Hayden immediately obeyed my command. I grinned wickedly at myself. It seems only little Alice couldn't use her power on these dogs.

I yanked Hayden's head up to look at me so I could watch the light leave his eyes. I was preparing myself to quickly snap his neck and make it much more painless than I truly wanted it to be. But then a deafening scream broke my concentration.

I turned to the corner to see Bella screaming in agony with her hands over her mouth and she would have collapsed on the floor if Peyton hadn't been right there. I looked over at Edward and Jacob and found out why she was in such pain.

Edwards back was split all over the place by Jacob's claws and venom was flowing freely with the last animal blood he'd had left in his system. But that wasn't what was concerning Bella most at this point.

Edward stood over Jacob with rage consuming his eyes. They were the deepest black I'd ever seen them. Jake was lying on his back stiff in his own pool of blood. It was everywhere. I could barely hear his heartbeat at all. He was dying. He wasn't going to live through this.

Pain. Lots of pain.

I screamed out in agony. I looked down at my right leg to see a hunk of it to be in Hayden's mouth. It hurt much worse than it should have I thought. But before I could throttle the mongrel he was taking off, out of the woods. I yelled to nothing and no one in particular. But now that I knew my power could work. I knew what I could do to make it so he never came back to haunt me or my Peyton.

"Never, ever come back Hayden Larson," I commanded to him. And somehow, I knew that he'd never return, even if my power did break, for he knew what would happen to him. He'd get the same fate as Jacob had.

I noticed that there were no other wolves down except Jacob. I think Sam may have even helped Edward with Jacob, distracted him somehow. He wasn't going to let Jacob get away with that. I somehow knew that if Jacob hadn't died during this, that Sam would have sent him packing regardless.

I brought my gaze back over to Jacob black and Edward. Bella had now joined them too. Bella was crying over Jacob's body, holding his hand.

"Jake, I love you, you know that, right? You're my best friend," she whispered through her tears.

"I love you too, Bells. I only wish, you loved me, how I love you," he said, his eyes barely focusing. It was almost over now. He was about dead. Even his quick healing body couldn't recover quickly enough for this.

Jacob looked over at Edward, his eyes pleading with him. "Take care of her, love her. She's everything. Keep her alive."

Edward looked down at Jake with sorrow, pity and gentleness. Smiling slightly, comfortingly, he whispered, "Forever," he vowed.

Turning back to Bella he smiled through his pain. He brought a hand up and brushed it against Bella's cheek, resting it on her face. "Be happy Bells. That's all I ever _really_ wanted."

"I will. Look after me will you? While you're up there?" she asked hopeful. She didn't want to lose Jake. She was worried about him, now more than ever I could tell.

"Sure, sure," he said with a patronizing voice, which caused Bella to smile a little though the tears were flowing freely. He grinned one last grin to her, and I heard his heart stop. His hand dropped from Bella's face.

Jacob Black was dead.

* * *

**_A/N:Sorry about Jacob guys. Originally I wasn't going to kill him, honestly, I never thought I would. But after reading Eclipse, I had to. I just hate him, and yeah. But at least I kind of made it good, right? Right? Okay well tell me what you think! And thanks for sticking with me! Review please!! Thanks!_**


	30. Chapter 30 Our Pasts, Our Futures

**_A/N: Seriously, I am starting to suck up the butt with updates. Honestly, I feel HORRIBLE!! This once a week business is so MEAN but with school.. Ugh, it's just awful and I'm sorry it's taking to long. But I'm not going to promise quicker updates, because then I'd just end up in a bad pickle. A very bad pickle. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you like. :) _**

* * *

**Chapter 30 PPOV Our Pasts, Our Futures**

"Peyton…" I heard a soft voice whisper at me.

I turned to the voice that was directed at me. That voice would always haunt me. It would always be a voice I remembered to be in pain, no matter how good of times we once had. That was all in the past, and in our future, well, there really _wasn't_ a future; at least not one where we were ever to be in contact with each other. What we once had would be forever lost after tonight.

Shae's features were drawn out in agony and sadness, almost grimace like. I could see her blinking back tears, begging them to stay in their place behind her eyelids. But it was all in vain. I knew this was going to be a water-work fest, and that there was nothing I was going to be able to do about that now.

"Peyton, I don't want to lose you," she stated simply in a broken whisper.

I felt a tear trickle its way down my cheek. "I know. I don't either," I replied lamely. _I'm sure that that helped loads with everything_, I thought bitterly to myself. "There's no other way though, Shae. We both know that."

She shook her head frantically, willing herself to deny what she knew to be true. "There's always a way, Peyton. No matter what. There's always a way," she cried bitterly, knowing full well that she was dead wrong. It didn't matter how much we willed things to be different, they were never going to be that way.

Slowly I shrugged out of Nathaniel's arms which were holding me tight and made my way over to my best friend. As I got closer to her I opened my arms up for her and ran at her at a sprint.

She caught me up in her arms and the tears streamed down our faces worse than ever before. We were clasping each other tightly, never wanting to let go but knowing full well that shortly that would be the case.

"I'm sorry," I breathed in apology. "I'm so sorry. I love you Shae. Never forget that. You'll always be that best friend to me, no matter the circumstances," I promised her. She nodded slightly into my shoulder and began to sob harder, and I joined her too. I was really going to miss her, all the good times. I squeezed her tight again, and flashes of our past flew by in my mind at rapid speed.

_"Hello," a little brown haired girl said to another Indian girl about her age. They looked to bee maybe about five years old. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Shae. What's your name?" the little Indian girl asked back._

_"My name's Peyton. Hey, do you want to be friends?" I saw myself asking. Looking over at the younger Shae I saw her shake her head enthusiastically. _

_"Yeah! We'll be best friends!" she exclaimed. I could feel that same warmth I felt then, a place of belonging…_

I couldn't help but smile at that memory, but before I'd really had a chance to collect my thoughts from it, another scene flashed before my tightly closed eyelids.

_"I dare you to do it," Shae whispered to the younger me. I looked to be maybe about twelve years old if I was lucky. I realized that I was at Shae and Hayden's house, looking over at Hayden leaning against the wall, watching TV. _

_"No way! He's like a brother to me to. Or at least he thinks of me as a sister. He doesn't like me that way," I hissed back at her, partially embarrassed._

_"Oh come on," she groaned. "Who do you think knows Hayden better? The friend, or the sister?" she grinned at me and winked. _

_I threw my head back and sighed. "Whatever."_

_I started walking over to him, and I saw myself place a hand on his face and kiss him softly. _

My first kiss. It really wasn't much, but it's what started it all off. For the next year Hayden and I were sort of dating, but not really. Kind of a loose relationship, if you will. Before I could feel the pain of realizing that Hayden was now forever gone from my life, another memory flew at me.

_"That's not fair Shae!" I heard myself scream. "Why is it that _you_ always get to like the guy you want, but if I like him first, you say no, he's already yours? You're ridiculous!"_

_"It's not like it's _my_ fault that Mike Newton is never looking your way! Maybe if you were a little more conspicuous about your crush…" she drifted off. _

A rush of new tears flew from my eyes. Our first real fight. We hadn't talked for almost two weeks because of that now repulsive Mike Newton. I couldn't believe I'd once had a _crush_ on that, that _thing._ I was at awe that _he_ was the reason for our first fight; _him_ of _all_ people…

_"I'll never forget you," I whispered gently._

_"Nor will I. We'll write each other all the time. We'll never lose contact," I heard her telling me. I saw that I was leaving for California that day. We were parting for what we thought was forever, never to see each other again. Stupid state boundaries._

_"You're the best thing that's happened to me Shae. We'll always be friends right?" I asked hesitantly, hoping that what I'd said was the truth._

_"Of course. I can't imagine a life without you and I being friends. It wouldn't _be_ life. It'd just be existence," she said with a smile on her face. "A boring existence with no point behind it at all."_

The tears kept forcing their way out of my eyes, although I tried as hard as I could to keep them at bay. I couldn't help but recognize the irony in those words she'd once said two long years ago. How ironic it was that now, only those two years later, that were really _were_ parting for an eternity. We would now go into that boring existence that we had always feared and wished would never come.

But now, now it was here. And there was nothing either of us could do to stop it. It was like the laws of physics were against us, or rather, the laws of life altogether.

"I hold to what I said the first time I left," I whispered brokenly to Shae, my voice muffled by her shoulder. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and even though we may be hundreds or maybe even thousands of miles apart, we'll always be friends. We may not be able to contact each other, and won't be able to hang out like we once used to, but we'll always be friends. Perhaps not in body, but in spirit. We've been soldered together at the hip in a 'spiritual' sense."

Shae looked over at me and smiled through her tears. Slowly, ever so slowly, she nodded in agreement. "You're right." She gave one last shudder and looked into my eyes. "Goodbye Peyton. I love you bud."

I swallowed, hard. "I love you too, Shae. Just remember, I'm always nearby."

Smiling, she gave me one last embrace and then shrugged out of my arms and turning away, a tear flying away from her cheek into the open air. I saw her take off running out of the forest, out and away to a place that I wished with all my heart that I could follow, but knew without a doubt that that could never be. I'd made my choice, and that choice, unfortunately, didn't have her in my life any longer…

I stood and watched her sprint off in a daze, and became numb. I couldn't feel a thing as the pain enveloped me. Shae was gone. My _sister _was gone. She was never coming back.

"Goodbye Shae," I whispered so softly, I wondered if it had only been in my head.

Within seconds, Nathaniel's strong, cold arms were wrapped around me in comfort. I became unfrozen and locked my arms around his waist and began to sob into his stone hard chest.

I couldn't believe she was really gone. I couldn't believe I was never going to see Hayden again either. I hadn't even had the chance to even really tell him goodbye…

_"Hey little sis, don't worry about us," Hayden was telling me. "We'll be fine. Besides, you're only a state away. We'll visit sometime. We'll always be siblings. I'll always be your big bro, no matter what happens between us."_

_"You promise?" I remember asking in disbelief. It would be nice to know that I wasn't always going to be an 'only child' like I was in my 'Taylor' family._

_"Yeah, I promise. I'm always going to be your big brother. You're always going to be my little sister." And he hugged me tightly, and released me, only to run his hand through my hair and make it a mess, proving his point of being my brother._

That memory struck my heart and tore at it. Did that promise cover a mortal, or rather, immortal enemy? Were vampires and werewolves in the conditions of that promise? I doubted it, in fact, I was sure it didn't. I'd lost my best friend, my family, my big brother, for good.

With watching Shae go out of sight, I realized now that with her went the last of my family as well. I'd now lost everything imaginable in the last few weeks. There wasn't an important thing to me that I _hadn't_ lost within the time I'd moved back to Forks. First my parents, and then Nathaniel leaving. Then I knew that I was losing what blood-related relatives I had left the moment I became a vampire, like Andrew, Kiri, and Dennis. And then now this. The last family I ever truly had. The Larson's, gone for eternity.

"Peyton," Nate whispered gently in my ear, "are you alright?"

I nodded slowly into his shoulder. "Yeah," I whispered weakly. "I've never been better." I looked up at him and smiled as I saw the look of disbelief on his face. "I get _you_. Isn't that enough?" I asked him.

He smiled slightly back down at me and gave me a squeeze. "I'm not complaining at all. You don't realize how happy I am you chose me. I only wish there was a way for you and the Larson's…"

"But there's not. So I'll take the next best offer and the closest thing to perfection that there is."

I pulled him in tighter to me to show him that I knew I'd made the right decision. This cold being, this cold-hearted, undead, monster was more than worth this life and its perks. I'd choose him over my life any day. In fact, I _did_ choose him over my life.

I stared up into his amber eyes and placed a hand on his cheek and brushed it softly. Cupping his jaw, I brought his face down to meet mine as I went on my tip toes to reach him.

I pressed my lips lightly to his and held him there, my lips molding to his. This kiss was soft and gentle, showing him wordlessly, just how much I truly loved him, and how much I needed to be with him.

While I kissed him I saw what I was gaining by choosing him. I saw us, in some fifty years or so, still young and beautiful, loving each other. I saw our family, the Cullen's, still together in harmony, and living the life of 'vegetarians'. I saw me and him lying on the couch with me in his arms, holding me securely next to him, and not having to worry about breaking me in any way, or worrying about whether or not he'd hurt me. I saw him kissing me in ways that should be illegal, ways he'd never dare to with me human…

I could see everything I was getting. And I could see that it was all worth it. I would be with him…

_Forever..._

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is dedicated to those faithful readers who have read an reviewed for chapters on end. Namely…**_

_**BellyGnomes: has she ever **_**not**_** reviewed?**_

_**Em'sGirl23: Another one that has reviewed sooo much.**_

_**clumsyasbella**_

_**Pinkfurball**_

_**Vitoria**_

_**Hepburn2Me**_

_**filly8**_

_**Lil Miss Sunshine**_

_**Seriously, it's because of them mostly that I've kept writing. Reviews seriously help a writer want to write, so I thank them in particular for the many reviews by them. But of course I thank all of you who have reviewed, because each and ever one of them are lovely! Thanks guys, and I hope you liked it:)**_


	31. Chapter 31 End of School

_**A/N: Wow. Be proud guys. Another chapter, and only a day after the other one! Miracles do happen! Seriously guys, this really **_is**_ a miracle chapter. I don't know why I wrote, because it's now 10 at night, and I have 2 hours of chemistry and calculus homework to do, but I stayed up, and wrote for you guys for the past hour and a half. Anyway, I'm sorry if this seems really jumpy.. it's not supposed to be, but it might. Or maybe just major mood swings. Whatever. I just hope you all like it! Read and review please!! And thanks for the reviews the last few chapters! I appreciate them fully! _**

* * *

**Chapter 31 NPOV End of School**

It's been a very, _very_ long last few weeks of school. Not only were all the teachers deciding that they needed to squeeze in all the homework they could out of us because we were seniors and in which case were never coming back, but there was that awful testing we had to do as well. It seemed like it was never going to end for us.

Not that I had such a problem with it at all. I mean, after all, this is about my fourth time going through and graduating from high school. But, wow, I always seem to forget how dreadful May Madness is. I seriously hate being a senior in high school. It sucks up the butt majorly.

Mostly though, I was worried about Peyton. This last minute schoolwork was taking its toll on her. She wasn't coping with it well, _at all_. In fact she was doing terrible I her classes now days. She was starting to turn in homework late, and wasn't really asking for my help anymore with any of her homework. She hardly ever got sleep, and I knew that this was all due to the fact that her 'family' was now living in La Push and never coming to Forks again. They just kind of dropped out of Forks High, and went to the reservations school for the last month or so. And inside, it was killing Peyton.

She didn't live at the Larson's old house now; they'd sold it the next day, and there was some new family that would be moving in during the summer. She had opted to move in with my family, and by doing so she kind of took over my room. Not that I was complaining, all I had to do to change it was get her a nice bed. But even so, I couldn't help but think that living with a bunch of vampires was half of the problem with her grades slowly declining and her eyes becoming more bruise like as the rest of the family's because of sleep deprivation. I don't know how many times I had to tell Rosalie and Emmett to keep it down at night, but that _had_ to be half of the reason for her getting no sleep these past few weeks.

I felt awful. Disgusted. I couldn't believe I was causing my love such pain. And the worst part about it all; there really wasn't anything I could do about it. I'm too self-righteous of a person to actually let her turn and walk away out of my life to go live with some dogs after she's already chosen me. I'm not going to let her do that. I'm far too selfish.

But I still felt sick. She was crashing on me. I knew it. She was always assuring me that this was what she wanted, that I was always going to be worth whatever pain she went through, but I was beginning to have my doubts when she looked this way. I was really hoping she wasn't going to go suicidal on me. Not that I wouldn't have warning signs before it happened- it's handy having a psychic as a sister and a mind reader as a brother- but still, if I could ever cause her _that _much pain, _I_ would rather die…

There was only a week left in school. It was now the last week in May and the final tests were being taken today. Pretty much these tests were going to make or break Peyton. And from the looks of things, they were going to break her, and I wasn't going to let that happen. I would take her stupid tests if that's what it took.

"Peyton, are you sure you're okay? I know we've had this conversation before, but, are you positive this is what you want. You look awful now days… you're crashing on me. I can see that. It's breaking my heart to see you this way Peyton..." I told her as we drove my viper to school. I wasn't going to let her be sad anymore. If this was how she was going to be… it wasn't worth her being in this much pain. I officially decided that I was unselfish enough to let her be happier without me if that's what it took. I couldn't handle her depression any longer.

She looked over at me with a smile plastered on her face, but it didn't reach her dull bluish green eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. There's absolutely nothing to worry about," she said with some conviction, trying to prove her point, not that I really believed her or anything. "I get you, isn't that enough?" she muttered.

That seemed to be her motto as of late. She kept on saying that a lot. At first I thought that that was really what she thought, and she was just trying to convey that to me. But now, I was starting to think that it was more of her trying to convince herself of it. Like she kept repeating it over and over like an incantation, trying to make herself believe it, make her truly think that it was the truth.

And that's the main thing that worried me.

I was afraid that she was going to 'turn and run' in a sense. Or even worse, have me change her only to realize after that it was a huge mistake, and wish she'd never done it.

"Is it enough?" I asked her, doubtful, barely loud enough for her to hear my words. I refused to look at her in the eyes as I questioned her. I didn't know if I could handle it if she decided that no, it wasn't. I kept my eyes on the road, my hands firmly gripped on the wheel, and my focus only on my driving.

It was silent for a long moment, and very still, until I heard clothes rustle from her side of the car. Then I felt a warm hand place itself on my right leg. I tried to keep myself steady, thinking that now the worst was about to happen.

Since I didn't look at her she brought her hand up to my face and turned my head slowly to gaze into her eyes. And I noticed immediately that they had changed considerably. I could see them burning into me, touching my soul, conveying more love than I'd seen in those eyes in far too long a time.

"Yes. Nathaniel, _yes_ it is enough. I wish you could see. I wish you could understand. I _love_ you. Do you get that? I love _you_. I have always told you that you are worth anything it takes me to get you, and you _are._ Please believe me. I miss my family, yes that's true. But give me another week or so, and I'll be perfectly fine. I just have to let them go first, then everything will be perfect. It's not even just them and you know that. This school work is killing me as you're well aware of. Once we graduate, everything will be perfect."

By this time she had scooted closer to me was now leaning in to me. I felt her wrap her arms around me and I couldn't help but place my own over her shoulders to hold her tight. I leaned my head down and rested it on her own. I took in a deep breath and held it there. I wanted to believe her so badly. I _had_ to believe her. I had to trust her, trust in her judgment to know what is best for her.

"Alright my love. Alright. I believe you. You know what's best for yourself. I trust you. But why aren't you asking for my help with that homework of yours? You know that I could really come in handy with that history class of yours…"

She chuckled lightly then inhaled as she smiled against my shoulder. "I need to graduate on my own. I want to do it right at least the first time of course."

I snickered back and squeezed her tighter to me. "Okay, okay, I'll back off for you. You don't have to worry about a thing. Although, next time around, you are going to ask, so you don't stress out again. I don't want you in another depressive mode again alright?"

I smiled down at her and saw her beaming up at me. "I promise you," she whispered and brought her lips up to mine.

By this time we were already in the school parking lot, and I was parking the car. She hadn't even noticed that we had already made the drive and it was done. She slowly scooted away from me and I ran out of the car door to her side. I opened it up for her and she lightly stepped out and reached for my hand.

Walking that way all the way to the building, we were now both happier than we had been in a few weeks. It's amazing what talking can do for a situation. But then the questions started to rise up again.

"So Peyton, where's the Larson's?" one kid asked.

"Thought they had only gone on a trip before the end of the year?"

"Some trip," another kid muttered. "They're going to end up failing because of this little excursion of theirs."

It'd been like this for the past three weeks. The students were retarded. They, of course, couldn't just let Peyton be, but had to keep pestering her about where her foster family was. Of course there was no way she was going to tell them what had really happened. But she couldn't think of anything else to say but they went on a trip and she had offered to stick around, so they could go as a 'real' family. After about the first week and a half of this, people started to talk, and wondered if they'd ditched her. Stupid jerks.

"They're probably not coming back. I think they got most of their school work before they left anyway," she told them. "They'll have it in as soon as they get back, I'm sure."

She was annoyed and on the verge of getting angry. I had finally gotten her to smile, a real smile, and then these stupid humans decided to be losers and made her all angry again. But it's not even that she was angry. I could see right past her façade.

It was all a mask. She wasn't angry much at all. Sure there was a little anger there because of the annoyance in the constant pestering of where the Larson's were, but she was sad inside. I don't think anyone else could tell, but I knew. She was hurting, and these people talking about the Larson's as if they were nothing really, only caused her more pain. I wanted to scoop her up in my arms and take her away, but I couldn't, not unless she asked me to.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Come on, let's go. You don't have to listen to this. We'll just go straight to class."

She nodded into my shoulder and we walked off away from the now rather large crowd of students.

Our first classes together were rather easy. We hadn't had any tests in them because we had taken all those the week previous, and the only tests that were really left were after lunch.

There was only one class that we didn't have together all day. And during that period I went in to a frantic worrying about her. I always thought that if I wasn't around, that something, surely, would go wrong. Someone would say something to trigger her depressive thoughts, or she would just breakdown because of her own thoughts.

That hour we were away was always one of the worst things for me to go through these last few weeks. It's been terrible, and today was no different.

I sat in my boring calculus class. I don't know why I took calculus. I hated math. I was good at it, but that was just from years and years of practice. It was the worst subject on the planet, and yet I had taken it anyway. Now I wished I hadn't been so smart and had taken pre-calculus instead so I could have this period with Peyton too.

She was only one room a way. One measly wall was erected between us, but it was just enough to drive me wild. I constantly saw myself staring at that wall, and wishing that I was on the other side of it. But never did that happen. I also looked out of the open door into the hallway quite often. I hoped beyond hope that she would randomly leave and 'have to go to the bathroom' so that I could follow her and we could skip out from class for a while. But again, that never happened.

So when I saw Peyton standing outside the doorframe to Mr. Petersen's classroom, beckoning to me behind the teachers back, I was in shock. Surely this was a dream, and I was just fantasizing that she was waving at me to come outside with her. But luckily, this was no dream. I grinned to myself and swiftly got up off my feet.

Walking to the front of the room I started talking to Mr. Petersen.

"May I go to the bathroom sir? It's kind of a big deal," I asked him, hoping that just this once, he'd let me go. After all, I'd never had to 'go to the bathroom' before. I was the perfect student that never left class.

"Of course Mr. Cullen. Take your time, but come back as soon as you're finished."

"Alright, thank you sir."

And with that I was out of sight and out of his mind, I hoped.

I rushed out into the hall way and grabbed hold of Peyton's hand, and looking back at the other students in my classroom, I saw all of their looks of shock. I grinned at them all and winked as I dragged Peyton with me down the hall.

I pulled her in the direction of the bathrooms and she followed closely behind me. When we reached the front of it I whispered a quick, "Wait here," while I entered to make sure no one else was in there. It was perfectly empty, and I was now happy as a clam.

I hurried my way back out and grabbed her hand to pull her in with me.

I began to laugh as soon as the door closed and I heard her musical laughter join me as well.

"What were you thinking? You have class to do right now young missy," I fake scolded her. She grinned up at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I being naughty?" she asked innocently.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Were you? Yes I suppose you were."

"Are you gunna punish me then?" she asked, whispering, stepping closer to me.

"Possibly," I replied as I wrapped my arms around her slim waist, pulling her nearer me. I placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face up to meet mine. I let my lips mold to hers and smiled with this kiss. I was sure that my eyes had been black before I closed them, because for some reason I really wanted her right now.

She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and held me closer to her. I slowly walked her back up against the bathroom door that way doing two things at once; making sure no one walked in on us, and making it so my body could be pressed against every line of hers.

After a few moments she pulled her face back a slight measurement and chuckled. "The bathroom huh?" she smiled at me.

"I told him I had to go to the bathroom my darling. I couldn't lie to him," I told her innocently.

"Oh of course. In that case I guess I should leave shouldn't I?"

She started to struggle away and try to get out of my grasp. I pulled her tighter to me and slightly lifted her up. "Nope, you're mine. You're kind of my prisoner. Remember, you were naughty," I reminded her. I leaned in again and pressed my lips firmly to hers.

Her feet were already not touching the floor so she wrapped her legs around my waist again and held me fast to her. I grinned against her mouth and kissed her deeper. My tongue mechanically ran its way across her lips and she brought hers out to meet mine.

We kept kissing for what seemed like ages but somehow was no more than about ten minutes. The bell for the class to be over hadn't even rung yet. We looked into the mirror and laughed at each other. Our hair was a mess, our clothes rumpled, and Peyton's face was flushed, and both our sets of lips were slightly swollen. I grinned as I saw her.

"Bad girl; making out in the middle of class in a boys' bathroom. I'm appalled that you would even consider doing such a thing."

A smile made its way across her face as well. "It's not my fault. I had shackles on my wrist and was being held prisoner against my will."

I wrapped my arms around her again and pulled her to me. "Oh is that a fact?"

She nodded up at me and I couldn't help but lean down to kiss her again. She kissed me back forcefully but pulled away far too soon for my liking. I liked what we'd done here in this bathroom. We'd gone far, but not too far, and it was just perfect. I knew I was going to go crazy wild once we were married…

"We're leaving good memories in this place you know. Not only will I always remember those times in our cars, but this bathroom now holds a special place in my heart," I told her, chuckling slightly.

"Understandable," she said with a straight face. "We had some good times in this place. Always going to be one of the best memories for me."

"Too bad we won't be able to create too many more in the next few days. We don't even come on Thursday either. What a shame."

She smiled at me now and leaned up to give me another kiss. I bit her lips softly just before she pulled away again. She moaned slightly and then chuckled, rolling her eyes at me.

"Come on, class time now. We'll continue this little 'love fest' later. Like our honeymoon later," she grinned. I smiled at the prospect of that thought. Our honeymoon. Her already being a vampire, we'd be able to do whatever we wanted. And to think it was only about a week and a half away. Oh how I was going to love it…

"Right, right. Class, honeymoon. Not the same thing now is it?"

"No I'm afraid that it's not. As much as we may wish it to be, it isn't, and never will be. So, let's go finish out the rest of our math class, and then continue on to our last class together before lunch. All will go well, and then we'll only have two more classes before we're free to go. And do think, there's only two more days until graduation." She sighed in contentment as that thought crossed her mind. I couldn't help but smile as well. Graduation. Ahh, doing that yet again for the fourth or fifth time over. But I guess this time would be different wouldn't it? I would be with the one whom I'll love for all eternity…

With that thought in mind, we made our way out of the boys' bathroom, receiving a few looks from random passers-by and headed off toward the end of our school day. Our last week here at Forks High was definitely going to be a memorable one, especially after our latest adventure.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it. Yeah, I really think it was really bouncy, but whatever. I did what I could. I hope it was alright though at least. And again thanks for all the reviews and the lovely comments! I appreciate it whole-heartedly! **_

_**And because one reader asked this and I answered, I'll just say it here. This story will have anywhere from 5 to 8 chapters left. I'm debating on whether or not to do a sequel, because of school, and I don't know what I would do with a plot for them… so we'll see. If you have any ideas, then great, tell me. But not only that, I kind of want to do a story that's completely, non fanfiction too. This story was originally that way, and there were going to be no Cullen's in it at all, and this was first posted on fictionpress. So, I might to a story like that instead, but school has a lot to do with it. Anyway, tell me what you think, and I'll love you to bits for the review:) **_

_**Oh Em Gee. I think this is the first chappy Belly hasn't reviewed on before I posted again.. I think my world is coming to an end.. heh heh.. **_


	32. Chapter 32 Graduation

**_A/N: Holy cow. This is actually pretty long, and I am seriously proud of myself. Sorry, it's been a week again guys! Geeze, I really need to get better at this! Anyway, I really hope you like it. I thought it was kind of fun, but it's really only what you think that really matters!!! Read and Review please and I'll love you forever :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 32 PPOV Graduation**

It was finally here.

Today was June first; a Friday. The last day I'd ever be a senior at Forks High School; the last Friday that I'd ever even be a human. Oh. Em. Gee. I was freaking out.

I'd never thought that graduation was really such a big thing. Maybe it could be for college graduation, but graduating from high school was like nothing. You'd still have to go on to a higher education to even get a decent job these days. And a decent job does _not_ consist of being a manager at McDonald's or at the local gas station. Sorry to disappoint all those who may have thought so.

Although, as of this morning, I started to really get excited for this whole 'graduating' thing. It was going to be great, I just knew it. I'd be leaving my little hometown for bigger and better things. Maybe not bigger or better _places_ seeing as I shouldn't be around humans for the next couple years, but surely I'd be getting much better things, and people. Or rather, mythical beasts I suppose they were.

I woke up pretty groggy though. I really didn't want to wake up, no matter what greatness the day would bring. It was early, and I was tired. I stayed up way too late that night before between hearing Rosalie and Emmett doing who knows what, and doing some stuff of my own with Nathaniel. I blushed at the thought. Great night, that.

I felt Nate's arms tighten around me and his nose run through my hair, smelling my scent. He was reminiscing in the past; I knew he would miss my scent when I was finally changed to be like him.

"Good morning, love," he whispered softly in my ear.

I rubbed my face in his chest. "No it's not. It's far too early. I want to go back to sleep. Just five more minutes, please?" I asked, snuggling closer to him.

He was chuckling lightly when he answered. "No, honey, come on. Time to get up. It's a big day that's ahead of us, and you need to get ready for it. Besides, Alice is just _dying_ to play 'dress up Peyton' this morning," he laughed.

My eyes widened. "No way! I know how to dress myself! I'm not five! And half the time I have a better fashion sense that she does! Is she crazy? Or does she think that I am?"

"No," he snickered, "she's just being Alice. But honestly, we really _do_ need to go get ready. It's already 6:45 and I know that you're going to need this whole next hour and a half to get ready." I looked at him offended. How could he even suggest it take me that long? Seeing my face he quickly changed his words. "That's not what I meant," he said tweaking my nose. "I was just saying that you like to look nice on these types of occasions, and this will probably be the last time that you'll have pictures from you human life. Take advantage of it please."

I smiled half-heartedly at him and mumbled an okay to him. He grinned back at me as he started to lean in to my face. His lips softly pressed against mine and his smell hit me full force. I started to become lightheaded as always but was still conscious enough to kiss him back intensely. His arms pulled me securely to him as my hands traced their way up his chest and neck to ruffle through his wavy hair.

He rolled onto his back with me on top of him. With his hands beneath my butt he pulled me up level with him. I started to kiss him harder and slipped my tongue across his soft lips. I could feel his lips curve into a smile as he shook his head.

"Peyton, not right now," he muttered his voice thick with desire. "We need to get ready." He gave me a few more sweet kisses then rolled me off of him.

I grunted as he plopped me back down upon the bed. "Party-pooper," I grumbled to him as I got up off the bed. He snickered but ignored my comment as he walked out of the room to his mongo huge closet.

I stared at him dazedly for a minute then shook my head to clear my thoughts. I had to take a shower. That was my first priority right now, not extremely good-looking vampires.

I turned on the hot water to let it heat up. Once it was finally at the perfect temperature, I stripped my clothes and hopped in. I smiled as the water hit my body and got rid of the disgusting filth that was on me. I grabbed my bottle of coconut smelling shampoo and scrubbed it through my hair. That smell was absolute amazing, second best to Nate's smell only.

When I finished I ran the towel over my body and then wrapped it around me securely. I grabbed my toothbrush and started to polish my teeth. Minty fresh. Mm.

I came out of the bathroom and I rushed over to the closet to get some clothes out for myself. I noticed that Nate had already made his way into the bathroom to take a shower himself. I placed the clothes on the bed and took the towel off. I pulled on my clothes piece by piece and then looked in the mirror on the wall.

My hair was a wreck. And I didn't have my brush; it was sitting out on the counter next to the sink in the bathroom. Well, I supposed I'd just have to go and get it. I had to get ready after all.

I walked over to the door and twisted the handle.

Locked.

Stupid unreliable vampire.

I rolled my eyes and banged on the door. "Nate! Come _on!_ How long can it take you to take a shower! Does _vampire_ speed mean _anything_ to you?!" After all, he'd already been in there for a whole five minutes. How much time could he really need? He hardly had any hair to wash either!

Not ten seconds later there was a brush lying in my hand. I looked up at the door, and hesitantly twisted the handle.

It was locked. Still.

And the water was still running. Apparently vampires speed _did_ mean something.

I started to comb out my hair and make all the little kinks and snarls go away. My hair had finally started to grow after the couple months. Now it was actually ¾ the way down my neck instead of halfway up to my chin.

After messing with my hair for a bit, I started my way down the stairs so that I could eat some grub before the big day. Walking into the kitchen I saw that Esme was already in there, and it looked to me that she was canning something. Odd.

"Hiya Esme! Whatcha doing?" I asked, staring at her with wide eyes.

She just looked up at me and smiled. "Just canning some deer blood," she answered pleasantly. My eyes bugged out of my head.

"Can-canning what?" I stuttered, my mouth now stuck wide open in shock.

"Deer blood sweetheart. You never know when you might need the food storage. What happens if there becomes a food shortage around us? We have to always be prepared. We don't want to risk doing something we'd regret terribly later," she told me, still smiling as she continued her work.

I swallowed, hard. "Right," I said in a partially strangled voice. "Food storage. Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" My face was now bright red so I turned my eyes to the floor as I walked over to the nearest cupboard with the cereal and bowls for me.

I quickly made my way to the fridge and pulled out the milk. I poured all the contents into my bowl then began to scarf down my food and an inhumanly fast pace. Maybe the vampires' tricks were rubbing off on me? Or perhaps I just wanted to get away from here…who knew?

I took some of the biggest bites I'd ever done, and then quickly smiled at Esme over-exaggerated as I walked off back down the hall toward the stairs.

I officially thought this family was crazy. But of course I loved them. Who couldn't?

I sprinted my way up the stairs and ran straight into my and Nate's room. Wow; who'd have thought I should knock on my own bedroom door. Then again I suppose that it _is_ technically Nate's room.

I stared in shock. How hadn't he heard me running up the stairs? Or rushing down the hall?

There my god stood in all his glory, wearing nothing but his birthday suit. Not that I was one to complain. When he heard a small gasp escape my lips his head shot up as he turned to face me and I saw for a quick second fear in his eyes before he rushed off into the bathroom again.

My hands flew to my mouth and I stared at the spot where he'd been. I'd never seen anything more glorious in all my life. Every muscle was perfectly toned. There were places I didn't even know muscles existed, and yet there they were, chiseled magnificently on him. My breathing started to become erratic and I swear I thought I was drooling.

Slowly I saw Nate's head peak out of the bathroom door. I guess seeing me in shock, he hesitantly started to walk out and come towards me. I was thinking I was going to faint now. Geeze, when did I become such a wimp?

He was only wearing boxer briefs now, and I could feel as the breath got caught in my throat. I tried to look only at his eyes, but it wasn't any use. Slowly my eyes started to drift downwards and take in every part of him. I was loving what I was seeing, but when my eyes reached his briefs I could feel my cheeks burn and I quickly turned away.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, my face become brighter by the second.

I felt two cold, strong arms wrap themselves around me and cool breath hit the skin on my neck. "Don't be sorry," he whispered. "It was my fault. I should have changed in the bathroom."

I turned around in his arms and gasped again as I rubbed against him. I buried my face in his marble chest as I heard him moan in pleasure. "I'm sorry," I stated again, kissing his chest. I could feel him smiling in my hair.

"Hold on just one second. Let me get dressed first. This is becoming a little hard for me." And without an answer he was gone, only to be back seconds later with his arms snaked around my waist again.

He didn't say anything but leaned his head down to kiss me. I stretched up on my tip toes to meet him.

"Interesting morning," he chuckled as he pulled away from me after a few minutes.

I grinned up at him. "I should have knocked."

"Nonsense," he shook his head wildly. "I'm pretty sure this is just as much your room as it is mine. And generally speaking I am paying more attention than I was just then. I should have heard you long before you got near that door, let alone _in_ the door."

"Why were you not paying attention?" I wondered allowed.

"I've just been thinking. A lot lately."

"What about?" I asked curiously. I really hoped he wasn't thinking about going back on his offer…

"It's nothing. Really. We'll talk about it later. Right now, you need to finish getting ready, and then we need to go and graduate form high school! Doesn't that sound fun?"

The smile that had once been on my face seconds before now vanished. "Yay. We get to listen to some crazy genius give an hour long speech on who knows what, and then stand in a line to receive a piece of rolled up paper with a plastic ribbon and sticker. How exciting," I said, with much too much fake enthusiasm.

He tweaked my nose. "Come now. It will be more enjoyable than that. Standing in that line isn't _all_ that bad. And we even have parties we can attend tonight," he said, grinning at me.

My eyes bugged out again. "No way! We already have a deal as to what is going on this weekend, and it has nothing to do with any sort of party! Besides, you know I don't really like parties."

He smiled at me again and intertwined his fingers with mine. "I know, it was just a joke. Although I'm sure Mike Newton would absolutely _love_ it if you went to his party tonight."

I rolled my eyes now. "Yeah right. As if I'd _ever_ do that."

He kissed my hand lightly and then turned to the door. "Come down when you're ready."

I quickly did my hair straight and put on what little make-up I ever used. Mascara with a little eye shadow and some lip gloss. Oh how I loved lip gloss and Chap Stick. They were my saviors.

I made my way down the stairs in my dressy dress I had picked out for the occasion and met the whole Cullen gang at the foot of the stairs.

Grabbing Nate's hand, we all traveled out of the house like a train and headed towards the cars to get to Forks High for a wonderful graduation. Yay.

------

My butt was beginning to hurt. I swear that Tyler Crowley had been speaking about our new beginnings and our ending at Forks High for the past two hours! My gluteus maximus could only handle a hard, cold, metal chair for so long. And it had long past gone farther than its' limits, and was now in severe pain.

"Stupid valedictorian," I muttered to no one in particular but myself. I glared daggers up at the boy that was decked out in a bright yellow and maroon gown and hat in disgust. Bella looked over at me and smiled. She must have heard me. I noticed also that all the Cullen's looked my way, and were chuckling. Of course, they'd heard me too.

It was a good and bad thing that we were seated in alphabetical order. It was incredibly awful because 'T' and 'C' were nowhere near each other. On the other hand, 'S' and 'T' were right by each other, so I was lucky enough to be sitting right next to Bella. The reasons I loved Bella Swan at this moment.

"So, are you excited for tonight?" Bella asked, her voice sounding a little nervous.

"Oh my goodness, yes! Aren't you?"

"Oh well of course! Just, a little anxious, you know?"

"Right, right," I said. "It makes sense. But wow, can you just imagine. Three days Bella! Three days!"

She grinned over at me. "I know! It's so great isn't it! And then next week you and Nate getting married! This is just incredible! Besides that, at least you two will actually get to _do_ something. What I wouldn't give to have me and Edward go farther…" she drifted off, sighing softly to herself.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her. "That's your own fault. Marry him first. If you would just let Alice plan the wedding I'm sure-"

"No, no, no, no. I am not having a big production! We are going to Vegas. Sometime."

"Well, I'll tell you how it is!!" I smirked over at her.

"You know that is _so_ not fair. You will get to sleep with him in a week, when you've only really known him for like two freaking months! Then there is me and Edward, who've gone through hell together, and we _still_ can't do anything… Ugh. Be grateful you get to have sex with him soon," she commanded me.

I smirked back at her again. "Marry him first," I repeated, sticking my tongue out at her. She growled, obviously annoyed, and I turned my attention back up to Tyler, yet again. I groaned as I realized that he still hadn't budged from his position behind the podium.

"Is it just me, or has Tyler been going on for_ever_?" I mumbled over to Bella. She started to laugh, but smothered it quickly and pointed up to the stage.

"I guess he must have heard you," she said as I saw Tyler finally walk away from the podium. I sighed in relief.

"Finally."

The principal made her way up to the podium now to talk as well. "Dang it. Spoke too soon," I grumbled again placing my face once again in my hands.

"If we could now have the students for a line so they can receive their diplomas," she was saying. I immediately shot up so I could stretch out my legs. And I about fell. My legs hurt. Too much blood rushed to my feet as I stood up and it had caused me to lose my balance and almost made my face collide with the ground.

Once I had steadied myself I started to walk down the aisle of chairs and followed closely behind Bella. The names were already being called out one by one, and students filed out onto the stage to receive their own piece of paper with a ribbon.

It was already started to become a drag when I heard Alice's name being called. "Alice Cullen!" they called and we cheered louder than anyone else. Then I saw Alice skip-dance her way toward the principal, looking better than any girl had the right to be looking at that moment.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" was announced and Bella and I gave another loud cheer and whistle. He looked over at us and I saw him wink at Bella. Bella's face immediately turned tomato red and she looked away.

"Nathaniel Blake Cullen!" My eyes threw themselves upwards to meet with Nate's. I gave the loudest cheer in the world and whistled. I saw Nate look my way, and he grinned at me. Then puckering his lips, he pressed his hand to his mouth then blew. I blushed as everyone turned to me. Then I reached up and pretended to grab something out of the air and placed it at my heart. His kiss had to go somewhere…

None of the other names were very exciting. I hadn't really liked anyone else around here. And then finally they were getting closer and closer to my name. Bella had just been called.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I started jumping and cheering for her ecstatically. She ran up onto the stage, and immediately plummeted to the floor. My hands flew to my face as she crashed to the ground, but she wasn't hurt at all. She just picked herself up as her face turned deep red again, and practically ripped the diploma out of the principal's hand as she rushed off the stage.

Finally, I was up. "Peyton Mae Taylor!" was called and I decided I was going to twist things up a bit. I literally danced my way out onto the stage, flailing my head about and moving my body to some non-existent beat. I heard cheers and laughs from all around me, but two in particular struck my attention. Two voices that I never thought I'd hear again. I swung my head in the general direction of the noise and saw them.

The Larson twins.

Shae looked pretty good. She had a smile on her face and there were little lights in her eyes. I could tell she was really happy to see me, especially see me graduate. And then no sooner had I seen her, she ran off.

Hayden stood with a sad smile on his face, gazing up at me. I saw him wave, so I gave a small wave and smile back. Right after I noticed him though, it was as if he weren't there, because the next thing I knew, he was gone.

They were gone. But I had to wonder if my sanity was really intact. Surely they couldn't come back. It was just a mirage, I was sure of it.

I turned my attention back on to the principal and took my diploma from her, telling her thank you and all that fun stuff. I danced my way back off of the stage and landed straight into the arms of Nate, and he grinned down at me.

"I love you," he told me, kissing me then to show me it was true.

When he let my mouth loose I repeated his words. "I love you."

I glanced back over my shoulder to see if I could see Hayden, just one more time, or maybe even Shae, but there was no one.

"I let them come," he whispered softly to me. I turned my face back to him with my eyes replaying the confusion that was going on in my head.

"I wanted you to be able to see them one last time. They promised never to come back again. And I made it so they never would either. They can't break what I've made them do. I practically forced him to come, since I'd already forced him away once, but I've sent him away for good this time. I hope you didn't mind seeing them again… that it didn't hurt too much…" he drifted off, suddenly looking ashamed.

I placed my hand on his face. "No. I thank you for that. That was very sweet of you Nate." I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him yet again, but this time more passionately. "I love you."

Just then, the principal came back on the microphone. "The lovely people of Forks! I now give you the class of 2007 from Forks High School! Congratulations!!"

Everyone started to cheer shout and whistle! Most people threw up their hats in the air in celebration. I reached up and threw my hat off my head in excitement. It was finally over now, and I was going to be able to move on to bigger and much better things.

Nate bent his neck again towards my lips and kissed me once more. A few once more's. He grinned at me again. "You're finally out of high school! Yay!" he laughed, tweaking my nose, and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"You ready to go now?" I asked, eager to get this show on the road.

"Yes. Let's go let you have one last amazing dinner at wherever you and Bella want, and then we'll take care of it alright?"

I nodded enthusiastically and we made our way towards the Cullen's hand in hand so Bella and I could have one last amazingly amazing dinner together. Tonight was going to be the last night of our lives.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, well what did you think? Sorry, but the last graduation that I went to was like 11 years ago when I was like 5. Haha, and my school isn't really a small one, so I don't know what that's like either. But tell me if you liked it or not, and I'll greatly appreciate it!! **_


	33. Chapter 33 Metpmorphosis

**_A/N: Heeeey er'body! Yeah don't ask. Anyway, yay, I finally updated! Woot woot! Alright well, I hope you like it. I don't know that it's that great, but it's what you think that even matters. So tell me what you think, and if you think I need to do better, then tell me so and I will try to do so! Okay, that's all now! Read and review guys! Thanks for keeping with me. I love you all. You're so kind and generous to me… okay now you can just read and I'll shut up. _**

* * *

**Chapter 33 NPOV Metamorphosis**

I still don't see why it is that they think this food is so appealing. It smells absolutely revolting, and to be perfectly honest, I will be glad when there is no more of it that has to be around for Peyton or Bella. That day will be a miracle.

I suppose _today_ was that miracle day.

I had promised her last night that I'd let it be this weekend. Not that she had very much convincing she had to do. I am just as willing, if not more willing, to let her become like me, much unlike my dear brother Edward. I'm just a self-centered, and selfish person. And greedy, very greedy; needy as well, which _rhymes_ with greedy. Why did I have to be such a teenage boy at times? And how has Edward lasted two whole _years?_ I can't even last two _months!_

I'll admit, maybe not to anyone other than myself, but I'll still admit, that half of the reason I want her to be changed is because I want her. And it's not even just her blood anymore. But I _want_ her. Me, her, me _in_ her, me _on_ her, her on _me_…I shuddered. One week. That's all. Less than a week, actually. It was Friday today, and we were getting married on Thursday. Six days. I could last that long, couldn't I?

I had to. And I had to be really strong for the next three days. She was going to go through hell and back over and again these next few days, and once the venom would spread, there would be nothing I could do to stop it. However, at least Edward and I will be able to sympathize with each other. Bella would be going through that hellish torture as well. We're all in this together. (_**A/N: and for all you psychotic people who just started singing "High School Musical", I now command you to go lick a screen door. I **_hate_** that show…with a passion. Although I do have a friend in "High School Musical 2"… but that's a whole nother story in and of itself, and I'd really like to get back to the one that's going on inside my head…)**_

But, coming back to the present, we were only just leaving this Italian restaurant that Bella and Peyton both just loved in Port Angeles. Ironic; they're favorite food was Italian. Maybe we'd have to go visit the Volturi sometime. Oh, but they'd be vampires by then, so scratch that.

"Are you sure about this?" I heard Edward asking Bella in the front seat of the Volvo. Bella groaned at this question she seemed to think was absurd.

"Edward, _honestly_, how many times do we need to go through this?" she asked, perturbed. We all knew that this conversation had long past gone through its use. Everyone was sick of this particular streak of questioning, but Edward always seemed to keep questioning regardless. Honestly, sometimes I wondered about the sanity of my dear brother. Though he _does_ hear voices in his head. Maybe he's a skitzo…

"I'm sorry, love. I just don't want you to regret this later, that's all," he told her, gazing into her eyes.

"The road, please, Edward," she stated, realizing his eyes weren't watching the street ahead of him. "I love you, but please, stop asking. It's getting rather tedious."

I looked over at Peyton. I had just realized I had been planning on asking her something of that same effect, but Edward beat me to the punch. And Peyton must have noticed.

"No. Don't even start," she told me. "I can see that look in your eye. Don't _even_ try to con me into staying human. We both know that you want this just as much as I do. We're not going to be waiting any longer, so don't even waste your useless breath by asking me."

I blinked a few times at her. Apparently I had my answer. She was doing this, no matter what. I smiled at the thought. 6 days; 6 long, painful and gut-wrenching days. I could _so_ do this.

I leaned down at the beauty leaning on my shoulder and kissed her hair softly. I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her face to meet mine. I caressed her soft warm lips with my own until I started breathing heavy, which translated into, "Peyton needs air."

She looked up at me gasping for breath. Then she yanked my face back down to hers, kissing me roughly. Apparently she wasn't finished just yet, not that I was complaining.

Her tongue licked around my lips and I couldn't hold back as I had this morning. I moaned softly as her tongue went full circle around my mouth. My chilled lips parted for her and my tongue lashed out to dance with hers. Pure ecstasy, that.

She twisted around in the back seat and turned me with her. With her hands on my chest she slowly pushed me down so I was lying against the side of the car in a sort of half-sitting half-lying position. She placed herself on top of me and began kissing me harder.

_Six days._ I repeated to myself over and over again. _Just six days_. It had turned into an incantation inside my head. I always had to keep that in mind now, or I'd end up going too far.

Finally I felt the car had stopped and I figured that we were back at our reclusive white mansion of a house.

I pulled back and pushed Peyton up slightly, breathing heavily for that wasted air. I could hear Peyton panting as well as she lifted herself up off of me. She was grinning down at me as she got out of the car and held her hand out for me.

I took her by the hand and led her into our house. Tonight was the night. I was going to turn her into a vampire.

A monster.

Like me.

I was actually grateful that Edward was going to be there with me. It was kind of going to be like a support system. Edward and I there for each other while the loves of our existence were going through hell to be with us. This was going to be awful. Pure bliss when it was all said and done with, but during the three day period would be utterly awful.

I held a firm grip on Peyton's hand. I led her up to our room where we would get this over with. Edward had brought in a bed for Bella as well so that we could all stay together. It would make things much easier on everyone, especially Carlisle, and Edward and I. No point in making Carlisle go from room to room making sure everyone was okay still.

I noticed that the whole family had followed us up. They all pooled around the doorframe as Peyton and I led the way. Once I got in I looked at my family sadly.

"Do you guys…" I trailed off, slightly embarrassed. I wanted to have a few moments just alone with Peyton. Maybe it would be more than a few minutes, but still, I just needed to be alone with her.

Edward nodded in understanding. "Ditto with my room. A little privacy there as well." And with that Edward and Bella made their way down the hall to Edward's room, while everyone else in the family walked slowly away from us.

The moment that I saw them walk away and go back down the stairs I shut the door softly behind them. I kept my eyes on the door handle, not really wanting to turn around to see her in case she didn't want to have this time alone.

I felt two warm arms wrap themselves around my waist and turning me in the opposite direction. I looked down to see a pair of dark blue eyes gazing up at my face with a slight smile on her own face. I placed a hand on each side of her face and mirrored her look back at her, showing her all the love in the world. My lips curved upwards into a small smile as I bent my neck to kiss her warm lips.

She came up to me on her tip toes and kissed me back eagerly. It started off as soft and gentle at first, but before I knew what was going on, my back was firmly pressed against my door with Peyton's body pressed against mine perfectly. I could feel the tension building as the kiss deepened. My need was coming more pronounced by the second as we kissed.

Her hands traveled down from my waist to the bottom hem of my shirt. She began to tug on it, and I decided to help her out and pick up the process a little bit. I tore my shirt off over my head, only keeping her mouth from mine for mere milliseconds. Her hands journeyed up my ice-like abs and chest to connect themselves around my neck. I shuddered as they played across my chest, teasing me.

She jumped up slightly and I grabbed her behind her knees to keep her in place. She ran her fingers through my hair as I gripped her tighter to me.

I began walking over to the bed and lay down with her colliding on top of me. Not once did our lips disconnect as we fell to the covers. Slowly I flipped us over so that I was on top of her. I tongue licked around her lips of its' own accord and begged for entrance to her mouth. She complied quickly and let me in.

After a few minutes I pulled away to let her breathe. She was gasping for air and her face was flushed from all the excitement. My lips never left her skin as I first kissed her cheek, then left a trail of kisses across her jaw line to the hollow of her ear. I kissed her earlobe sweetly before I took it into my mouth and began to suck on it. I heard her moan softly as I lavished her ear with my venom.

I started on down her neck and left another trail of kisses and licks. I started to uncover her shoulder and continued on in that direction, right above her heart. I let myself hear that heartbeat just one last time. It was at an all time high now, racing sporadically. I smiled and kissed her chest where her heart would lie underneath the skin.

I pulled away a few scant inches and looked into her eyes once again. I smiled at her once last time before I kissed her as passionately as I could. Then, leaving her warm mouth for the last time, I turned my face to her neck and licked a small spot. Kissing it lightly, I let my lips rest there for a short second before I let my teeth sink into her flesh.

I couldn't help but have the urge to want to suck her dry again. But I wouldn't let myself. Instead, I swallowed up what blood was making its' way out, and pulled away. Oh, she tasted amazing. I made sure I had all the blood off of my mouth before I bent my face to hers one last time.

"I love you," I whispered, ever so softly.

"I love you, too. Thank you," she said with a smile on her face. Seconds later that smile contorted itself into a grimace of pure pain. I closed my eyes in agony as I saw the first wave of fire shoot through her system.

"Carlisle!" I called out, knowing full well they'd all heard this anyway. My father figure was in the room within seconds and was making sure everything was alright with my love. He gave his approval and said that everything was going perfectly according to plan.

Next thing that I knew, Edward was carrying Bella in to my room as well. Her face was also contorted in pain. Edward must have already bitten her as well; probably doing the same thing we were when it happened.

Bella was going really well as well, or as well as was to be expected. Peyton and Bella were in the worst pain of their lives. I remembered how we all went through this pain without our consent, but these two, they _chose_ to do this. They actually _wanted _this. For me. For Edward. How much more love could one person hold and show than they had already shown for us.

I heard Peyton scream, and I buried my face in my hands. I had caused her this pain. I'd caused her this hurt, and there was now nothing I could do about it, but sit here, and wait…

That first day, Edward and I were both a wreck. Although we refused to leave the room, it was pure torture to stay. To hear the painful cries, see them writhing about in agony; it was worse than the fiery pits of hell. I'd have chosen hell over this situation any day.

I could feel as Peyton's organs began to shut down. The very life of her was leaving her as I stared and watched, incapable of easing any pain.

Time passed, even though it seemed to be impossible. Pass it did, and every minute of it was pure anguish…

The next day was when Bella and Peyton's bodies started to cool off. Slowly, their body temperature's declined and their bodies were getting colder. Carlisle said that this was perfectly normal, and it meant that the venom was working properly, that everything was going according to plan…

It was now the last day that Edward and I would have to go through this. We had both left last night because we couldn't take the screams and wriggling of pain within our loved ones. We had to get out of there before we went crazy for blaming ourselves.

Last night had been the worst night for the both of them. It was when the major organs were all shutting down at the same time, causing more pain than when minor organs, such as a kidney, were losing it. The second night into the early morning of the third day was when organs like the lungs began to stop working, and get used to never needing blood again.

So we had left. We couldn't listen to it any longer, and it's a good thing we did too. I hadn't realized until we had left how tired I was. It wasn't like I could sleep, but I was still worn out. It had taken its' toll on me to have waited for that long with them. Edward looked awful too. I don't think he'd even gone to get fed for days before we even started this changing…

We were back now next to Bella and Peyton. Alice had told us that it would be any minute now that they would wake up, and be one of us. I smiled at that thought. One of us. Someone like me. A vampire.

No sooner had I thought that had Peyton's heart start to slow dramatically. I could feel myself getting anxious as it kept slowing down. Then, it stopped. All of her humanity was gone.

I felt as though I were going to cry. I had never thought I'd loved the sound of her heart this much, until I knew that now it was forever gone. I could feel myself gasping for air, wishing now that I had never done it, had never been selfish, and self centered. But all thoughts that were selfish left immediately as I heard Peyton's beautiful voice.

"Nathaniel," she muttered, almost incoherently. I rushed over to her with my hands clasping her face. There was no longer a difference between us. She wasn't warm. She felt the same as me, cold, hard, unbreakable…

"Peyton, love, are you okay?" I asked anxiously.

She nodded and her eyes fluttered open. I was shocked to see her bright vibrant blue eyes gone to be replaced but vivacious crimson ones. But then I couldn't help but smile. Even the red eyes suited her.

Then there was stirring at the other side of the room. Bella was waking up as well. Bella opened her eyes and sat up immediately in search of Edward. He was right there of course, waiting to receive her in his open arms.

I turned my eyes back to gaze at my vampiric beauty, leaving my brother and his fiancée to their private moment. Peyton still looked so much the same, only proving just how beautiful she was as a human. My gaze drifted around her face and rested when they reached her lips. I couldn't help myself, and before I knew it I was crushing my lips to hers, harder than I ever had before.

It wasn't that I wasn't rough with her when she was still fragile; some of us didn't have quite the restraint that our dear Edward has. But now, there was absolutely nothing holding me back. She was my equal. My other half of me.

I realized just how soft her lips were now. They had always been soft, especially for human standards, but I had never thought what we were really missing. Our lips brushed each other with such ease, I couldn't believe it wasn't like this before.

She pulled me down on top of her and kissed me fiercely, crushing my body to hers. I ran my fingers through her hair and realized just how soft and silky it was now. It felt incredible.

Her tongue begged to be let in, and I acquiesced to her request. I felt her tongue stroke mine and I moaned out. Her taste was indescribable. It was only intensified from when she was a human. That same perfect smell and taste, only made that much stronger now that she was turned. And I didn't even have to worry about drinking her blood.

After some long minutes, I pulled away to let Peyton look around, and get used to being a new vampire, and to welcome her to the family officially, along with Bella.

She got up and as did Bella, and the whole family attacked them with hugs and kisses. Even Rosalie seemed glad to see that this had happened.

Then Peyton looked around at her surroundings and gasped as if in realization.

"Wow. I never knew there were quite so many colors," she whispered in awe.

"Ow," Bella said, covering her ears. "Stop speaking so loud. It hurts!" she whispered so low, no human would have heard her.

I wrapped Peyton up in my arms as we all began to laugh. What little these two really did know about being vampires. They were going to be learning a lot in the next few days…

* * *

_**A/N: Okay guys! So how was it? Honestly? I really hope it wasn't too bad. I seriously was not excited for this chapter at all. I don't like having to imagine how it would be to change.. so yeah. Anyway tell me what you think! Thanks all:)**_


	34. Chapter 34 Pyros and Psychos

_**A/N: Yay for me! An update! Alright well, I hope you like it. It was really weird trying to figure out powers and whatever. We'll see how it all turns out and how you like it!**_

_**And I'd just like to thank all my constant reviewers. Honestly, you guys know who you are. I love you. You make me want to finish these last few damned chapters. So I thank you! Mwah!**_

* * *

**Chapter 34 PPOV Pyros and Psychos **

There were colors everywhere.

I had never realized that there were so many vibrant colors all around. Never had I noticed all of the different tones of the blues, or the hues of yellows, or how vivacious all the reds were that were around. It was absolutely incredible. I couldn't believe I had been missing so much as a human!

And then more sights came to me. I swear that I suddenly had 5/20 vision. I could see _everything_, past as far as the normal eye should see. I could so far off, that I could have sworn that had I focused long enough, I would be able to check in on La Push.

The wind blew in from the open bedroom window. I staggered back as I smelt it. It was overwhelming. So many new scents I had yet to discover, all came at me at once. The earthy ground, the leaves from the nearest trees, the running water, the animals that were running amuck outside; everything had a different and distinct smell.

I turned in Nathaniel's arms and about fainted. He'd never smelt so good in my life. If I had thought he'd had that perfect scent when I was human, it was nothing compared to this. His aroma was increased by a hundred fold, and I was nearly knocked out by him.

I looked up at him and searched his face. My eyes stuck on to his lips. I couldn't help but kiss him again. If he _smelled_ this good, I could only imagine what he would taste like when I was actually paying attention to it.

I lifted my face up to his inviting lips and kissed him hard. His taste was even better than the smell. Why hadn't I recognized this before when he'd kissed me a few minutes ago? It was indescribable. His lips were still so soft and perfect, but they were now the temperature as my own, and their taste was now amplified. That strawberry taste still tasted like the most amazing thing to me, even though I was no longer human.

I pulled back after a minute and gazed into his eyes once more. He was staring back at me with a slight smile on his face, his eyes focused on mine with such gentleness and love, I couldn't bring myself to look away. They were hypnotizing, even if they were starting to turn into a deep black from not feeding for such a long time.

And then it hit me.

I broke free from Nate's grip easily and rushed myself into the nearest bathroom. I hurriedly looked up at the mirror and staggered back in shock. Was that really me?

I slowly brought my hand up from hanging at my waist and touched my face ever so softly. I touched around every part of my face, my forehead, my nose, my cheeks, my lips. I was surprised at how amazingly soft my lips were now; and how full and perfect looking.

And then another shock hit me again. My eyes. I had never considered the fact that my eye color would be changed. I grimaced at my crimson irises in disgust. I wished that those hadn't had to have changed. I happened to like my blue and green eyes very much.

My eyes traveled down the rest of me. My arms were more toned and defined now and they looked strong. My chest had gotten bigger, but not too big for my liking. I lifted my shirt up slightly and smiled at my abs. Those hadn't really changed at all. I grinned at the fact that I had been in such good shape beforehand.

I looked down at my calves. I wondered when it was that I had got sport shorts on. I was pretty sure I'd had a dress on at the beginning of this whole ordeal.

My legs looked incredible. They were so muscular now, so lithe and perfect. Everything about me was nimble and incredible. Then the most differentiating thing registered in my brain.

My nose scrunched up as I frowned. Nate came in and looked at me curiously. Wrapping his arms around my waist he nuzzled his head in my neck.

"What's wrong? What's with the frown? I thought you wanted this," he said softly, somewhat worried.

I turned to his face and gave a small smile. "My tan is gone," I stated simply and cringed.

I felt Nate's body shake and shudder as he laughed at me. I knew it was a stupid thing to be worried about and lame thing to be fretting over, but I liked my tan I'd received from California. I'd grown to like it. But now, now I was paler than a ghost, whiter than snow.

"Oh, honey," he chuckled softly, "you still look beautiful. In fact, you are so gorgeous, it's almost unbearable." With his hand underneath my chin he twisted my face to meet his.

His lips pressed gently to mine. My lips moved against his urgently as I turned my whole body around in his arms. I couldn't help but love this man with all my cold, now-dead heart.

Slowly he pulled away and smiled at me his perfection of a smile. "I love you; however it may be that you look."

I smiled back at him and hugged him to me. it was amazing how all my fears and worries could vanish in his presence.

I realized as I looked over Nate's shoulder that Bella was also gasping as well as 'ooing' and 'ahhing' at her new body and new look. I walked out with Nate hanging on me to stand by the rest of the Cullen's. They all kept staring at Bella and me, also gasping. The whole family was in complete shock at how beautiful we'd turned out. I didn't know if I was supposed to take that as a compliment or as an insult.

All of the sudden my body started to heat up immensely, and I had no idea why. Nathaniel looked at me curiously, as if I knew what it was that I was doing. I had had my hand resting on his around my waist, but as I started heating up, I tore my hand away.

I opened up my palm to see if I had some sort of heating pad in my hand, and when I did, the whole Cullen family jumped back, including Nate.

Red and orange flames sprouted from my palm and fingertips in a fiery blaze. I stared at my hand in complete shock. I started breathing heavy as my eyes went wide in fear. Wasn't fire supposed to be the only thing that could truly kill us?

I closed my hand quickly and the fire extinguished itself immediately. I blinked rapidly a few times, trying to comprehend what had really just happened. I looked around sheepishly and noted that they all had similar expressions on their faces as well.

"Um, isn't that supposed to, you know, _kill_ us?" I asked hesitantly, a slight grimace now playing among the features of my face. Carlisle looked at me strangely. That can't be a good sign…

Whenever it is that Carlisle Cullen, the practical vampire genius and whatnot, looks at you like you're crazy, you know that you have a _serious_ problem.

Then Carlisle's face changed. There seemed to be a slight twinkle in his eye, and a small smile that started to curve his lips upwards. I bit down on my bottom lip in anticipation. What in the world was that man thinking?

"Peyton, it looks like you have a power after all," he stated simply. "Would you be willing to test some things out for me?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically. I had a power. _I_ had a power! That was probably some of the most exciting news I'd had in a long time. Okay, more like three days, but still.

Carlisle told me to extend my hand and open my palm, and concentrating on putting heat into my hand. I did as I was told, and immediately fire emitted from my palm. Only it did something none of us expected.

It shot forward, straight at Bella.

It was going straight at her, rushing forward at an incredible speed, and it was going to hit her dead on.

And then it looked like it hit an invisible wall, and dissolved in a flash. Bella had her eyes closed and it looked like she was concentrating hard or perhaps it was just that she was scared to death.

Carlisle's gaze quickly shifted over to Bella, and stuck there like super glue.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? I see you are fulfilling what the Volturi first thought about you Bella. You really are special aren't you?" he mused, smiling.

Bella blushed; everyone laughed. Old habits die hard. Or maybe it was because she still had all her human blood in her system. Who knew?

"This is very interesting you two," Carlisle stated. "Actually not only is it interesting, it's really quite extraordinary as well. This is really going to be fun with the two of you running around with us. Although," he said, looking at me, "I'm not so sure what to make of your little power Peyton. You're some sort of, pyrokinetic. I don't see how that works. It should burn you, but it, doesn't."

I smiled ear to ear. I was special. I was supposed to be dead right now, and wasn't supposed to heat myself up, but I could. I was really happy at hearing this. "I'm special, what can I say?"

Nate came back over to me and snaked his arms around my waist once again. "I could have told you that you were special a long time ago. You didn't need a power for me to tell you that."

I grinned at him again and leaned into his chest. And that's when I started to feel it. I looked over at Bella and noticed that she too was starting to become uncomfortable. This itch in the back of my throat was really annoying. I saw Bella trying to swallow, thinking that maybe something was just stuck in her throat, but I realized what it was almost instantly.

Bloodlust.

Yay.

I bit on my lip and looked at Nathaniel in the eyes. "Um. I think I'm thirsty," I stated softly, kind of hoping beyond hope that no one would hear me. Bella smiled slightly and also turned to Edward.

"Ditto."

Edward leaned in and kissed Bella passionately.

"Let's get you two out on the hunt. We'll take you up far in the mountains. There won't be any people around and everything will be just fine. We won't be near any humans, and you won't even have the slightest chance of temptation," Edward told us. I was slightly comforted in knowing that Edward trusted us so, even so early on. But I supposed that it didn't really matter if he trusted us or not. We would have to hunt regardless if that trust was there or not.

The whole family hadn't hunted the whole time that me and Bella were kind of out of it I guess, because the whole lot of them were coming with us. Although I suppose that half of the reason they all wanted to come was because they wanted to see what we would be like hunting.

I tried not to think about the fact that they could just easily laugh at me when they saw me hunt, but decided that it didn't really matter what they would think. I just needed the blood and I would get it in any way possible that I could. I figured that I would be too far gone anyway to even care what I looked like. In fact, I was sure that once everyone let go of themselves and went with their senses, they wouldn't really care much what they looked like either.

We all went downstairs and met outside the front of the house. All of us started off toward the back of the house with packs on our backs. We were going to be gone for a few days, and everyone seemed to have packed for the little camping excursion. That was to say, everyone except Bella and I. I hadn't noticed until then that everyone _else_ had a pack on. Although I found out shortly thereafter that Nate had packed everything for me for the next two days.

And then I froze.

Two days.

That was it.

In two days, I would be back here.

And that meant that I would be getting married.

I'd be getting married to the man of my dreams, the love of my whole existence.

Not only that, but that meant that I would also be able to go farther than I ever had before with Nate. I grinned to myself mischievously. I couldn't wait for that night. Two days. That was all, just two measly days. I could _so_ do that.

Nate stopped and turned around to look at me questioningly. He started to come back towards me and grabbed my small hand in his own. His eye brows were raised in question.

I only smiled up at him warmly. "It's nothing really. But I just remembered, the day we get back, is the day we get married. And after the wedding…" I let the sentence hang and I noticed briefly that his eyes started to go a couple shades darker. His lips pulled up into a perfect smile at me and I noticed now that he was starting to lose a little of his self control, or the lack thereof.

I went up on my tip toes and kissed him fiercely. His hands instantly knotted in my hair and forced me to come closer to him. I let myself lose, and let myself tap in to what human hormones I had left in my system to let myself feel the passion even more.

His grip tightened as the kiss deepened and I honestly didn't think he'd be able to last doing this for much longer. Not that I was one to complain. But I did kind of have this thing about pre-marital sex. Something about it bothered me immensely, and I didn't know what. I internally thanked Nate for never letting this go too far before.

It couldn't have been too long, but by the time we'd pulled away, the rest of the family was doing the same thing we had just been. I looked over at Nate with a sidelong glance, and he did the same.

Why was it that all of the sudden every couple in this family started to kiss at the same time?

Rosalie and Emmett were just being Rosalie and Emmett. There was nothing out of the ordinary with those two. In fact, it was a rare occasion when they _weren't_ already indulging in this type of activity.

Carlisle and Esme. Well, I'm not going to lie, that was rather interesting. It was like, I knew that they were plenty active, and loved each other, and showed each other that love on a regular basis, but there was something about actually _seeing_ them in an intimate moment that was kind of shocking. I shuddered slightly at my now parent figures as they kissed each other passionately. Something I wished I'd never have to actually see to this extent, ever again.

Then there was Edward and Bella, boundaries long since forgotten. Edward still looked like he was eating Bella's face off like he had looked in California, but I had to admit, he was getting better. Even Bella started to notice a bit of a difference after a couple of weeks. It would nice to know that he really _wasn't_ perfect at everything.

And then, that's when I found our culprit for this whole ordeal.

Jasper.

It was all his fault and I'm sure that everyone in the vicinity was aware of it. He must have gotten too caught up with mine and Nathaniel's emotions, and then let the lust and desire loose onto the whole family. I think Alice and he were getting the brunt of it though, seeing as they were the only ones that were being pressed up against each other, compliments of the side of the house. I didn't even think I wanted to know what was going on inside all their heads, and honestly suddenly felt bad for Edward. I knew I was going to feel bad for him for eternity knowing that he had to live through all of this, and much worse, forever.

Nate gave a loud fake cough and that seemed to stir everyone up and out of their passionate moment. Everyone looked around at each other sheepishly and slightly embarrassed, with the exception of Rosalie and Emmett who acted as if everything absolutely normal. Jasper on the other hand, looked down and muttered a sorry to everyone.

And then we all bust out laughing. It was the weirdest thing. We all sat there laughing, and then before I knew it, we were off, out into the wilderness and the unknown. Bella and I were now going to go on our first hunt, and I could already tell, this was going to be exciting.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so what'd you think? I dunno **_**what**_** that whole last scene was for, but it just randomly popped into my head, so I put it in. I felt the need to see the rest of the Cullen's kiss, and so yeah, they got it. I also didn't think the chapter was long enough, so it also helped with that. Lame I know, but you still love me right? Tell me in a review!! Thanks guys!**_


	35. Chapter 35 Outdoors with the Cullens'

_**A/N: Yay, I updated. Holy Crow, it's 1 am. I need to go to bed now guys. Anyway, this is a really long chapter you all. Please be happy with it. Tell me what you think in a review and I'll be happy, happy, happy!!! And thanks for all who have reviewed! Honestly, it means the world to me. I may actually finish this thing because of these reviews. And since I am on Fall Break right now until next Tuesday, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll write up these last few chapters. So if you want the ending by next Tuesday, you're going to have to review! Otherwise, I'll take my lovely sweet time in doing my writing :)Thanks all!**_

* * *

**Chapter 35 PPOV Outdoors With the Cullens'**

The Cullen's took me to their regular hunting spot that was far enough away from humans for Bella and I to go; the Goat Rock Wilderness, south of the Rainier. It took me a real long time to figure out why in the world we were going there. I had known all my life that that place wasn't one to go camping at, but then I soon remembered that we weren't your average campers.

This place was always full of wildlife, grizzly bears in particular. I heard something about that being Emmett's favorite animal. I guess he was just getting really lucky this week then wasn't he?

Bella told me that Edward's favorite was a mountain lion. Again, lucky him. There were also mountain lions galore south of the Rainier. Not only that, I heard there were elk up the wazoo around that area too, which I had remembered from some distant conversation to being one of Nathaniel's favorites.

Nate was telling me on our run there that vampires tended to hunt in the same manner of the animal they most preferred. It was really weird to think of something like that. I could totally see Emmett like a grizzly bear; that was no problem whatsoever. With his size, it would be a wonder if he hunted quite like anything else besides that!

Edward was also easy to picture hunting like a cat. The way he walked in general made him seem somewhat feline, always on the tips of his toes, walking around so smoothly on the balls of his feet. And the way his body was shaped also made it easier to see him like a mountain lion. He was well muscled of course, but it was a lean muscle, so he was still skinny, despite his muscular build. It was a lot the same to how Nate was built.

But Nate was another thing entirely. If Emmett attacked and fought like a bear and Edward as a lion, how in the world would Nathaniel fight like an elk? It wasn't like he had antlers to ram in to animals. How in the world was he to attack like his favorite?

After a while I decided to give up and stop trying to figure that one out. It was starting to hurt my brain thinking of random ways he could somehow transform his head into one with antlers, and other crazy ideas I managed to have. I figured it was best to just let it go and figure it out by just _watching_ him.

I had officially decided that running was my new favorite thing in the world. Not that I had ever hated it before; I was an athletic girl, always the one playing sports and running just for the heck of it. But now, things were so much different. I had thought it was exhilarating to be on Nate's back while he ran? That paled in comparison to what it was like running yourself.

The wind rushed by at such an incredible speed, it was a wonder that I could still hear anything around me besides the wind. The gusts of wind blew through my hair and it felt amazing. The smell of the wind was indescribable. There were so many new scents that I had never noticed before and what ones I had smelt were amplified to the max.

Before, when I was human, my ankles would cramp up after a while of running. I had always had bad ankles, so even when I wanted to run and never stop, I always had to from that little problem. But now, it was as though my feet never even touched the ground. I felt like I was just placing my feet on air, and that there was somehow a force that was carrying me through the trees.

Then there was the way I saw everything. I couldn't believe at how well I could see. The clarity of my vision was perfect, even at such a high speed. I could look around anywhere and see everything just as though I was standing there perfectly still. I could see all the details in the bark of a tree, every little piece of moss that was lying out on a rock. And I realized that even though I turned my head this way and that, I never once had to worry about where I placed my feet. I was able to run nimbly through the trees and over the bushes with the greatest of ease. It was like I could sense where everything around me was, making it so my reflexes were that of a super human, which I guess technically that's exactly what I was. But I never once worried about tripping over a rock, or running into a tree.

Even at this incredible speed, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe this was slower than I really had to go. It seemed as though I should be able to go much faster than this. I recalled something from a few weeks ago of how Bella told me that Edward was the fastest in the whole family, whilst Nate was putt putt slow. I looked over at Edward and grinned at him. He must have heard what I was thinking.

"You up for it?" I called over to him.

His crooked smile was all the reply I received, and then he took off faster than the rest of us. My grin turned mischievous as I pushed myself to go faster, pumped my legs harder in order to catch up with him.

At first it was kind of hard to figure everything out. I had gotten used to the 'slow' pace we were running at. But it only took me a minute or so to figure out my speed adjustments, and once I got that taken care of, Edward didn't stand a chance.

I picked up speed gradually, making it so I would finally be next to him. He smiled at me in shock when he noticed that I was keeping up with him perfectly, matching every one of his steps with my own. Then I caught a glint in his eye.

He wasn't anywhere close to slowing yet.

Edward started going faster and faster, but no matter how hard he pushed his legs, I was always able to stay up with him, right on his heels. I noticed after a while that he no longer was gaining velocity and I mentally patted myself on the back. I'd finally done something as good as Edward Cullen.

He must have heard my thoughts and saw something in my eyes, because he suddenly looked over at me curiously and watched me closely.

I felt some sort of adrenaline flow through me. I knew that I could go faster than this. I had to be able to. Running was _my_ thing. It's what I'd always done. Surely there was more to it than just this.

Beneath me I could see my legs going faster and pumping harder. And gradually, as I looked back, I saw that Edward began to fall behind me, creating a distance between us. I inwardly congratulated myself as the distance increased between the two of us.

I was faster than Edward. This was my territory now.

I couldn't help but grin ear to ear as this new revelation came to me. It felt really good to know that I really was one of the Cullen's now, a real, true vampire. And I knew that there was never going g to be a time that I could turn back now. But at this speed, I wasn't entirely sure I'd ever _want_ to.

I quickly glanced back at Edward and flashed a smile at him in triumph. I heard him start laughing from behind me, and I just kept continuing onward by myself.

But soon I got really sick of running around by myself after a while. It's amazing how lonely it gets running at such a high speed by yourself. So I slowed and started back to stay with the family, making it so I could talk with someone. I was even willing to talk to Rosalie at this point.

The minute they saw me come into view again, they started to cheer and clap all around. Apparently they were all happy that finally there was something someone was better than Edward at. It wasn't like he needed anything else to brag about, and to have him have one less thing was always a plus. Not that the really bragged much as it was; he was far too much a gentlemen for that. But he sure did have bragging rights if he really wanted to use them.

It didn't take nearly as long as I would have imagined getting to our 'campgrounds'. I had figured it would take much more than just a few hours, but I was gratefully surprised. Then again it would have been an even shorter trip had I known where it was exactly we were going, and if I'd gone by myself. On the other hand, who knows what could happen if I'd done that. There could have been a helpless human around, and if that was the case, then where would I be?

We started to set up 'camp' as soon as we got there. Tent, sleeping bags and all. I guess we may as well be comfortable if we're going to be here for a few days right? Even if we can't sleep, I still think that beds of some sort would be comfortable to just lie down on and relax. But perhaps I only think that because I'm so recently a human.

At any rate, I was literally ravenously thirsty by the time everything was up and set. I didn't think that I'd have been able to last much longer had we had to go any further. I was already pushing myself by going this far. My throat was starting to get really irritated, and I knew that I would have to go and hunt really very soon.

I was staring out into the forest idly, just pondering everything. I started thinking about nature itself, and how incredible it truly was. It always amazed me how beautiful nature was, and how awe-inspiring it could be.

I had always believed that there was a god. God. He had to be there. How else would everything be here? There had to be something or rather _someone_ that put it all together. And because I knew there was God, I couldn't help but wonder what there was for all of us when we 'died'. Us vampires.

Where would we really go? I had always believed that we were just like everybody else, soul and all. Carlisle always believed that we had our souls still, and that we were just as precious as the next human. Nathaniel felt the same way, and I couldn't help but think along those same terms. But then there was everyone else and their thoughts.

Edward was convinced that all of them were damned to hell. No soul, no heaven, no God. They were just plain out screwed because of this undead immortal life. I thought differently from Edward, but I could see where he was coming from. It would kind of make sense, but there was no way I could believe that.

God was real. I was sure of it. And there was no way that he would let someone as kind and caring as Esme, as talented as Edward, or calm and gentle as Carlisle to just be damned and go to hell. I had to believe Carlisle, because it just made sense…

Two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back against a type of wall. I breathed in the scent of Nathaniel. I put my head back against his chest and closed my eyes in contentment. There was no way God would rip something like _this_ apart.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly.

"Just life in general," I told him, still staring out into the green panoramic view in front of me.

He pulled me tighter to him. "Anything I need to clear up for you? You're not, worried about anything now are you?" he asked, somewhat worried.

I shook my head and turned my face to his. I kissed his cheek lightly and smiled. I leaned back against him and began to look off into the wild again. "No," I said quietly. "I was just thinking that, there was no way God would let any of us just be damned. I think Edward is crazy for thinking we're all going to hell. I mean, look at nature, He's there isn't he? Why would He let one of His creations, one of His children, just be damned? It doesn't make sense the way Edward thinks. I always knew Carlisle was the brains in this family," I muttered at an undertone, not like he couldn't here it or anything.

Nate chuckled lightly and kissed my hair softly. "I feel the same as you do. We're going to be fine. And nothing is ever going to happen to us. And even if Edward is right, which I suppose he could be, and supposing he is how about this? How about we just never die?"

He slowly turned me in his arms and placed a hand underneath my chin, lifting it up. Gradually he brought my face up to his and enclosed my mouth with his. This kiss was sweet and gentle, his hands soft on my face and waist.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes smiling.

"Your eyes are darker now, getting close to a black. I need to go take you hunting before something happens. Let's go sweetheart."

Nate grabbed my hand in his and led me off in the general direction of where he thought some animals would be. I grinned at the thought. I was finally going to be able to solve the mystery of how Nate hunted, and possibly, what my favorite animal is. Assuming that my favorite was around this area…

He took me off in towards the east, and after maybe a half a minute, he stopped me and pulled me close to him. He began to whisper in my ear. "Do you hear that?"

I listened closely to the world around me. I heard noises from all directions, birds chirping, snakes hissing, rabbits jumping around. It was as though the rodents of the forest were having some sort of birthday bash. And then I heard it. There were deer not far off, a whole herd of them. You could hear them rustling in the thicket, and there was no way you could think it as anything else.

Nathaniel kissed my cheek softly, and then nodded off toward the direction where the deer were, giving me permission to go check it out. "Let your senses go, just be who you're meant to be; a hunter."

With no further adieu, I took off farther to the east, toward my first animal, my first hunt.

I focused my hearing on this one herd and as I became closer, I could scarcely make out their shapes amuck in the trees. Finally I could see them well enough, I ran at my top speed. I caught a deer up in my grasp easily and thought of the best way to put the beast out of its misery. I thought of my ability, and figured it was worth a try.

I placed my hand above where its heart would be and felt heat flow into my palm. I focused more energy to it, within a few short seconds, the animal lay limp in my arms. I had burned out its heart, and caused it to have hardly any pain at all except for maybe two seconds.

I greedily brought the beasts' neck to my lips and sunk my teeth into it. Every gulp of the savory liquid quenched a thirst that I had never known before, making it so my throat no longer itched and was irritated.

I swallowed every drop and as I got up, I noticed that Nathaniel was right behind me, watching me carefully. I walked over to him slowly with my eyes down. I didn't know what to make of his gaze, whether he was disgusted, intrigued or what.

He placed his hands on both sides of my face and brought me to him. He began to lick my lips and I closed my eyes at his touch. He licked all around my mouth and then kissed my softly.

"Mmm, that tastes amazing," he said softly, smiling at me. "Although, I can't quite figure out how it is that you hunt. I want to say that it's a lot like me though. I think I'll just have to take you to my personal spot to see what you think of _my_ favorite animal."

He intertwined his fingers with mine and led me off in another direction, toward the mountains, to get even closer still.

I heard somewhere out in the distance a call from the wild; a wolf, coyote, some sort of wild dog. I couldn't help but grimace as I heard the noise. It hurt to hear it. Reminded me far too much of my old friends, old family…

"We're getting closer," he quietly said to me. I looked over at him and nodded. I wondered what it was that this mysterious animal could be.

He began to pick up his pace a bit, and then I saw him get in a type of crouch, hidden behind a tree.

He looked very dangerous now. With his teeth bared and his back hunched with fists on the ground, he looked like he could kill, like he _would_ kill. It somehow reminded me of a dog, but a very ferocious one. And that's when I knew his favorite.

Wolf.

That knowledge actually hurt to realize. It was just so close to the Larson's, to the whole tribe. I couldn't believe that that was his favorite, and I was slightly disgusted at the thought.

I saw a pack of wolves out a little ways away from where we stood now. A gust of air rushed by us and the most incredible smelling blood filled my nostrils. I had a feeling wolf was going to be my favorite too. The thought I had had moments before about being disgusted of him liking wolf, was suddenly lost in my mind. I wanted this, bad. And I hadn't realized until just then that I was also hunched over with my teeth bared, in the exact stance that Nathaniel had been. I grinned inwardly at the thought. We had something in common.

Both of us blitzed, and struck out from behind our cover, heading straight for the wild dogs. I couldn't wait to drink every last drop of the ooey and sticky blood.

I heated my palm up as I ran for the closest wolf. I turned out my hand so the palm was facing away from me, and fire burst forth. It flew off from my hand and hit the nearest wolf to me, killing it instantly. The fire was blazing, more so than your average fire. The beast died of heat, not just from being burned.

I quickly knelt down beside it greedily placed my mouth on its neck. I bit it forcefully and began to suck out the blood. As I continued to drink I could feel the thirst slowly evaporating. I finished my animal off, then turned to see Nate still drinking.

I noticed that I liked that sight; watching Nate drink, and hunt. It was incredible how he moved, how he hunted and drank. It was somehow, attractive, to me.

When Nathaniel finished his wolf as well he walked over to me slowly, as if scared to come near me. I began to make my way over to him as well, closing the gap between us.

"I'm sorry Peyton," he whispered softly to me.

I was slightly confused at what he was apologizing for. I couldn't think of what he had done to have to actually _make_ that apology.

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"Yeah I did. You can easily tell that my favorite is a wolf. Doesn't that thought, bother you? Especially since it seems that yours is a wolf as well?" he asked concerned.

I had to think about this yet another moment. I supposed he was right. Before I had smelt the beast, I was disgusted at the fact he liked it, and enjoyed it more than any other animal, but now that I'd smelt it, _tasted_ it, I couldn't deny that it no longer mattered.

"Trust me. It's okay. Sure I was kind of hurt and disgusted at the original thought of drinking from wolves, but after actually having it, and smelling it, there was going to be no way that I could deny that from myself."

He nodded, not entirely trusting of my answer. I rolled my eyes at him seeing that he didn't believe me fully.

"It's fine Nathaniel. Don't worry about me. Everything is just perfect," I told him, and stepped up on my tip toes. I kissed him softly on the lips and then dropped back down, staring into his perfectly colored amber eyes.

I smiled down at me. "Your eyes are bright already. I guess that would be because you still have that human blood in your system. You'll have that for about another year too. And then your red eyes will start to turn into this honey goldish color."

I grinned. I couldn't wait for my own pair of amber eyes to flash off and dazzle people with. It was going to be a great day when that happened.

"So, are you ready to head back now?" he asked me.

I nodded to him and he picked me up in his arms, bridal style. I laughed as he did so. It made me feel almost human again.

Human. I already missed being human just after a few hours. What was there I could do to relive the good old human days?

I couldn't sleep, and I was sure not going to eat any food or drink water. From what I'd heard, that wasn't the brightest idea to do. You'd just have to throw it back up afterwards, and who really wanted to do that?

It took me a long while, almost the whole way back to camp at slow Nathaniel speed to figure something out that would be just perfect.

Pranks.

Jokes, tricks, and pranks were the perfect thing to do that would get you back into the human mode. Not that you couldn't do that as a vampire as well, but it just seemed like it would bring back human memories by doing that. And I suddenly thought of the perfect prank to pull.

It was sure to get me in trouble. Well, maybe not with anyone except Emmett and Rosalie. More Rosalie than anything though. Oh, she was going to kill me once she figured it out. Not that it would be hard for her to figure out, after all, it was going to be happening to her, and there isn't really anyone else that could pull this one off but me.

I tapped Nate lightly on the shoulder and kindly asked him to stop for a moment so that we could talk without knowledge of other vampires, and making it so that none could be listening in, with the exception of Edward, who would be all for it anyway.

"How do you feel about pranks?" I asked him curiously.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "That depends on the prank. What did you have in mind?"

I grinned up at him mischievously. I lit my hand up on fire and stared at the flames as I spoke to him. "How fast does Rosalie's hair grow?"

I heard a menacing growl and laugh mixture come from Nate. Then he began to laugh uncontrollably. I looked in his eyes and noticed a glint in them. He was all ready for this, and excited at that.

We started planning immediately.

We had a few ideas of how to make this work, but we couldn't decide on which would be best to use. We were thinking that just jumping out from behind a tree, and scaring her, blowing up here head could be one option. Or there was option two, which consisted of lots of tape, string and Edward's help.

And then it came to me. It would even get Emmett back at everything he'd put us through as well. It was the perfect plan.

Once I had finally finished relaying my plan to Nathaniel, Edward was next to us laughing hysterically.

"Oh, that is _perfect_. Absolutely perfect! I would owe you two for life if you did this. Between me, you two and Bella, the two deserve this. Do it. _Do it_!" he practically shouted at us with excitement.

Nate and I looked at each other and smiles spread across our faces.

Rosalie and Emmett were going down.

The plan had to wait until night. Generally speaking, that was when the problems came from the two of them. It was always at night, even if they couldn't sleep. Although, that could be why it was at night to begin with. They didn't need the sleep, and this was generally when most couples did their thing.

Nightfall, it seemed, took far longer to come around than it should have. It was maybe only about two hours for it to actually get late, and dark, but it seemed much, much longer than that. It's always when you're waiting to do something fun or exciting when time goes so much slower. Of course it was the complete opposite of 'time flies when you're having fun.' It wasn't fun at all when waiting for something fun to happen, in which, it caused that whole saying to go in backwards order. 'Time slows when waiting for fun to occur.'

But I guess that it was also a good thing that we had a couple hours. There was lots of things that we had to get sorted out, and we pretty much needed everyone in the families help to get this to work out right.

Edward was always checking up on Emmett and Rosalie's thoughts, always keeping an eye out for when they started to even slightly get in 'the mood.' Not that the two were ever _not_ in the mood, but he was looking for something that was a little more out of the ordinary. I thanked him over and over for this. I couldn't imagine having to be inside those two's minds while they thought of each other that way.

Alice kept looking into the future, checking to make sure over and again if this plan would work. Every time she would have a vision, it came back positive, and that only made us all more excited. It was going to work. There was no way it wasn't going to.

Jasper decided quite enthusiastically that he wanted to help us as well, which was a very good thing indeed. It was always nice to have the feeling changer there to help us out, send out some waves of love, and more importantly, lust and desire.

Bella was more than happy to do her part. Although some sort of force field wouldn't really help anything that was going on (at least not until _after_ our stunt was pulled, because I was sure that then I would need all the protection I could get) but there was plenty more that she could do.

Jasper said it was always nice have a little help in the general direction of where the mood needed to be. Meaning, whenever someone was happy, it was easier for him to send out a wave of happiness, than, say, a wave anxiety. So, by Bella and Edward doing their own thing, however small it was (Edward still wouldn't go past his kissing stage; they weren't married), it would help Jasper to get himself in the right mood, thus creating the perfect surroundings for Rose and Emmett.

Not that Bella and Edward were going to be the only ones with all the fun. Nate had to do _something_ in this whole thing. That's why I opted Nate and I do be doing somewhat of the same thing as Edward and Bella. I was sure that Nate wouldn't complain about this at all.

Now that it was dark, and we were sure that there were no humans within hearing range, our fun began.

It all started with Nathaniel and I. We went away from camp maybe some hundred yards away, still close enough to see what was going on, and yet far enough away to make it look like we didn't really have anything to do with it.

Nate grabbed me roughly and pressed me up against the tree. For the time being, we let ourselves go, not caring about anything else that was around us. There was no Emmett and Rosalie, no other Cullen's around, an as far as we were concerned, we were nowhere near a forest, but were in his room, pressed against each other because of a wall.

His lips found mine and crushed themselves to them. I pressed them back eagerly as my hands found their way to his hair, pulling him closer to me still.

My mouth opened to let him in, and he obliged earnestly. His tongue stroked mine with ease and I let out a soft moan into his mouth. His hand traveled down my waist and curled around my back pulling my closer still, as his other hand was wrapped tightly around my neck, keeping my mouth firmly in place next to his.

This continued on for a few minutes until it gradually slowed down to nothing but a few soft kisses here and there.

Nathaniel and I both kept our eyes open now as we continued to kiss. We were watching over to our side, checking on Edward and Bella, making sure that they were doing all they needed to as well to help Jasper out.

Apparently it was working well, because all the sudden a shot of lust came over both Nate and I. We kissed one more time that was passionate and deep before we gently broke apart and made our way back to the camp. It was about time to get the show on the road.

Alice came over to us and was beaming with excitement. I guess this was still going to work well and as according to plan.

Jasper was smirking at us; all the while he was also watching Alice. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her, and I could understand why. After having all of these emotions of lust and desire coming off, I was surprised he wasn't already off with Alice as it was.

And then, as if on cue, we heard Emmett and Rosalie in unison from inside their personal tent. (**A/N:** **Let's be honest, would **_**you**_** want to have to share a living space that small with those two at night? I didn't think so.)**

Nate and I crawled over to the front of the tent by the door. I peaked in slightly, and immediately wished I hadn't. There went my virgin eyes.

"Oh, it's starting to heat up in here," I heard Rose call out, and I smirked. Little did she know…

"Is that so Rosalie?" I asked, opening up the flap again and trying not to look at the two half naked vampires. "Well maybe this will help you out," I muttered softly as I heated up my palms. I clapped my hands together as flames burst out and shot at Rosalie who was on top at the moment, teasing Emmett ruthlessly.

It hit her head right where I wanted it to, and her hair lit up on fire. It was going up in flames, and I knew that soon, there would be nothing left of it.

Rosalie yelped out as she felt the heat on her head. She jumped up off of Emmett and started to scream frantically, smacking her head wildly, trying to put it out.

Once the flames had died down, she turned around and glared at me as I grinned at her, whilst the rest of them were laughing in hysterics.

Carlisle and Esme came rushing to us and then came to a sudden halt as they saw the sight of Rosalie. Esme gasped then smothered a laugh with her hand, while Carlisle tried and yet failed at trying to keep quiet. Within about five seconds Carlisle was laughing harder than anybody else in the family.

Then he saw her face and he sobered up slightly. "Oh Rose, don't look at me like that. It's not like it's that short. You can still play with it all you want," Carlisle told her, unsympathetically, then started to chuckle again despite himself.

By this time, even Emmett was laughing as well. It was a funny sight to see.

Rosalie, the epitome of beauty, suddenly without hardly any hair at all and only half her clothes on, with dirt covering her body and what clothes she had on, in the middle of the forest, with a look of revenge on her features.

I couldn't help but continue to laugh. And to think I had caused this. It was so fulfilling to see her finally down on peasants level with the rest of us, where we actually had to _work_ to get that kind of beauty, and didn't just get it naturally.

After about another hour, we all went off on our own. Bella and Edward went off into the forest somewhere, Carlisle and Esme went and started to read something in their own tent, while Jasper and Alice finally got what Jasper had been wanting for quite some time, and no one knew what Rose and Emmett were up to. I was pretty sure that they weren't going to be having sex around the family for quite some time after this little incident.

Nathaniel and I went to our tent and cuddled up against each other, lying in one sleeping bag.

"That was brilliant, honey," Nate complimented me.

I smiled at him. "Thank you. But you all helped pull it off. It wasn't all me, you know."

He chuckled softly, "Okay, I suppose you're right about that. But it was still brilliant that you even thought of it to begin with."

I turned around in his arms so that I could face him and look at him better.

I looked deep into his eyes and smiled at him again. "I love you, you know," I stated.

He sighed happily and leaned into my face. "I love you, too," he whispered against my lips.

I kissed him back, gently and softly at first, but after a few minutes, I couldn't hold back any longer, and neither could he.

We let ourselves go as far as I would allow this time, not anywhere near we had ever gone before. Now I was the one that was enforcing the 'no touchy' law between us.

This continued for an innumerable amount of time, never going too far, but going just far enough to keep us both satisfied until Thursday came.

Once it had slowed down again, I buried my face into his chest and breathed in his heady scent. He kissed my head softly.

"I love you," he said again.

"I love you, too," I muttered to him, and pulled him tighter to me, sighing in contentment as I lay in his arms.

I don't know how long we lay in each other's arms that night, but I couldn't remember a time that I had been any happier than I was just then. This had been one of the greatest nights I'd had in such a long time.

My first night as a vampire was amazing to say the least. Something that I'm never going to forget...

* * *

_**A/N: Wow. That was long guys. It might even be the longest chapter that I even have. And in fact it is.. by like 200 words.. That is pretty much cool. Okay, so I'm sorry for any of you people that had a problem with the whole "God" thing. It's just my views on God, so if you don't like it, well then too bad for you, and deal with it. You can write your own story how you see it, and I'll write mine how I want. :D Don't hate me for bringing God into this. Haha. So, did I go overboard with the whole Rose thing? Just wondering… It was BellyGnomes idea okay? Blame her. :) I'm just kidding, I was the one that wrote about it, but she gave me the idea, and I just went with it. Alright anyway, I'll just shut up now because I know you don't want to read me babbling on about nothing.. So, Review guys and I'll be eternally grateful! Thanks for keeping with me. There's only a few more chapters left! **_


	36. Chapter 36 Wedding Crashers

_**A/N: Okay, so this is kinda long guys. I'm impressed with myself! So, I hope you like it! I actually worked hard on this one. Even looked stuff up! So please read and review. And tell me if you like what they're wearing.. it's all on my homepage. Anywho, thank you guys for keeping with me. It means a lot, as usual! **_

* * *

**Chapter 36 NPOVWedding Crashers**

This was one of those nights that I really wished that I could sleep. It's not very often that you have to stay up all night in anticipation of your wedding. Not that I didn't stay up every night as it was, but having to wait for you to be wed to the love of your existence was tortuous.

Peyton and I had decided that we were going to try and stay away from each other a whole twenty-four hours until the actual wedding. We figured it would be all the more fun at the reunion when we would finally see each other again.

But now that I'd been away from her for, oh, roughly twenty hours now, I was wishing that I hadn't even suggested this idea. That's right, I am inflicting pain upon myself. And I was the one who thought of this brilliant plan to begin with. Me, an idiot? I do believe so. Honestly, I'm surprised that I have lasted _this_ long.

I swear it's been longer that we've been apart. After only two hours had gone by, I was sure that it had at least been ten. Perhaps I was a little excited for this wedding I was going to be having? Or maybe it was what was going to happen _after_ that said wedding? There was a very good chance indeed that it was the latter.

The Cullen men tried to cheer me up some, but they were all dreadfully terrible at keeping a person entertained. Emmett wouldn't shut up about how amazing it was going to be that night, which wasn't helping matters at all. As if I was excited about that part of this day to begin with, he had to excite me even more, much to my chagrin.

Jasper was of course trying to help, but he could only do so much. He had been trying for so long, just to keep me happy and keep my anxiety to a minimum, but with Emmett going off on one of his tangents, Jasper couldn't help himself, which made it so that _I_ couldn't help myself. After a while, Jasper just gave up saying he did what he could. I couldn't blame him though. If anyone, it was all Emmett's fault for having such a sick and perverted mind. I swear that's all the boy thought about.

Then there was Edward. He was also a little moody himself. He just kept getting jealous throughout the whole day, and it kept getting worse as the minutes passed. He couldn't help but feel jipped that I was the one getting married today, and not him. He claims that that was the only reason he was moody, but I say it's because he wants Bella more than he'll ever admit to anyone outside himself. I don't even think he'll ever admit to _Bella_ how much he wants her.

Carlisle was, well, probably the most helpful. It wasn't necessarily that he actually _did_ anything that made any of this situation better, but he was in no way making it any worse like other certain family members. He decided to be the nice one, and actually not be a pain in the arse.

Mostly all he spoke were comforting thoughts. "This is a great day for you, son," or, "Everything is going to be perfect, you'll see." I honestly think that he is the main reason that I've been able to live for the past eighteen hours at all to begin with.

"Nate, would you stop worrying about it?" Emmett called over to me from the other side of the family room. "Honestly, you keep fidgeting, and flipping the channels, and it's getting really annoying. So, could you tone it down a bit?"

I looked down at my hands and saw them shaking slightly. I hadn't even noticed, but Emmett was right. I did keep flipping channels repeatedly. I wasn't really paying much attention, which one could easily tell just by looking at me. Last I remembered, I was watching some random baseball game. Now I was on some baking channel, showing how to make the perfect soufflé. I doubted anyone in this household was going to need to see this.

Jasper leaned over across the couch and snagged the remote control out of my limp hands. "Thank you," he said with a chip on his shoulder. Apparently he was pissed off now too. Jerks. Not like it was _my_ fault that the nerves were getting to me. I'm sure they were nervous their first time around getting married also. Why couldn't they just give a brother a break?

"Sorry," I told them, but shut up quickly thereafter receiving a dirty look from Emmett. I guess he didn't want to have to hear my sob story again, which made sense I supposed. I'd probably said how nervous I was at least a good hundred times if not more. I'm sure they were far past sick of hearing it.

I looked over at the clock again like I had an innumerable amount of times today. One o'clock in the afternoon. That meant that I still had three hours until the actual wedding, and at least another hour and half before I had to start getting ready.

I threw my head back against the couch. Could this day get any _longer_?

I saw Edward look over at me with a grin. _I'd say I'd help you make it a bit shorter, but I've decided to be cruel today. _

My eyes shot over to him. He has something that I could do for the next while and get some nerves out while also keep myself occupied, and he wasn't telling me. That dick.

_Edward,_ I begged, _please, please I'll do practically anything now. Just get me out of this hell hole._

His eyes glinted in the light as his smile turned mischievous. I wished then that I could take back that little bit of a promise I'd just made. I didn't know if I was willing to do what he had planned.

_Well, come on then. I need your help with something, and it's got to get done within the next few hours, so hurry it up._

I looked over at him warily. I wasn't so sure I wanted to go now. _Um, I don't know…_

_Oh would you hush, _Edward's head hissed at me. _Just come. You'll find out what's happening soon enough._

I got up off the couch as Edward did, and followed him out of the house. I was sure I was going to get killed, or at least that something was going to happen.

He led me out to his Volvo and told me to get in. I hopped in to the front seat as he climbed in on the drivers' side. He revved he engine and started it up, speeding down our own little lane and out to the main road.

"So, what are we doing Edward?" I asked cautiously.

He sighed while giving me a sidelong glance. "Well. I was thinking," he paused, debating whether or not he really wanted to tell me this, I was sure. I waited for him to continue, but he just sat there.

"You were thinking…" I prodded him forward.

"Yes, I was thinking. And I think that I ought to get a tux too. In fact, maybe all of need to get a tux. Yes, that's it. Let's go get some tuxes for this whole shin dig, and just have one superb time!" he said with far too much fake enthusiasm.

I looked over at him, now somewhat scared. What was going on inside that boys head?

"Um, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the real reason you decided to take me away from my nice and comfy couch? And don't say some lame excuse about tuxedos. Although I do think that is a good idea, and we are indeed going to get tuxes. But, why did we leave?"

Edward sighed again and stared straight ahead. "Trust me, you just thank me. You would not have liked it had you stayed at the house. Rosalie was… well. In short you wouldn't have been having a very good evening like you plan to had I let you stay there. There wouldn't be much for you to _do_ tonight, because you wouldn't _have _anything left to _do _anything. Get the picture?"

My eyes went wide in shock. There was no way. He was lying. He _had_ to be lying. Surely Rosalie wasn't still going on about the prank we all pulled. Granted it was namely Peyton and I, but even so, that was no reason to go anal on us!

"Oh yes, she would have," he told me gravely, answering my unvoiced thoughts. "And you know she would have. You know how she prized that hair of hers. I'm surprised you were stupid enough to actually go through with it. Not that we all weren't in on it, but still. Somehow, I expected a little more sense from you."

I gaped at him some more. This so could not be happening. If Rosalie was willing to do that to me before I was even able to get any pleasure at all from it, what on earth would she be willing to do to Peyton?

I shuddered at the thought. Peyton was so screwed and it would not be by me had I stayed at the house, apparently. Not only that, I'd have to be the one to clean it all up afterwards.

"Well, um, thanks Edward, I suppose. Did she think how, or what…?"

"There were a few things that crossed her mind. Namely, a scalding hot knife, a screwdriver, and the most painful, a spoon…" he shuddered. "Just be grateful that I care about you enough to save you from that hell."

I nodded to him wordlessly. I was kind of in a trance at the moment. I couldn't believe my own _sister_ would do that to me. Psh, she deserved what she got, that little pig-headed brat.

"Well, any other big plans for the next little while?" I asked him.

He looked at me like I was an idiot. I raised my eyebrows at him. "What?"

"What are you, a goldfish? Weren't you just the one who said we were going to go get tuxedos for all us males besides yourself? Let's get to it!"

I mentally smacked myself. I really was an idiot. How could I forget that so quickly? Oh wait, that's right. I'd just been told my sister was planning to take my manhood away from me. No wonder my thoughts got all scrambled up.

…..

I was now getting ready. Edward and I had gotten the tuxedos with ease, and the whole family was getting ready now. I still wasn't allowed to see Peyton, and it was awful. She was only the next room over too. If only I could just-

_Give it up Nate. You're not seeing her. Just drop it now._

I humphed.

Stupid brother. Why did he have to be so mean? If I could only just see her, I'd be happy.

Peyton and I had decided that we were going to get married out at our little river meadow, where we'd shared our first kiss. It was going to be straight up perfect. I wouldn't have chosen another place for such an occasion as this.

I pulled my white shirt up over my arms and shoulders, buttoning it up. I grabbed my tie and placed it around my neck, tying it up with ease. Walking over to my chair, I grabbed my suit jacket and slipped my arms through. I straightened out my outfit then dared to look at my hair.

I quickly ran a hand through it and made it have a messy part on the side. I checked my sideburns to make sure they were smoothed out and combed neatly before I walked out my bedroom door and down the stairs.

The rest of the males in the family were already down there, waiting for me. We all were going first so that we could set up last minute things before the girls arrived. Namely my beautiful bride.

We ran there and were at my own little grassy meadow within minutes. I stared at everything in shock. The whole place looked lovely. The girls really did a number on this place. There was a long white carpet leading to an arch of roses and other plants. A few chairs were lined up for some of the family to sit, and there were these lovely candle lights lit all around.

Beautiful was all there was to describe it. The only way it could have possibly been better, was if it could have been at a church.

All of us stood there waiting for the girls to come. They had said that they were just right behind us and would be there only minutes after we would be. Well, it had been minutes, and they still weren't here. I was far too anxious for my own good, and I knew it, yet couldn't seem to stop myself from moving my leg about in anticipation.

I glanced at each of my male family members. Carlisle was the one that was going to wed Peyton and I. He had on a more old-fashioned looking tuxedo that was white with a silver tie and vest. The coat was longer than most, but it fit him well.

Emmett, the idiot, also wore a white tux. With the platinum vest and tie, he looked pretty nice though, I had to admit. But why, he, of all people, wore white outside, I couldn't fathom the reason. But his big brawny self did look nice when he decided to actually clean up.

Jasper had on a black tuxedo that reminded me somewhat of a mixture of both Emmett and Carlisle's. It was the length of Carlisle's, but had the folded up top in the front of the jacket like Emmett's. He too had the silver tie and vest. The look of him now made me think back to his older days when he first was changed. I wondered how much different this felt to him.

Edward, my dear brother and best man, looked so much how I would imagine him back in the 1920's. The long coat he wore almost made me laugh. It was black of course, and seemed to fit the man perfectly. Of course he had a dark silver vest and tie on, like the rest of them. His vest though had little intricate designs running throughout it. It made him look even better with it on.

I glanced down at myself, and I suddenly felt very out of place. I was the only male to have red on instead of silver. I had a vest, same as Edward, but mine was a deep read color, along with my tie. I had on a black jacket with two buttons, and I felt extremely weird surrounded by all the silver and platinum colors. I knew that the reason behind this was to show that I was the groom, but it's not like any of us didn't know that already.

I grinned at them all nervously. They all seemed to roll their eyes and laugh at me while I tried to stand still waiting for the women to come.

Finally I saw Esme and Rosalie make their way out from the trees. I stared at them; they looked beautiful, more so than usual in their pretty new dresses. Rosalie had on a sleeveless platinum colored dress that had ruffles everywhere, with the dress cutting off at the knee. Her short hair was curled and she still looked brilliant like that. Why she freaked out so much about losing half her hair was beyond me.

Esme had a type of halter top dress that was also silver, but hers was long and touched the ground. I noticed that they all were matching each other with their respective partners; as well as everyone else. With the exception of me, who had no silver on at all.

Out from among the trees came Alice and Bella finally. Alice looked so adorable, her little short self with spiky hair bouncing her way over to the chair nearest to Jasper. Her dress was another halter top with ruffles all throughout the dress, and it seemed to fit her spunky personality perfectly.

Bella looked amazing as well. She, like Esme, had more of an elegant type of dress. It was a V-neck that criss-crossed down the front, and then laid out smoothly the rest of the way down to the ground. She walked over across from me and stood, waiting for Peyton. Bella was her maid of honor, the more important one if you will.

Alice grinned over at me as she bounced in her seat. If she was excited I guess that I should be too. Not that I wasn't, it was just that I was nervous to see Peyton, and have her see me. It was getting to be too hard to have to wait for her appearance.

Slowly, I saw Peyton's shape evolve from the trees. She walked forward with such grace, I was in awe. She stopped as she finally stepped out from the trees entirely and looked up at me shyly as she blushed, though I hardly noticed at all.

She looked incredible. Her white dress was a v- neck halter top, long and beautiful with a splash of red color going from around her waist to trail down the rest of the dress in the back. I could see, even from here, the intricate bead designs that played across the whole dress. Her hair was in curls and her head adorned a beautiful tiara with a veil. I stared into her eyes and realized that they matched the color of her sash.

She began to blush furiously and play with her hands as I continued to gape at her for long minutes until finally Carlisle gave a fake cough and snapped me back to the present. I turned to him and he smiled at me. I gave a weak smile back, not fully here quite yet.

I turned back to see Peyton starting to walk down our make-shift aisle carpet thing towards me. I knew that if I could, I'd be blushing now. She looked too gorgeous and perfect to be walking to me to marry me.

She came and stood right next to me, and grabbed my right hand with her left one. I squeezed her hand gently and she smile up at me. I gazed down into her eyes smiled down at her too. She was too beautiful.

Carlisle started off with the ceremony with "We are gathered here today…" and then continued onward throughout the whole thing. Then he asked for our wedding vows. I had thought I had this all prepared and thought through and memorized, but now that the moment was actually here, I suddenly didn't feel so prepared. And I was the one that had to go first. I decided that simple was going to be best in this situation.

I gazed into Peyton's eyes and got lost in everything around us. Suddenly there were only the two of us, and nothing else mattered in this world. It was Peyton and I. I opened my mouth and began to spill my heart out in a soft voice.

"Peyton, I promise to love you forever, beyond forever. You are more than everything to me. These last few months have been the best I've had in my 80 years of life and I cannot imagine spending the rest of this eternity with anyone other than you. I will stand by you with whatever happens to us, no matter if it be good, or bad. I'll stay with you from this day forward, and protect you from any thing that may come in our path. I know that God helped us find each other, though I've waited many years, and that once we're wed he'll see us as one, as I see us now, complete, and whole."

Peyton listened intently as I spilled out everything to her. She smiled on some parts and looked as though she were going to cry if she could. She smiled up at me now, as it was her turn to speak to me, and I was really nervous now.

"Nathaniel, today I'm joining my life in this existence to yours, not just as your wife, but as your friend, your lover, your soul mate. I loved you more than the life I had, and am glad I did this to be with you. I love you more now than I did then, and am more than ready and willing to walk into the dark with you down our pathway of this life. You made me whole when everything else in my life was taken out from under my feet. You are the most important thing to me now. I love you."

I started to choke on some of her words. She had given up her life to be with me. There was no way to even think that I loved her more. She had sacrificed the most important thing for me. Oh, how I loved her so…

We quickly exchanged our rings. They were both very simple bands, neither of us actually wanting to make a big deal out of it. Her engagement ring was good enough for her she had said.

"Well then. With that I present you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Carlisle said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I brought one hand up to cup Peyton's face as the other wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her to me. I felt her hands snake around my neck as I bent down to kiss her. Her lips brushed mine and I kissed her back passionately. She kissed me deeper and it continued for a very short while, but by the time we pulled away, we were both breathing heavily.

The whole family was cheering and screaming and clapping all around. I grinned down at Peyton once again and couldn't help but kiss her once more.

I was finally married to her.

Esme came over and hugged us both and whispered her congratulations to us. Carlisle gave me a satisfying grin and pat on the back and hugged Peyton. Rosalie gave me the biggest hug I'd ever felt from her and gave another to Peyton as well.

"I'll get you two back, don't you worry," she told us as she grinned wickedly, walking off.

Emmett gave us this huge bear hug and cheered right in our ears. Jasper gave me a 'man' hug, and then awkwardly hugged Peyton. She kissed him on the cheek, and told him thanks again for everything he's done. Jasper smiled at her and nodded, walking back away.

Alice bounced over to us happily. She kissed my cheek and hugged me close. I loved this little girl. She was so cute and small; Alice was easily the greatest sister anyone could have. Then she went over to Peyton and hugged and kissed her, and straightened out her dress.

Edward gave me another huge hug and a few pats on the back. "Congrats brother. You're a lucky man. I hope to follow you soon after this." He went over to Peyton and hugged her too. "Who would have thought my old math partner would be my new sister?" he grinned at her, then kissed her cheek. Peyton hugged him again and gave him her thanks. Something about all the things he's done for her.

Bella ran over to Peyton and started jumping up and down with her. "Oh my _gosh_! You're married! Ahhh!!" they were screaming now and laughing together. "This is so cool!" They started laughing and hugging each other and gave each other quick kisses before splitting off to talk to the others.

Alice then announced that it was time for pictures to be done. I groaned. I hated pictures. But I supposed that it was better to do them the first time around, so that I'd never forget this day throughout eternity.

First she made Peyton and I pose together with our arms around each other, then us kissing with us both under her veil, and then us jumping off of a tree branch, which was, of course, my own idea.

Then we got some of all the men in the family together grabbing our tux jackets and grinning cheesily as we were all lined up together.

She had Edward take pictures of just the girls raising part of the dress up their leg, trying to be mock scandalous. The girls did a million poses together, just having the time of their lives.

Then Alice made Peyton and I go back to being serious again. She made me get some of just myself. She said that if I wanted she could send them in to a wedding magazine to have my picture in it. I told her that would not be necessary, and that it would be okay staying in my own personal photo album.

Then Peyton was posing by herself. She sat down by the river and let her dress wrap around her and fan out across the ground. Alice took the picture and it looked amazing with my perfect beautiful angel that complimented the scenic view background.

After she took who knows how many photographs of just Peyton, she had us come together and hold hands so she could get a picture of just the rings.

Once Alice finally decided that she was all pictured out, everyone started talking amongst themselves. We were all happy and excited and had been bouncing around for quite some time when I noticed Bella and Edward whispering to each other. Then Bella jumped up and ran over to Emmett, pulling him down to her level to tell him something.

He grinned wickedly, nodding his head enthusiastically. Then it seemed a second later Alice was out and in to a trance like state, obviously having one of those visions of hers.

After a couple of seconds, Alice came back with her face looking appalled. She turned to glare at Edward and Bella, in particularly Bella.

"How could you?!" she asked in disbelief. I looked around at everyone to see if I was possibly the only one that was out of the loop. I guess most everyone else was too as they had looks of confusion on their faces.

Bella and Edward jumped up and stood right before Peyton and me. They were grinning ear to ear as they announced, "We're getting married!"

Nobody but Alice and Emmett seemed to comprehend what was going on. And then it hit me.

The vision, Alice freaking out, Bella and Edward whispering to each other, Bella talking to Emmett and Emmett nodding with joy. It all made sense now.

"Emmett, up here, please," Edward called down to our big brother.

Emmett bounded his way over to us and gently pushed Carlisle, Peyton and I out of the way. That was when he started it all.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" he drifted off into another ceremony. I pulled Peyton down with me onto the nearest chair as I started to laugh. I couldn't believe they were actually doing this! I dared a glance over at Alice. She was furious. She had so wanted to plan this wedding, she couldn't believe that Bella and Edward would undermine her.

Bella and Edward were grinning at each other wildly. I couldn't believe they were having _Emmett_ of all people doing this. Although, Bella never did like big productions…

I must not have been paying attention, because the next thing I knew, Edward and Bella were kissing, and were now officially married. I started clapping, cheering and whistling at them as did most everyone else in the family. Even Alice clapped and had a small smile on her face, even if it was half-heartedly.

I looked down at Peyton again and kissed her. I couldn't actually believe we were married now. And Edward and Bella too. This day was incredible to say the least.

I glanced down at the watch on my wrist. It was now six o'clock. That meant our rooms would be ready in an hour out in Seattle, which also meant that we could leave now and not have to come back for a few days, maybe weeks even… it could just be one long honeymoon…

I got up and picked Peyton up with me. I turned to my family and began to speak. "Well, I'm sorry to have to leave you all so quickly, but we really must be going. Our room will be ready within the hour, don't want to be late!" I said as I started to walk off with Peyton in my arms. I started to run off before they all could try and convince me to stay for a little while, and so I wouldn't have to hear their jibes at me. I had thought I'd gotten far enough, but then out in the distance I heard Emmett's booming voice call, "Anxious isn't he? He'll probably screw it up the first time."

I glanced down at Peyton, and I knew I'd be blushing if I could. She brought her head up and kissed me. "Who cares what they think? They're just jealous we have time to do this and we won't end up having to stop halfway through."

I laughed at that and hugged her to me. "I love you, you know that right?"

She grinned up at me. "I had an inkling of an idea of that, yes."

I kissed her forehead sweetly and picked up my pace faster to get to the house. I wanted to pull my viper and get it into gear quickly so we could get to our destination quicker.

I rushed us both into the garage and gently placed Peyton into the passenger's seat before quickly getting to my side and starting up my baby.

I pulled out sharply from the garage and sped off down our lane to the nearest highway. I hit 100 within seconds and only continued to increase speed, wanting to get to our hotel faster. I was far too impatient for my own good right about now.

Peyton was grinning at me when she saw the speed and gently scooted herself closer to me and placed her head on my shoulder. I kissed her head sweetly and continued to go faster. I looked down at her and saw she had closed her eyes. I smiled to myself as I turned to watch the road.

This night was easily going to be better than the day, though magnificent it was, I could already feel it. I pushed my car to go faster. We were flying faster than 200 mph now. At this rate, we'd be there within about a half hour or so.

I groaned inwardly. Even that short amount of time seemed far too long for me to wait. My two days were finally up, and now that I was married to her, I could have Peyton.

I felt Peyton reach her lips up to touch my neck. I shivered involuntarily and my hands shook a little on the wheel. She continued to kiss me, my chest, my neck, my face, anywhere that she could reach. I could feel her smile against my skin as she did so, knowing the effect that she had on me.

I kept on driving and looking forward. I knew if I even looked down into her eyes or at her at all just once, I would be a goner. I was already having troubles driving as it was, and I knew if I looked, we'd never get to that hotel.

After what seemed like forever she finally stopped and closed her eyes again as she rested her head on my shoulder. Loads of good that did me. I was already aching, and nothing was going to stop that now. I gave a huff and put the pedal to the metal and floored it. I had to get there really soon.

* * *

_**A/N: Yay, they're married. How exciting huh? Yeah, so maybe I went a little overboard, but you know what? I was bored, and decided that I could make this fun. Anyway, hope that this was up to all of your people's expectations. I had fun with it at least. Oh, if you want to see what everyone was wearing exactly, they're on my page. :) Anyway, please review if you liked it guys. Even if you didn't, still review, because I keep getting less and less, and it's getting really sad. I'm starting to think people hate it.. Anyway, I still hope you liked it, and thanks to all who HAVE reviewed. They are who make t his story even possible to begin with!**_


	37. Chapter 37 Hotels

_**A/N: I'm sorry to say that this is a very short chapter. You can only make people making out together so long before it gets tedious. And when you're NOT writing a sex scene when they're 'on their honeymoon' then you get even more limited. So, yeah, I still hope you like it anyway. Read and review please!**_

* * *

**Chapter 37 PPOV Hotels**

He got us to Seattle in record time. I was impressed at the short amount of time, even considering how we vampires love to go fast. In a way, if you'd thought about it long enough, it was actually kind of disgusting…

He pulled up to this grand hotel. It looked incredible, and that was only the outside! It was huge, and perfectly neat; it even had the little bell hop boy to drive our car around out to the parking lot.

Somehow, we'd forgotten to bring any bags with us. That was kind of a drag, because that meant we'd have to go home a little earlier than had been planned.

Nathaniel practically dragged me into the hotel by the hand, and stopped abruptly in front of the desk clerk. She was looking over at her computer screen when we'd got there, and she didn't even look up as she started talking to us.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?" she asked, completely preoccupied with whatever was going on on that screen of hers.

"Yes, it's the honeymoon suite under the name 'Cullen'" Nate told her in his velvety voice. Right when she heard the beautiful noise that came from him, her head shot up in the general direction of our faces. Her mouth began to drop slightly and she stared unblinkingly at Nate. He smiled that perfect smile of his at her and she seemed to snap back to the present with a few blinks.

"Right, let me check that for you," she said softly, hurrying her eyes to look away from him.

She started scrolling around on her computer again, trying to find our name listed. Then her eyes lit up as she clicked on something. She turned to us, grinning with triumph.

"Oh yes, here it is! Cullen you say? Room 406. Let me go get your key for you."

Nate turned away from her and looked down at me smiling. "Was that too dazzling for her?"

I chuckled and nodded my head. "I think she was about to drool that first moment she saw you."

His eyes went wide and his eyebrows rose as he put on a mock face of shock. "Me?" he asked, pointing to himself. "Surely not. After all, I'm deadly."

I smiled up at him. "Very. However, that doesn't take away from your incredible good looks. And don't let that get your head to big okay darling?"

A smile played upon his perfect features and he bent down to kiss me. I pushed myself on my toes to meet him and we shared a brief moment until the girl came back, jingling the key all along the way.

"Here you two go. Have a good evening, and call down to the front desk if you need anything. Anything at all," she said smiling far too widely.

Nate and I quickly turned on our heels away from her. I looked at him with a strained expression. "Eww," I mouthed to him as we walked away. He tried to smother his laughter at first, but ended up failing miserably. I noticed that people were now starting to stare at us from all around.

"I'm surprised she had the guts to say that," he said as we got farther and farther away from the front desk. "After all, she had to have realized what today was," he continued talking, his lips finding their way to my neck. I smiled slightly, but saw that there were still people watching us closely, some of them in disgust, while other envious or happy for us. I think I even heard someone say "Aww," softly as we walked by.

"And how would she know?" I wondered aloud as we stepped onto the nearest elevator. There were no people outside of the Cullen family that was even at the wedding. Surely there was no way that she could have known. Quite frankly, no one should even know other than us. Besides that, we weren't even in the same town anymore. Not only that, I didn't even _know_ anyone who lived in Seattle.

He slowly brought his eyes back up from my neck and looked at me intently. He jangled the keys up and down at me and then held up the key chain to my eyes. "Does honeymoon suite mean anything to you?" he asked me as if I was incompetent. I could feel myself blush as we stepped out of the elevator and began strolling down the hall. How could I forget about that? He _told_ her that it was a honeymoon sweet. Who _wouldn't_ know that we had just been married if they had heard that?

I smiled at him shyly up at him. "I kind of forgot," I said weakly, standing in front of our room. He grabbed me up in his arms bridal style and kissed me. Next thing I knew we were on the other side of the room, my back pressed up against the door.

He pulled away slightly, breathing heavy, and looked into my eyes again. "I'll make sure you never forget it again," he told me huskily, crashing his lips to mine yet again, but this time more forcefully.

I could feel myself heating up inside. Not that my temperature could go any higher than about a 45 degree coolness, but I started to get caught up in the moment; our moment.

I felt his tongue graze my lips and find its way into my mouth. I noticed that now it didn't feel quite so chilly in there anymore. I wrestled him for a while until it ended when I gave up and let him search my mouth.

He stroked my tongue gently, then started searching everything in my mouth. He swept his tongue over my teeth, studying them. He continued all around my mouth until finally, softly brushed it to the roof of my mouth. I moaned softly into his mouth as I felt his hands rub up and down my back and he kissed me harder. My tongue started to work again and pushed back against his, wanting to study his mouth how he had mine.

I reciprocated the actions he did to me and I started to take off his tuxedo jacket. He let me, but continued to harass my mouth with his lips. He had been pushing me up close to the wall, and now it was my turn to push against him.

I slowly began to lead him backwards and started off toward the bed. He put his hands back and started to feel around, making sure he wouldn't hit us into anything. Finally he stopped and I knew we'd reached the bed. I pushed him slightly and his knees buckled with me tumbling down onto him. My face landed on his stomach and he placed his hands underneath my arms to pull me back up to his level.

I pulled on his tie gently and forced his lips to press mine harder. His hands came up and started to undo it quickly. He tore it away from his neck then placed his hands on my back again. I felt him start to unzip my dress as I started messing with his shirt buttons.

With my now nimble fingers I got his shirt off with ease. I laid their on top of him, kissing his collar bone and chest with butterfly kisses. I bit his chest softly and he moaned out. I grinned against his skin, and I noticed just then how I was affecting him.

Quickly, he flipped us over so that now I was the one beneath him, my head on the feathery pillows. He kissed my lips passionately, showing me how much he loved me, wanted me.

He started to slide the dress off my shoulders, his lips trailing wherever his hands went. He kissed his way up and down my neck repeatedly, his lips brushing ever so softly to my skin. When the sleeves were halfway down my arms he brought his lips to my ear.

"I love you so much," he whispered, then pulled my earlobe into his mouth.

The sensation that his tongue and lips brought to me were incredible. He rolled my ear around in his mouth, all over his tongue. I shivered when his teeth grazed my ear. I could hear myself breathing heavily, and then I just couldn't be the one enjoying this any longer.

I flipped us over again and started to venture my lips down his neck and chest. I continued down from his collar bone and brought my lips to his nipple. I started to do what he did to my ear, laving it in my mouth and sucking on hit gently.

"Peyton," he whispered as I softly bit it. I felt his hips buck upwards and I smiled on his skin. He was almost ready. I continued my trek down the planes of his perfectly toned chest, kissing, licking and biting softly at random. When I finally reached his little belly button, I licked around it, kissing it too. He moaned out again as I licked the top brim of his pants.

I smiled against his skin again. I lifted my eyes to his. "You want that?" I asked shyly. He nodded slowly, as though he were in agony.

"Please Peyton, you're torturing me," he said barely above a whisper.

I pulled myself up to lie on top of him again, his face leveled out with mine. I kissed him harder and deeper as I pressed my hips down against his. He moaned out again into my mouth and bit his lip.

I pulled away again and stared into his eyes. They were getting darker by the second from when they were a perfect amber at he beginning of the wedding. His eyes slipped closed as I kissed his forehead, followed by his cheeks. My lips placed a kiss on one eyelid and then the other, then made a trail down his face to his jaw line. I went from his chin to his ear then back, all the while, rubbing my hands up and down his chest and abs. Finally I kissed his soft lips again, softly, and gently.

"I guess I'll let you take the lead from here on out, love," I whispered to him against his lips. I could feel his lips turn upwards into a smile.

"My pleasure," he whispered huskily, and started to slide off the rest of my dress.

* * *

_**A/N: Alrighty. So, first off this is rated 'T' for a reason. It's staying that way, in which I am writing no further. And whether or not I've mentioned this before, I also don't like writing actual sex scenes, so I am not going to. So, that is as far as you are going to get for a 'honeymoon' out of them. Sorry to disappoint anyone, namely Belly :P Anyway, I hoped you liked it all the same. And if you wanted some sort of sex scene, read BellyGnomes story, Fresh Blood. It's Bella and Edward, but it should be good enough for you :) And just to let you all know, I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be the last one. I've finally figured out a decently good way to end the story, so yeah. Just for the heads up. If you liked it, review, if not, review anyway. :) **_


	38. Chapter 38 What Goes Around Comes Around

**_A/N: Well everyone, here is the last chapter. It's been pretty much ready for almost a week... but I didn't post up. However I hope that it is up to par, and if it's not, I am very sorry. I really did try. In fact it's one of the very few that I actually went and re-read through to make changes, make it longer, swap words and such. So yeah. Hope that it's alright. Read and review guys, and thanks again for sticking with me :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 38 NPOV What Goes Around Comes Around**

Peyton's form was huddled up against my bare chest. We were still lying on the bed, just enjoying each other's company now. She kissed my neck softly and snuggled closer to me. I smiled, pressing my lips to the hair on her head.

She now had on a baby blue camisole with little boy shorts to match. Apparently Alice must have seen us not bringing any clothes with us and decided to be nice and bring some for Peyton. I, on the other hand, was still in my briefs. That was all the clothes she thought to bring me. Underwear. She was always _so_ kind to me.

I kissed her head again. "I love you, Peyton, so much," I whispered to her.

She cuddled closer still. "And I love you," she said back. She opened her mouth, and then paused for a moment, debating whether or not to continue. "You know, Emmett was extremely wrong when it came to him thinking you were going to disappoint me," she muttered, not particularly to me, but just in general, as if stating a fact.

I grinned down at her. "Oh really?" I asked in mock shock. I kissed her lips softly. "I'm glad to hear that. It's nice to know I can make you feel that way."

She kissed me a few more times. "Yes. You make me feel amazing. I only wish I could have done the same for you," she muttered. I shook my head suddenly and stared at her in shock. She thought she didn't… how could she think… oh no.

"Peyton, love, what are you talking about?"

She sighed. "I am more than willing to admit that you did it for me, very, very well indeed, but I'm not so sure…" she stopped her sentence and let it hang. I waited patiently for her to continue, but as she stayed silent, I decided to intervene.

"You think you weren't up to par? Didn't pick up the slack? Weren't _good_ enough for me? Lady are you _mad_?!" I asked her in disbelief. I stared at her, waiting for an answer, but no noise passed through her lips. She looked away from me and buried her face in my chest. I took her hiding her face as a 'no comment' and I continued on. "I cannot believe this. You really don't think that you did it for me, do you? You think I wasn't satisfied? That I now somehow wish we'd never done it?"

She started muttering something about 'more experienced' people being better. I began shaking my head at the thought and chuckling lightly. Apparently she forgot I'd never done this before either. "Peyton," I called softly to her. She didn't look up. "Peyton," I repeated, pulling her chin up with my hand so I could look her in the eyes. She honestly looked ashamed. I sighed and whispered, "Love, you could never disappoint me. Not in a million years. Besides, it seemed we both began to get better after day two…"

She smiled weakly, but I knew she didn't really mean it. I rolled my eyes at her then kissed her nose. This beautiful, spectacular girl didn't think that she was good enough for me. There was something seriously wrong with her brain functions in this area obviously if that was what she really thought. "You were perfect. Better than I ever imagined it would ever be, more fulfilling than I ever could have thought possible. I love you so much, honey. I wish you believed me. I had you, what more could I ask for?"

She smiled again, this time with a little more confidence. "Okay, okay I guess I believe you. But only because I love you and I know you would never lie to me. Well at least not concerning this."

She still didn't trust me on what I thought was good or not. Again with the brain malfunctions going on with her. I grinned down at the beautiful girl in my arms, curled up on my chest. "Do I need to prove to you again how incredible you are?" I asked her, all the while kissing her lips.

I didn't wait for her answer before I started to kiss her deeper. She started to follow my lead, allowing my tongue to play with her own, and then she pulled back away from me suddenly. I groaned as she pulled away the few scant inches. "No, you don't need to prove it to me again. I trust you alright? I trust you," she repeated, kissing me again.

Once she got my breath coming in gasps she then quickly got up and hopped off the bed, and went away from me. I groaned heavily as I watched her walk away. She was grinning when she turned around to face me. She walked back to the bed and placed her hands on the edge of it leaning in towards me, her eyes twinkling like a bunch of stars in the sky, her face glowing with radiance.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked with a smirk.

I poked my bottom lip out and started to pout. "Where are you going?" I asked, with a sad voice. "I don't want you to leave this bed quite yet," I whimpered to her. She didn't have to leave so soon…

She grinned at me and shook her head as she turned on her heal and walked off toward the huge suite bathroom. "I'm taking a shower, honey. It's called 'hygiene' and most people tend to like it."

My eyes followed her as she walked away from me and around the corner. I kept leaning over to watch her walk and ended up leaning over too far, making myself fall off the bed, hitting my head on the nightstand with a crash on the way down.

She turned back around quickly and stared at me on the floor. I peeked at her through my hair and smiled sheepishly. I slowly got up and walked over to her and embraced her. I ran my nose through her hair trying to memorize the last bit of her scent.

"Do you have to?" I asked her softly.

She nodded against my chest. "Yes. We haven't left that bed in two days, and I think it's about time for a shower darling. Even if we don't sweat, I feel dirty," she said as she began to half heartedly try getting out of my grip.

I wasn't about to let her go, and pulled her in closer to me. I brought my lips to her ear. "I feel dirty, too, honey, which is why I don't want to leave that bed quite yet," I breathed.

I felt her shiver under my touch and start to go limp in my arms from intoxication. Then she shook her head wildly and snapped back to attention. She fought free from my grip and walked over to the bathroom.

"You horny vampire! Two days straight is just going to have to hold you over for a while! Geeze, I think I've created a monster! I want a shower, and we still have to get back to your house and help them all pack up. We have to move now, and you know that. And I'm not letting them do all the work. I'm the newcomer and would like to prove myself to them, and not mooch off them. I hate moochers."

I sighed and walked over to her again, wrapped her up in my arms and kissed her soft lips. "Fine," I whispered, pulling my face away from her slightly only to look her directly in the eye. "Then I'm in coming with you," I stated simply, not really giving her a choice in the matter.

She rolled her eyes at me and smiled, grabbing my hand and kissing it. "Fine, okay, I give up! Let's go," she said pulling me in to the bathroom with her with a smirk playing upon her face.

**… **

When we were finally finished, I got out of the shower with a huff and wrapped a towel around myself. She grinned at me triumphantly as she snaked a towel around herself as well. I glared her down as she started running another towel through her hair.

She had been extremely cruel in that there shower. The most she even let me do in there was put shampoo in her hair and rub it in, massage her head a while, then rinse it out. Then she stood there, not letting me come any where close to her. She wouldn't give me a thing while I was in there, and wouldn't let me do anything either! It was torture, standing there, watching water run over her body, and me not being able to do a thing about it.

Now she stood there grinning at me like a mad-man, getting dressed in whatever she had been brought by Alice. I on the other hand, got stuck wearing my old tuxedo. I had nothing else around for me to wear. She kicked me out of the bathroom quickly, and locked the door shut behind me. I stood there, staring at the door in shock. She was becoming extremely bossy today, and moody.

I walked over to the bed and grabbed my briefs and stuck them on. I went and found my slacks on the other side of the bed, crumpled up in a pile next to the nightstand. I grinned when I saw how wrinkly they now were. They'd sat on the floor in a pile for two days, and now looked like a mess. A memorabilia they were.

I pulled them on and up my legs and slipped the belt through the little loops. I tightened it just right then went in search of my white button up shirt. I ended up finding it and my tie underneath the bed, and vaguely wondered how they had gotten there. I pushed my arms through the sleeves and buttoned the shirt up except the top few buttons. I pulled the tie up and over my head a loosely hung it around my neck.

I looked up and stared across the whole room. My jacket and vest were still missing. I thought I remember throwing them across the room when we'd first got in this room, but I wasn't entirely positive. I started to search above and below all the furniture, and eventually found the jacket behind the TV. My vest was easy enough to find since it was hanging on a lamp nicely. At least that wasn't going to be all wrinkly.

I sloppily put on my jacket and held the vest on my arm. I didn't want to have another layer on. My two was good enough for my liking. Besides, I'd never really been one to like vests to begin with.

I walked over to the loveseat and plopped down, picking up the remote. I switched on the TV and started flipping through random channels. You would think that there would be something good on considering the fact that it was a Saturday, but for the life of me I couldn't find a thing. Finally I found ESPN; a man's heaven. Baseball was on, too. Yankees and the Red Sox, and the Sox were kicking some serious Yankee butt. It was seven runs to two, and it was the bottom of the seventh. I believe that Boston is going to win this one.

I didn't even notice that Peyton had finally finished in the bathroom until I felt a small body flop itself on top of mine. I looked down at her and smiled. She looked adorable. Her hair was perfectly straight as her per usual, and she had on a gray Angels and Airwaves shirt with perfectly fitting jeans and her classic converse shoes.

I picked her up and kissed her gently. "You look cute," I told her, rubbing my hands up and down her back.

She curled up on my chest began tickling my face with her fingertips. "Thank you, love," she murmured. I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes as she continued to tickle me, until I remembered that I was supposed to be pouty.

My eyes shot open and I stared her down. She looked up at me innocently and smiled. "What's wrong?" she asked sweetly. I wasn't buying the innocent, I-know-nothing act. I slid her small form off my body and sat up, ignoring her and watching my game.

She grabbed my hand with her own and started playing with it. I took my hand away and placed it in my own. She grunted at me. I ignored her.

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a poor sport. I'm sorry I'm not a sex fiend like you but..."

"But nothing! This was our one time to actually do this _alone_ and you wouldn't even let me do it one last time! Ridiculous I tell you. You know we're never going to get a chance like this again don't you?" I raised my eyebrows at her. She merely smiled at me. I continued on with my little rant. "Not with Emmett and Rosalie in the house at least. The rest of them may be a little more understanding, Jasper a little more than most, but honestly. This opportunity is now forever gone."

She merely shrugged and scooted over to my side of the couch again. "I have no problem with your family being somewhere around in the house and hearing whatever it is they do. It's only you that feels that way, love."

I gaped at her. She really didn't know the family well at all if that was her theory of things. Didn't she learn after Emmett and Rosalie? Apparently not.

I decided though that it was best to just give it up. There was no point in getting in an argument over sex. After all, that was something Emmett and Rosalie would do, not Peyton and I.

"Alright, alright fine. I forgive you."

She leaned up from where she sat and kissed my cheek. "It's only because I love you Nate. Remember that, it's because I love you."

I was about to protest when she kissed my lips, shutting me up. "No arguing honey. I'm right, and you know it, so hush."

I sighed and kissed her again, this time not willing to let her go so quickly. Her mouth opened and I quickly slipped my tongue inside. I slowly lay back down and kept her on top of me. My hands started to travel up and beneath the back of her shirt and I moaned softly as I felt her skin. After a moment or two, she sat up and pulled away from me, realizing what I had been doing.

"Don't even try to start that again. We're going now, because we need to go and help the rest of your family."

"Our family, dear. It's our family," I corrected her. She smiled at me and nodded. I got up and pulled her up with me, keeping her close to me, not willing to let her not be touching me.

We grabbed her wedding dress and started to walk out the door, going down the hall and to the elevator. As we got out and started walking out through the lobby, that same girl from when we first got here grinned at us and waved. My eyes went wide and then I turned my face away from her.

"Go lick a door," I muttered at an undertone. I looked down at Peyton and saw her eyes go wide as she stared straight ahead. My gaze followed hers and I stopped dead in my tracks. That said lobby girl was going straight for the nearest door. She stopped right in front of the glass and pressed her face forward. I grimaced as her tongue came out and licked the filthy, child fingerprinted, bird pooped on door.

"Oh, that's gross," Peyton muttered from beneath me. I was still grimacing. People started to gather around the door as the girl hadn't moved from the door, but was still licking.

I gave a forced laugh as I saw Peyton glare daggers up at me. "Whoops?" I said, although it sounded more like a question. Peyton rolled her eyes and started laughing.

"It's funny; I will give you that, but try to play nice with the humans Nathaniel."

My mouth opened in protest but only a noise came out. "But I really did forget!" I told her. She grunted in disbelief and continued walking on out the door, passing through the crowd that had gathered there.

"Go back to the desk and work," I stated as we walked by her. Peyton began to chuckle again as she saw the lady trot off in the general direction of her original work station at the front desk.

"I really did forget," I assured her again.

"Sure you did honey. Sure you did," she said patting my hand lightly. I shook my head and continued walking. It was pointless to try and argue with her. I knew I was right, but she'd never believe it in a million years.

Some random bell boy brought my viper out from around back in the parking lot. I slipped him a twenty as I took my keys from him. He grinned as he saw me walking away to the passenger side of the Dodge. I opened the door up for Peyton and she slid into the seat. I went human pace over to my side and got in. The car started up and I started down the road, out from Seattle.

We started off the drive in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, or one of anger or contention, just a comfortable one. The first one we were really taking together as a married couple when we weren't rushing to get to our destination. It had been quite a while before Peyton broke the silence by voicing her thoughts.

"Do we know where it is we're moving to?" Peyton asked as we drove off farther into the distance.

I glanced over at her and shook my head. "I don't know for sure. We were thinking up in Juneau, Alaska, but we're not positive. We would be living with some old family friends, people Edward and Carlisle had met and lived with for a few years. Wherever it is, I'm sure they'll tell us when we get there. If not in Alaska, it has to be somewhere like that, at least in the aspect of it being remotely unpopulated. Not that it has to be cold, it's just we don't want you or Bella to somehow slip. Not only that, it will be easier for Jasper then as well. He's still not quite as used to humans as the rest of us yet."

I saw her nod her head mutely, not really paying much attention anymore. She was distracted with something, but I didn't want to disturb her so we just continued on with our drive. I turned up the music and started listening to some rock. I could still hear her breathing perfectly, smell her scent and I smiled. She was so perfect. _If only I could hear her heart one last time,_ I couldn't help myself from thinking. I sighed and continued down the road, listening ever so intently to her breathing.

And it stopped. My eyes widened and I looked over at her, worried. I still wasn't entirely used to the fact she didn't need to breathe. Her own eyes were widened, staring straight ahead down the road as if she'd just realized something. I rubbed my hand up and down her leg softly, trying to coax what was on her mind out of her.

"Peyton, honey, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked her, my eyes glued on her instead of on the road like I knew they should be.

She looked over at me in a daze at first and then blinked a few times rapidly. Shaking her head lightly she kept her gaze on mine, and she now had a relieved smile on her face. Now I was confused. She went from worried, and shocked to relieved? What in the world was going on in that girl's head?

I continued to look at her skeptically as she stayed silent for another brief moment. She started to become more and more animated every word she spoke.

"Nate, don't you see? I don't have to live in a remote place with no people around. I don't smell them; humans I mean."

I stared at her for a moment to let things process in my mind. Finally my mouth dropped open and my eyes widened. She was right. She didn't even struggle against me when we were in that hotel. Though now that I thought about it, that was really dangerous for me to take her there so soon without actually knowing. But I supposed it didn't matter now anymore. She doesn't smell them, doesn't _want_ them…

I pulled the car over and wrapped Peyton up in my arms, kissing her lips. She kissed me back for a moment until I pulled away grinning. I stared deep into her eyes, her own crimson ones alight like little stars in the sky.

"That's incredible Peyton. That is, by far, the best news I've had in a long time. We don't have to go to Alaska anymore. We can go wherever we want."

She kissed me again, deeper this time. I let myself lose control for a while then she pulled back this time. "Come on," she said, breathing heavy. "Let's get home and tell the family of the great news."

"Yeah. And the faster we get home the quicker I can change out of these clothes," I said, now excited. I turned the car back on and started speeding down the road within seconds with Peyton cuddled close to me, my arm lying around her shoulders.

Roughly thirty minutes later, Peyton and I were driving up the small lane to the white Cullen mansion. We pulled up to see that the whole family had come out to greet us, some of them with worried looks on their faces which in turn worried me.

Peyton and I jumped out of the car and started talking to them the moment that our feet touched the solid ground.

"Hey everybody!" Peyton called to them and some smiled while others gave a soft hello, not even looking at either of us. I stared at them with narrowed eyes. What was wrong with them?

"Guys, what's wrong? Why are you all so deathly pale?" I quipped.

They just continued to stare at us, unblinking, never moving an inch. I looked around randomly at the outdoors around us, then back into each pair of eyes. "Guys, seriously, you're scaring us now."

"You took her out," Carlisle said calmly, yet his voice still had a sense of accusation hinting within it. I shrugged my shoulders. Of course I took her out. He should know of all people I wasn't going to be caught dead having my first time in our house with Emmett and all them laughing at me all the while. That wasn't exactly what I would consider romantic, or enjoyable in any way. Surely he could understand that…

"Did Peyton… you know…" Carlisle let his sentence hang, not really wanting to ask such a horrible question.

Peyton and I bust out in laughter. They thought Peyton had drunk from someone. They thought that she couldn't control her thirst, which she didn't even have to begin with, thus believing her to no longer be human blood-free. They all continued to stare at us with narrowed eyes and blinking stupidly, all except for Edward, who started to chuckle lightly, now realizing what was going on on our end.

Rosalie apparently didn't like this. Her posture changed and her face angered. "What are you three laughing for?" she asked in agitation. We started to laugh harder, we couldn't help ourselves.

"Peyton can't…" Edward started, but was cut off by more fits of laughter.

"I don't… ha… smell humans," another round of laughter from Peyton. Carlisle's eyes when wide then focused in on Peyton. The corners of him mouth began to turn upwards slightly.

"Well, that's surprising. In fact that's incredible. Peyton, are you sure you don't?" he asked softly, wanting to make sure.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes I'm positive. I was all around humans in that hotel, and I don't remember them smelling all that appealing. Just as much as a deer did, in fact."

Carlisle and the rest of them were now grinning at this great news. Then came Bella who popped out from nowhere behind the crowd of Cullens.

"I don't either!" she chirped loudly. Peyton and I looked over at her in shock.

"You what?" Peyton asked as if she hadn't heard her.

"I don't like the smell of them either! In fact, I _hate_ the smell of human blood. It honestly disgusts me. Just like when I was human, only now, I don't faint." She started to grin wildly at this new prospect in her life. Her and blood never did get along with she was human.

"Well, this is fantastic! We don't have to go to Alaska anymore. We can move wherever we want to! Where to family?" Emmett asked us all with the enthusiasm that only Emmett could muster.

We all started at each other, looking from person to person. Nobody had even thought about where we would go if it weren't Alaska. That had just always been the plan since day one and now that it didn't have to be, no one had any good suggestions. I had never even dreamed of anywhere other than Alaska. I didn't know where else I'd ever want to be.

"How about Paris? I've always loved Paris," Alice said suggested after we all had our brief moment of thought.

I gave a short laugh. "Of course you love Paris, Alice, because it's all fashion all the time. But first things first Emmett, we need to pack, and I," I pointed down to myself, "need to change and get out of this outfit. It's been killing me. I'd like to thank Alice here," I said running a hand through her spiky black hair, "for bringing me clothes as well."

She grinned at me and began to laugh. "What can I say? I love Peyton more," she said cheekily. I smacked the back of her head lightly and shook my own as I chuckled softly. She just continued on grinning at me in enjoyment as the rest of the family started to laugh.

"Go on and get changed," Esme said when she was able to control her own laughter. "We'll all just be in the family room waiting so we can all discuss where to go when you get back down here."

We all walked into the house and everyone but me started down the hall and into the family room. I continued on my own up the stairs to my room. I started to strip my clothes before I even closed the door behind me. My suit jacket and shirt were already sprawled out on my bed when I went to my dresser to find some new clothes to wear.

I pulled out my top drawer and stared at it. There was supposed to be socks in there, and yet there was nothing. I shoved that one in and pulled out the next drawer.

Empty. Not a pair of boxer briefs in sight anywhere. I shook my head and went on to the next drawer below.

Not one of my swimming suits was around either. Or my sport shorts for that matter. _Everything_ was gone.

I searched through all my drawers, and found nothing in any of them. Not any of my jeans, my khakis, my slacks, not a polo shirt, t-shirt, band shirt, socks, no undershirts or briefs were anywhere to be found.

I walked over to my closet cautiously. With my luck, there would be nothing there either. I pulled open the door slightly and looked in briefly. I sighed. I didn't see anything. I opened it up all the way just to make sure I had nothing and my face dropped. I couldn't believe that the only thing that was around was hanging on a hanger right in the middle of my walk-in closet.

A hot pink Speedo sat perfectly hung, straightened out nicely with not a crease in it anywhere.

I grabbed the stupid thing and started to make my way down the stairs, fuming beyond all belief.

I walked down the hall and I could already hear the laughs coming from the family room. I walked straight through the kitchen and bounded into the family room and went right for Rosalie, who was laughing harder than anyone else in the family.

"You think that's funny do you?" I growled at her, lifting up the Speedo in front of her face and shaking it about. "You think that taking all my clothes away, leaving me with nothing to change into but this is funny? It's not as if I won't ever find them!"

She started to go into another fit of laughter by the time I said that. I glared at her, never taking my eyes from her. I faintly heard the others in the family laughing quietly, except for Peyton. I was somewhat grateful for that.

"Good luck putting ashes back together," she giggled. My eyes shot open wide and my mouth gaped open. She couldn't have.

"You didn't," I said, appalled and in defiance. She was now in hysterics, laughing all out. I think I even heard her snort once.

"Oh yes I did, and it was so worth it," she managed to gasp out in between laughs.

Now I was shaking with rage. Those were my clothes. I needed them to go out in public. Some of those things were vintage clothing and could never be replaced. "Those were my _clothes, _Rosalie! I prized some of those things more than anything! For instance, that signed shirt I got from Elvis Presley. I can't replace that! Or my clothes from the 1940's! Those were priceless!" I screamed at her.

I looked over at Emmett and saw him laughing his heart out as well. I was so filled with anger now, with revenge. I was going to get these two back if it was the last thing I did. I was going to get them back.

"You two, are _so_ dead," I vowed to them and grabbed Peyton by the hand leading her away from these confounded idiots.

"Well I'm glad you've finally admitted that we're not living anymore Nate!" Rose called to me as we were walking away. Everyone started their laughter again. I growled.

"Just you wait! We'll get you back!" I called back to her as Peyton and I walked away and down the hall.

"What are we doing?" Peyton asked cautiously as we drifted farther and farther apart from the family.

I grinned menacingly, and laughed to myself evilly. "You thought that _I_ was turning into a sex addict? You don't know Emmett and Rosalie well enough yet obviously or you wouldn't have said I was anything close to it. Let's just say, we're going to have some fun with their toys and, other things…"

I heard Peyton giggle softly from beneath me and I grinned. From behind me I heard Alice and Edward start to laugh, while Emmett's booming voice and Rosalie's laughter stopped abruptly. I mentally patted myself on the back. They may have gotten rid of my clothes and my prized possessions, but they were going to wish that they had never been turned into such monsters.

But first things first, I needed to go shopping.

* * *

**_A/N: Hellew everyone. So I kind of messed up last chapter, which is why Peyton can't smell humans really... I totally forgot how they went to a Hotel, where there was _people, _and so This was the only way to make it fit without changing the last chapter haha. Go me! Well, I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter. This is the end. So sad I know. I'm depressed too guys, it's okay if you are. If I do do a sort of Epilogue, I will be surprised, because I really don't know how else to end it. However, I'm going to be starting a story that is completely independant of Twilight or any other book. It will be my own. Whenever I start writing it and post it up, you all will be the first to know! _ **

**_However, until then, I am austa luego. I'll probably start another story eventually, but it's not going to be nearly as long, and knowing me the characters won't be nearly as developed either. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story. It was really fun to write, and hear from you all. Now if you would be so kind, it'd be really awesome if you guys gave me some input on what you think I did best in the story, what parts you liked most, and so forth, instead of telling me how great it was or whatever. If I could get some real good feedback, then it'd help me a lot! Thanks for all who favorited/alerted this story and reviewed, in particular the people who reviewed on a regular basis, namely: _**

**_BellyGnomes  
_****_Theres.Beauty.In.The.Breakdown  
_****_LuthienFlicker  
_****_Canada-Star  
_****_Em'sGirl23  
_****_Azura Soul Reaver _**

**_I don't think there was a chapter that any of them _****didn't_ review on. To you all, I say thank you for all the encouragement! You made this story possible :) _**

**_condawg1  
_****_bella&edward101  
clumsyasbella  
_****_Party At The Institute  
_****_Lil Mizz Sunshine  
_****_Hepburn2Me  
_****_short-ally  
_****_filly8 _**

**_These guys would review a lot too, maybe not every chapter, but they did review lots, and made it so worth it when they did. Whether they began reviewing in the beginning of the story, the middle, or end, I thank you all wholeheartedly! _**

**_And for the rest of you who reviewed that I didn't mention, don't think that you're reviewing wasn't noticed. I read every single one, and they really made me want to finish this baby, and now that it is over, I bid you all Adieu and wish one last time that you would review, tell your friends about the story, and whatever else you may like. Thanks guys :) This story was done for you!_**

Writer in the Meadow ©


	39. Chapter 39 Edward, Bella, and More Fun!

Hello Everyone!

I am sorry to say that, no, this isn't a new update to Amber Eyes. :P

But I was just letting you all who hadn't seen that I have a new story up. It's only Bella and Edward, no Nathaniel and Peyton stuff here. It's about their first Christmas together, and such...

However, if any of you care to know, my original story is going along well, with Peyton and Nate. Granted I've only got like 2 chapters that have been typed up that have been edited, re-edited, and re-edited again, but It's going along smoothly. There are other chapters up also, but they don't have nearly enough detail, nor are they edited at all. Anyway, if any of you care to read that later, I'll let you know when you can. Or if you feel like beta reading, and helping me out, that would also be greatly appreciated.

Anyway, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and whatever else you may have celbrated! I hope you all will go and check out my other story. I'm debating whether or not to make it into an actual Edward/Bella story, and continue it... But I need feedback to know what to do. So, That's all!

Peace out!

:D

Writer in the Meadow


End file.
